Ninjago: Nindroides para siempre Parte 2
by dimitrix
Summary: Zane esta vivo y ahora Zimmer planea perseguirlos vayan donde vayan, la busqueda de los ninjas por querer acabar con esta lucha de nindroides esta tocando fondo. Continuacíon y nueva temporada con mas mundo y mas intriga que nunca. Segunda parte de la serie.
1. 1·Cambio de planes

NINJAGO:

NINDROIDES PARA SIEMPRE II:

PARTE 1

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

CAPITULO 1: CAMBIO DE PLANES

En un extremo se encontraba una flor de tulipán con un blanco parecido al del algodón, estaba en medio de una hierba espesa y muy verde, mas adelante se encontraba una iglesia donde no sucedía nada pero entonces se oyó un pequeño disparo.

Se tardo como un rato en saber lo que pasaba cuando entonces la puerta se abrió y ahí aparecieron un grupo de hombres trajeados y armados con un especie de traje tecnológico llevandose consigo al grupo de ninjas que no paraban de forcejear al ser arrastrados por ellos.

-Zane no -gritaba Pixal agarrandose a la puerta mientras uno de los soldados suicida la agarraba por las piernas como podía al ver que no se soltaba de las gradas de la puerta.

-¡Callate! -reprocho y entonces la acabo soltando llevandose como un muñeco de trapo.

Dentro se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Zane tirado todavía donde antes Zimmer le había disparado en el ojo, estaba tirado de espaldas apagado con la ranura de la nuca mal cerrada, a pesar de todo tenía como una mirada perdida que simbolizaba que ahora estaba vacío.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto Zimmer! -grito de nuevo Kai mientras todos los soldados se llevaban consigo a todo el grupo por la fuerza hacía los vehículos estacionados.

Miles estaba tranquilo sin decir nada, por fin se había encontrado con Zimmer después de tanto tiempo, ahora todos sabían su secreto pero el mayor problemas de todos era que habían perdido al mismo compañero que habían perdido hace dos años. Volteo la mirada y observo como se encontraba Zimmer mirando con una expresión unánime como de no mostrar piedad o remordimiento por lo que hizo, estaba decidido a seguir con su maquiavélica operación.

Jay estaba atónito y sin decir nada, no solo había perdido a Zane otra vez sino que encima la ultima chica a la que había querido en el ultimo momento lo había traicionado partiéndole el corazón que cuando le sucedió la anterior vez, Nya lo miraba y sentía pena por él, pero sobretodo odio hacía la zorra traicionera de Clarissa que ni siquiera mostraba un ápice de compasión.

En ese momento Cyrus se encontraba en el Ninja Carrier cuando entonces observo que todos los soldados junto con Zimmer y los suyos se estaban llevando al grupo.

-Cyrus, ¿llamalos? -pregunto dando alaridos Miles.

-Joder -rechisto terriblemente sorprendido y entonces busco rápidamente un teléfono donde poner llamar a la policía-. ¿Donde esta ese dichoso móvil?

Se puso a buscar rápidamente de un lado para otro y entonces lo encontró pero oyó un sonido que le resulto bastante conocido, alzo la vista y observo a un soldado apuntandole por la ventanilla.

-Alto ahí -aviso el soldado con tono serio.

-Oh, porras -se dijo decepcionado al ver que no llego a tiempo.

Wu y Misako fueron separados por los soldados mientras se miraban frustrados al ver que todo había empeorado, pero también por saber que este podía ser su ultimo momento juntos y sin poder sincerarse del todo después de lo que sucedió esa misma mañana.

-Chicos -grito Lloyd sintiéndose apresado por el que lo llevaba, él se sentía de la misma manera.

Cole pudo golpear a uno pero entonces un par mas de soldados lo agarraron embistiéndolo y tirándolo al suelo como si fuera un delincuente al que detener.

-¡No! -soltó un ultimo grito Pixal que resonó con un terrible.

Cryptor los miraba a todos mientras su otro ojo cibernético miraba analizaba a Pixal y su cara de tristeza, al ver esa cara sentía como que de verdad quería al nindroide a pesar de todo, carraspeo pensativo al sentir un cierto interés por ella y sus emociones.

-Ha sido demasiado fácil -comento Paxton sintiéndose orgulloso por haber ganado.

-Lo se, pero no debemos cantar victoria todavía, esto aún no ha terminado -comento Zimmer.

-¿Como? ¿No ha terminado? -cuestiono recriminando Clarissa al respecto.

-Claro que no, esto ha sido parte de la operación, el asunto no termina hasta que podamos analizar esta tarjeta en las instalaciones del edificio Carrower -espeto rígidamente Zimmer enseñando la tarjeta para indicar lo que tenían que hacer ahora.

-Todo por una tarjeta inútil -reprocho burlonamente.

-No es solo una tarjeta inútil, es la llave a nuestro futuro -retracto Paxton con tono ansioso.

Clarissa se lo quedo mirando con ironía al no comprenderlo.

-Pues de haber sido una llave habría preferido una de oro y que sirva como colgante -opino ella incrédulamente y se marcho como si nada.

-¿Como ha hecho para confiar en esa chica? -cuestiono Paxton dirigiéndose a Zimmer.

-Es como nosotros, solo que no entiende lo que es el respeto hacía sus superiores -objetó él.

En ese momento Cryptor se junto delante de ellos refunfuñando entre carraspeos.

-¿Que va a pasar con el nindroide? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Se quedara ahí y que los otros hagan lo que se les de la gana -declaro.

Entonces Cryptor se giro dirigiendose a la iglesia donde estaban metidos el par de soldados que dejo ahí metidos para que supuestamente se ocuparan de limpiarlo todo.

-¿No va a hacer nada con él? -cuestiono recriminandole.

-La verdad es que no, yo ya tengo lo que quería -indico dirigiendose a la tarjeta-. Vamonos ya.

Se marcho dejando a los otros dos ahí atrás mientras se quedaban pensando.

-Como es que es tan imprudente -espeto seriamente Cryptor.

-No te lo tomes a mal, es para él se lo toma como buscar el lado medio del vacío, todo es bueno o malo pero le da igual a pesar de todo -dijo dando una conclusión bastante incrédula.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -pregunto al no entender nada.

-Algo de lo que no preocuparse, eso mismo -aclaro sonriendo plácidamente.

Cryptor no sabía que hacer, nadie le daba al menos algo de satisfacción pero le preocupaba mas el hecho de que no le dejaron ni siquiera hacerse con el cuerpo del nindroide original para vengarse, desde ahora, empezaba a desconfiar de Zimmer y de sus planes.

Los metieron a todos en el Ninja Carrier amordazados con esposas electromagnéticas como para que no intentaran hacer algo raro, Kai alzo una rígida mirada de enojo hacía uno de ellos.

-No me mires así o acabaras recibiendo una descarga -dijo el mismo soldado que se había cargado antes al oficial Waters ayer mismo.

-¿Y tengo que sentir algo de miedo por eso? -cuestiono con tono enfurismado.

-La verdad es que si -indico y entonces apreto un botón en el panel de su brazo.

Lo activo y entonces una descarga salió de las esposas que lo electrocutaron paralizándolo.

-Kai -se junto Skylar para apaciguarlo por lo que hizo.

Se quedo aquel soldado riéndose de forma gratificante.

-¿Te parece gracioso? -pregunto contradiciéndole.

-Pagaras por lo que le hiciste al oficial Waters -acordo Kai con despecho.

-Seguro que si, pero por ahora calladito -acordo poniéndole el dedo encima, luego se marcho

-Yo te hará callar -dijo antes de que le oyera.

Salió del carro blindado y entonces apareció Zimmer viniendo hacía él.

-Todo en orden señor -mencionó el soldado.

-Bien hecho teniente Truman -agradeció sinceramente Zimmer.

-Disculpe señor que se lo pregunte, ¿pero? ¿Como haremos para llevárnoslos a todos? -pregunto por curiosidad sabiendo bien que al jefe no le iba a gustar mas o menos esa pregunta.

-Utilizaremos este mismo vehículo y con eso volveremos a la base, quiero que los demás nos sigan -acordo explícitamente.

-Si señor -obedeció y entonces se marcho.

-¿Seguro que es bueno llevárnoslo todo esto? -pregunto Paxton al respecto.

-En cuanto volvamos a casa, registraremos todo y después lo desmontaremos, será mucho mas útil como parte de algún arma -propuso decididamente.

-De acuerdo, ¿y con ese coche patrulla? -acepto y luego señalo hacía el coche patrulla de Miles Thrower que estaba aparcado al lado de la esquina.

-Lo utilizaremos también -indico decidido.

Todos marcharon llevandose todo lo que habían traído, la mayoría dejo las cosas metidas en los vehículos con los que habían venido, otro grupo mas lo dejo metido dentro del Ninja Carrier donde estaban apretujados el uno contra el otro.

-Ey -protesto Nya al ver que les tiraron una maleta encima.

El soldado paso dentro sin pestañear ni siquiera por lo que hizo.

-¿Que es lo que hacéis? -pregunto Misako.

-Os llevaremos a nuestra base, donde ahí experimentaran con vosotros, y así sabremos bien como funciona vuestra energía elemental -declaro el soldado.

-¿Y que ganaréis con eso? -cuestiono Cole.

-Crear el ninja perfecto -concluyo Pixal dandose cuenta.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro sabiendo lo que les iba a pasar.

-¿Que haremos ahora? -pregunto Skylar al respecto.

-No lo se, pero tenemos que volver ahí y recuperar a Zane -indico sugiriendo Kai.

-Pero a Zane le han disparado en todo él...

-Lo se, pero me da igual si ahora esta vacío o no, sigue siendo nuestro amigo y nuestro hermano, y no vamos a perder lo que queda de él por mucho que solamente sea un cuerpo de hojalata vacío -replico Kai hacíendoles entender que no lo iban a perder mas por nada del mundo.

Ambos reconocieron que tenían razón, Zane era de la familia, y a la familia no se la deja atrás.

-¿Y como haremos? Estáis sin poderes -cuestiono Cyrus.

-Seguro que no, observad -intento Lloyd de esforzarse por hacer el spinjitzu pero no lo salía, de pronto las esposas le sacaron una descarga tremenda.

-Ni lo intentes niño -dijo uno de soldados que estaba a los mandos del vehículo.

-¿Que pretendéis hacer vosotros? -pregunto recriminando Miles.

-Nos llevamos esto también, al igual que tu coche -declaro el segundo soldado.

-¿Mi coche patrulla? -cuestiono insistentemente Miles al escuchar eso-. Esto ya es demasiado.

-No espera Miles -insistió Wu al respecto.

-Puede que me hayáis quitado a mi mujer hace mucho tiempo pero no me quitaréis a mi coche patrulla, entendido -recrimino Miles levantándose y hacíendoles frente.

Entonces el segundo soldado se levanto y cogío un especie de palo tazer que le acabo electrocutando en todo el pecho haciendo que parara. Miles se aguanto como pudo hasta que al final cayo de espaldas y vinieron los otros a ayudarle.

-Callate ya, poneos todos atrás -exigió y volvió a su lugar con el otro.

Llevaron a Miles a la cola del vehículo donde ahí todos se quedaron apretujados y mirando con lascivia al ver como los trataban ahora.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de estos tipos -mencionó Nya.

-Si mi padre estuviera aquí, se le hubiera ocurrido algún plan mejor -indico irónicamente Lloyd.

-Seguro que si -exclamo irónicamente Misako.

-¿Como es que no habías dicho que tenías mujer? -pregunto Skylar dirigiendose a Miles.

Entonces Thrower levanto la vista poniendo una mirada frustrante y entonces dijo:

-Es complicado para mi -contesto, luego gimió del dolor que tenía.

AFUERA CON LOS OTROS

Entonces Zimmer y los otros se montaron en uno de los jeeps acorazados donde se encontraba otro de los soldados conduciendo el vehículo.

-Esperemos de que por ahora todos estén aquí -objetó Zimmer.

-No están todos aquí -contesto Clarissa.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron los tres.

-Todavía quedan los Walker y ese estupido ninja marrón que se hace llamar Dareth -aclaro.

Ambos se miraron queriendo saber si alguien iba a decir algo al respecto por eso o no.

-¿Debemos preocuparnos por eso? -pregunto Cryptor.

-Yo creo que no, de eso ya se ocupara la policía, son criminales buscados -indico Zimmer.

Paxton soltó una risilla falsa y entonces ambos marcharon acelerando con el carro blindado.

Todo el grupo siguió al Ninja Carrier mientras conducían los carros blindados, uno de ellos estaba conduciendo el coche patrulla de Miles como despecho.

El grupo aguanta como podía aunque sabía muy bien que estaban condenados a tener que ser transportados y yendo directos hacía la guarida de Zimmer donde seguramente les esperaría una sorpresa mucho peor que la que se encontraron antes.

Miles se levanto y miro por la ventanilla trasera observando como estaban conduciendo su coche.

-Malditos cabrones, me lo quitan todo y aún así no les es suficiente -murmuro entre dientes.

Mientras, Jay estaba absorto y sin decir nada, estaba indeciso pero no porque habían perdido a Zane, sino porque Clarissa le había traicionado de mala manera.

-¿Porque lo habrá hecho? ¿Porque lo habrá hecho? -se lo decía una y otra vez al no querer hacerse a la idea de lo que había hecho.

Al otro lado Nya le estaba mirando y sentía una terrible pena por lo que le habían hecho.

-Jay -le apaciguo apoyando su mano encima de su hombro.

-¡No me toques! -reprocho negando que le tocara.

-¿Que? -cuestiono asombrada.

-Todas las mujeres me hacen daño, porque no dejáis de hacerme daño -recrimino Jay hacíendole entender de una manera poco convencional lo que sentía.

Ahí entonces Nya comprendió que a pesar de que ahora ella le había traicionado, se sentía traicionado con todo el mundo porque no conseguía sentí afecto por nadie, estaba roto del todo.

-Sabéis que es lo peor de todo esto -comento Cole.

-¿El que? -pregunto Cyrus interesado.

-Que no sabemos nada acerca de Dareth y los Walker -aclaro.

-Oh cierto, mis padres -reconoció Jay acordándose de eso.

-¿Que va a pasar con ellos? Dareth esta también ahí -mencionó Misako.

-Pues me parece que van a tener que salir corriendo del dojo ya mismo -espeto seriamente Kai.

MIENTRAS EN EL DOJO

El dojo estaba todo tranquilo y sin tener el mas mínimo ruido, Dareth miraba por la ventana intentando de saber si iban a volver los otros o no, o simplemente la policía para que al menos empezaran a preocuparse por algo.

-¿Hacemos algo divertido? -pregunto con tono eufórico.

Ambos Walker se miraron sin saber que hacer ante esa propuesta.

-Eh... -fue lo único que pudieron decir al respecto.

-Venga señor y señora Walker, nos hemos pasado como una hora esperando a que venga alguien a perseguirnos, a mi me da que nadie va a venir a buscarnos -insistió sinceramente.

-¿Y porque queremos que nos persigan? -pregunto Edna Walker.

-Bueno, algo tenemos que hacer no -objetó.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es contactar con los chicos, no sabemos nada de ellos desde hace un rato, deberíamos de llamarlos -sugirió seriamente Ed Walker.

-No espera, seguramente la policía estará rastreando la llamada -alarmo su mujer.

-¿Y que podemos hacer entonces? -cuestiono Dareth.

-Me temo que nada -objetó Edna.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza frustrados al ver que resultaba imposible saber de ellos.

En ese momento se oyó un sonido de alarma que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Edna.

Entonces Dareth se dirigió de vuelta a la ventana y observo como venía toda una unidad de policías siendo dirigidos por un camión SWAT enorme y blindado.

-Oh no -dijo alarmado.

-¿Que sucede Dareth? -pregunto Ed Walker.

-Ya están aquí -indico atemorizado y con una terrible cara de preocupación.

Todos los coches patrullas y demás camiones blindados aparcaron alrededor de toda la carretera, entonces todo un ejercito salió siendo dirigido por el capitán Mark Stronger que mantenía una mirada discordante de saber muy bien que no iba a impedir que los que se encontraban dentro se iban a largar como si nada después de todo el desastre que habían causado.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Dareth sin tener muchas ideas al respecto.

-No lo se, pero tenemos que buscar un lugar mucho mas seguro que este -espeto Edna.

-¿Y porque no nos enfrentamos a ellos? -sugirió Dareth sin pensar.

-No podemos enfrentarnos a ellos, son policías, si están aquí es para hacer lo correcto, y nosotros no vamos a permitirles hacer eso por mucho que piensen que somos los culpables -indico seriamente.

-¿Y entonces cual otra opción nos queda? -dijo exasperando Dareth sin saber que hacer.

Ambos se les quedaron mirando observando como un montón de equipos SWAT iban bajando trayendo consigo todo un arsenal como para poder volar enteramente el dojo por los aires.

-¿Porque no nos atacan ahora? -cuestiono Dareth al ver todo lo que estaban montando.

En ese momento ambos Walker reconocieron lo que pasaba.

-No deben de saber que los ninjas están aquí -mencionó Ed.

-¿Y sucede algo con eso? -cuestiono Dareth.

-No, pero si piensan que están los ninjas aquí, entonces entraran a toda potencia para cogerles -alarmo Edna conociendo bien el asunto.

-¿Como sabéis todo eso? -pregunto interesado.

Entonces ambos se miraron dando una expresión de exactitud.

-Pues porque vemos mucho Ley y Orden -declaro Edna.

-Ah -comprendió hacíendose a la idea.

Oyeron que otra cosa mas venía, entonces miraron arriba y observaron que venían como un par de helicópteros sobrevolando la zona, se les oía el rotor de las hélices mientras lanzaban una tremenda ventisca al estar acercandose aún mas hacía el dojo y al equipo SWAT.

-Ya esta todo en orden señor -confirmo uno de los agentes.

-Bien -dijo agradecido y entonces saco su móvil-. Agente Dutson.

DE VUELTA EN LA OFICINA

El agente Dutson se encontraba en su escritorio todavía cuando entonces atendió la llamada.

-Capitan Stronger, ¿que sucede? -pregunto nerviosamente.

-Los tenemos, están metidos en el dojo, están acorralados -declaro abiertamente Stronger.

-Bien hecho, pues que pasen ahora a cogerlos a todos de una -exigió soberanamente.

-No podemos hacerlo señor -reafirmo el otro.

-¿Y porque no? -cuestiono quejándose.

-No podemos proceder hasta meternos dentro y saber bien si se encuentran metidos dentro o no, podrían haber metidos bombas para volar el dojo o simplemente pueden invocar algo mucho mas peligroso que los vehículos que sacan de su magia, imaginese salir un tanque de este templo -argumento Stronger hacíendole entender lo peligroso.

-Pues busquen una forma de sacarlos de ahí -exigió de vuelta Dutson.

-Estamos en ello señor, no se preocupe, los cogeremos a todos -acordo y entonces colgó la llamada.

Se quedo asintiendo de los nervios que tenía por poder cogerlos de una sola vez antes de que empeorase la situación mas de la cuenta.

Ambos tres estaban que no sabían que hacer, Dareth era el que no paraba de exasperar aún mas la situación porque no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro.

-Ya se, que tal si aparezco como el ninja marrón y los amenazo tirándoles parte de mi viento elemental -sugirió incrédulamente Dareth como excusa.

-Nadie se cree eso del ninja marrón -recrimino Ed Walker.

-¿Y entonces que? -pregunto protestando al no tener ningúna otra idea.

En ese mismo momento su sombra estaba siendo deslumbrada por una de las cámaras de alta frecuencia del equipo SWAT, cambiaron a modo térmico y se veía la imagen de una persona junto a otras dos que se veían mas lejos del primer individuo.

-Tengo a tres sujetos a la vista, pero a ningúno mas -declaro el joven técnico que lo supervisaba.

-Deberían de ser como unos diez, ¿donde están los otros? -cuestiono sospechando.

-¿Quiero que pasemos ya? -pregunto uno del equipo de infiltración.

-Todavía no, debemos todavía asegurarnos de que no hay ningúna otra sorpresa ahí dentro, esto me pone de los nervios, y no veas como me mosquea -exclamo suspirando desesperado.

-¿Hay algún escondite porque el que nos podamos meter? -propuso Dareth.

-No lo se, si había algún conducto secreto tal vez lo sabía Garmadon o Wu -indico Ed.

-Puede que haya uno -mencionó Edna.

-¿Cual? -preguntaron a la vez.

-Se encuentra un pequeño pasadizo secreto al otro lado del dojo -admitió.

-¿Un pequeño pasadizo? -cuestiono Dareth al oír eso.

-Podría servir, pero mientras nosotros nos vamos, ellos ya se estarán metiendo, debemos crear una distracción para mantenerlos alejados de nosotros -indico Ed sabiendo lo que había falta.

En ese momento Dareth tuvo una idea que conocía bastante bien.

-Creo que tengo una idea -sugirió pensativo.

MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA

Stronger estaba que ya no sabía que hacer, quería cogerlos pero mientras estuvieran ahí sin saber si se encontraban o no, correrían un riesgo impecable.

-¿Señor? -volvió a aparecer el mismo soldado SWAT de antes.

-¿Que pasa cadete? -pregunto con tono amargo.

-Hemos recibido ordenes de que hay que proceder inmediatamente -mencionó.

-¿Y como lo vamos a hacer? ¿No sabemos si continúan ahí? -cuestiono apuradamente.

-Se ha puesto a pensar que son lo bastante tontos como para quedarse a esperarnos -concluyo.

En ese momento Stronger reconoció que tenía razón, ahora lo entendía todo.

-No están ellos ahí -confeso alarmado.

-Señor, percibo movimiento, apenas los veo -declaro el técnico de cámaras.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno y entonces todos se pusieron en posición.

Todos se organizaron formando un escudo circular alrededor mientras Stronger iba caminando lentamente al otro lado dispuesto para atacar.

-¡Lancen bombas de humo! -ordeno.

-¡Lanzando bombas de humo! -avisaron y entonces un par de soldados lanzaron unas pequeñas bombas cilíndricas de color gris.

Estas cayeron atravesando las ventanas y acabaran cayendo sobre el salón principal, entonces estas acabaron expulsando una humareda de humo blanco que lo cubrió todo.

-¡Ahora! ¡Avanzad! -ordeno de vuelta.

Todos fueron avanzando hasta ponerse delante de la puerta principal, se apelotonaron en los bordes mientras dejaban espacio al que se ocupaba de dejar espacio al que tenía que abrir la puerta por la fuerza, agarro el ariete y entonces abrió la puerta de un nefasto golpe que las rompió.

-¡Vamos! -ordeno y entonces todos se metieron tomando posiciones-. Quiero que avisen a Dutson para que vea esto, comuníquenlo.

-Si señor -obedeció uno de los soldados y entonces se marcho al otro lado.

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA OFICINA

Dutson se metió en una sala donde se encontraban todos los oficiales y responsables de la operación observando como un grupo de cámaras mostraban todo lo que estaba pasando.

¿Esto esta ocurriendo ahora mismo? -pregunto Dutson dirigiéndose a los demás.

-Así es señor, se acaban de meter ahora mismo -pregunto uno de los oficiales que se encontraban mas cerca mirando las pantallas al ver como se hacía el proceso.

-Pues será mejor que los detengan ahora antes de que esto vaya a peor -exclamo irritantemente.

-No se preocupe, los chicos y el capitán Stronger sabrán arreglárselas bien.

Entonces al otro lado todo el equipo estaba inspeccionando el lugar buscando cada habitación o sala donde pudieran estar escondidos, un par de ellos se dirigió hacía un corredor que estaba cerrada con una puerta de papel con dibujos orientales, se pusieron de costado y entonces el otro indico con las manos la cuenta atrás para poder meterse, contó y entonces la abrió de golpe, el otro se puso delante y entonces miro hacía ambos lados y no veía nada, vacío.

-Despejado -aviso.

Otro par mas se metió por arriba donde se encontraban otras habitaciones mas, las fueron cada una hasta no encontrar nada dentro.

-Despejado -avisaron de nuevo.

-¿Cuantas habitaciones tiene eso? -pregunto reprochando Dutson.

-Es un dojo no, debería de tener muchas obviamente -objetó incrédulamente el oficial.

Stronger manejaba la operación por delante junto con otros dos mas, se dirigieron a la sala principal, se pusieron delante de las puertas poniendose de costado, entonces este hizo la cuenta atrás para poder abrir la puerta y pasar al otro lado, contó y entonces indico de abrirla ya mismo, pasaron la puerta al otro lado y se metieron en la sala de entrenamientos.

No había nada ahí dentro, estaba todo tal cual como lo dejaron.

-Despejado -aviso Stronger.

-¿Que es lo que sucede ahí dentro que no logran encontrar a alguien? -reprocho de vuelta.

-A lo mejor será verdad que se habrán largado -opino sinceramente el oficial.

Stronger se quedo mirando de un lado para otro cuando entonces observo una silueta dibujandose al otro lado de la puerta del costado, se veía la figura de un ninja con una espada.

-Ahí esta, tiene un arma, abrid fuego -ordeno Stronger y entonces ambos dos empezaron a disparar acribillándolo, las balas salieron impactadas atravesando la puerta.

Todos veían lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no entendían de que se trataba.

-¿Pero que cojones esta sucediendo ahí? -cuestiono estupefacto Dutson al ver eso.

Siguieron disparando hasta que al final hicieron caer al ninja.

-Alto el fuego -ordeno y cesaron los disparos.

Entonces uno de ellos avanzo hacía adelante, se puso de costado permitiendo abrir la puerta de papel, lo hizo y entonces Stronger y el otro avanzaron hasta acabar viendo de que se trataba en realidad aquel ninja que vieron. Era nada mas que un maniquí de boxeo pero tenía puesta en la cabeza una mascara de ninja y tenía enganchada una espada falsa.

-Joder -reprocho mosqueado al ver que los habían engañado.

-Capitan Stronger, ¿me confirma que le han dado a un ninja? -pregunto el oficial comunicándose con él al otro lado.

-Falsa alarma, es solo un títere, sabían que entraríamos y lo han puesto apropósito -declaro.

-Mierda -reprocho Dutson golpeando la mesa al ver lo que hicieron.

En ese momento aparecieron los demás equipos acercandose hacía Stronger.

-Señor, no hemos encontrado a ningúno de los ninjas en todas las habitaciones, aunque la mayoría estaban bastante sucias y repletas de restos de comidas -declaro uno de los equipos.

-Estuvieron aquí toda la noche -objetó lógicamente Stronger.

-Señor, también hemos revisado la cocina y hemos encontrado tazas de café a medio lavar -añadió.

Ahí entonces Stronger tuvo una hipótesis que le decía que no se habían ido hace mucho.

-Han estado aquí, y no hace mucho, ¿pero donde se encuentran ahora? -cuestiono pensativamente.

AL OTRO LADO DEL DOJO

En ese mismo momento Ed y Edna Walker junto con Dareth cruzaron el otro lado del dojo hasta acabar en la parte trasera donde se encontraba un jardín botánico, ambos se pusieron a mirar hacía atrás asumiendo que los policías ya debían de estar ahí.

-¿No te ha parecido oír disparos? -pregunto Edna al respecto.

-Seguramente habrán caído en mi trampa -objetó asumiendo Dareth al respecto.

-Bueno, pues para haber hecho eso, cuando te lo propones, tienes buenas ideas Dareth, y créeme, de esta estoy muy orgulloso, ahora se porque Wu y Misako confiaban en ti -comento Ed.

-Hombre, no me halagues así, que solamente yo me halago por las chicas, pero de esto, ni te cuento señor Walker -exclamo sarcásticamente Dareth al sentirse agradecido.

Ambos carraspearon al sentir que se arrepentían de haber hecho esa mención.

-Creo que ahora entiendo porque tardaron tanto en decidirse por haber hecho esa decisión -opino sinceramente Edna al reconocer lo que era estar con Dareth.

Siguieron adelante sin saber hacía donde iban o que tenían que hacer ahora.

-¿Donde esta ese supuesto pasadizo secreto? -pregunto él al respecto.

-Aquí mismo -indico Edna señalando hacía una portezuela que había en el suelo.

-¿Aquí? -asumió Dareth.

-Eso es, ayudadme -pidió ella mientras levantaba la tapa.

Ambos la cogíeron de la cerradura circular y entonces la tapa se levanto notandose que era pesada, se abrió del todo y ambos miraron dentro hacía abajo de todo.

-¿Que es esto? -cuestiono sorprendido al ver eso.

-Es un pequeño conducto que lleva al otro lado de la ciudad, Wu lo construyo por si no había salida de ningúna forma, esto nos llevara a un lugar seguro -explicó Edna.

-Pues para decir seguro esto me suena a uno de esos túneles como para comercializar con carteles de la droga si te lo parece -objetó insistemente Dareth al ver eso.

-¿Quieres escapar de aquí si o no? -cuestiono recriminandole.

-Acepto toda sugerencia -obedeció.

Entonces ambos tres se metieron dentro del conducto, luego cerraron la puerta y de ahí se quedaron apretujados en aquel estrecho túnel subterráneo.

-¿Y ahora que? -pregunto Ed.

-Hay que seguir adelante -indico Edna señalando el oscuro fondo que había.

-¿En la oscuridad? -cuestiono con escepticismo Dareth.

-Agarrad todo lo que de luz -sugirió Edna y entonces saco su teléfono móvil, lo prendió y entonces parte del túnel se ilumino de suerte-. Intentad de no gastar demasiada batería o no podremos comunicarnos con los ninjas.

-De lo único que deberíamos preocuparnos es de saber si los ninjas se encuentran en las mismas que nosotros o no -objetó cuestionando Dareth al sentir un mal presagio.

EN LA CARRETERA

Todo el convoy de coches blindados y demás vehículos dirigidos por el grupo de soldados suicidas marchaban todo recto por la carretera con la mas mínima tranquilidad.

El grupo de ninjas estaba metido en el Ninja Carrier sin hacer el mas mínimo movimiento, ni se inmutaban por nada, simplemente estaban callados sabiendo que ese sería su fin.

-¿Sabéis que es lo que ha hecho ese tal Zimmer? -pregunto Miles.

Entonces el segundo soldado alzo la cabeza mirándolo fijamente.

-Acaba de matar a su sobrino, os parece eso correcto -declaro.

-¿Quieres que te otra descarga mas? -pregunto mostrando su ordenador de muñeca.

-No, pero yo lo único que digo es, que tiene ese tal Zimmer que no os haya dado nadie mas, ¿que tiene? ¿dinero? ¿cariño? ¿poder? ¿Os pensáis que os trata como a sus hijos.

-Miles para ya -insistió Skylar al ver que no paraba con lo mismo.

-Como no te calles acabare viniendo hacía ti y te haré callar del todo -protesto.

-¿En serio? Pues quiero verlo -exigió soberanamente.

Le hecho una mirada a su compañero que conducía el carro y este le indico con una mirada como de decir que lo hiciera, entonces se levanto.

-Tu te lo has ganado -recrimino mientras sacaba el palo tazer que utilizo antes.

Entonces Miles se acerco y salió corriendo mientras gritaba enfurismado, choco con él y ambos acabaron cayendo encima del segundo asiento, Miles lo fue golpeando con la cabeza pero entonces este lo cogío por el brazo agarrándole la cabeza, luego agarro el palo tazer de vuelta y le empezo a dar todo tipo de descargas a través del chaleco antibalas que tenía una fibra de cuero y aquello le daba una descarga mas mortal de lo esperado.

-¡Basta! -reprocho Nya al ver como le daban.

Le siguió todas las descargas posibles hasta que al final Miles no pudo mas y se acabo cayendo de rodillas contra él, el soldado lo tiro y le empezo a dar patadas en la cara.

-Miles -todos se acercaron a cogerle al ver lo herido que estaba.

-Una mas, y te tiro por la ventana con el camión en marcha -acordo estrictamente-. Poneos atrás.

Lo ayudaron a ponerlo de vuelta hacía atrás de todo mientras no dejaban de mirar a los soldados con malicia, eran los peores que habían visto.

-¿Porque has hecho eso? -pregunto Skylar queriendo entenderlo.

-Zane lo habría hecho por todos nosotros -indico y entonces se puso a quitarse el chaleco al ver como ardía, gimió dolorido por las descargas.

Aquello dejo estupefacta a Pixal al reconocer que tenía razón, Zane también se habría cabreado por lo mismo, pero al menos habría seguido sin parar, y ahora que no estaba con ella, tenía sus miedos de pensar que le harían a su cuerpo que continuaba tirado en la iglesia.

DE VUELTA EN LA IGLESIA

El cuerpo de Zane continuaba tirado en el mismo sitio de espaldas mientras el par de soldados que habían sido encargados de limpiarlo todo, estaban dando vueltas de un lado para otro sin saber que hacer, entendían que Zimmer les había pedido una sola cosa, pero estando ahí con aquel robot muerto, les daba demasiadas cuestiones de por si.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto el soldado pelirrojo con barba del mismo color.

-No lo se, que tal si nos llevamos todo esto al carro blindado y ya esta -sugirió el otro soldado que tenía un aspecto de hombre rudo pero personalidad sumisa.

-Puede ser, pero fijate bien en este tío, esta completamente muerto -indico.

Entonces se acerco y ambos observaron el cuerpo vacío que ni se inmutaba por nada.

-¿Crees que con una patada revivirá? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Yo no lo creo -opino el otro.

Aprovecho y le dio una patada suave pero no reaccionó.

-Vaya, si que esta muerto -dijo sorprendido al ver que no paso nada.

-Venga ya, tu te piensas que con eso va a revivir del todo -le recrimino.

Entonces aprovecho y le dio una patada mucho mas fuerte, no reaccionó.

-Ahora si pienso que esta verdaderamente muerto -indico.

-Pues, hagamoslo -sugirió y empezo a darle todo tipo de golpes de patada por todo el cuerpo.

Le siguió dando con todo lo que podía hasta que al final no pudo mas, suspiro enorgullecido.

-Esto me encanta -vocifero encantado mientras alzaba los brazos.

-Déjame a mi -pidió-. Quiero verle la cara a este hijo de puta de hojalata.

Entonces cogío a Zane y le dio la vuelta mostrando aquella cara vacía con el hueco de la bala atravesándole completamente el ojo izquierdo.

-Zimmer le dio bien -exclamo.

-Si, pero mira que bien le voy a dar ahora -entonces alzo la pierna y le dio una patada tremenda en todo el tórax que lo hizo moverse pero no reaccionar-. Venga dale.

Este aprovecho otra vez y le fue dando por todas partes hasta que le dio en la cara y ahí se noto como si se moviera de una forma rara.

-¿Has visto eso? -pregunto el primero a su compañero.

-Si -reafirmo, se quedaron mirando al ver si reaccionaba o no después de haber visto eso.

Se quedaron mirando esperando un terrible e inesperado milagro pero no sucedió nada.

-Habra sido solamente un acto reflejo -opino sinceramente.

-Tal vez, pero hay una cosa que me encantaría hacerle a este cabron de nindroide -dijo y entonces se acerco hacía su cara y le dio una escupida que le hizo caer toda la baba en su cara.

El resto de baba cayo formando parte de la mejilla derecha.

-Que bueno, y ni se inmuta -dijo entusiasmado al ver que seguía sin pasar nada hasta por hacer eso.

-Tengo una idea mejor -sugirió y entonces saco el palo tazer.

Se acerco hacía su cabeza y le dio una descarga con el palo que lo electrocuto.

-Es mejor que un vibrado -exclamo incrédulamente el otro.

-Así es -afirmo mientras veía como le salía humo de la cara.

-Sigue dandole -pidió expresamente el otro con tono de orgullo.

Le siguió dando todas las descargas que podía sobre su cara viendo como todo el cuerpo vibraba sin parar por las descargas que le daba. Siguió así todo el tiempo hasta que distraídamente le acabo dando toda tenía la herida y ahí tuvo un efecto negativo haciendo que recibiera la descarga también.

¡Ay! -reprocho gimiendo de dolor al ver lo que recibió.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto extrañado por lo que paso.

-No lo se, es como si me hubiera devuelto la descarga -objetó sinceramente.

-Debe de ser a lo mejor por haberle dado demasiado en el metal -opino.

-Tal vez -dijo y se quedo gimiendo por aquella tremenda descarga.

En ese mismo momento, todo se encendió y la pantalla empezo a actualizarse mostrando toda la informacíon y datos de su software. El único ojo que le quedaba a Zane se le encendió iluminandose y entonces puso una mirada de malicia y puro enfado.

-Espero de que este hijo de puta a pesar de que este muerto no haya acabado quemándome el brazo porque sino lo llevo a un chatarrero -reprocho incesante.

Entonces ambos observaron que algo extraño se levantaba delante de sus narices, era el cuerpo de Zane Julien que se alzaba contra ellos mientras ponía una cara de pocos amigos.

-Esta vivo -dijo el primero mientras ambos se miraban extrañados.

De pronto Zane agarro al otro y lo lanzo contra el podio dejándolo completamente noqueado.

-¿No estarás enfadado por lo que te hemos hecho verdad? -cuestiono.

Se quedo refunfuñando y poniendo aquella mirada de salvaje.

-4-3-0 -ordeno y entonces salieron las cuchillas de la pierna.

Salto hacía atrás haciendo una acrobacia lateral y entonces empezo a ir girando sobre su propio eje golpeándole con las cuchillas pero este defendía sin importarle nada.

Refunfuño y entonces le ataco dandole todas las habilidades de arte marcial que conocía, le fue dando hasta que le dio la vuelta con el brazo torciéndole severamente.

-¡Ah! -grito al ver como se lo retorcía-. 8-6-7.

Entonces salieron disparadas las pistolas desintegradoras de elementos, se pusieron apuntando hacía Zane pero entonces se agacho esquivando el disparo y cuando lo tuvo a tiro lo cogío y se lo arranco de cuajo llevandose consigo los cables a los que estaba atado.

-No -dijo gimiendo de dolor por haber arrancado eso.

En ese momento las torretas de arriba se activaron apuntando justo hacía él.

Rápidamente Zane lanzo sus shurikens lo mas rápido que pudo y entonces ambos fueron volando destruyendo a ambas derrotas justo antes de que estas disparasen, los shurikens volvieron a sus manos y entonces miro de frente al soldado testarudo que tenía delante.

-¿Donde esta Zimmer? -pregunto enfurruñado.

-En casa -declaro dando pocas ideas.

-¿Donde esta? -pregunto pero ahora con un tono mas severo.

-Posiblemente a cuatro millas de aquí siguiendo todo recto por la carretera -ahora confeso.

-Gracias por la informacíon -agradeció y entonces le activo el detonador sacándole la hebilla.

Este se atemorizo al ver lo que hizo y entonces Zane lo lanzo volando hacía su compañero, este se despertó del golpe y observo que el detonador de su amigo estaba prendido y apunto de explotar.

-¡No! -lanzo un ultimo grito al ver lo que se le venía.

Y ENTONCES EN EL EXTERIOR

Tardo un rato y entonces toda la parte trasera de la iglesia estallo en mil pedazos dejando una enorme bola de fuego que lo calcino todo, en ese momento entre las llamaradas surgiendo Zane como si nada pero tenías unas cuantas llamaradas en el hombro y por detrás.

Se las miro y se las apago lanzando un aire frió que lo apago, luego lo hizo con la otra mano por detrás, siguió su curso mientras ponía una mirada de resignación y odio, era otra persona.

Avanzo hacía la vereda donde ahí vio el ultimo carro blindado que quedaba, saco las llaves que le había quitado al soldado antes de que este estallase. Lo abrió y entonces se monto dentro, se paso la mano por la cara donde tenía el escupitajo del soldado, recordó que le escupió en la cara.

-Vamos -se dijo a si mismo y entonces acelero el carro.

Doblo hacía la izquierda y entonces siguió todo recto adonde llevaba la carretera.

DE VUELTA EN LA CARRETERA

Continuaron avanzando con la misma marcha hasta acabar bajando por una pendiente bastante peligrosa, la pasaron bajando y eso provoco que los ninjas de dentro acabaran llevandose una buena sacudida que los dejo tirados hacía un lado golpeandose el uno al otro.

-Apilaros juntos, o sino acabareis tirados por donde no quiero -protesto el segundo soldado.

Refunfuñaron al ver que aquel tío no paraba de recriminarles por cualquier cosa absurda.

-Es que este tío nunca se calla -replico Jay harto de esos dos.

-No lo hacen, se han pasado todo este tiempo haciendo caso de Zimmer, es lo que se tiene cuando se es criado por alguien lleno de un odio sin sentido -opino expresamente Miles.

-¿Porque no nos dijiste eso de que tenías mujer? -pregunto de vuelta Skylar.

-Porque si lo habría hecho entonces no me habríais permitido continuar con la misión, ya pase por eso una vez, hace unos quince años descubrimos una de las supuestas bases de Zimmer en los muelles, pero resulto ser una trampa y varios de los hombres de mi equipo acabaron muertos, si no los hubiera llevado ahí cegado mi sensación de venganza, entonces no habrían muerto por nada -explicó dando a entender porque lo había mantenido en silencio.

Ahí entonces ambos comprendieron porque sentía esta terrible perdida.

-Querido amigo Thrower, jamas podrías haber adivinado que os tenderían una trampa, nadie sabe lo que puede pasar -apaciguo aconsejándole Wu mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Yo lo adivine el primer dia, cuando Angelina murió, todo mi mundo se derrumbo, ya no sabía como vivir, excepto buscar a Zimmer a los suyos y detenerlos, y ahora ellos nos han detenido a nosotros, han hecho la misma trampa.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Pixal.

-Cuando nos tendieron la emboscada, uno de los novatos que supuestamente nos habían mandado del otro lado de la ciudad, resulto ser un infiltrado, nos condujo al peor lugar posible y ahí fuimos abatidos, por suerte yo sobreviví aunque recibiendo un disparo en la pierna. Y ahora ha vuelto a pasar con Clarissa Thorne, la engatuso desde todo este tiempo -aclaro haciendo entender que fue culpa de un infiltrado la razón por la que todo acabo mal aquel dia.

Ahí entonces reconocieron lo bajo que habían quedado con eso.

-Maldita Clarissa, yo la acepte como una nueva novia y encima resulto ser una vil traidora -reprocho Jay golpeando la pared al ver como pudo ser engañado.

-¡Ey! -reprocho de vuelta el soldado.

-No te preocupes, no hacemos nada malo -aclaro Misako para que no se lo tomaran mal ellos.

-Si, ya -exclamo resentido.

-Yo le avise a Kai de que tuviera cuidado, habían matado a Thorne padre y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que podría estar infiltrada también -aclaro Miles.

-Lo intente, pero jamas vi nada sospechoso, parecía una chica tan normal -indico.

-Zimmer la entreno todo este tiempo para que no pudiera expresar el mas mínimo sentimiento sospechoso, la culpa es mía, en cuanto volví con vosotros debería haberla arrestado e interrogado para saber bien lo que escondía -espeto honestamente.

-Podrías haberlo hecho pero entonces Jay te habría dado en toda la cabeza con sus nunchukus -comento Cole asumiendo esa irónica posibilidad.

-Si ya, dejaría que por una superstición la arrestaras como una criminal cuando en aquel momento era mi novia y yo no sabía nada de nada -recrimino Jay mosqueado con esa mención.

-No era una superstición, mato a su propio padre, era eso o no hacer nada -objetó Miles.

Ahí reconoció que era cierto, aquella chica era peor de lo que todos pensaban.

-¿Que crees que hará Zimmer en cuanto lleguemos? -cuestiono Lloyd.

-Seguramente robaros vuestros elementos, eso hará -sugirió asumiendo Cyrus.

-No se yo, pero, a mi me parece que aprovechara para utilizar esa tarjeta que le saco por detrás a Zane, era por eso por lo que vino -indico seriamente Miles asumiendo esa cierta conclusión.

DE VUELTA CON LOS MALOS

Cryptor tenía agarrado la tarjeta mirándola con mucha curiosidad, jamas había pensado que una tarjeta podría valer tanto, sobretodo para matar a un ser humano y al nindroide original.

-Know, Q, ¿me oís? -pregunto Zimmer llamando por su walkie-talkie.

Tanto Cryptor como los otros le estaban mirando al ver lo que pasaba.

-Know, Q, ¿me oís? ¿Que sucede? -pregunto de nuevo pero seguía sin oírse nada, al final colgó y dejo a un lado el walkie-. Maldita sea.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Paxton.

-No recibo nada de los dos a los que deje para que se ocuparan de Zane -declaro.

-Te dije que deberías haberme dejado para ocuparme de ese cuerpo -recrimino Cryptor hacíendole acordar lo que ya venía avisando desde entonces.

-Y tu acuérdate de para quien trabajas -le contradijo Zimmer.

-Yo no pedí estar metido en esto.

-Pues entonces debería haberte dejado morir ahí en las alcantarillas -indico razonablemente.

-Tu vas a acabar muerto maldito orgánico -reprocho Cryptor harto de todo ese tema y entonces se abalanzo encima de él para estrangularlo por detrás.

-¡Parad ya los dos! -protesto Paxton al ver como se comportaban.

Al final ambos pararon pero teniendo los brazos cruzados al estar ignorandose.

-Vosotros sois los tíos mas aburridos con los que he salido -opino mosqueada Clarissa.

-Entonces no es una cita romántica -retractaron a la vez.

-Igualmente, a pesar de que hayamos ganado y no lo estamos pasando bien como un equipo, siento que al menos es el mejor dia de mi vida -comento Paxton.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto Clarissa.

-Así es, fijaos bien, hemos ganado, los tenemos a todos, nuestro plan va a salir bien, somos como una familia de afortunados, ahora vamos a acabar felices juntos por una vez en nuestra vida -dijo enorgullecido mientras los agarraba a ambos para que se llevaran bien.

-Yo no necesito ser feliz -contesto Cryptor.

-Yo tampoco -espeto Clarissa estando de acuerdo.

Paxton se los quedo mirando a ambos con una mirada de resignación hasta que dijo:

-Bueno, al menos yo estoy, y me enorgullezco de eso -dictamino orgullecidamente.

Ambos se llevaron una expresión de mosqueo al no estar de acuerdo.

En ese momento apareció el halcón volando delante de ellos, su sombra se reflejaba en el asfalto.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -cuestiono Cryptor al ver eso.

-Será un pájaro -opino Clarissa.

-A mi no me parece que sea un simple pájaro -asumió seriamente.

-¿Y entonces que puede ser? ¿Un águila? -objetó Paxton sin tener mucha idea de eso.

-No, a mi me suena a que ya lo he visto antes, lo tenía alguien, de metal -sospecho pensativo.

Entonces ambos se miraron asumiendo que podría ser lo que no querían esperarse a que sucediera.

Mas atrás al otro lado de la carretera apareció otro carro blindado yendo a máxima velocidad, los estaba siguiendo como podía, era Zane que mantenía una mirada de odio inexpresiva.

Cryptor se giro y observo como aquel carro blindado venía hacía él.

-Alguien nos sigue -anunció.

Entonces los demás se giraron observando al carro viniendo hacía ellos por detrás.

-Serán los otros -objetó Paxton.

-Pues si lo son, entonces porque van como si quisieran embestirnos -recrimino ese hecho.

Mientras Zane iba conduciendo, el halcón iba siguiendo el mismo curso, se conecto teniendo la visión de halcón solo que esta vez veía por un solo lado. Aquello le afecto ya que apenas su computadora interior estaba funcionando, sin ambos ojos no funcionaban correctamente, tenía un serio problema como para comenzar su ataque, estaba en desventaja, lo dejo estar y entonces acelero aún mas yendo directos a ellos.

-En serio, ese tío nos va a atacar -insistió Paxton para que entendiera el peligro que corrían.

-No lo hará -dijo y entonces agarro el walkie-. A todas las unidades, cubranme e impedían que ese intruso nos quite de la carretera.

-Entendido señor -confirmo uno de los soldados que estaban montados en una motocicleta.

Había todo un grupo esperando con sus motocicletas arriba en una cordillera próxima.

Mientras el grupo continuaba con las mismas cuando entonces oían un sonido fuerte que parecía venir de mas atrás de todo el convoy, se levantaron para mirarlo por la ventanilla.

-¿Que será eso? -cuestiono Jay y se quedaron mirando observando lo que sucedía pero habían tantos carros que era imposible lo que había mas atrás de todo eso.

-Ey vosotros, sentaos -reprocho de vuelta el soldado.

-Y una mierda lo vamos a hacer -protesto Pixal hablando de mala manera.

-Eso ha estado bien -objetó estando de acuerdo Cole.

Pasaron por la carretera que estaba llena de cordilleras montañosas, entonces los motociclistas se prepararon poniendose sus cascos y dispuestos a atacar, paso el ultimo carro que era el de Zimmer y entonces aceleraron bajando por las rocas empinadas.

Zane intentaba de conseguir la mayor marcha posible para poder cogerle pero este aceleraba aún mas metiendose por detrás de los otros carros como para hacer un escudo. En ese momento aparecieron los motociclistas que lo rodearon por ambas secciones.

El que estaba mas atrás agarro una granada y decidió tirársela pero rápidamente Zane rápidamente acelero hacía atrás embistiendo al motociclista y hacíendolo caer con su moto, entonces la granada exploto delante de él.

Ambos tres observaron desde el otro lado lo que sucedía ahí atrás.

-Ese tío es bueno -exclamo sorprendido Paxton.

-No es que es bueno, y no es un hombre cualquiera -recrimino Cryptor y entonces aumento su mirada observando quien era el que andaba conduciendo el carro-. Es Zane.

-¿El mismo Zane que le dispararon en la cara hace apenas diez minutos? -cuestiono Clarissa.

-Imposible, no debería estar vivo después de ese disparo -negó rotundamente Zimmer.

-Pues resulta que esta vivo de algúna forma, ese disparo en todo el ojo no le afecto para nada -protesto de vuelta mientras miraba fijamente al nindroide conduciendo.

-Solamente lo ha hecho enfadar aún mas -prosiguió Paxton la frase.

Los tres motociclistas restantes estaban todavía acorralando al nindroide cuando entonces el sujeto de la derecha saco un arma apuntandole por la ventanilla, entonces rápidamente le golpeo pero eso no hizo que se marchara, luego el otro se puso a hacer lo mismo sacando el arma, Zane veía que no tenía escapatoria excepto crear un pequeño plan de contingencia, rápidamente giro el coche haciendo una curva indiscriminada que hizo que el motociclista chocase y saliera volando despedido de su moto, cayo contra el asfalto mientras iba dando vueltas.

Lo miro convencido cuando entonces apareció el segundo motociclista que dejo antes, inmediatamente lanzo uno de sus shurikens y este acabo golpeando rebanando la hebilla a su cinturón explosivo, este acabo deteniéndose al ver como sabía bien que iba a explotar.

Le levanto el dedo anular como un acto de desprecio irónico y entonces acelero marchando de vuelta a seguir el trayecto, el motociclista se quedo con la misma expresión cuando entonces exploto en menos que nada dejando una luminiscente luz que se notaba por todo el lugar.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -cuestiono sorprendido Kai.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que hemos recibido ayuda -objetó concluyendo Miles.

Volvió de vuelta a seguirlos cuando se reencontró con el ultimo motociclista, entonces este activo un botón que se encontraba en los mandos y de entre las ruedas salieron unos especies de rollos puntiagudos que iban cayendo sobre el asfalto, Zane se dio cuenta de lo que eran y entonces fue esquivándolos yendo en zig-zag para que no pincharan las ruedas.

Termino y alzo la cabeza observando al halcón que estaba parado delante suyo, este le indico mirándole fijamente para hacerle entender lo que tenía que hacer, entonces el halcón bajo y se engancho a la cabeza del motociclista que no dejaba verle.

-Fuera de aquí maldito bicho -reprocho quitándoselo de encima.

Entonces Zane aprovecho y acelero aún mas hasta acabar impactando contra el motociclista, se llevo su moto por delante pero este acabo cayendo encima del parachoques delante de Zane, este se dio la vuelta y lo miro apuntandole con una pequeña pistola, rápidamente desacelero por un momento haciendo que este cayera de espaldas por debajo y lo paso por encima.

-Ya hemos perdido a los motociclistas -aviso Cryptor.

-Ah -dijo frustrado Zimmer al ver que era imposible acabar con él de cualquier forma.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿No podemos quitárnoslo de encima? -cuestiono reprochando Clarissa.

-Si podemos -indico y agarro de vuelta el walkie-. Escuchadme atentamente, no permitáis que ese nindroide se acerque hacía nosotros, sacadlo de la carretera como sea.

-Entendido -confirmo uno de los conductores y entonces todos los carros blindados que habían formando el convoy se fueron separando uno por uno.

-No pares por lo que mas quieras -ordeno explícitamente Zimmer al conductor.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció el conductor.

Mientras los ninjas veían todo el desastre y con solamente ver eso ya se hacía una idea de que tenían que actuar ya mismo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo urgentemente, hay que recuperar el Ninja Carrier -objetó Nya.

-¿Pero como? ¿Con esos ahí? -cuestiono Cole.

-Existen otras formas de pelear que no requieren de utilizar poderes -indico Wu.

-¿Y eso que significa? -cuestiono Miles.

-Observad -se puso rígido y entonces se dirigió hacía el soldado.

Este se giro y observo como el viejo venía directo hacía él con total tranquilidad.

-Ey tu, vuelve a tu sitio -le reprocho.

-Yo creo que mi sitio no es el adecuado -exclamo.

-Pues si no te gusta vuelve a ponerte ahí viejo inútil -se levanto agarrando de vuelta el palo tazer par poder darle pero entonces Wu lo cogío doblandole las manos.

-¿Quien es el viejo inútil ahora? -cuestiono expresamente Wu.

-Oh oh -dijo ataviado el soldado al ver lo que iba a pasar ahora.

-Lo tiene vamos -ordeno Miles y ambos se dirigieron hacía él.

Entonces ambos marcharon corriendo y cogieron al soldado por ambas partes impidiendo que cogíera otra arma o hiciera algo mucho peor.

-Dejadme en paz -ordeno reprochando el soldado.

-Jamas -insistió Pixal y empezo a darles golpes de codo por el estomago.

Mientras lo hacían el conductor intentaba de mantener la posición.

-Señor, los ninjas nos están atacando, necesitamos refuerzos -se comunico el conductor.

-Entendido soldado, mantenga la posición vamos para hay -aviso Zimmer y colgó.

-¿Que hacemos con ellos? -pregunto insistentemente Paxton.

-Deja que se ocupe el que va en el coche patrulla -indico y lo encendió de vuelta pero cambiando la frecuencia-. Unidad 9, es tu turno, captura a los ninjas antes de que se hagan con su vehículo.

-Entendido señor -confirmo el soldado que conducía el coche patrulla de Miles y entonces acelero mientras activaba la bocina.

Consiguieron apresar al soldado mientras buscaban las llaves de las esposas.

-¿Donde están? -pregunto insistiendo Skylar.

-Vete a la mierda -le reprocho contradiciéndole.

Entonces Skylar le respondió dandole un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-Oh -gimió dolorido al recibir el puñetazo.

-¿Donde están? -pregunto de nuevo pero entonces se acerco Pixal.

-Déjame a mi -pidió expresamente y le dio otro golpe de puño pero al tener todo el cuerpo de metal el golpe le resulto peor que el de antes.

-Bien hecho -felicito Skylar.

-Gracias -agradeció personalmente.

-¿Donde están las jodidas llaves? -se lo pregunto de nuevo.

-En el bolsillo trasero, en el estuche -señalo por detrás.

Lo pusieron de costado y observaron que tenía un pequeño estuche cuadriculado de cuero colgando del cinturón, lo abrieron y sacaron las llaves.

-Ahí esta -dijo entusiasmada al ver que las consiguieron.

-Rápido, pasalas -ordeno Miles y entonces le desengancho las esposas.

En ese mismo momento apareció el coche patrulla conducido por un par de soldados, él que estaba al otro lado salió por la ventanilla y apunto hacía el Ninja Carrier donde estaba el grupo.

-Creo que lo tenemos -exclamo Cole.

-Si -reafirmo Nya pero entonces fueron acribillados por varios disparos.

Ambos se cubrieron por debajo cuando al instante cesaron de dispararles, se asomaron por la ventana observando que estaban siendo abatidos y rodeados por los hombres de Zimmer.

-Nos están atacando -aviso ella.

-¿Donde están las armas? -pregunto Cyrus.

Entonces Miles agarro al soldado levantándolo y poniéndolo contra la ventana.

-¿Cual es el código de las armas? -pregunto queriendo activara sus armas externas.

-Eh -gimió sin saber que pasaba.

-¿Cual es el código de las armas? -se lo pregunto de vuelta subiendo de tono.

-0-7-4 -respondió.

Entonces salió su escopeta de hombro y Miles la aprovecho para dispararles a los dos que estaban ahí delante, salieron como un par de ráfagas que impactaron sobre el capo del coche pero el disparador se escabullo metiendose de vuelta en el coche.

-Eso es mío -dictamino señalandose a si mismo-. No duraran mucho.

-Necesitamos algo mucho mas poderoso -sugirió Lloyd.

-Queréis algo mas poderoso, yo os daré algo mas poderoso -dijo el conductor que continuaba ahí y entonces hizo un giro que acabo que ambos fueran llevados por la sacudida, fue avanzando en zigzag haciendo que para los otros fuera difícil moverse por el camión.

-Sal de ahí -ordeno Nya.

-Obligame -entonces saco un arma y le apunto a ella.

Inmediatamente Jay aprovecho y agarro una de las latas de comida que se habían salido y se la tiro contra el conductor, este recibió el golpe y acabo desnivelando el camión por una curva.

-Cogelo -ordeno Wu.

Entonces Nya se saco de encima al soldado que lo conducía y aprovecho para conducirlo por ella sola, se puso a los mandos poniendo en perfección el vehículo. Miles observo por la ventanilla viendo como aquel que estaba en su coche volvió a cargar dispuesto para volver a atacar.

-Van a volver a darnos -aviso eufóricamente Miles.

-Necesitamos quitárnoslos de encima -insistió Kai.

-Yo me encargo -indico Nya-. Agarraos.

Entonces Nya movió el vehículo hacía la derecha donde estaba el coche patrulla, los acabo golpeando haciendo que perdieran el control y el equilibrio.

-Buen golpe -felicito Misako al verlo.

-Pero eso no es suficiente, siguen viniendo -mencionó Lloyd.

-¿Pues que vamos a hacer entonces? ¿Vamos a continuar siguiendo con esta carrera mortal hasta que se nos acaben las opciones? -cuestiono quejándose Jay como siempre.

Entonces Miles se le ocurrió una idea pero era algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría, miro al soldado y entonces le saco la hebilla del cinturón, se oyó el pitido de cuenta atrás.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto Cyrus al ver lo que se proponía hacer.

-Salvaros -indico y entonces lo asomo por la ventanilla.

Los otros dos volvieron a asomarse y observaron que les iba a lanzar el cuerpo.

-Aquí tenéis un regalo para Zimmer malditos cabrones -anunció y entonces tiro el cuerpo del soldado apunto de explotar encima de ellos.

-¡No! -gritaron a la vez y entonces el cuerpo paso por debajo y exploto cuando estaba por debajo de la rueda trasera de la izquierda, estallo haciendo que el coche saliera volando y provocando una voltereta que lo hizo volcar por debajo mientras se quemaba poco a poco, al final quedo tirado y aplastado por la explosión.

-Adiós viejo amigo -se despidió el coche al haberlo sacrificado.

-Acabas de volar tu propio...

-Lo se, no me gusta admitirlo, pero me siento bastante orgulloso -dictamino Miles.

-Que fuerte -exclamo sorprendido Lloyd.

Todos los demás carros pasaron incluido el de Zimmer del cual ambos observaron el destrozado coche patrulla donde estaba toda la parte trasera ardiendo en llamas.

-Los ninjas se han hecho con el control de vuelta -mencionó Cryptor.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Vamos a dejar que se escapen? -cuestiono Paxton.

-Pues que se larguen, nosotros ya tenemos lo que necesitamos, de todas formas ellos dejaran de existir muy pronto -dictamino seriamente mientras miraba de vuelta la tarjeta.

Mientras el halcón iba directo hacía el carro de Zimmer del cual paso volando otra vez sorprendiendo a los cuatro.

-Ahí esta otra vez ese dichoso pájaro -reprocho enfurismada Clarissa al verlo.

-Yo me encargo -entonces Cryptor bajo la ventanilla y asomo la cabeza intentando de buscar al halcón pero no lo veía por ningúna parte-. ¿Donde esta?

-¿Que sucede Cryptor? -pregunto Zimmer sin dirigir la mirada.

-No lo encuentro -aviso cuando entonces el halcón se metió dentro del carro.

Ambos se asustaron al ver eso y el halcón los empezo a atacar picandoles en la cara.

-No dejéis que me toque -insistió Clarissa hacíendose a un lado.

-Como si eso importara ahora -reprocho irónicamente Paxton.

Entonces el halcón se poso encima de Zimmer y en tan solo un segundo le acabo cogiendo con el pico la tarjeta, luego se marcho de vuelta por la ventanilla.

-No, se lo ha llevado -dijo eufórico al ver que lo perdió.

-¿Que ha hecho? -pregunto Cryptor.

-Se ha llevado la tarjeta el muy cabron de hojalata -reprocho enfurismado al no poder creérselo.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? -cuestiono Paxton nerviosamente.

-Hay que impedir que se lo lleve a Zane para que luego vuelva con sus amigos -indico Cryptor.

-¿Donde esta él? -pregunto Zimmer mientras movía el retrovisor.

-Ahí -señalo Clarissa.

Zane ya estaba cerca de ellos pero los demás carros le quitaban el lugar, aprovecho y empezo a ir golpeándolos uno por uno hasta que se hizo un hueco grande en el centro, volvió a aprovechar y puso una especie de maleta de metal que había a un lado, lo puso sobre el acelerador y subió la ventanilla, paso al otro lado saliendo del vehículo y colocandose en el capo.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Zimmer al no ver nada.

-Esta planeando algo -anunció Cryptor.

En ese momento apareció de vuelta el halcón del cual se acabo posando encima de Zane, le soltó la tarjeta y la agarro, le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y entonces se la volvió a poner la tarjeta detrás del hueco de la nuca, se la inyecto en la ranura.

-Tiene la tarjeta -anunció Paxton.

Zane se concentro poniendose en posición para saltar y entonces dijo:

-¡Ninja-go! -grito y entonces hizo el spinjitzu saltando encima del carro de Zimmer.

Ambos vieron como se puso encima, siguió su camino cuando entonces se coloco detrás de uno de los motociclistas que habían atrás, este ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Disculpa -le dijo con un tono amargo.

Este se giro y entonces le quito la hebilla de su cinturón, el soldado se sorprendió y luego Zane lo tiro de una patada, luego se hizo con su motocicleta.

-Gira -insistió Zimmer al ver eso.

Rápidamente el conductor cambio de dirección poniendose al otro lado al ver que se venía el cuerpo de otro soldado apunto de estallar, lo esquivaron cuando entonces exploto llevandose consigo a uno de los demás carros que pasaron por ahí, acabo volcado puesto para arriba.

Mientras, los demás seguían intentando de escaparse de aquel convoy pero era imposible quitárselos de encima, Nya hacía lo que podía al conducir el Ninja Carrier con tanta dificultad.

-¿Crees que puedes sacarnos de aquí? -pregunto Miles.

-Eso intento, pero tendría que al menos mantenerlos a todos esos distraídos si es que algúno se ocupa de los que están por detrás -comento desesperadamente Nya.

-¿Alguien tiene algún arma? -pregunto Pixal.

-Nos lo han quitado todo -indico Kai.

-Pero no esto -entonces Lloyd empezó a hacer una bola de energía con las manos.

-Funcíonan tus poderes -dijo sorprendida Misako al ver que funcionaba.

-Los efectos deben de haber pasado -indico Jay.

-Probemos -sugirió Kai y entonces le salieron fuego de las manos.

Entonces ambos probaron cada uno de sus poderes, a Jay le salieron voltios de las manos, a Cole podía crear vórtices de tierra y a Skylar podía hacer otras bolas de fuego con los puños.

-Aquí viene otro mas -aviso Cyrus.

-De acuerdo, hagamoslo -ordeno Kai dispuestos a luchar con sus respectivos poderes.

Se asomaron por la ventana y entonces observaron como venía aquel motociclista que resulto ser Zane montado en ella.

-No puede ser, Zane, ¿eres tu? -pregunto Jay insistiendo.

-Es Zane, ¿es él? -pregunto Pixal desesperada y entonces se puso delante para verlo.

El nindroide dirigió la mirada mostrando una faceta malhumorada con el ojo roto.

-Dios mío, ¿que le han hecho? -cuestiono sorprendido Cole.

-Yo os cubro -indico y entonces desacelero hacía atrás del vehículo.

Ambos vieron como se alejaba pero quedandose sorprendidos de ver que su amigo estaba vivo, se puso detrás donde les estaban alcanzando con los carros, este saco sus shurikens y los lanzo hacía el caro que tenía detrás, les acabo dando en la ventanilla provocando que se fracturara dejando una grieta de impacto que les tapaba la vista, ambos soldados se quedaron estupefactos y entonces no tuvieron mas opción que ponerse de costado haciendo que se chocaran con los demás.

El carro de Zimmer de paso con los cuatro observando como quedo todo.

-Ya no le podemos parar, esta demasiado cerca de ese camión -indico Cryptor.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos? ¿Dejamos que se larguen? -cuestiono reprochando Clarissa.

-No, lo único mejor que se le puede ocurrir a uno es que intente de meterse encima de esa cosa y detenga al nindroide antes de que ambos se larguen -mencionó sugiriendo Zimmer al respecto.

-¿Y quien se va a subir? -cuestiono ella de nuevo.

Entonces Paxton tuvo una idea del cual le entusiasmo.

-Yo lo haré -confirmo decidido.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron todos a la vez.

-Killian, este es mi gran momento, dame la oportunidad -insistió Paxton.

-De ningúna forma Billy, no pienso perderte tontamente -negó rotundamente Zimmer.

-No pienso perder, voy a recuperar esa tarjeta, y cuando lo haga, veras que sirvo para algo mas que para ser un científico, voy a ser todo un héroe -mencionó convencido de esa parafernalia y entonces se empezo a escabullirse del carro.

-Ey -replico Clarissa al ver que se le ponía encima.

-Lo siento -se disculpo personalmente.

-No espera Paxton no lo hagas, jamas lo conseguirás -advirtió Zimmer queriendo impedir que lo hiciera porque sabía bien que eso era un suicidio.

-Un momento, a lo mejor puede que lo haga, él conoce bastante a los robots, sabrá detener a Zane de una vez por todas -indico lógicamente Cryptor.

Zimmer se lo pensó debido a que era imposible que se hiciera a la idea, Billy se subió al capo del carro mientras veía como el nindroide estaba apunto de saltar encima del camión.

-Hoy voy a lograr mi destino -vocifero susurradamente.

Entonces Zane salto encima de la parte trasera del camión dando un golpe que se escucho desde dentro, ambos ninjas sintieron ese ruido pensando que se había colado alguien.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -cuestiono Jay.

-Esta encima -corroboro Pixal.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y ahí apareció Zane mostrandose delante de ellos.

-Amigos -aviso con tono moderado.

-¡Zane! -dijeron sorprendidos al verlo y lo miraron cerca.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Kai.

-Como mucho si, pero tenemos que largarnos de esta carretera urgentemente -indico.

-¿Como lo hacemos? ¿Nos van a seguir persiguiendo hasta que todos los coches o demás carros que tengan exploten? -cuestiono Miles ese hecho.

Entonces Zane se conecto al halcón del cual estaba recorriendo la zona, mostró una pantalla en la que se veía dos carreteras contrarias, una de ellas era un atajo.

-A unos dos metros se encuentra atajo, lo tomaremos girando a la izquierda y de ahí tendremos que taponarlo para impedir que avancen, Cole, ¿puedes invocar tus poderes de tierra? -especifico.

-Creo que si -indico mientras hacía una bola de tierra.

-Perfecto, crearemos un muro que les impida pasar, después de eso tendremos que buscar un lugar seguro, ya no podemos volver a casa -indico seriamente.

-Zane -se acerco Pixal mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Pixal -reaccionó de la misma forma.

Ambos se quedaron indecisos al verse porque sabían bien que hace un rato pensaban que jamas estarían juntos de vuelta, y ahora que estaba ahí, resultaba bastante raro. De pronto algo por arriba lo electrocuto dejándolo colgando cuando entonces se lo llevo por arriba.

-¡Zane! -gritaron a la vez al ver que algo se lo llevaron de vuelta.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -cuestiono Wu.

-¿Adonde ha ido? -pregunto desesperadamente Pixal porque no quería perderlo de vuelta.

-Yo no lo veo -indico Nya mientras asomaba la cabeza.

De pronto el otro soldado que antes estaba conduciendo el Ninja Carrier, y agarro a Nya por el cuello mientras gemía despavorido como un animal.

-Nya no -replico Kai al ver que la estaba haciendo daño.

Entonces ambos se pusieron a agarrarlo para quitárselo de encima al ver que la estaba ahogando con aquellas manos enormes.

-Sal de ahí maldito cabron -reprocho Miles al ver que era imposible sacarlo.

En ese momento mas arriba se encontraba Zane que estaba siendo estrangulado por Paxton que había conseguido subir al vehículo, lo tenía agarrado con las esposas electromagnéticas del cual al estar tocando el metal haciendo que le diese una descarga tremenda.

-No se como has hecho para continuar vivo Zane Julien, pero te diré una cosa, de esta no te vas a escapar -vocifero Paxton mientras reía como un loco.

-¡Ah! -gritaba Zane debido a las descargas que estaba sufriendo.

Ambos tres estaban observando como Billy lo estaba consiguiendo, lo tenía contra las cuerdas.

-Vaya, para ser un pringado él tío tiene agallas -opino incrédulamente Clarissa.

-Te dije que podía conseguirlo -exclamo orgulloso Cryptor al ver eso.

-Ya lo veo -indico Zimmer mientras se retocaba las gafas.

Ambos contrincantes estaban atrapados en el techo del camión descontrolado, este estaba intentando de noquearlo pero le costaba mas de lo que parecía.

-No se que vio Robert Julien en ti para crearte y tratarte como a un hijo, pero al menos Killian no lo vio venir como para que se hiciera a la idea de que cometió un terrible error, y ese error eres tu, por eso mismo, no mereces existir Zane Julien, pero esta vez, para siempre -acordo rígidamente Paxton dejándole claro que era un desperdicio de vida, tanto como hijo como nindroide.

Mientras Zane se aguantaba, su odio al oír eso empezo a crecer bastante.

-Suéltala -reprocho Misako al ver que aquel soldado no se la quitaba de encima.

-Jamas -contesto mientras la ahogaba aún mas.

Nya no pudo aguantarlo mas y acabo desnivelando el Ninja Carrier hacía la derecha provocando que Paxton cayese soltando a Zane, resbalo y entonces el nindroide aprovecho para cogerle.

-Estupido niñato -dijo entre murmullos.

Lo cogío poniéndolo de frente y le empezo a dar todos los golpes de puño debido al odio que tenía hacía todos los responsables por lo que había pasado todo esto. Le dio tantos que su cara empezo a sangrar por todas partes, lo estaba haciendo añicos.

En ese momento los tres veían como le daba, ya estaba perdiendo.

-Hay que hacer algo o lo matara -sugirió Clarissa desesperada por esa escena.

-Dejadme a mi -entonces Cryptor aprovecho de vuelta y asomo la cabeza por la ventana, se concentro en disparar a través de su ojo pero no conseguía tener apuntandole.

Zane le seguía dando cuando entonces se dio cuenta de que le estaban apuntando, no tenía mucho tiempo, entonces miro a Paxton y al verle tuvo una idea.

-Te tengo -dijo y disparo saliendo una ráfaga de su ojo cibernético.

En menos de un segundo, lo levanto poniéndolo contra la trayectoria de la ráfaga y le dio atravesándole el hombro a Paxton.

-¡Ah! -grito eufóricamente al recibir el disparo.

-Maldicion -reprocho Cryptor al ver que fallo.

Zimmer refunfuño porque no pudo tolerar eso, tenía el puño en el aire de lo odioso que era Zane.

Aprovecho y entonces lo tiro pero este se acabo agarrando a uno de los enganches del borde del techo y se quedo colgando.

-Ayudame Killian -insistió Paxton al ver que estaba apunto de caer.

-Ponte encima de él -ordeno Zimmer al conductor.

-No puedo hacerlo, hay poco espacio, si me meto hay acabaremos cayendo encima de la hierba y se nos atorara entre los matorrales -concluyo el conductor.

Paxton se agarro como pudo cuando entonces el enganche se le partío y acabo saliendose provocando que se doblara y quedara una parte colgando con él agarrandose a la mitad.

-¡No! -grito al ver que ahora estaba.

-¿Que podemos hacer? -cuestiono insistentemente de vuelta Clarissa.

-Me temo que nada, esta jodido -opino sinceramente Paxton al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, era imposible que lo cogíeran a tiempo.

Entonces Zane se dirigió hacía el impávido Paxton que aguantaba como podía el trayecto.

-¿Porque todo esta guerra? -pregunto queriendo entender ese hecho.

-Pues porque Zimmer lo único que quiere es un mundo para todos nosotros -dictamino Paxton.

-No Billy Paxton, solamente lo quiere para él -aclaro sinceramente.

Alzo la mano y lanzo un enorme chorro de hielo que congelo el enganche casi cerca de Paxton.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto despavorido al ver lo que hacía-. Salvame por lo menos.

-Lo siento Billy, pero se te ha acabado tu momento de triunfar -dictamino dispuesto a dejarlo morir.

-No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes, eres un ninja.

-Un ninja no, un nindroide -declaro y entonces partío el enganche haciendo que se partiera por la mitad con Billy cayendo.

-¡Ah! -grito mientras caía directo al asfalto.

Cayo y empezó a rodar yendo directo hacía el carro de Zimmer.

-Gira -ordeno Zimmer al ver que lo iban atropellar.

El conductor hizo un giro brusco y entonces se puso de costado pero el cuerpo de Paxton paso por encima llevandose puesto a pesar de todo.

Zane lo vio todo y se quedo observando como el auto de Zimmer se detuvo a lo lejos.

-Nos volveremos a ver Killian Zimmer -dictamino seriamente dejándolo claro.

En ese momento ambos salieron del coche y se dirigieron hacía donde quedo Paxton, asumían perfectamente que lo atropellaron, pero que quedase vivo, imposible.

-¡Paxton! -grito Zimmer y entonces ambos tres se juntaron delante del desfallecido Paxton que estaba tirado en el asfalto cubierto de sangre.

Lo giraron y observaron que quedo en un aspecto bastante deplorable, se quedo de tal manera que sus manos se quedaron inertes en la forma en la que quedo.

-¡Joder! -reprocho Zimmer al ver aquella imundicia.

-Sabía que no era bueno que se metiera ahí arriba -mencionó Cryptor al respecto.

-Creo que voy a vomitar -dijo Clarissa aguantandose las ganas.

-No mires si quieres, ponte ahí detrás -señalo justificadamente el nindroide general.

Se quedaron mirando estupefactos al ver que no quedo nada de él, completamente mutilado, apenas reaccionaba pero en el estado en el que se encontraba, era deprimente.

-Siempre supe que algún dia acabaría pasando esto, siempre lo supe -recrimino enfurruñado.

-No podías saberlo, lo dejaste encerrado ahí por una razón, que haya sucedido es una mínima posibilidad entre cincuenta tercios como mucho -argumento Cryptor verificando el hecho.

-Pero yo siempre se lo advertí -indico sinceramente.

En ese momento apareció otro motociclista con dos metidos encima.

-¿Señor? -pregunto el que conducía.

-Seguid adelante chicos, no les perdáis de vista -ordeno explícitamente.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció y entonces marcho acelerando a toda prisa.

Asintió enfurruñado al no saber que hacer con él, había perdido a Paxton tontamente.

-Quizá podamos hacer algo -mencionó pensativamente.

-No se puede hacer nada, mirale bien, sus huesos están destrozados pero su cerebro no, reacciona todavía, a lo mejor como mucho podamos quitarlo algo de dentro de su cabeza -reprocho Cryptor hacíendole entender que era imposible salvarle de las heridas que tenía.

En ese momento Zimmer tuvo una idea, cogío de la mano de Paxton y dijo:

-No, hay otra idea mejor -declaro.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Cryptor sin saber que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-Algo que jamas en mi vida habría estado dispuesto a hacer -confeso.

MIENTRAS AL OTRO LADO DE LA CARRETERA

Mientras los demás continuaban intentando de soltar al soldado del cuello de Nya.

-Toma esto -agarro Pixal el palo tazer del compañero y se lo inyecto en el cuello por detrás en la nuca, recibió una descarga que se expandió por todo el traje.

-Ah -grito gimiendo de dolor al recibir aquel golpe.

-Ya esta -dijo Pixal y entonces ambos se pusieron a separar el soldado de ella.

Nya se quedo indecisa sin poder respirar, la había agarrado fuertemente.

-Hermana, ¿estas bien? -pregunto su hermano mientras la ayudaba.

-No puedo respirar -comento con poca voz.

-Saquémosla de aquí, necesita aire -propuso Wu.

Entonces la dejaron a un lado mientras Miles se ponía a los mandos.

-Yo me ocupo desde aquí -acordo empezando a conducir el camión.

En ese momento Pixal miro hacía arriba para mirar hacía donde había ido Zane, no lo veía por ningúna parte, era como si se lo hubieran llevado otra vez.

-No veo a Zane por ninguna parte -corroboro Pixal con desesperación.

-Seguramente nos seguirá por detrás, no te preocupes, ya hemos visto que imposible que acabe muerto de cualquier forma -indico concluyentemente Miles.

Aquello no hizo que Pixal se hiciera algúna idea de que pudiera estar bien.

En ese momento surgió el desvío que antes había dicho Zane, era un cruce de dos calles, una de ellas iba hacía abajo y la otra para arriba donde se veía una flecha que lo marcaba.

-Ya estamos pasando el desvío, cruza a la izquierda -aviso Cyrus.

-Si -obedeció y entonces giro el camión a la izquierda como había acordado antes Zane, lo giro y entonces subió por el camino empinado-. Señor Bucket, podría tapar ese camino.

-A la orden señor -obedeció irónicamente y entonces creo con las manos utilizando sus poderes elementales un muro de rocas que apareció de la nada y bloqueo el camino-. Ya esta.

-Bien, ahora esperemos de que acabemos en un lugar seguro -acordo Wu.

-Vosotros no iréis a ningúna parte -el soldado se despertó de vuelta y entonces los ataco a todos con sus puños mientras iba directo a por Miles.

-Tu -reprocho y entonces le dio una patada que lo mando hacía el otro lado.

Le dio y acabo cayendo pero no fue suficiente y entonces se puso delante de los mandos, lo fue tocando todo hasta acabar activando unos misiles que había en la parte trasera del camión.

Salieron disparados un par de ellos e impactaron contra el asfalto.

-¿Teníamos de eso? -cuestiono Jay.

-Me parece que si -espeto Lloyd.

Siguieron dandole con todo lo que tenían cuando entonces observaron una extraña luz que se abría en el cielo, era una luz verde que tomaba forma convirtiendose en un vórtice.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono señalando Skylar al cielo.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos viendo eso que se olvidaron de la pelea en la que estaban metidos, hasta Zane que se encontraba todavía arriba veía a través de su ordenador en la cabeza como aquella cosa que se abría en el cielo estaba aumentando considerablemente.

-¿Alguien no le suena de algo eso? -cuestiono Kai.

-Detecto un gran porcentaje de magia en ese vórtice -analizo Pixal.

-¿Eso es un vórtice? -cuestiono Jay de vuelta.

-¿Pero un vórtice hacía donde? -inquirió Miles al respecto.

Siguió abriendose hasta que al final acabo llegando algo que aterrizo a unos metros de donde estaban ellos, una silueta de luz verde se puso delante de la carretera.

-¡Frena! -ordeno Wu al ver que eso era un problema.

Rápidamente Miles freno dando con todo el pedal y entonces ambos se agarraron a lo que pudieron pero el soldado suicida que estaba ahí metido acabo saliendo volando rompiendo el cristal y quedo tirado en el asfalto cuando justo se detuvo.

Zane se también se agarro pero se quedo mas estupefacto al ver lo que había adelante.

Todos asomaron la cabeza hasta acabar viendo lo que parecía ser.

-No puede ser -dijo sorprendido Wu.

La luz verde se desilumino desvelando la persona que había salido del vórtice, era el mismiso Garmadon que salía disparado y choco golpeando el asfalto hasta dejarlo hecho un cráter. Asomo la cara mostrando una expresión de pura amargura y seriedad.

-Garmadon -dijo estupefacta Misako.

-Papa -reaccionó Lloyd también.

-Hermano -también Wu pero de otra forma que menos se lo esperaba.

El soldado suicida se levanto sintiéndose todo dolorido por el golpe y entonces observo al extraño individuo que se encontraba ahí adelante.

-Tu, alto -le aviso mientras alzaba su pistola.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, lo va a matar -insistió Lloyd al ver lo que iba a hacer.

Entonces apareció Zane saltando por el costado del Ninja Carrier.

-¡Zane! -reaccionaron todos sorprendidos al verle.

-Mirad -señalo con un tono susurrante.

Ambos dirigieron hacía adelante asumiendo que estaba apunto de pasar algo increíble.

-Como te muevas, te mato -amenazo directamente mientras se acercaba aún mas.

Entonces Garmadon puso una mirada de descaro y alzo su puño lanzando una bola de energía que acabo impactando contra la pistola del sujeto que se la rompió.

-¡Ah! -grito al recibir el golpe que le desarmo el arma.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver eso, no tenían ni idea de que era capaz de tener ese poder.

Luego Garmadon volvió a hacer el mismo golpe solo que esta vez aumento su poder creando una enorme bola de energía de color verde, el soldado se le quedo mirando sin saber que hacer, entonces el otro la lanzo y dejando atrapado al soldado atado con la bola de energía.

-¿Que ha hecho? -cuestiono Misako extrañada al ver ese ataque.

-Eso ya lo he visto antes, es el golpe atrapador elemental, ha conseguido hacerlo -declaro Wu.

-¿Porque? ¿No lo hizo antes? -cuestiono Jay.

-Nadie ha conseguido hacerlo en mucho tiempo -aclaro.

Entonces Garmadon lo fue levantando utilizando unas especies de cuerdas de energía que agarraban la esfera que lo tenía atado, se elevo hasta llegar arriba de todo y entonces él dijo:

-Vuelve por donde viniste -entonces lo sacudió y salió volando a máxima velocidad.

Se oyó gritar al soldado pero este desapareció en cuanto desapareció en el horizonte.

-¿Que le ha hecho? -cuestiono Skylar.

-Me parece que devolverlo adonde pertenece, con Zimmer -concluyo obviamente Miles.

Entonces ambos abrieron las puertas y marcharon para ver si era el autentico Garmadon o no, Lloyd y Misako salieron corriendo para saludarle al ver que volvió después de todo.

-Papa -grito Lloyd al ver a su padre.

-Hijo mío, Misako -alzo los brazos dispuesto a abrazarlos a los dos.

Se abrazaron fuertemente mientras sonreían entusiasmados de ver que por fin estaba toda la familia de vuelta una vez mas, mientras Wu los miraba sabiendo que justo sucedió su peor pesadilla, Garmadon había vuelto justo en el peor momento, y no solo por los ataques de Zimmer, sino por lo que había hecho ayer mismo con su mujer, lo había traicionado.

Zane se acerco observándolos cuando entonces Pixal se le acerco por detrás.

-¿Zane? -pregunto ella asumiendo que estuviera bien.

Entonces él nindroide se giro mostrando una expresión atemorizante y de pura amargura.

-Oh por dios -dijo estupefacta al ver lo que le hicieron, todo su ojo completamente dañado.

-Pixal, ¿estas bien? -pregunto él con un tono frío como de no sorprenderse mucho por eso.

-Creía que habías muerto...

-Lo se, pero ahora he vuelto, a terminar lo que hemos empezado -dictamino y entonces la abrazo de una manera como si no fuera la misma de las anteriores veces.

Pixal estaba feliz de verle, pero había algo distinto en él, estaba mas calmado y como si tuviera como menos humanidad que antes, era como si estuviera vacío.

-¿Como has hecho para volver? -pregunto Lloyd.

-Al principio no fue fácil, pero después de estar ahí atrapado como seis meses...

-¿Seis meses? -cuestiono Lloyd al oír eso.

-Si, seis meses, ¿que sucede con eso? -cuestiono Garmadon sin entenderlo.

Entonces ambos se miraron al darse cuenta de que no lo sabía.

-Han pasado solamente tres semanas -corroboro Misako.

Garmadon se quedo estupefacto al ver que había pasado menos tiempo del que pensaba.

-Entiendo -era lo único que pudo decir.

-Espera, ¿has estado seis meses ahí encerrado mientras que aquí han pasado solamente tres semanas? -cuestiono Kai queriendo entender eso.

-Así es, en el mundo de los muertos el tiempo corre mas deprisa que aquí, mientras aquí han pasado un par de semanas, para él han durado meses, esa es la diferencia entre estar con dos mundos interconectados pero a la vez alejados del tiempo -aclaro Wu dando a entender como funcionaba.

-Wu -dijo Garmadon al ver de vuelta a su hermano.

-Hola hermano -saludo con un tono poco alentador.

-Lastima que ahora tengamos que volver a vernos así -objetó seriamente.

-Lo importante es que has vuelto, ¿pero como has hecho para escapar de ahí?

-No se muy bien, como fue, pero me parece que mientras estaba cautivado en un extraño mundo del que no sabría decirte, me vino a la mente una figura que solo había visto en los libros de historia o en las visiones que tenemos constantemente -explicó argumentando el asunto de una forma que resultara fácil de explicar y comprender.

Entonces Wu asumió quien podría haber sido.

-El primer maestro del spinjitzu -mencionó.

-No se si era él o no, pero me dijo que me necesitaban de vuelta aquí, que tenía que ser libre de mi propia prision, así que estuve durante días reuniendo toda mi magia elemental, hasta que halle todo mi potencial, cosa que logre al cabo de un mes y medio -aclaro.

-¿Y todo eso solamente para poder ser libre? -cuestiono Cole.

-Así es, fue mas difícil de lo que pensaba, pero lo logre -corroboro orgulloso.

-Ahora con tu ayuda podremos vencer a Zimmer antes de que pueda completar lo que sea que este inventando -objetó Kai decidido.

-Si, pero igualmente, ahora Zimmer tiene la tarjeta, jamas llegaremos a tiempo de parar sus planes a menos que ya lo tenga todo preparado -indico Lloyd.

-No será por tan poco tiempo, jamas lo conseguirá -indico Zane viniendo hacía ellos.

Entonces se saco la tarjeta de detrás de su nuca y se la mostró demostrando que la tenía él.

-Ahora sin esto Zimmer no tendrá mas opción que comenzar todo de nuevo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Zane? Porque tienes eso ahí en la cara -mencionó Miles.

Entonces Zane volteo dando una mirada de pura inexpresividad.

-No siento nada -declaro.

-¿Y tu eres? -pregunto Garmadon al ver al nuevo miembro del equipo.

-Ah, me parece que aún no nos conocemos, Miles Thrower -le estrecho la mano para presentarse.

-Garmadon -se la estrecho presentadose oficialmente-. Veo que ahora estas metido en el equipo.

-Así es, el asunto con Zimmer es cosa mía, llevo años buscándole por lo que le hizo a mi mujer, y pienso hacérselo pagar -comento con un tono frío y malhumorado.

-¿Sabes muy bien lo que sucede cuando uno alcanza la cuota de querer vengarse?

-No, pero me da igual, vivo o muerto, pienso llevarme a Zimmer conmigo -contesto dando a entender que le importaba mas el hecho de querer atraparlo, que seguir vivo para poder contarlo.

Ambos se lo quedaron mirando al ver la expresión de querer vengarse del todo.

-Alguien me puede ayudar un poco -se le oyó gritar a Cyrus.

-Ahí voy -aviso Pixal y entonces ella junto con Kai marcharon a ayudarle.

Entonces ambos se juntaron ayudando a Cyrus a bajar del Ninja Carrier, luego apareció Nya que todavía estaba ahogado por aquel estrangulamiento que le hizo el soldado.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermana? -pregunto Kai mientras la ayudaba a bajar.

-Me parece que si -reafirmo gimiendo con pocas palabras.

-Te pondrás bien, lo único que necesitas es no hablar mucho -confirmo Pixal.

-Gracias -agradeció por ese consejo.

-Un momento, has hablado -espeto irónicamente Kai.

Nya se lo quedo mirando con descaro y entonces le dio una colleja por detrás.

-Vale -replico Kai por ese golpe.

Mientras, Jay se los quedo mirando observando como Nya a pesar de todo, se esforzaba como podía mientras que él, quedo traicionado por culpa de Clarissa, era como si ya no lo quisiera nadie o se equivocara estando con la mujer con la que quería estar de una vez por todas.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Cole-. Zimmer y los suyos junto con los policías se van a pasar persiguiéndonos y esta guerra no terminara.

-No lo se, pero a mi me da que vamos a tener que pasar la noche en algún lugar donde no nos vea nadie, Zimmer ya no nos seguirá después del desvío que acabamos de poner -indico Zane.

ENTONCES MAS ABAJO EN LA CARRETERA

El motociclista junto con su compañero acabaron llegando al desvío por el que habían pasado antes los ninjas, se detuvieron al ver el camino pero se quedaron aún mas extrañados al ver que el camino que conducía hacía la izquierda arriba de todo estaba tapado por un muro de rocas.

Miro a su compañero y le indico una mirada como de decir que no lo iban a conseguir, asintió y entonces acelero dando la vuelta para volver por donde había venido.

MAS ATRAS EN LA CARRETERA

Zimmer y los suyos estaban recogiendo todo los restos destruidos del convoy y demás compañeros que habían perdido en el trayecto durante la persecución, jamas antes había perdido tantos hombres de esta manera, aquel nindroide que supuestamente debería de estar muerto no solo le quito la tarjeta sino que encima mato a mas hombres que podría haber utilizado para otra cosa.

Apareció otro carro pero este mas grande y ahí entonces dos soldados abrieron la puerta trasera, levantaron con una camilla el cuerpo moribundo de Paxton que estaba tapado bajo una manta blanca donde se le podía notar saliendo un brazo roto y con la piel quemada roja, asintió preocupado porque no sabía bien si podía curar a Paxton de algúna forma, tenía la solución, pero era algo que jamas antes había intentando, podía hacerlo, pero si lo conseguía, acabaría haciendo de lo que tendría que arrepentirse durante mucho tiempo.

De pronto apareció el motorista con el otro surgiendo del otro lado de la carretera.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Zimmer con descaro.

-Han cortado la carretera, hay un desvío por el que podrían haber tomado, uno de esos caminos lleva arriba de todo pero parece que lo han tapado con un muro de rocas -resumió el motorista.

-¿Tapado con un muro de rocas? -cuestiono esa parte.

-Han vuelto sus poderes -declaro Cryptor apareciendo de la nada.

-No podemos pasar, tendremos que dar la vuelta y buscar una nueva solución -indico.

Zimmer resoplo agudamente mientras pensaba con la cabeza sobre que hacer al respecto.

-No vamos a poder perseguirlos mas con lo poco que tenemos -mencionó lógicamente.

-No lo haremos, tienes razón, lo único que podemos hacer es empezar un cambio de planes, pero primero hay otra cosa mas que hacer -acordo y entonces se dio la vuelta.

Marcharon de vuelta con los demás mientras se encontraba Clarissa sentada sobre el capo de uno de los carros blindados, ponía una cara amorronada como de estar aburriéndose.

-Nos vamos ya -pidió descaradamente ella.

-Si -reafirmaron a la vez.

-Vale, por dios, como esta la gente hoy -exclamo mosqueada por ese comportamiento de los dos.

Volvieron de vuelta al carro blindado de antes y ahí todos se sentaron, el conductor los espero pero ambos no reaccionaban para nada.

-¿Que va a pasar con los ninjas? -pregunto al respecto.

-Que se larguen, no van a poder esconderse durante mucho tiempo -comento Cryptor.

-¿Y que sucede con los Walker y el otro? -mencionó también ese otro hecho.

Entonces ambos se miraron queriendo saber la opinión del otro.

-Que se encargue la policía, esos viejos no son mi problema -dictamino seriamente.

MIENTRAS EN EL CONDUCTO

Ambos tres continuaban recorriendo el conducto que parecía no acabar nunca, se habían pasado casi como una hora recorriendo todo ese oscuro túnel utilizando la poca luz que tenían, a Ed Walker le quedaba algo de luz en el móvil pero por muy poco tiempo.

De pronto a Edna le llego una señal que le decía que le quedaba poca batería.

-Mierda -exclamo ella al ver que peor no podía ponerse.

-¿Así es como le hablabas a tu hijo? -cuestiono irónicamente Dareth.

-Calla un momento Dareth, necesito esto -recrimino Edna para que no siguiera con sus bromas.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto Ed al ver lo que hacía.

-Si a esto se le va a agotar la batería prefiero utilizar lo poco que queda para llamar a Jay -indico y fue pasando cada uno de los archivos hasta llegar a Contactos.

-Espera, si llamas entonces los policías se enteraran -insistió Ed.

-Lo se, pero necesito esto ya mismo -protesto ella negando ese hecho.

Ed se harto y entonces le quito el móvil impidiendo que cometiera una estupidez.

-Edna por favor -le agarro de la cara para que se tranquilizara-. Entiendo que eches de menos a nuestro hijo, pero tienes que entender que se marcho por algo, y si no hacemos lo que ellos nos acordaron, entonces acabaremos estando terriblemente en peligro.

-¿Pero y que pasa con él? -cuestiono sollozando su mujer.

-Puede ocuparse solo, tiene a sus amigos, su otra familia, sus hermanos para él, puede ocuparse de esto él solo, lo ha hecho siempre desde hace mucho tiempo -aclaro apaciguandola.

Edna no quería darle la razón pero la tenía, al final acabo estallando y la abrazo debido a que era incapaz de soportar todo eso.

-Lo volveremos a ver, te lo prometo, te lo prometo -acordo sinceramente.

Mientras, Dareth se los quedaba mirando indeciso al no saber que decir al respecto sobre eso, estaba claro que echaban de menos a su hijo ya que no sabían nada sobre él, cosa que también le preocupaba ya que para él los ninjas eran los únicos amigos que tenía ademas de sus estudiantes, pero no era lo mismo, asintió entumecido y se sentó sobre la tierra.

DE VUELTA EN EL DOJO

Stronger y los suyos continuaron registrándolo todo hasta que al final se pusieron a revisar la parte trasera del dojo donde se encontraba otro jardín mucho mas grande, se estaba haciendo de noche y se pusieron a buscar cualquier evidencia con luces y linternas ya que estaban algo desorientados y no sabían con que otra trampa o engaño iban a encontrarse de nuevo.

-¿Alguien viene algo? -pregunto Stronger al respecto.

-No solo, ese maldito _estanke_ que hay aquí delante -recrimino uno del equipo.

-Es estanque, no _estanke,_ hay una diferencia en la conjugación -aclaro respectivamente.

Siguió mirando concienzudamente hasta que de pronto empezo a notar algo raro en el suelo que pisaba, miro abajo sobre la tierra y notaba como algo hondo, como un vacío mas abajo.

No sabía lo que era pero le daba la impresión de que abajo suyo se encontraba un túnel secreto, miro por ambos lados hasta acabar encontrandose con la pared trasera por donde habían salido, bajo la luz y observo algo que no había notado antes.

-Mirad esto -aviso y entonces los otros le siguieron.

Se pusieron encima de algo raro que parecía estar tapado bajo tierra, le quitaron la hierba que lo tapaba y entonces observaron lo que suponía ser una tapa.

-¿Que es esto? -cuestiono el segundo policía táctico.

-Parece una especie de puerta secreta -comento el otro.

-¿Hacía donde? -cuestiono exponencialmente.

-Eso es algo que tenemos que averiguar, ayudadme con esto -pidió Stronger y entonces ambos agarraron la herradura con forma circular, la levantaron con mucha fuerza y lo abrieron.

Salió un montón de humeante polvo, echaron una mirada hacía abajo y observaron que se encontraba un hueco, un pasadizo secreto.

-Señor, ¿que cree que habrán escapado por ahí? -pregunto el primer policía táctico dirigiendose al capitán Stronger para saber su opinión.

-No lo se, pero esto es algo que tengo que notificarle a Dutson -mencionó.

DE VUELTA EN LA OFICINA

Toda la oficina de la estación central de policía de Ninjago estaba por las ramas, estaban todos ajetreados repasando cada llamada o aviso de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los ninjas, se pasaban todo tipo de pruebas metidas en cajas o pasaban papeles a cada uno en busca de algúna información útil que les sirviera para solucionar el asunto de una vez por todas.

Mas adelante de todo se encontraba la oficina de Dutson con él lidiando sus problemas.

-Haber señora, si ha visto a un ninja paseándose por ahí y llevando una pancarta donde dice que es ninja, es que no es ninja sino un tarado hacíendose pasar por ninja -recrimino Dutson a la persona que tenía al otro lado debido a que no le dejaba en paz con el tema.

Siguió discutiendo hasta que al final corto la comunicación, asintió amorronado de estar todo el tiempo lidiando con lo mismo, en ese momento sonó el teléfono móvil, lo miro y apareció una llamada perdida con el nombre de Mark Stronger, lo atendió.

-Stronger, ¿tienes algo sobre los ninjas? -pregunto soberanamente.

-No, pero tengo algo que le va a encantar, he encontrado un túnel secreto que había oculto detrás del dojo, creemos que pueden haberse metido por ahí -comento Stronger.

-Pues si se han metido por ahí entonces ve dentro y buscalos -ordeno reprochando.

-Podríamos hacer eso señor, pero este túnel no sabemos cuanto de ancho o cuanto mide esta cosa, podría acabar midiendo todo el estado de Ninjago si es lo que parece, si vamos a hacer esta búsqueda vamos a tener que registrarlo todo sin parar -indico sinceramente.

-Ah -se quejo resoplando al ver lo difícil que era-. Haz lo que puedas Stronger, tu eres el ultimo ademas de Thrower que no me ha fallado.

-Lo haré señor -confirmo y entonces colgó la comunicación.

-¿Que vamos a hacer señor? -pregunto el segundo policía táctico para saber que idea tenía.

Entonces Stronger miro el conducto e intento de analizar adonde podía llegar, lo miro fijamente imaginandose que lo tenía delante, miro mas arriba y observo la cordillera que lo separaba todo, entonces al ver eso tuvo una posible idea de adonde irían a parar.

-Me parece que tengo una suposición de donde pueden estar -indico soberanamente.

EN ALGÚN LUGAR ALTO

Los ninjas se habían refugiado en lo alto de las colinas donde nadie podía encontrarles, estacionaron el Ninja Carrier aún mas lado mientras se ponían a acampar, Kai había encendido una hoguera con sus poderes debido a que ya se hizo de noche de repente y hacía un frío tremendo.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la hoguera sin decirse nada, se sentían tan desanimados por la situación en la que estaban que no sabía que pensar al respecto sobre el asunto.

Mientras dentro del camión, Pixal junto con Cyrus se encargaban de ayudar a Zane a quitarle la bala del interior del ojo que continuaba clavada dentro, ella agarro unas tenazas enormes mientras profundizaba para encontrar el resto de la bala.

-No hace falta que lo hagas Pixal, este ojo ya no me sirve -espeto sinceramente Zane.

-No se trata solamente de eso, se trata de que esta bala puede tener informacíon si es que Zimmer no ha utilizado la misma arma durante años -indico lógicamente Pixal mientras agarro con fuerza la bala y la fue levantando con mucha fuerza pero sin que se le cayera.

Al final consiguió quitársela del todo, el impacto la había abierto dejando toda la punta en forma de flor abierta, tenía todo el hueco del ojo dañado y apenas se notaba que hubiera un globo ocular.

-¿Puedes ver algo? -pregunto Cyrus.

-No, para nada, esta completamente dañado -corroboro honestamente.

-¿Pero te duele al hacer algo? -mencionó.

-Solo cuando me comunico con la visión de halcón -indico.

Ambos se miraron al darse cuenta de ese hecho.

-Debe de ser porque no puede ser compatible al tener poca visión digital -opino Pixal.

-Puede ser, pero es mejor que no lo haga durante un tiempo, casi pierdo el equilibrio cuando me estaban persiguiendo los hombres de Zimmer -objetó sinceramente.

Carraspeo Cyrus corroborando esa decisión.

-¿Que hay en esa bala? -pregunto al respecto.

-Nada, también esta dañada -comento con disgusto.

-Debe de tener un numero de serie por algúna parte -sugirió.

-Eso iba a hacer ahora -indico Pixal y entonces aumento la visión en su computadora interior, la analizo digitalmente y fue girando el molde digital hasta encontrar un numero de serie alrededor de las hojas levantadas en la punta-. Tengo algo.

-¿Que es? -pregunto Cyrus.

-Parece un código, pero por desgracia le falta un numero que justo pasa por las grietas, podría analizarlo pero me daría como 500 resultados -añadió seriamente.

Carraspearon pensativos ante ese problema, pero era la mejor prueba que tenían desde entonces.

-Inténtalo por lo menos -sugirió Zane de vuelta.

-Eso haré -se conformo pero luego asintió frustrada.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto el señor Borg al ver como reaccionó.

En ese momento Pixal aprovecho para tener su momento con Zane ahora que estaba vivo otra vez.

-Nos dejas un momento papa -pidió ella.

-Claro cariño, puedo hacer lo que tu quieras -acepto él sin rechistar y entonces se marcho yendo con los otros, ambos se quedaron solos mirandose con resentimiento.

-Cuando Zimmer te disparo, ¿que sentiste? -pregunto ella al respecto.

-No lo se, sentí que todo se me apago, pero después de eso, nada mas, excepto haber recibido una descarga que me despertó, con una sensación de mal humor que no había tenido hasta entonces -declaro intentando de hacerse a la idea sobre lo que ocurrió exactamente.

-¿Descarga? -cuestiono esa parte.

-Al parecer los idiotas que se encargaron de deshacerse de las pruebas, se encargaron bastante bien, me hicieron de todo, me dieron patadas, me escupieron en la cara, y luego me electrocutaron, esa ultima fue la que me despertó del todo -argumento relatando todo lo que hicieron mientras tanto.

-Oh Zane -dijo estremecida al ver lo que le paso mientras estaba medio muerto.

-No solo eso -entonces volteo la mirada poniendo una expresión estremecedora-, los mate.

Pixal se quedo como medio atontada al oír eso.

-¿Como? -cuestiono al no hacerse a la idea sobre lo que escucho.

-Los mate, los mate a todos, les quite la hebilla del detonador, y los volé, conmigo dentro de la iglesia, les di su merecido -replico subiendo de tono y empezando a ponerse de una manera caprichosa, se harto y le dio un golpe al suelo de aluminio del Ninja Carrier.

-Zane -intento de apaciguarlo pero ya era tarde.

Entonces el nindroide observo lo que hizo, lo abollo completamente dejando un cráter hundido con la forma de su puño de costado, se resintió al ver eso.

-Soy un monstruo -dijo resentido.

-No eres un monstruo Zane, eres una persona amable y cariñosa, lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido una autentica vergüenza, pero no tienes que sentir odio por eso, siente odio hacía todo aquello que no has podido arreglar en su momento, pero esto lo puedes arreglar -explicó Pixal mientras le agarraba de la cara para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Como? -pregunto sollozando de los nervios y desesperación que tenía.

-Vamos a terminar esta guerra, y en cuanto lo hagamos, haremos lo que juntos prometimos hacer, construiremos nuestros bebes -indico decididamente Pixal.

-Nuestros hijos -dijo Zane sollozando pero con mas tristeza.

-Eso mismo -reafirmo ella.

Estaba tan exhausto y tan encantado de estar de vuelta que ya no sabía que pensar al respecto, excepto saber que esto de algúna forma y terminaría y daría lo mejor de si, y después de todo eso, conseguiría su definitivo futuro.

-Gracias por todo Pixal -agradeció sinceramente.

-No, gracias a ti Zane, por no haberme dado malas esperanzas -retracto ella de forma obvia y entonces se acerco dandole un apasionado beso en los labios que lo dejo indeciso.

Zane se quedo detenido sin saber que hacer y entonces se dejo llevar y la agarro por el cuello mientras ambos se quedaban en ese estado de puro amor.

Mas allá, Nya los estaba observando y con ver a la pareja de nindroides, se daba cuenta de cuanto se sentía sola, sobretodo ahora que Jay había perdido a Clarissa que resultaba ser una espía.

Se giro y observo que estaba él alejado de los demás sentado sobre una roca mirando la nada como si no quisiera que nadie se le acercara por nada.

-¿Que le pasa a Jay? -pregunto dirigiendose a uno del grupo.

-Lo de todo el dia, desde que hemos llegado, se ha pasado así todo el tiempo, no quiere que nadie le hable para nada -comento Lloyd.

-La culpa de todo la tiene esa zorra Clarissa, como puede ser que le haya hecho eso después de haberse presentado así, tan campante, tan apasionada, tan angelical... -empezo a divagar Cole sobretodo lo que pensaba sobre Clarissa.

-Cole -recrimino Misako.

Entonces se le vio a Jay agachar la cabeza como de haberlo oído.

-¿Que? Es la verdad -retracto sinceramente Cole al respecto.

-Tiene razón -intervino Nya-, sus padres la invitaron porque sabían que sería especial, pero ahora ha resultado ser una autentica traidora despreciable, se merece de todo la muy estupida, y no me refiero solamente a como nos tendió la trampa, sino que ha traicionado a un buen hombre como Jay Walker, ¿que clase de chica se merece eso? Seguramente alguien a quien se merece que le llamen zorra después de todo.

Dictamino soberanamente y entonces se marcho a hablar con él.

-¿Alguien sabe quien le ha enseñado ese idioma? -pregunto cuestionando Kai.

Entonces ambos se dieron una mirada irónica como de culpa.

-Yo no -reaccionó Cole levantando la mano.

Nya se acerco a Jay que se encontraba en un estado catatonico como de no querer saber nada, le apoyo su mano encima de su hombro y él se la quito, tenía una mirada de pura tristeza.

-Déjalo Nya, no puedes hacer nada -recrimino murmuradamente sabiendo que era ella.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que estaba sufriendo no quería saber nada hasta incluido si ella se metía en medio, no quería que ningúna mujer la tocase.

-Lamento terriblemente que Clarissa nos traicionara, pero no lamento que estuvieras con ella a pesar de lo que era en realidad -comento honestamente.

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto llamándole la atención, se giro mirándola.

-Aquella chica acepto lo que tus padres le sugirieron, y después de eso vino aquí y se comporto como si fuera una especie de niña santa, nadie en su sano juicio sería tan tramposo como para comportarse de esa manera -aclaro exuberantemente.

-Cierto -reconoció poniendose de acuerdo.

-¿Sabes que haría si la volviera a ver? -lo puso a prueba.

-¿Él que? -pregunto interesado.

-Le arrancaría el pelo y lo utilizaría para hacer una peluca de trofeo -declaro.

Aquello hizo reír a Jay al ver que sonaba a buena idea, ella también se río.

-¿Sería bueno no?

-Posiblemente -acepto, luego rezongo por la nariz y entonces se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

Ahí entonces se dio cuenta Nya de que lo único que necesitaba era que alguien le hiciera compañía pero no dandole ánimos, sino hacíendole entender lo bueno de todos esos errores.

-No estoy solamente preocupado por eso si es lo que piensas -comento.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y porque es?

Entonces alzo las manos mostrando el teléfono móvil prendido.

-He estado intentando de llamar a mis padres, aunque se muy bien que la policía podría estar rastreando la llamada en cuanto lo haga, no lo he hecho si es también lo que piensas, pero me preocupa saber que les pueda pasar si no he sabido nada de ellos en las ultimas 24 horas, pueden ocuparse solos, ¿pero que ocurrirá cuando los demás polis vengan creyendo que estamos todavía ahí en el dojo? -cuestiono buscando todas las posibilidades a que esto saliera mal.

-No lo se con seguridad -espeto ella sin saber que decir.

-Yo también -indico, luego se volteo poniendo una mirada sollozante-, tengo miedo de pensar que mis padres acaban igual de muertos que Zane o el oficial Waters.

-Jay por favor -insistió ella al ver lo que se le venía por la cabeza.

-Promete de que mis padres jamas acabaran como el oficial Waters o Zane -juro deliberadamente Jay mientras la agarraba de los hombros y le miraba a la cara.

Nya no supo que decirle, pero viendo como la trataba ahora con un mayor respeto, se daba cuenta de que esta era posiblemente su mejor opción para confiar en él de vuelta.

-Te lo prometo -dictamino decididamente.

-Gracias -agradeció y entonces la abrazo ahora confiando en ella.

Nya se quedo indecisa al ver como la abrazaba, estaba claro que ahora había conseguido ganarse su confianza de vuelta, y si seguía así, posiblemente podría recuperar su afecto otra vez.

-Gracias a ti también por haberme salvado la vida antes -comento ella.

-¿Como? -no lo entendió.

Ahí se dio cuenta también de que ignoraba lo que había hecho antes, no fue nada para él.

-Nada, estate tranquilo -apaciguo calmadamente Nya mientras se daba cuenta de que aunque confiase en él de vuelta, jamas se daría cuenta de lo que sentía por él ahora como lo sentía antes.

Mientras tanto, Miles estaba con uno de sus walkie-talkies intentando de decidir si solicitar refuerzos o no, estaba tan exhausto y con tan pocas ganas de pensar que no sabía conque decidirse después de todo, en ese momento apareció Cyrus por el otro lado.

-¿Como se encuentra agente Thrower? -le pregunto al encontrarse con él.

Aquello lo sobresalto, no lo había visto venir.

-¿Le he asustado? -cuestiono.

-No, es que estaba distraído -indico mientras seguía mirando el walkie.

-¿Ha intentado de conectarse con alguien? -asumió sinceramente.

-No lo he hecho, no se que hacer, si pido refuerzos lo único que harán serán perseguirnos como fugitivos como les ha hecho creer Zimmer, Stronger no se detendrá ante nada para demostrar que somos los culpables por haber huido -resumió asintiendo nerviosamente.

Carraspeo pensativo Cyrus al oír eso, pero se notaba que no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

-¿No es eso lo que tienes en mente verdad? -objetó conociéndole bien.

-No, ¿sabes cuanto me ha costado encontrar a Zimmer en todo este tiempo?

-¿Cuanto?

-20 años, veinte jodidos años desde que hizo matar a Angelina, desde entonces esto es lo mas cerca que he estado de cogerle, lo he visto a la cara y podría haberle... metido un tiro en el ojo como le hizo a Zane, pero no he podido hacerlo.

-Zimmer nos tendió una trampa, era imposible que supiéramos de que esto sería tan fácil como para poder cogerle después de todo este tiempo -indico soberanamente.

-Ya, pero, esta puede ser la ultima vez que termine de hacer las cosas bien, esta es la única vida que conozco, y después de eso, que me quedara.

-Pues un nuevo futuro, empezar todo de cero -sugirió Cyrus como excusa.

-Puede ser, pero yo no estoy hecho para todo esto, en cambio ellos si, pero yo, no tengo esa experiencia en tener finales felices -indico refiriendose a los ninjas dandose cuenta de que ellos siempre consiguen un buen final, en cambió él nada.

Cyrus se lo quedo mirando y entonces tuvo una idea.

-¿Sabes que es lo que me sorprende de ti? -pregunto acercandose aún mas a él.

-¿El qué?

-Pues que eres la única persona que no se ha rendido ante nada por mucho tiempo que ha pasado, mirame a mi, yo me he pasado todo este tiempo así, sentado, sin saber lo que es correr o vivir la velocidad y la adrenalina delante de mis ojos, pero en cambio tu, tu te ganaste una mujer, y aunque ella muriese, ella seguirá dentro de ti, y eso es algo que Zimmer no puede quitarte -explicó señalándole el corazón para hacerle entender que por mucho que perdiese una batalla o le quitase a Zimmer algo que deseaba mucho, siempre lo tendría donde mas quería.

Eso fue algo que pudo comprender, jamas antes lo había pensando así.

-Gracias por todo señor Borg -agradeció personalmente.

-No me llames así, llamame Cyrus, ya no estas trabajando como poli ahora -recrimino irónicamente.

-Cierto -reafirmo y empezo a reír junto con Borg al ver como se entendían.

Suspiraron aliviados, luego se quedaron en la misma posición y entonces Miles dijo:

-¿Sabes que es lo mas raro de todo?

-¿Él que? -ahora lo puso a prueba el otro.

-Que ese coche, que he tenido durante quince años, jamas le ha pasado nada, y ahora, he tenido que sacrificarlo, cuando ni siquiera recibió su primera herida de batalla -señalo refiriendose al coche patrulla que tenía y que tuvo que destruirlo antes en la persecución.

-Vaya, bueno, algo tenía que recibir no -objetó incrédulamente Cyrus al respecto.

-Seguramente -espeto expresamente quedandose de brazos cruzados para afirmar su ironía.

Mientras al otro lado, Garmadon se encontraba mirando el vació en la noche que había como intentando de adaptarse al tiempo que había pasado mientras no estaba. Tenía una mirada pensativa como de saber que había mientras se encontraba en aquel mundo de muertos, entonces se le acerco Wu teniendo una mirada de recelo porque no sabía bien lo que le iba a decir.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermano? -pregunto poniedose a su lado.

-Así es, me resulta raro ver esto ahora, casi lo único que conozco es toda esa podredumbre que había en aquel lugar, y lo único que podía hacer era intentar de aguantarme todas las quejas de Chen y de sus hombres que se encontraban ahí a un lado -declaro.

-¿Chen todavía esta ahí? -pregunto acordándose de que también fue con él.

-Así es, ahora seguramente que no estoy ahí estará quejándose de porque nadie castigándome por lo que le hice antes -comento incrédulamente.

Aquello hizo reír a ambos al ver lo obvio que era, luego asintieron frustrados.

-¿Sabes por cuanto hemos pasado para poder escapar de todo eso? -pregunto asumiendo que entendía el riesgo por él cual tuvieron que largarse de la ciudad.

-No, pero asumo que mucho -indico.

-Lo mismo digo, hay gente muriendo y ahora los policías de toda Ninjago nos quieren ver encerrados mientras ese doctor Zimmer pretende conquistar el mundo y hacerlo a su imagen, y con Cryptor es mas peligroso, no me gusta esa idea de que robots y humanos trabajen juntos porque eso da una mala sensación -opino sinceramente mientras miraba al grupo sabiendo que el mayor riesgo de todos era protegerlos a ellos de lo que venía.

-¿Que es lo que quiere exactamente el doctor Zimmer? -pregunto dando a entender que al menos no conocía ningúno de sus planes a pesar de todo.

-Al parecer quiere una tarjeta que tiene Zane metida en el cuello, piensa crear algún tipo de arma que destruirá todo Ninjago y después de eso lo aprovechara para crear su mundo sin leyes -declaro Wu resumiendo todo lo que sabía de momento.

-¿Donde se encuentra Zimmer exactamente?

-No lo sabemos, pero si sabemos que el arma que planea usar se encuentra en los restos del edificio tecnológico Carrower, podemos atacarlo pero Zimmer tiene a un montón de soldados, niños huérfanos que secuestro y ahora son sus soldados suicidas que pueden volarse a si mismos en cualquier momento -indico seriamente.

-Ese hombre es un peligro, como no ganemos esta guerra millones de personas morirán -opino sinceramente Garmadon teniendo la misma moraleja.

-¿Pero que podemos hacer? Casi hemos perdido a Zane, cuanto hará falta para que uno de nosotros quede herido, dejamos a los Walker y a Dareth en el dojo, váyase a saber si los demás policías se están ocupando de ellos ahora de mala manera -cuestiono especificando todas las malas opciones a las que podrían llegar al estar en una mala situación.

-Necesitamos ayuda de alguien que nos entienda -sugirió Garmadon.

-¿Se te ocurre alguien que nos pueda ayudar? -asumió que tenía una idea.

-No lo se Wu, en mis tiempos anteriores me reuní con gente mala, si ahora me ven con mi original aspecto, pensaran que soy un traidor -indico soberanamente.

Carraspeo pensativa al ver que tenían también esa otra cuestión.

-¿Que podemos hacer ahora entonces? -cuestiono queriendo saber su opinión.

-No lo se, pero eso depende de los ninjas -indico mirándolos a todos sabiendo que tenían mejores opciones que la de ellos.

Todos estaban intranquilos alrededor de la hoguera, no sabían que decirse o que pensar del asunto, Skylar parecía ser la mas intranquila de todo el grupo, se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo que tenía metido dentro del traje y entonces se dispuso a levantarse.

-Me disculpáis un momento -pidió ella.

Todos aceptaron sin inmutarse, ella se levanto y entonces se marcho alejandose de ellos, Kai le resulto raro ver que se alejara justo ahora de aquella manera, sentía como si estuviera preocupada por algo pero no sabía lo que era, necesitaba hablar con ella ahora mismo.

Se levanto y se dispuso a hablar con ella, estaba parada observando el horizonte oscurecido que había mas abajo en las montañas, tenía una mirada pensativa pero también de preocupación, entonces apareció Kai que se junto a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sky? -pregunto expresamente.

-¿No deberías estar con tus hermanos ninja? -cuestiono señalándoles por detrás.

-Puedo estar con ellos todo el tiempo, pero a ti no te tengo nunca -comento sinceramente.

Aquello despertó la curiosidad de Skylar, se giro mirándole fijamente con resentimiento.

-¿Que quieres? -pregunto asumiendo que había venido por algo.

-¿Que es lo que te preocupa? -quiso saberlo.

Skylar asintió resoplando de frío, estaba claro que se había alejado demasiado la hoguera.

-¿Tienes frío? -pregunto al ver como reaccionaba soltando aquel humo de la boca.

-Bueno, un poco -confeso, se froto ambas manos para darse calor-. Me puedes traer una manta.

-O puedo hacer esto -entonces hizo materializar una bola de fuego por su mano.

Al ver eso Skylar supo darse cuenta de que mas caballeroso no podía ponerse él. Este le guiño con el ojo como indicando si le gustaba la idea o no.

-¿Porque siempre te portas como si fueras tan gentil pero a la vez tan idiota? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Porque soy así y me gusta de que alguien a quien aprecio sienta confianza por mi, claro esta de que alguien siempre me interrumpe y me acaba dando con el batido en toda la cara -resumió soltando todas sus quejas de ese mismo error que tenía como de costumbre.

Frunció el ceño poniendose una expresión de ironía al saber bien de lo que hablaba.

-¿Cuantas veces? -lo puso a prueba.

-Tres este mes -confeso sin mas dilación.

Aquello le hizo soltar una risa falsa al ver lo difícil que una mujer tratara con él.

-¿Como haces para dejar de ser el mismo dos días seguidos? -cuestiono al respecto.

-No lo se, será porque a lo mejor tenga raíces de tío molón y me encanta pasármelo en grande, mirame -entonces encendió ambos brazos cubriéndoselos en llamas-, soy el ninja de fuego, soy todo fuego, ardo por todo el cuerpo, soy puro calor.

-Ya, pues si eres tanto calor seguramente te gustaría apagar eso antes de que provoques un incendio forestal en este mismo lugar -mencionó sarcásticamente.

Entonces Kai se dio cuenta y aleteo apagando sus llamaradas de encima.

-¿Como has hecho para vivir todos los días así? ¿Ser perseguido por gente que esta dispuesta a todo por querer atraparos y mataros? -excuso sinceramente.

-Bueno, eso es lo que les pasa a todos los héroes -opino.

-Yo no soy ningúna heroina, solamente soy una fugitiva que tenía un padre dispuesto a conquistar el mundo, ¿te parece que alguien como yo merece algún reconocimiento?

Kai se dio cuenta de una llamarada en la punta del dedo indice y la apago soplandola, luego dijo:

-Skylar, cuanto salvamos a todo el mundo de la guerra que estaba apunto de hacer tu padre, ya fuiste toda una heroina -comento honestamente.

-¿De verdad? -se asombro al oír eso.

-Así es, salvar una vida, ya es todo un éxito -indico.

Aquello jamas lo había oído, nunca antes había pensando así, y tenía razón, se había pasado todo el tiempo pensando que como era hija de Chen, jamas iba a tener algún mérito por medio de alguien, y Kai era la persona indicada para que se le dijera.

-Pero igualmente, como vamos a ser héroes ahora que todo el mundo nos persigue, y ese Zimmer nos seguirá hasta los confines del mundo con tal de apoderarse de lo que tiene Zane, puede que hubiéramos sobrevivido a un apocalipsis de Serpentines, pero de esto, nadie puede confrontarlo sin que nadie acabe muerto -recrimino sinceramente dando a entender que estaban apañados con ese asunto, necesitaban algo que los ayudase.

-Necesitamos buscar ayuda en algúna parte -sugirió Kai.

-¿Sabes que es lo malo de todo esto? -espeto Skylar.

-¿Él que? -excuso el otro.

-Que he dejado toda mi gira, tenía pensado irme a Puerto Pirata donde se reúnen todos los mayores cocineros del mundo y ahora no podré hacerlo -admitió y entonces se le ocurrió algo que no había pensando hasta entonces-. Eso es.

-¿Que cosa? -pregunto asumiendo que tenía algo.

-Tengo la solución a nuestras problemas, gracias Kai -le agradeció personalmente y entonces le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, luego se marcho corriendo como si nada.

Kai se quedo indeciso tocandose el lugar donde le beso.

-Así soy yo -exclamo sin que nadie lo escuchara.

Skylar marcho corriendo y volvió de vuelta con el grupo, estaba eufórica.

-Chicos, venid aquí, tengo una idea -llamo avisando a todo el mundo.

Todos lo escucharon y se levantaron acercandose hacía donde estaba ella para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, se agruparon y entonces ella dijo:

-Se como hacer para detener a Zimmer y a sus hombres -anunció.

-¿Como? -pregunto Cole.

-Necesitamos ir a Puerto Pirata -admitió.

-¿A Puerto Pirata? -Miles lo escucho y lo cuestionó.

-Así es, hay es donde se encuentra toda mi gira, los antiguos hombres de mis padres estarán reunidos terminando lo que no pude terminar, ahí se encuentra el mayor campeonato de cocineros de fideos de toda Ninjago y el resto del mundo, si puedo conseguir ayuda de algúno de los amigos de mi padre tal vez podamos reunir a un grupo especial y con ello conseguir vencer a Zimmer y descubrir como planea hacer todo lo que tiene planeado -explicó dando a entender que pretendía llevarlos a todos donde se encuentran el mismo tipo de gente que su padre.

-¿Y eso de que nos servirá? -pregunto Jay al respecto.

-No lo se, pero depende de lo que hagamos ahí si queremos acabar con esta lucha -indico.

Todos se quedaron cuestionando esa opción ya que parecía muy improbable.

-¿En serio quieres ir a Puerto Pirata? -cuestiono reprochando Garmadon.

-Así es, ¿porque? -asumió que tenía algo contradictorio que decir.

-Puerto Pirata es un lugar lleno de piratas que no solo vienen para descansar, es uno de los lugares donde todo el mundo se reúne buscando emociones fuertes, si conseguimos llegar ahí, acabaremos metidos en uno de sus diabólicos juegos de batalla sanguinarios -explicó recriminando Garmadon contando todo lo que era en realidad aquel lugar.

-¿Juegos Sanguinarios? -cuestiono Nya.

-¿Como crees que se divierten todos ahí? -indico seriamente.

Ahora aquello les dio mucho mas miedo debido a que no sabían que idea hacerse.

-Hermano -se le acerco Wu poniéndole la mano encima de su hombro-. Si es verdad que hay se encuentra algo de ayuda, entonces es nuestra mejor opción.

-No se si yo puedo aprobar esa opción -espeto sinceramente con dudas.

-Yo si la apruebo -anunció Miles-. Si hay una mas mínima posibilidad de acabar con los planes de Zimmer para siempre, entonces yo voy.

-Yo también -mencionó Zane con tono decidido.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de confianza como de saber bien que iban por lo mismo.

-Yo también voy -dijo Cole.

-Y yo -dijo Jay.

-Yo voto por ir -mencionó Lloyd.

-Y yo -respondió Nya.

-Yo también voy -declaro Misako.

-No, Misako, tu no puedes venir, esto es demasiado peligroso -insistió Garmadon.

-Lo siento Garm, pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejar que os marchéis sin saber lo que pasara, vosotros también me necesitáis para solucionar esto, somos familia, y la familia vive unida -explicó honestamente Misako para que entendiera porque tenía que venir.

Entonces dirigió una mirada al otro lado señalando a Wu como indicando que tenía que ir mas bien por Wu ya que tenía cuentas pendientes por lo que sucedió ayer con ambos.

-Ah -dijo frustrado-. De acuerdo, pero prométeme de que no dejaras que te cojan.

-Jamas dejare que me cojan -prometió mientras le tocaba la cara para consolarlo.

Garmadon se quedo con una mirada como de querer arrepentirse pero no podía, si eso era lo que ella quería, entonces tenía que aceptarlo con sus consecuencias.

-Pues muy bien entonces, nos vamos a Puerto Pirata -anunció acordando Miles.

-Pero un momento, ¿como haremos para ir? El Ninja Carrier no es lo bastante grande como para llevarnos a todos juntos, suerte de que antes hubiera espacio, pero cuantos mas haya, menos espacio habrá para que recorramos todo el trayecto -indico Cyrus lógicamente.

-No te preocupes, tenemos la solución a eso, Ninja-go -entonces Kai hizo materializar su mítico automóvil elemental que aparecía de la nada.

-Cierto, nuestros poderes han vuelto, Ninja-go -reafirmo Lloyd y entonces hizo lo mismo, materializo su motocicleta auxiliar elemental.

Luego todos hicieron lo mismo materializando sus míticos vehículos elementales.

-¿Te vienes? -pregunto Kai dirigiendose a Skylar.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso vas a llevarme a dar una vuelta? -pregunto irónicamente, entonces se subió.

Pixal se acerco a Zane que se encontraba en su todoterreno de hielo.

-¿No vienes Pixal? -pregunto asumiendo que se montaría.

-No puedo, tengo que estar con Cyrus para seguir buscando el numero de serie de la bala -indico.

-De acuerdo, pero estaremos comunicados, ¿verdad? -objetó él.

-Así es, cariño, jamas dejaría solo a mi nindroide -acordo sarcásticamente ella.

Le guiño el ojo como indicando que confiaba plenamente en ella, entonces apareció el halcón sobrevolando a su amo y se poso sobre el hombro de Pixal.

-Quédate con él por si necesitas ayuda -sugirió expresamente.

-Gracias -agradeció y le devolvió el mismo gesto, le guiño el ojo y se marcho.

Todos se metieron en el Ninja Carrier pero Wu se detuvo y miro a Misako frenándola.

-No deberías venir con nosotros -insistió personalmente él.

-Lo siento Wu, pero no puedo traicionarle una vez mas, es mi marido, el padre de Lloyd, tu hermano, y ahora ha vuelto -declaro dando a entender que ahora ya no importaba lo que pensaba.

Se metió dentro pero Wu se quedo estupefacto al ver que ahora estaba condenado.

Todos se prepararon para marchar pero entonces Cole observo como Jay estaba como poniendose mas nervioso que antes, pero esta vez no por tristeza sino de preocupación por algo.

-Jay, ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto.

-No lo se Cole, llevo horas sin saber de mis padres, y como descubra que le han pasado algo, me va a dar el mayor miedo que he tenido nunca -declaro con un tono preocupante y desolador.

DE VUELTA EN EL CONDUCTO

Ambos tres continuaban su marcha sin parar cuando de repente el móvil de Edna se le apago del todo, se quedo atemorizada y entonces se puso a apretar todas las teclas que habían.

-Oh no mierda no -protesto queriendo negar que pasara eso.

-Edna para -insistió Ed de vuelta.

-Se ha agotado -declaro ella con tono exigente.

-Es normal, iba a pasar en cualquier momento -comento Ed mientras se acercaba para calmar a su mujer antes de que se volviera loca como siempre.

-No puedo, no puedo comunicarme con Jay ahora -replico con un tono incesante como si estuviera sufriendo y entonces Ed la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

Dareth se les quedo mirando al no saber bien que podía hacer.

-Edna, jamas íbamos a poder comunicarnos con él, de ninguna manera -aclaro expresamente.

-¿Y que haremos ahora? -pregunto ella.

-Tenemos que seguir -indico él.

-Creo que por ahí hay una salida -señalo Dareth.

Entonces alzaron la cabeza notando un fondo hueco mas atrás de lo que parecía.

-Ahí esta. Vamos -insistió ella y marcho corriendo.

-Edna, espera -exigió Ed y se puso a perseguirla antes de que cometiera una imprudencia.

-¿Tu mujer es muy enérgica? -objetó irónicamente Dareth.

-¿Tanto?, nunca -exclamo.

Entonces ella acaba llegando al fondo del conducto y acaba descubriendo el mismo tipo de escalera que habían utilizado para bajar al principio.

-Edna para -insistió él y se puso a bajarla.

-No pudo, tengo que comunicarme ahí afuera -reprocho y empezo a subir como si quisiera escapar de algo que la atemorizaba.

Al final Ed se canso y la acabo tirando al suelo.

-Edna lo siento -se disculpo personalmente por haberla tirado así.

Ambos la ayudaron a levantarse y entonces se puso a pegar a su marido.

-¿Como puedes? ¿Como puedes? -pregunto divagando sin dar ningúna explicación.

-¿Como puedo qué? -pregunto hartandose y gritándole a la cara.

-¿Como puedes dejar morir a tu hijo? -aclaro ella dando una conclusión precipitada.

Ambos se quedaron de una manera de la que no sabían como reaccionar.

-Edna, nuestro hijo no esta muerto, esta con sus amigos, él es quien debe de pensar que estamos muertos, pero no vamos a suponer eso vale, una vez que salgas ahí, ¿que harás? ¿Como te piensas comunicar? ¿Que harás para sobrevivir? -pregunto queriendo entender cual era la opción que tenía como para poder hablar con Jay de algúna manera.

-No lo se -contesto ella y se agolpo en su hombro mientras él la abrazaba.

Dareth se quedo frustrado ya no que no sabía que decir al respecto, pero los entendía.

-Jay es muy valiente, le he visto hacer cosas que me resultan imposibles de creer, si hay alguien que pueda acabar con esto, ese es Jay y sus amigos ninjas -comento sinceramente Dareth.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando porque jamas había dicho algo tan bueno como eso.

-¿De verdad lo crees? -pregunto Edna.

-Bueno, después de todos los desastres e incidentes que han provocado a la vez, yo diría que si -objetó irónicamente ahora dejándolo como una mala como una mala cuestión.

Ahora aquello si que los tranquilizo mas o menos.

-Sabía que serías de ayuda en algo Dareth -indico ella.

-Bueno, para eso, soy, el ninja marrón -vocifero presumiendo como siempre.

Se quedaron inmutados intentando de entender esa cuestión.

-Para mi parecer mas bien el ninja de mierda -declaro Edna.

-Jo, eso duele -exclamo mosqueado Dareth al oír eso tan poco gratificante.

Menearon las cabezas al ver que resultaba imposible tratar con él, siempre tan cabezota.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? ¿Subimos o no? -pregunto observando la portezuela de arriba.

Se quedaron pensando y entonces se dieron una mirada de decir que ya estaba decidido.

-Yo primero -indico Ed y entonces fue subiendo por la escalera.

Cada uno fue subiendo hasta que el señor Walker hizo fuerza para levantar la portezuela, la levanto y entonces se vio la luz de la noche.

-Vamos -apuro y entonces ayudo a sacar a su mujer y a Dareth por ultimo.

-¿Donde estamos? -pregunto Dareth.

-Al parecer en un pueblo que se encuentra al otro lado de Ninjago -declaro ella.

-Esperemos estar seguros aquí -opino sinceramente el otro.

De pronto se encendieron unas luces de faros de coche que los deslumbraron a todos, se taparon los ojos debido a que eso los estaba cegando terriblemente.

Se trataba de todo un convoy de coches patrullas y camiones SWAT que los tenían rodeados iluminándoles la cara, uno de esos era Stronger que había conseguido encontrarlos, alzo el brazo y hablo por su teléfono móvil comunicándose con la central.

-Dutson, tenemos a tres de sus cómplices -anunció.

- _Bien hecho_ -se oyó la voz de Dutson por el otro lado.

-Señor y señora Walker, ¿que hacemos? -pregunto Dareth aguantandose las ganas.

-No lo se, hemos caído en una trampa -comento Ed Walker.

Apagaron la mayoría de las luces tapándoles la cara, aquello los tranquilizo, entonces apareció Stronger que se puso indirecto con ellos, luego les dijo:

-¿Donde están los ninjas? -pregunto coherentemente.

Entonces ambos se miraron sin saber que decir al respecto, no podían sincerarse delante de él.

-Lejos de usted -exclamo sarcásticamente Dareth.

Stronger no reaccionó ante esa mención, se quedo tan indeciso que puso una sonrisa inquisitiva como para quedar bien delante del capitán. Este dio una sonrisa falsa y entonces le pego con el mango de la escopeta dejadondole aturdido, luego todo se oscureció.

DE VUELTA CON ZIMMER

Volvió de vuelta a su guarida donde ahí se puso a operar a Paxton y arreglarle de sus heridas, pero el chico estaba tan muerto por dentro que decidió hacer otra cosa con él, estaba en la sala de invenciones donde ahí Zimmer se puso a utilizar a Billy para crear algo nuevo. Tenía una mirada seria debido a que no quería reconocer que había fallado este asalto, lo tenía todo solucionado y justo le tuvo que ir mal por culpa de Zane Julien, la próxima vez que lo viera lo mataría seguro y se aseguraría de que no despertara completamente.

Ahí entonces aparecieron Cryptor y Clarissa dirigiendose hacía Zimmer.

-Señor, estamos un poco preocupados por lo que le esta haciendo -comento Cryptor.

-Lo se, pero no me importa, voy a terminar con esto y entonces Paxton volverá como nunca antes -dictamino seriamente y entonces fue soldando el cuerpo.

Ambos se miraron al no saber bien que pretendía hacer con eso.

-Entiendo que sienta lastima por él, pero no se puede hacer nada mas, Billy Paxton murió en la carretera por culpa de Zane Julien, ya no se puede hacer nada mas por él, es mejor dejarlo morir -objetó sinceramente para que lo entendiera a pesar de todo.

-En eso tienes razón -indico Zimmer.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron a la vez.

-Paxton era un chaval desprevenido al que se creía sus propias paranoias y fantasías que yo le dije, pero me arrepiento por eso, y por eso mismo he decidió arrebatarle aquello que tenía para dar lugar a algo mucho mas peligroso, algo que los ninjas no se esperan -declaro abiertamente y entonces dejo el soldar, lo dejo todo a un lado y se dirigió hacía una maquina de electrodos.

Ambos se acercaron y observo lo que le hizo. Se quedaron estupefactos.

-¿Que le ha hecho? -pregunto Cryptor recriminandole al ver lo que estaba viendo no era humano.

-Es grotesco -exclamo arraigada Clarissa, se llevo la mano a la boca.

-El aspecto no importa, lo que importa es el daño que provoca -objetó Zimmer mientras se ponía unos guantes y giraba cada una de las válvulas de la mesa de mandos.

-¿Ha decidido convertirlo en un monstruo de combate? -reprocho.

-Un monstruo, un nuevo ser, alguien capaz de destruir a los ninjas y que me de lo que necesito, el arma definitiva que tanto tiempo ansiaba crear, mi primer cyborg -aclaro con tono orgulloso y entonces bajo una palanca doble y se encendió una maquina láser que había arriba.

Ambos observaron lo que pretendía hacer y no les gustaba.

-Haceos a un lado -pidió expresamente.

Dieron unos pasos hacía atrás mientras tenían ese horripilante miedo a lo que fuera a hacer.

-Esto no me gusta -objetó entumecida Clarissa.

-A mi tampoco -indico Cryptor.

Entonces Zimmer encendió la maquina y salió disparada un láser de electrodos que lanzaron una enorme descarga hacía el sujeto que estaba atado en una camilla, atravesaron toda la corteza orgánica mientras rodeaban toda la armadura robotica de encima.

Ambos veían horrorizados como Zimmer planeaba devolver a la vida a Paxton de una forma que resultaba horripilante, en cambio él estaba convencido de que funcionaria a pesar de como se veía exactamente, no era una creación muy buena.

En un rincón de los instrumentos había un ordenador que mostraba el gráfico de vida del sujeto, estaba reaccionando de mala manera. El cuerpo iba meneando la cabeza como si estuviera recibiendo una descarga mayor de la que parecía a simple vista.

Al final Zimmer se detuvo desconectando la maquina, el láser le salía humo por la punta.

-¿Que va a pasar ahora? -pregunto Clarissa.

-Tu mira y observa -indico Zimmer amargamente.

El cuerpo no reaccionaba de momento pero entonces uno de los dedos empezo a titubear, el gráfico mostraba los datos de que el corazón estaba funcionando con normalidad, estaba vivo.

-Ha funcionando -declaro Cryptor.

-Si -exclamo Zimmer orgulloso.

Se oyeron unos fuertes gemidos y entonces el cuerpo arranco los grilletes de abajo y empezo a levantarse poniendose de cara hacía ellos, ambos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, aquel monstruo que supuestamente era Paxton estaba vivo y con las constantes vitales funcionando.

-¿Paxton? -pregunto Cryptor al respecto.

El sujeto se miro, su pantalla se ilumino mostrandose todo un ordenador de color fondo rojo con números y gráficos volando a su alrededor, fue mirando de un lado para otro y entonces Zimmer le paso un espejo que había a un lado, lo cogío y observo como era. Tenía su cara era una prótesis robotica en forma de craneo esquelético con una mandíbula cuadriculada, alrededor de la nariz tenía una especie de aro que lo mantenía enganchado, y sus ojos eran un visor de luz roja con forma de gafas de bucear, por encima tenía una especie de correa que iba del visor hacía la columna pasando por el cabello que estaba todo recortado y sin ningún tipo de pelo.

-Paxton no esta -dijo con una voz mecanizada que resonaba con eco.

-Claro que no, el anterior Billy Paxton murió, ahora tu eres Paxton 2.0. -dictamino Zimmer.

Se toco la mejilla queriendo sentirse como era ahora, no tenía nada humano, era mas maquina que hombre, al reconocerse, tiro el espejo cayendo al suelo y rompiendose en cientos de pedazos y dijo:

-¡No! -vocifero lanzado un enorme grito que resonó en todo el laboratorio.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

PROXIMO CAPITULO: BIENVENIDOS A PUERTO PIRATA

TODAVIA HAY MAS DE NINJAGO


	2. 2·Bienvenidos a Puerto Pirata

NINJAGO:

NINDROIDES PARA SIEMPRE PARTE II:

PARTE 2

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 2: BIENVENIDOS A PUERTO PIRATA

EN LA GUARIDA DE ZIMMER

Paxton 2.0. se encontraba en una sala circular donde apenas se veía algo, estaba situado en el centro con una postura de estar preparandose para atacar, sintió un ruido que venía de ambas partes, lo analizaba en su ordenador interior.

Entonces saltaron unos robots ninja que lo rodearon dispuestos a atacarlos todos juntos, miro a cada uno notando que había como una docena de soldados ninja alzando sus espadas para atacarlo. Soltó un gemido de orgullo y entonces activo un especie de puño americano con púas en la extensión metálica.

-Venid a mi -ordeno con tono arrogante.

Los ninjas avanzaron extendiendo sus armas mientras Paxton 2.0. les daba con todo lo que tenía, a uno le agarro por el cuello y le clavo el puño americano con las púas delante de los ojos, le rompió toda la cara y luego lo desarmo partiéndole el cuello, agarro una extensión del robot y se lo tiro contra un par de ninjas que salieron volando e impactando contra la pared de forma violenta. Uno extendió su espada pero este la agarro y la cogío, dio la vuelta y se la clavo por el otro lado.

-¡Ah! -soltó un aborrecible gemido de disgusto.

Entonces un par mas de robots saltaron de ambos costados dispuestos a golpearle en la cabeza, los cogío a ambos por el cuello y entonces los golpeo de frente haciendo que se les partiera la cara y se desactivara, otro paso por detrás pero este lo cogío y lo tiro al suelo, luego lo estampo pisándole encima y aplastándole el craneo.

Destruyo a todos los ninjas robots en menos que nada, era una bestia.

-¡Ahh! -soltó otro grito mas pero mucho mas salvaje que el anterior.

Las luces se encendieron y entonces se oyeron unos aplausos venir de algúna parte.

-Bien hecho Paxton 2.0. -dijo orgulloso Zimmer al ver su demostración.

A su lado se encontraban el general Cryptor junto con Clarissa.

-Hay que modificarlos mas -opino Paxton 2.0..

-Puede ser, nos ocuparemos de esto mas tarde, pero por ahora, has hecho un muy buen progreso -felicito Zimmer poniéndole la mano en el hombro al estar orgulloso.

Paxton 2.0. se le quedo mirando al ver como lo felicitaba por ser algo que no quería. Se rehuso y entonces se marcho como si nada todo disgustado y mosqueado.

-¿Que le pasa? ¿Creía que al menos con esto estaría de mejor humor? -cuestiono Clarissa notando aquel comportamiento en el nuevo Paxton.

-Sucede que ahora esta disgustado porque el hombre que lo trato como a un hijo esta orgulloso por ser algo que jamas quiso, lo ha convertido en un arma infernal, alguien a quien ya no se reconoce, y eso le aterra -indico concluyentemente Cryptor.

Zimmer puso una mirada de recelo al entender esa cuestión.

-¿Te das cuenta de que hasta ni el mismo esta encantado con lo que le has hecho? Deberías haberle dejado morir -recrimino una vez mas Cryptor para hacerle entender que estaba completamente equivocado con esa cuestión.

-¿Como te deje morir a ti? -pregunto contradiciéndole.

-Al menos a mi podrías reconstruirme, a un ser humano no, y tenerlo reconstruido como un cyborg no lo convierte en mejor persona -indico lógicamente.

-No quiero que sea una persona, quiero que sea un instrumento para conseguir mis verdaderos fines, mi batalla esta cerca por terminar, y una vez que haya logrado eso, todo mi trabajo habrá merecido la pena -explicó insistentemente mientras se marchaba dejándolos a todos ahí.

-No merecerá la pena cometer errores -objetó seriamente.

-He cometido varios errores, pero si hay algo que no pienso permitir, es que todo esto acabe sin nada que me quede por delante, pienso acabar con los ninjas y con Zane Julien del cual le quitare otra vez esa tarjeta para que así pueda terminar mi arma definitiva que destruirá toda Ninjago de una vez por todas -explicó resentido.

-¿Destruir todo Ninjago? No estas un poco loco para hacer eso.

Entonces Zimmer se giro poniendo una mirada de recelo y desprecio.

-Yo nunca he estado lo suficientemente loco -comento con desgana.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando con una cara como de decir que se encontraba en un estado del que era mejor no decirle nada contradictorio.

-Señor -apareció un técnico teniendo consigo una tableta electrónica.

-¿Si? -pregunto interesado y entonces le dio la tableta-. ¿Que es esto?

-Uno de los ninjas, Skylar Chen, tenía una tour del restaurante de fideos de su padre, ahora que ella no esta los cocineros se disponen a ir hacía Puerto Pirata como siguiente destino -explicó el técnico.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con encontrarlos? -cuestiono.

-Señor, si esos van a ir ahí entonces los ninjas harán lo mismo, imaginese reunir a un ejercito de piratas para que luchen en nuestra contra -indico el técnico.

Carraspeo Zimmer pensativo al comprender eso.

-Tenemos que cogerles antes de que lleguen ahí -objetó seriamente Cryptor.

-En realidad, tengo una idea mejor -mencionó.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron a la vez.

-Dejemos que vayan adonde quieren ir -sugirió teniendo una idea.

DE VUELTA EN LA CARRETERA

Había pasado el día, el sol estaba saliendo deslumbrándolo todo con un potente resplandor anaranjado que daba una buena vista del cielo. El grupo continuaba con su recorrido en la larga ruta que tenían que cruzar para llegar a Puerto Pirata, en tan solo un par de horas acabarían llegando a territorio hostil lo que significaba que estaban llegando al puerto donde se reunían toda la mayoría de las bandas y los piratas que quieren escapar de la justicia y buscar emociones fuertes.

Los ninjas iban con sus respectivos vehículos mientras los otros iban metidos en el Ninja Carrier que estaba mas adelante.

Nya asomo la cabeza por la vitrina que había en la parte trasera del camión, veía la moto de Jay cerca de ese convoy que habían formando todos juntos. Lo miraba con resentimiento sabiendo que podía conseguir su afecto una vez mas, pero le resultaba ahora imposible mientras estuvieran metidos en la misión.

-¿Quieres recuperarle verdad? -se oyó la voz de Pixal por detrás.

-¿Como? -se sobresalto al escuchar eso.

-¿Te he asustado? -cuestiono al ver como reaccionó.

-Ah no, simplemente estaba un poco distraída, eso es todo, ¿que decías?

-¿Quieres recuperar a Jay no? -objetó seriamente.

Ahí Nya no pudo negar que hasta un androide podría darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Que tengo que hacer para que vuelva a confiar en mi? -indico.

-Me parece que no puedes dejar que él confíe en ti, tienes que dejar que él se gane tu confianza por medio de recordar lo buenos que erais en aquel entonces -comento sinceramente Pixal hacíendole entender que había una diferencia entre querer y desear según lo que pensaba.

-Lo se, pero ahora con esto, no se lo como se lo tomara -opino.

-Jay es un hombre con muchas exigencias, seguramente pasado el tiempo, se acordara de que tu eres la chica perfecta para él -le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Pero aquella maquina decía que mi destino era estar con Cole, ya no me interesa Cole, me interesa Jay otra vez, pero le he perdido -volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Pues yo casi he estado apunto de perder a Zane otra vez, Misako casi perdió a su marido bastantes veces dejando a Lloyd medio huérfano,Skylar casi pierde a su tour y Miles perdió a su mujer hace mucho tiempo quedando solamente sus ansias de venganza, se ha pasado todo este tiempo queriendo buscar a Zimmer y lo único que ha podido encontrar, es la respuesta a todo lo que había estado trabajando -explicó honestamente hacíendole entender que todos habían perdido algo.

Aquello ultimo hizo que Miles lo escuchara y se quedara con una sensación de resentimiento al reconocer que tenían demasiado razón.

-Pero tu al menos has podido recuperar al hombre de tu vida -indico Nya reconociendo que al menos ese hecho sobraba.

-En realidad no tanto -contesto ella.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-No se porque, pero... cuando vi a Zane después de que Zimmer le hubiera disparado, vi su mirada, y no era la misma de siempre, era una mirada que quería decir que solamente le importaba acabar con lo que empezo -declaro escépticamente.

-¿Acabar con lo que empezo?

-Acabar con Zimmer antes de que hiciera mas daño, con todo lo que tenía, ya mato a los dos soldados que estaban metidos en la iglesia y a unos cuantos por el camino, ¿que será lo siguiente? -indico seriamente notando que había algo malo en Zane y eso no le gustaba para nada, estaba terriblemente cambiado.

-Santo cielo -exclamo ella sorprendida y miro por la ventana otra vez.

Zane se encontraba dirigiendo su carro de hielo mientras ponía una mirada fría debido al odio que tenía dentro, tan enfadado estaba con Zimmer que lo único que le importaba ahora era acabar con su lucha. En ese momento se le vino el recuerdo de cuando le disparo de frente, se tapo la cara debido a que aquello lo sobresalto tanto que hizo descarrilar bruscamente su carro contra los demás.

-Zane, ¿que pasa? -pregunto Cole al ver lo que hacía.

-Lo siento, no se que me ha pasado -se disculpo mientras se frotaba la cara.

-Seguramente serán reflejos por lo que sucedió antes -opino Skylar al otro lado.

-Puede ser, pero no logro sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza, no paro de ver como Zimmer me dispara y me quita lo que tengo detrás en mi cuello -reprimió y entonces se propuso a sacarse la tarjeta del cuello pero aquello que hizo que dejara los mandos descarrilando el carro otra vez contra los demás.

-Ya vale Zane, que no tiene gracia -reprocho Jay harto de ver lo que hacía.

-Lo siento, no lo hago apropósito -espeto Zane disculpándose.

-Será mejor que te calmes un momento y te pongas por detrás -sugirió Lloyd pasando con su motocicleta al lado.

-Eso esta bien -acepto Zane mosqueado y entonces desacelero hacía atrás poniendose al final de la cola del grupo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando disgustados al ver como se comportaba.

-¿No creéis que algo malo le pasa a Zane? -pregunto Lloyd al respecto.

-No lo se, esta así de raro desde que volvió con nosotros después de haberle matado -opino sinceramente Kai.

-Y si aquel disparo le ha trastornado la mente -comento Skylar.

Ahora aquello dejo un poco mas asustados a los demás sobre ese asunto.

-Pues eso es algo de lo que tenemos que preocuparnos -indico Lloyd.

-No se, a mi me preocupa mas el hecho de que no se nada de mis padres que tener que preocuparnos por nuestro nindroide favorito -comento Jay con disgusto.

-¿Has intentado de llamarlos? -pregunto Kai al respecto.

-No, pero tengo mis miedos de lo que les pueda pasar -indico soberanamente.

DE VUELTA EN LA COMISARIA

Una luz cegadora ilumino terriblemente a Dareth, se tapo la cara, tenía en la cara una tirita pegada en la frente donde antes le habían pegado con la culata del arma.

-Escuchame bien Dareth Renta, te lo diré una vez y solo una vez, ¿donde están los ninjas? -pregunto exigiendo Stronger mientras acercaba su cara.

-Creo que la tirita se me esta despegando, en serio, ¿porque has tenido que darme tan fuerte en la cabeza? -pregunto saliendo del tema.

-No te he pedido que te soltaras el tema -recrimino hartandose de él.

-De acuerdo tío -insistió sobresaltado al ver como reaccionaba.

-No me llames tío, solo capitán -acordo.

-De acuerdo -se puso recto en la silla y luego dijo-: Capitan Stronger.

-Eso esta mejor -rectifico estando de acuerdo.

-Vera, si supiera donde están los ninjas, no cree que no debería estar aquí -indico.

-Eso es muy poco concluyente.

-Lo se, pero imagíneselo por un momento de que los ninjas no me informaron de nada sobre lo que iban a hacer -especifico irónicamente.

-Estabais todos reunidos en aquel dojo, tenemos pruebas de que indican que todos desayunaron en el mismo lugar y limpiaron las tazas con las que tomaron el café, así que si algo os tendrían que haber dicho si os ibais a quedar aquí -confeso.

Ahí entonces Dareth no supo que decir, se quedo con los brazos cruzados y poniendo una mirada como de estar pensando seriamente pero se notaba tontamente.

-Es que pusimos el café para esperar a que vinieran los ninjas pero nadie vino -comento dando una excusa poco razonable.

Stronger se lo quedo mirando con una cara rígida y entonces soltó una risilla falsa como de no creérselo para nada.

-Sabes muy bien, que nadie se sirve una taza de café, a menos que haya gente y no cuando se esta esperando a nadie, no tiene mucho sentido desperdiciar un buen café de esa manera -indico concluyentemente.

Ahora Dareth no supo que contestar ante esa conclusión.

-¿Le apetece un café? -pregunto saliendose del tema.

Stronger ya no pudo soportarlo mas, cambio su expresión a una de malhumor.

-Confiesa maldita sea -reprocho de vuelta pero subiendo mas el tono.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta saliendo un oficial por el otro lado.

-Stronger, necesitan que salgas -contesto.

-Ahora no, estoy metido en un interrogatorio -rechazo.

-Es urgente, ahora -dijo discutiéndoselo.

Le hecho una ultima mirada a Dareth mientras este ponía una expresión de estar asustado al no saber que hacer en esa situación.

-Cuando vuelva, lo quiero todo -acordo estrictamente.

Entonces se levanto saliendo de la habitación, cerro la puerta y entonces marcho hacía el otro lado donde se encontraba Dutson y los demás oficiales superiores.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto con tono cortes.

-Este tío no sabe nada de nada, ni siquiera se esta dando cuenta de porque le estas interrogando -declaro el oficial viejo con bigote.

-Sabe algo pero le da demasiado miedo para decirlo -recrimino.

-Puede saber algo o puede no saber nada, pero en total caso no podemos dejar que le interrogues a un hombre al que hace un momento le atizaste en la cabeza -indico.

-Lo hice por mero capricho, pero no se preocupe, no lo hice tan fuerte como parece -exclamo incrédulamente para llevarle la contraria.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que se hacía el loco apropósito.

-No he venido solamente por eso, ¿verdad? -asumió.

-No, resulta que hemos descubierto que a unos metros mas al oeste del lugar donde estaba el dojo se ha encontrado los restos de una iglesia que parece haber estallado en mil pedazos -declaro Dutson.

-¿Eso tiene que ver algo con el caso? -cuestiono.

-Posiblemente, quiero que vayas ahí y analices el incidente para demostrar que los ninjas o ese tal Zimmer están implicados de algúna forma -confeso el oficial.

-Pero ahora estoy interrogando a esos tres que he traído -reprimió.

-Lo sabemos, pero de eso se ocupara otro, tu eres el único experto que puede seguir los pasos de los ninjas y de Miles Thrower ya que parece haberse unido a ellos como uno mas -aclaro dando a entender porque lo necesitaban en el exterior.

-Miles Thrower es un buen hombre, si ha hecho esto es porque esta convencido de que encontrara al hombre que asesino... a ya sabéis quien -espeto sinceramente.

-Lo sabemos, conocemos su historia, hemos leído todo su expediente y tenemos muy claro de que es capaz de todo con tal de vengarse -indico otro oficial mucho mas joven que se encontraba atrás del oficial viejo con bigote.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -cuestiono severamente.

-De esto -le entrego un sobre.

Lo cogío y lo abrió desvelando un informe con todo el expediente de Miles Thrower, estaba su foto de proceso cuando estaba mas joven, lo fue pasando y observo que ponía de todo: Inestable, Anti-sociable, estrés post-traumático.

-Miles Thrower no ha estado bien desde entonces, y creemos que se ha aprovechado de la situación para poder coger al culpable que asesino a su mujer, por eso es vital encontrarle junto con los ninjas, no podemos que un hombre de ese tipo de bomba de relojería andando por ahí en las calles -concluyo razonadamente.

Stronger asintió sabiendo que Thrower ahora era un problema para todo el mundo de la misma forma que los ninjas y Killian Zimmer, confiaba en que él fuera diferente por lo menos, pero si lo que veía era cierto, entonces había un problema muy serio.

-¿Que va a hacer capitán? -pregunto Dutson.

Suspiro frustrado y entonces expiro un poco mas calmado.

-Necesito un coche -pidió.

-Hay uno listo abajo en el garaje -indico el otro oficial.

Entonces marcho dispuesto a ir directo hacía la supuesta iglesia derruida, de pronto se detuvo y los miro al tener otro hecho mas que cuestionar.

-¿Quien se quedara a interrogarlos? -pregunto al respecto.

-Johnston los interrogara a ambos -declaro Dutson.

-Johnston, ¿el mismo Marcus Johnston que se marcho de fiesta y lo acabaron encontrado en medio de una orgia llena de tíos y tías? -cuestiono asumiendo que se trataba de ese mismo individuo.

-Así es, ahora esta todo recuperado -indico él.

-Pues eso espero -exclamo irónicamente y se marcho.

Mientras, en otra sala de interrogatorios, se encontraban los Walkers sentados el uno contra el otro debido a la preocupación que tenían por lo que les iba a suceder, se abrió la puerta y ahí apareció un hombre con los pelos revueltos y una barba tan espesa que parecía mas bien de un disfraz de pelicula.

-Hola, señor y señora Walker -les saludo con tono modesto, cerro la puerta.

-¿Quien es usted? -pregunto Ed.

-Soy el hombre que va a razonar con vosotros para darme la informacíon que necesitan mis superiores -declaro y entonces se sentó en la silla del frente.

-¿Donde esta el capitán Stronger? -pregunto ella.

-El Capitan Mark Stronger se ha tenido que marchar, pero por ahora yo estoy al mando de esto, así que, vamos a hacerlo bien, ¿por cual comienzo? -especifico expresamente para ponerlos al tanto de la situación.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir al respecto.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso? -pregunto Ed sin comprenderlo.

-Vera, ustedes dos junto con ese otro...

-¿Que ha pasado con Dareth? -pregunto saliendose del tema.

Entonces Johnston suspiro al ver que le corto la frase.

-¿Sabes lo que es que le corte a uno la frase cuando esta hablando? -inquirió.

-Si -contesto tartamudeando.

-Eso mismo, yo primero hablo, vosotros contestáis, y sino, vosotros me preguntáis a mi, y yo posiblemente responda, entendido -acordo específicamente.

-Entendido -obedecieron a la vez.

-Bien -dijo satisfecho y entonces puso un informe sobre la mesa, la fue pasando hasta leer todo lo que había por escrito.

Ambos se miraron preocupados porque no sabían bien que les iba a preguntar.

-¿Entendéis acaso porque estáis aquí? -se lo pregunto de forma moderada.

-Pues... -se quedaron tartamudeando al no saber bien que responder a eso-, ¿por proteger a mi hijo?

-Claro, para proteger a vuestro hijo, claro, claro, Jay Walker, pero eso no solamente me preocupa a mi, me preocupa el hecho de que su hijo y sus amigos se han fugado y queremos saber donde están -aclaro expresamente con tono perspicaz.

-No sabemos donde están, si estaban en peligro seguro que no nos dijeron nada apropósito, la culpa de todo la tiene ese doctor Zimmer, los ha tratado como a asesinos cuando en realidad no han hecho nada, sabe acaso lo que han hecho por esta ciudad, ¿lo entiende? -recrimino Ed hacíendole entender la autentica verdad de todo el asunto para que comprendiera bien que todo era un error.

Se lo quedo mirando sin pestañear, entonces se levanto recogiendo el informe, acomodo la silla y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Gracias por su colaboración -indico.

-¿Que? -cuestionaron sobresaltados al oír eso.

-¿Adonde va? -pregunto Edna.

-Ya tengo lo que quería, gracias por haber colaborado como buenas personas -objetó dando a entender que ellos de algúna forma dijeron lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-Pero si no hemos dicho nada.

-Si lo han hecho, solo que no entienden lo que quieren decir sus palabras -aclaro dando a entender que se acabaron chivando sin que se dieran cuenta.

Aquello los dejo de una manera de la que se quedaron cuestionando al no entender como el hombre se tomo esa conclusión, de pronto se acordaron.

-Espere -detuvo Ed.

Entonces Johnston se detuvo justo cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Que ha pasado con Dareth? -pregunto acordándose de que no le había contestado a esa pregunta porque le interrumpió antes.

-Dareth Renta, esta bien, esta en la misma situación que ustedes, solo que es un poco mas aburrido hablando -comento incrédulamente.

Aquello los tranquilizo de una manera muy poco consoladora.

Los dejo ahí y se marcho, recorrió el pasillo de la sala de interrogatorios y entonces se reunió con los demás, les entrego el informe.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Dutson.

-Los ninjas van tras Zimmer -declaro abiertamente.

-¿Como dice? -cuestiono el oficial viejo.

-Ellos han dicho de que los ninjas no les dijeron nada acerca de hacía donde iban por miedo a que les descubriesen, pero conociendo a los ninjas seguramente harían lo único que se les podía ocurrir en este momento -explicó concienzudamente.

-¿El que? -pregunto otro oficial mucho mas joven que el anterior.

-Ir tras el hombre que lo comenzó todo -aclaro.

Ambos se miraron carraspeando al ver la conclusión precipitada que saco.

-¿De donde ha sacado usted eso? -pregunto el oficial de vuelta.

-He revisado todos los informes de Miles Thrower y he descubierto que hizo una seria investigación en uno de los lugares mas pobres al este de Ninjago, al parecer descubrió que el asesino que despertó al llamado general Cryptor en el desguasadero el otro dia que se hacía llamar Lars Corbin, estuvo hospedado en un orfanato hace como 25 años y de ahí un hombre se lo llevo a cambio de pagar a las monjas por su silenció, desde entonces a Lars Corbin no se le volvió a ver nunca mas, hasta ahora que esta muerto -explicó resumiendo todo lo que había aprendido sobre Thrower desde que le habían asignado el caso.

-Santo dios, ¿como usted sabe todo eso? -cuestiono Dutson sorprendido al ver que era implacable al saber toda esa informacíon.

-Aprendo mucho mas rápido que mis errores, y si me disculpan, tengo que ir a rezar a una iglesia derruida -indico con tono incrédulo y se marcho sin mas.

-¿Que iglesia derruida? -cuestiono el primer oficial joven.

-Pues la misma adonde ha ido el capitán Mark Stronger, voy a ir a verle para saber bien si lo que el pensaba desde el principio era verdad o no -confeso.

-Pero tu eres el que se encarga de interrogar a los prisioneros -recrimino Dutson.

-Ahora ya no, seguro que dentro de media hora acabaran pidiendo un abogado y ahí entonces acabaremos jodidos, ya no vale la pena, ya tenemos lo que queremos -indico dando una conclusión exagerada y se marcho a hacer el trabajo.

Ambos se lo quedaron mirando al no entender bien como hacían para poder razonar con ese hombre y que luego hiciera bien su trabajo.

-¿Porque quedo suspendido ese hombre? -pregunto el oficial viejo.

-Porque le encanta estar hasta el culo de tías que se le pongan encima, solo que esta vez no fue solamente de mujeres -aclaro Dutson.

-Ya veo -exclamo comprendiendo a que se debía.

ENTONCES AL OTRO LADO DE NINJAGO

Un grupo de forenses y técnicos estaban registrando el lugar del suceso, no quedo nada de la iglesia, toda la parte trasera había volado por los aires mientras que la parte delantera cayo desplomandose debido al fuego, a un lado Stronger veía la escena del crimen y estaba intentando de hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado, estaba claro que no había explotado por una fuga de gas, las tuberías de la ciudad no pasaban por ahí así que había que descartarlo, lo siguiente es que todo un grupo se metió ahí, se mataron los unos a los otros y acabaron matandose el uno al otro hasta que al final decidieron acabar con todo volandose dentro en mil pedazos.

-¿Quien es el hombre encargado de esto? -pregunto Stronger dirigiendose a cada uno de los especialistas que se encontraban alrededor inspeccionando el lugar.

Nadie le respondió, estaban todos ocupados con lo suyo.

-Ay que joderse -exclamo mosqueado al ver que peor no lo podía pasar.

-Señor -alguien le respondió.

Ahí entonces apareció un joven con una bata blanca que le cubría todo el cuerpo, tenía unas gafas colocados encima de la cabeza y tenía aspecto entre irlandés e ingles.

-¿Es usted el Capitan Mark Stronger no? -pregunto mientras se dirigía hacía él.

-Así es, ¿usted es el hombre al mando? -pregunto por corroborar.

-Si, soy el jefe forense Vinnie Clifford -le estrecho la mano para presentarse.

-¿Sabe acaso lo que ha pasado aquí?

-Creía que usted lo sabría -indico expresamente.

Stronger puso una mirada de descalabro al ver que nadie era capaz de adivinar la razón de porque sucedió todo ese desastre.

-No hemos encontrado nada entre los restos excepto algúnos trastos pesados como artilugios que ni nosotros comprendemos a pesar de estar quemados y chamuscados -comento seriamente.

-¿Que artilugios? -pregunto interesado.

Carraspeo y entonces se dirigió a otro de los investigadores.

-Oye Dave, ¿podrías traer esa cosa? -le pidió.

-Ahí va -aviso y entonces se dirigió hacía una mesa con ruedines donde estaban todos los restos incoherentes que habían encontrado, entre ellos un cañón de torreta gigante que estaba completamente chamuscado.

Lo levanto como pudo y se lo llevo intentando de que no se le cayera.

-Encontramos esto entre los restos -le mostró apoyándolo en el suelo.

-¿Que es esta cosa? -cuestiono raramente asombrado.

-Creemos que es una torreta militar que se utiliza para armas químicas -mencionó.

-¿Una torreta? ¿En una iglesia? -señalo los restos asumiendo que estaban metidos dentro de la propia iglesia destruida.

Ambos afirmaron irónicamente con la cabeza.

-¿Para que se usaría esto? -pregunto queriendo entender para que se podía usar.

-Pues... no se, uno supuestamente lo utilizaría para combatir en campos de batalla que resultasen difíciles de ganar y no quedaría mas opción que montar estas para atacar al enemigo en el mejor momento -explicó Dave.

-¿Y como se usaría para utilizar esto dentro de una iglesia?

Entonces ambos lo miraron poniendo otra expresión con ironía.

-¿Que sucede ahora? -recrimino al ver la cara que ponían.

-Nadie utiliza esto en el exterior -declaro Vinnie.

-¿Pero entonces como era posible que estuviera metido dentro? -reprocho queriendo entender como era que pudiera estar dentro y usarla.

-No lo sabemos, a lo mejor alguien la modifico para poder usarla de otra forma, y fijese en esto -le señalo en la punta de la torreta.

Ambos se agacharon y observaron que los cañones estaban partidos pero se notaban que no era a causa de la explosión.

-Pareciera que fueran dañados -opino Stronger.

-Así es, pero en la otra torreta también tiene el mismo tipo de corte, es como si hubieran lanzado un bumerán para cortar los cañones y dañar así la torreta -indico lógicamente Dave al respecto.

-¿Crees que un bumerán puede partir esto? -objetó pensativamente.

-Pues de serlo así, tendría que haber sido uno muy letal.

-Existe uno así -opino Vinnie al respecto.

-Esto no ha sido obra de un bumerán -dijo Stronger.

-¿Como dice? -no comprendieron los dos a la vez.

-Esto no ha sido obra de un bumerán, esto ha sido de un shuriken -declaro.

-¿Que es un shuriken? -cuestiono Dave sin entenderlo.

-Un shuriken, es una estrella ninja -reconoció Vinnie estremecido al darse cuenta.

-Los ninjas han estado aquí -indico mirando hacía la iglesia.

-¿Los mismos ninjas que estamos persiguiendo? -cuestiono el otro de vuelta.

-Así es, al final resulta que tenía razón, los ninjas pasaron aquí, pero que ha ocurrido para que no quede nada de todo eso -concluyo seriamente dandose cuenta de que ya tenía una pista de donde podían haber ido los ninjas.

En ese momento se oyó que venía otro vehículo, era otro coche patrulla, aparco cerca de la zona y ahí entonces salió el ocupante que resulto ser Marcus Johnston.

-¿Y ese quien es? -cuestiono Vinnie al verle.

-Uno al que yo me conozco muy bien -exclamo amargamente.

Ambos fueron acercandose hasta acabar juntando sus manos para presentarse.

-¿Mark Stronger no? -pregunto por corroborar.

-¿Y tu debes de ser Marcus Johnston? El mismo tío al que se le encontró tirado en una fiesta llena de putones y vayase a saber que mas había en esa orgia -se presento de una forma muy incrédula.

-No fue para tanto -reprimió.

Le hecho una mirada indirecta al respecto.

-Esta bien, cometí un error esa noche, pero conseguí arreglarlo -retracto seriamente.

-Seguro que si, ¿porque esta usted aquí en realidad? -pregunto expresamente.

-Resulta que vengo de entrevistar a los tres sujetos que usted capturo y me han dicho lo que justamente quería saber -declaro abiertamente.

-Espera, ¿le han dicho acerca de donde se habían ido los ninjas? -cuestiono asumiendo que era imposible que se hubieran chivado de eso.

-No, pero si de lo que se proponían hacer, capturar a Zimmer -confeso.

-¿Y piensa que Zimmer ha estado aquí y no los ninjas? -cuestiono señalándole los restos de la iglesia derruida que se notaba a plena vista.

-O puede que ambos -aclaro expresamente.

Soltó un carraspeo de ver adonde quería ir a parar.

-¿Han encontrado algo aquí? -pregunto Marcus.

-Si, eso -señalo el trozo de torreta carbonizada.

-¿Que cojones es eso? -cuestiono asombrado pero poniendo un tono incrédulo.

-Eso, es una torreta de uso militar, estaba metida dentro de la iglesia cuando estallo en mil pedazos -comento específicamente.

-¿Como es posible que hubiera una torreta metida dentro de una iglesia? -cuestiono ese hecho ya que no resultaba poco inverosímil.

-Eso mismo me pregunto, pero me preocupa mas saber adonde se han largado los ninjas en vez de todo eso si es que han estado aquí -opino sinceramente.

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA CARRETERA

El Ninja Carrier y los demás ninjas siguieron el camión hasta acabar aparcando en una curva donde había un pequeño barranco donde se podía ver a lo lejos un lago, todos salieron de sus vehículos dispuestos a mirar en aquel trozo de roca sobresaliente donde se podía ver todo abajo.

Garmadon se puso de frente y observo que mas abajo se encontraba enorme pueblo construido en el puerto que sobresalía por donde se podía ver.

-Skylar, ¿es este el lugar? -pregunto Garmadon sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Así es, mas abajo hay mucho mas, pero esto es solamente la punta del iceberg -confirmo expresamente Skylar.

-¿Y eso que significa? -cuestiono Jay.

-Significa que hay mucho mas de lo que aparenta hay abajo, es toda una cúspide infernal llena de piratas -aclaro Miles sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaban.

-¿Y vamos directos hay abajo a buscar ayuda? -cuestiono Kai.

-Es eso o dejar que nos persigan -objetó sinceramente Skylar.

Ambos se dieron una mirada seria al saber bien que se iban a meter en la boca del lobo y como no saliesen de ahí se acabarían enfrentando a algo mucho peor.

-Vamos -ordeno Zane sin importarle nada mas.

Todos marcharon obedeciendo el reproche de Zane aunque para Pixal aquello le resulto bastante raro y preocupante.

-Zane, ¿estas bien? -pregunto ella mientras le agarraba del hombro.

-Estoy bien, pero me preocupa lo que podamos encontrarnos ahí -comento.

-No es eso lo que te preocupa verdad -reprimió conociéndole bien.

Ahí Zane no pudo negar que se estaba dando cuenta de lo que se le venía a la cabeza.

-Desde que Zimmer me disparo, siento como si ya nada para mi es lo mismo, lo único que siento, es ir a por él, y matarlo por todo lo que ha hecho, así que no espero que lo sientas Pixal, pero esto es importante para mi -dictamino seriamente Zane y entonces se dio la vuelta sin dar ningún detalle mas.

Pixal se quedo indecisa al ver como su novio la dejo ahí sin decirle lo que le pasaba, estaba completamente distante con ella, en ese momento se acerco Miles poniendo una cara como de saber bien lo que pasaba.

-Esta pasando una fase, no te preocupes ya se le pasara -aconsejo sinceramente.

-No, no se le pasara, es un robot, no pasa por fases, solo transformaciones, y esa que tiene es una de ellas -aclaro con tono estremecida sabiendo bien lo que le iba a pasar.

Zane se puso de vuelta en su todoterreno mientras ponía una cara seria como de estar mas cabreado que nunca.

Todos encendieron sus vehículos de vuelta y marcharon bajando por la curva que iba directa hacía una aquella empinada.

MAS ABAJO DE TODO

Paso como una hora desde que bajaron y acabaron llegando por un recorrido recto donde se notaba que había poca naturaleza a su alrededor, era como estar metiéndose en una playa sin arena.

Ambos miraban atentamente porque no sabían bien con lo que se iban a encontrar, como había dicho Miles anteriormente, se estaban metiendo en territorio hostil.

-Hay que tener mucho cuidado, a cualquiera de los que viven por aquí no les gustaría que un grupo de ninjas se meta aquí donde todos tienen su libertad para buscar emociones fuertes y puro descontrol -opino sinceramente Miles.

-Pero espera un momento, tu eres policía, si ellos te ven entonces...

-Lo se, por eso mismo hay que ir con mucha cautela -aconsejo y entonces marcho a la parte trasera del camión, se quito el chaleco, la placa y se guardo la pistola en el zapato como por lo menos de tener algo encima.

Ambos le miraron sabiendo que estaba dejando por poder ayudarlos a ellos, pero ellos deberían deberían de preocuparse por lo que iba a suceder una vez que se metan en el pueblo con todos esos piratas.

Fueron avanzando hasta llegar a la frontera que separaba la carretera con el pueblo, la entrada era un poste donde había colgado un cadaver hecho añicos como si fuera una especie de Jesucristo y tenía puesta una pancarta donde ponía: BIENVENIDOS A PUERTO PIRATA, DONDE ENCONTRAREÍS DE TODO EXCEPTO ORDEN, HAY QUE DESCANSA UNO QUE NO OBEDECÍO LAS NORMAS Y PAGO EL PRECIO POR ELLO.

-¿Creéis que eso nos pasara a nosotros? -pregunto Jay estremecido al ver eso.

-Bueno, eso si acabamos vivos -indico sinceramente Skylar.

-Espera, ¿tu sabías que nos estábamos metiendo en esta carnicería? -recrimino al reconocer que no había admitido que era así de peligroso.

-Es un lugar donde no existe ni la ley ni orden, esta hecho solamente para piratas, no para todos los públicos -aclaro expresamente Skylar para hacerle entender que ya lo había avisado antes cuando estaban arriba.

-Genial, hemos pasado de escapar como fugitivos, a meternos en el lugar adonde van todos los fugitivos -objetó de forma obvia.

-Hombre, al menos nadie nos puede culpar por lo que hagamos -opino Cole.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Lloyd al otro lado.

-Estamos en un lugar donde a nadie le importa los crímenes que uno haya hecho, así que no creo que a nadie le importe que estemos aquí -indico.

-Eso da igual, seguimos siendo ninjas, y cuando vean que somos esos mismos, vendrán a por nosotros y nos trataran como al ganado si es que quieren ver como un ninja recibe su merecido -confeso seriamente.

Ahí entonces todos recibieron otra sensación mas como de preocuparse por lo que estuvieran apunto de hacer, se estaban metiendo donde nos les tocaba, y como alguien los descubriese ahí dentro, iban a acabar bastante jodidos.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, un extraño pequeño dron estaba sobrevolando todo el convoy que estaba pasando por Puerto Pirata, los estaba vigilando.

DE VUELTA CON ZIMMER

Zimmer veía a través de una pequeña pantalla como el dron espía que había mandado los había descubierto y ahora estaban yendo directos hacía Puerto Pirata.

-Los tenemos -indico Cryptor observando que ya los habían ubicado.

-Si, pero queda el problema de como llegar hasta ahí -comento Zimmer.

-¿Hasta ahí? -cuestiono Clarissa sin entender a que se refería.

-No podemos meternos en ese territorio sin provocar una cúspide de protestas al verme, por eso mismo tenemos que enviar como primera medida un mensaje a los demás agentes de la comisaría de Ninjago que están entrando en Puerto Pirata -declaro dando a entender que estaba esa otra preocupación al respecto.

-¿Y como harán para hacerlo? Nadie quiere policías en Puerto Pirata, es la ciudad sin reglas -cuestiono Cryptor ese hecho.

-Puede ser, pero alguien tendrá tanto odio hacía los ninjas que le dará igual donde estén, ira a por ellos, y los capturara sin que nosotros estemos en medio -confeso.

-¿Y quien se iba a ocupar de esa locura? -cuestiono Clarissa.

Entonces Zimmer se dirigió hacía la sala principal, encendió la pantalla y ahí entonces apareció la imagen del logo de la comisaría.

-Has hackeado los ordenadores de la comisaría principal de Ninjago -dijo asombrada Clarissa al ver lo que hizo.

-Así es, Paxton ya lo tenía hackeado desde entonces pero no lo habíamos utilizado hasta ahora -aclaro.

-¿Y que piensa encontrar ahí? -pregunto Cryptor al respecto.

-Aquí no, a quien -aclaro y entonces pulso un par de botones y apareció la imagen de un informe, el expediente del capitán Mark Stronger.

-¿Al capitán Stronger?

-Así es, Stronger es ahora quien se ocupa de toda la investigación, por eso mismo es el mejor y el mas adecuado para encargarse de los ninjas, ha capturado a los mayores reclusos de toda Ninjago al igual que hizo Miles Thrower, pero el agente Thrower solamente le importo una cosa, y eso no lo hizo muy fuerte, en cambio Stronger tiene todas las posibilidades de ganar a menos que los ninjas no sean capaces de enfrentarse a él si es que quieren jurar que son inocentes -explicó dando a entender porque había decidido utilizarlo como cabeza de turco en su plan.

-Brillante -opino orgulloso Cryptor al ver como lo ideo todo.

-¿Cuando comenzamos con todo esto? -pregunto Clarissa.

-Ahora mismo -dictamino decididamente.

DE VUELTA EN LA COMISARIA

Stronger y Johnston acabaron volviendo de la escena del crimen devuelta en la comisaría para informar de lo que habían encontrado hasta ahora. Fueron pasando por toda la oficina hasta llegar a la oficina del jefe Dutson.

El viejo estaba atareado haciendo las mismas llamadas insoportables que había hecho durante toda la semana.

-Escucheme bien señora, si esos ninjas están pasando por hay es porque esos niños ya se han dado cuenta de que usted no para de quejarse por sus múltiples protestas hacía los ninjas, entendido -aclaro enfurismado Dutson.

Se oyó el murmullo de la mujer contestando al otro lado.

-¡A callar ya! -se harto y colgó el teléfono de mala manera.

-¿Una vieja chota? -excuso Johnston.

-¿Como haces para tener la razón en todo? -cuestiono Dutson al ver la implacable habilidad que tenía para corroborar todo lo que sucedía.

-Nací así -exclamo irónicamente.

-De acuerdo -murmuro mientras acomodaba todas las cosas-. ¿Que habéis encontrado ahí entre los restos?

-De todo, al parecer alguien se monto una especie de campo de batalla con todo tipo de armamentos incluida un par de torretas -comento Johnston sin dar mucha idea.

-¿Un par de torretas? -cuestiono al oír eso.

-Hemos encontrado que dentro de la iglesia se encontraban unas torretas de uso militar, no sabemos muy bien como fue que las usaron, pero le diré una cosa -prosiguió Stronger y entonces asomo la cabeza directamente para hablarle de cerca-: Me parece que los ninjas estuvieron ahí.

-¿Lo ninjas? -cuestiono sobresaltado, aquello hizo que se regurgitara con su propia baba desde dentro, se agarro un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz.

-Las torretas están dañadas y chamuscadas, pero los gatillos tenían un cierto corte y de ese tipo solamente existe uno como ese y es el de una estrella ninja, un shuriken -añadió sinceramente.

-Santo dios, esos hijos puta estaban ahí todo el dia -vocifero malhumorado.

-Creemos que Zimmer y los ninjas estuvieron metidos ahí dentro y acabaron enfrentandose el uno contra el otro pero al final ambos acabaron perdiendo y llevandose la iglesia consigo hacíendola explotar de algúna forma -comento Johnston al respecto según la teoría del otro.

-Entonces los ninjas han estado compinchados con Zimmer -concluyo Dutson.

-No no no -retracto seriamente Stronger al ver que no entendió nada-, puede que los ninjas hayan acabado metidos ahí dentro y que Zimmer les haya metido en una emboscada, ambos bandos se enfrentaron y ningún gano, y Zimmer se escapo mientras que los ninjas se marcharon hacía otra parte.

-¿Pero adonde? -reprocho ante esa cuestión.

-Eso es lo que nos preguntamos -indico expresamente Stronger ante esa duda.

-Así que no tienen nada -reprimió Dutson al ver que fue todo inútil.

-No, hay mas -mencionó Johnston.

-¿Mas? -pregunto interesado.

-Vera, estábamos todavía ahí, cuando vimos otra cosa mucho mas interesante -se puso a explicar según todo lo que habían visto en el incidente.

UNA HORA ANTES

Dejaron de suponer que los ninjas se encontraban ahí dentro entre lo que quedaba de la iglesia y se pusieron a pensar en otra conclusión para determinar que había sucedido entre los ninjas y Zimmer, recorrieron todo el escenario repleto de cordones policías y demás restos que iban recogiendo la policía científica.

-Dime, ¿acaso conoces a los ninjas? -le pregunto Johnston.

-No, solamente he visto a la chica Smith y al señor Borg, solamente a ellos, llegue unas horas después de que el oficial Waters muriera -declaro.

-Lastima, era un buen hombre -opino sinceramente.

-Lo era, el mejor que ha habido y vivido para contarlo, la lastima encima es que estaba apunto de jubilarse cuando recién lo tiran de un edificio -se lamentando.

-Que mala suerte -exclamo expresamente.

-No, la mala suerte es de haber acabado ahí, que se muera justo ahí mismo es de una mala leche que no veas -retracto irónicamente.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿que hacía ahí en ese edificio? -pregunto al respecto.

-No lo se, hablas con sus amigos de la comisaría y los mas cercanos dijeron que recibió una llamada de aviso de Spooner Brick -confeso.

-¿Pero quien fue el que le mando esa llamada de aviso? No había nadie en ese lugar supuestamente -cuestiono ese hecho de forma muy pensativa.

-Después de que se llevaran su cuerpo a la morgue encontramos su teléfono móvil y vimos que tenía un mensaje de un numero desconocido.

-¿Numero desconocido de quien?

-Ese es el problema, revise todos los datos y no había nadie quien tuviera ese tipo de numero, alguien debió de hackearle la cuenta sin que se diera cuenta -concluyo.

Siguieron andando hasta que Johnston le freno para corroborar una cosa.

-¿Crees que fue Zimmer el que se lo mando? -pregunto al respecto.

-Si lo fue, entonces Waters recibió la peor ultima llamada de su vida -indico expresamente sabiendo que aquello fue el punto de partida para el viejo oficial.

-¿Y que pasa con los ninjas que vinieron al edificio también? ¿Crees que también estarán implicados?

-No, ellos vinieron después de que viniera Waters, hay cámaras de seguridad que lo confirman -confirmo ese hecho.

-¿Pero y que pasa con ese video donde se muestra al nindroide Zane Julien agrediendo al agente Waters? ¿De donde salió esa grabación?

-Esa es una buena pregunta -exclamo sinceramente.

-Señor, hemos encontrado algo -aviso uno de los oficiales.

-Vamos -apuro y entonces marcharon corriendo.

-¿Había algúna cámara ahí? -pregunto Johnston mientras iban corriendo.

-No, no había nada de electricidad que estuviera construida, así que alguien debió de estar ahí y grabarlo todo -opino honestamente.

-¿Pero que clase de persona puede grabarla desde esa distancia? El lugar era pequeño, ni siquiera había lugar para que alguien se asomase -recrimino esa cuestión.

-Pues de algúna forma alguien lo hizo -reprimió sin tener ningúna idea.

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar arriba de la carretera por donde había una pendiente, hay había un grupo como de cuatro hombres y agentes forestales.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto mientras suspiraba.

-Unos guardabosques han encontrado lo que parece ser una batalla campal en una jungla de asfalto -declaro uno de los guardas forestales.

-¿Y eso que cojones quiere decir? -reprocho Johnston sin entender ese dicho.

-Vais a tener que verlo para creerlo -exclamo irónicamente.

A UNOS METROS MAS ARRIBA

Fueron directos subiendo por la carretera donde vieron los restos que parecían ser de varios jeeps blindados y motocicletas, todo el asfalto estaba lleno de marcas de neumáticos como de haber girado de forma indiscriminada pero de forma brutal.

-¿Que clase de cosa es capaz de hacer esto? -cuestiono Stronger mientras examinaba todas las marcas de arrastre de neumáticos y cenizas.

-Cosa no, todo un batallón ha hecho todo esto -aclaro el guardabosques.

-¿A que se refiere? -pregunto Johnston.

-Mirelo bien, esta claro que alguien se puso a hacer una carrera a muerte por esta carretera, hay restos de motocicletas y demás cosas por todo el recorrido, y encima craters que han dejado destruida el pavimento -señalo todo la carretera donde se podía ver que había todo tipo de restos de metal y demás cosas tiradas por doquier.

-¿Han encontrado algún resto humano? -pregunto Stronger asumiendo que si era una carrera a muerte tendría que haber algún cadaver o por lo menos algún resto.

-No nada, si hubo algúna persona metida en la persecución, se desintegro en el mismo lugar donde están esos craters -indico otro de los guardabosques.

-Una explosión capaz de reducir a un ser humano -dijo pensativamente.

-¿Que se tiene viene a la cabeza? -pregunto Johnston poniendose delante suyo.

-Muchas cosas, dime, ¿de que te suena un tipo de explosión capaz de hacer estallar a un ser humano y no encontrar ningúna prueba de ello? -lo puso a prueba.

-Pues una hecha por un profesional -objetó.

-No, un tipo de explosión que ya ha sido vista mas de una vez -aclaro dandole una mirada como de hacerle entender que eso era algo muy fácil.

-¿Los terroristas suicidas de Zimmer? -asumió.

-Exacto -reafirmo con tono decidido a que ese era el verdadero ejemplo.

-Señor -llamo otro hombre-. Hemos encontrado algo mas.

-¿Él que? -pregunto interesado.

-Ya viene en camino, es un vehículo que no esta destruido -aclaro.

Ambos se miraron carraspeando pensativamente, alzaron la cabeza y vieron como de mas arriba venía una grúa llevando consigo un coche pero apenas notaba de que tipo era, pero se veía que estaba chamuscado y aplastado.

Stronger puso una mirada indirecta mientras suspiraba seriamente.

Entonces la grúa avanzo lo suficiente hasta ponerse delante de ellos, hay veían claramente que se trataba de un coche patrulla que tenía toda la parte trasera aplastada y quemada pero la parte delantera no.

-¿De donde han sacado esto? -pregunto Johnston dirigiendose al conductor.

-Estaba mas arriba, cerca de donde termina la pendiente -contesto el conductor.

-¿Donde termina la pendiente? -se quedo cuestionando ya que se le venía una idea en la cabeza pero no sabía que era, se puso delante del coche patrulla para examinarlo mejor, estaba completamente destruido, era como si algo hubiera explotado por detrás y se hubiera estrellado mientras iba en movimiento.

Miro por dentro y observo que los asientos estaban aplastados y puestos de una manera que hacía que si el conductor estuviera dentro se hubiera acabado aplastado contra el parabrisas y hubiera muerto, pero no había nadie.

-¿Había alguien dentro cuando lo trajo? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-No, lo encontré así tal cual como estaba -declaro.

Ahí se quedo pensando de nuevo.

-No están los conductores -se quedo murmurando mientras seguía mirando el interior del coche, era imposible que alguien hubiera sobrevivido a ser aplastado así.

De pronto se fijo en algo, había sangre en los restos de cristales rotos del parabrisas, quien quisiera que estuviera conduciendo el coche significaba que si había muerto durante el choque pero alguien lo quito.

Se dirigió hacía los otros con una mirada escéptica y entonces dijo:

-Hay que sacar una muestra de sangre de todos los restos que hayan quedado en el interior del coche -ordeno explícitamente.

Entonces los técnicos marcharon directamente al coche para asegurar las pruebas.

-¿De quien crees que podría haber sido el coche patrulla? -pregunto Johnston.

-Solo existe un hombre al que ha sacado un coche patrulla de donde no toca -indico sabiendo bien de quien era ese coche.

VOLVIENDO A TIEMPO ACTUAL

-¿De quien era? -pregunto Dutson interesado en saber como termina.

-De Miles Thrower -admitió serenamente Stronger.

-Santo dios -dijo llevandose la mano a la cabeza-. Así que el muy cabronazo murió en la persecución y se llevaron su cadaver.

-No creemos que fuera él el que estuviera dentro, todavía se están analizando las muestras de sangre para determinar quien estaba conduciéndolo -comento Johnston.

Dutson suspiro amargo y entonces los miro con cara desdicha.

-¿Que creéis que paso ahí? -pregunto queriendo entender el asunto.

-Que ninjas y hombres suicida se metieron en una persecución a toda pastilla haciendo que murieran todos los hombres suicidas excepto los ninjas, y ellos me parece que se han largado bajando por las colinas hasta vayase a saber donde -resumió claramente Stronger lo que suponía que paso en realidad.

-O sea, que los ninjas y Zimmer se han enfrentado entre si y se han marchado para luego escapar de entre ambos -concluyo expresamente Dutson si era lo que pensaba.

Ambos se dieron una mirada rápida y dijeron:

-Creemos que si -aclararon a la vez.

-¿Y donde cojones están ahora todos? -pregunto dando otra cuestión sin respuesta.

-No lo sabemos, no sabemos nada excepto que estos dos bandos están enfrentados entre si y van a provocar un gran caos a menos que los detengamos -determino Stronger sabiendo bien que esto era un problema.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -objetó poniendose de brazos cruzados.

-Pues... -entonces miro a Johnston y dijo-: Que vamos a trabajar juntos en este caso.

-De acuerdo, hacedlo, pero tened en cuenta que estos ninjas no se dejan una, ya hemos pasado por esto unas cuantas veces mas, así que estén donde estén, espero que se den cuenta del error que están cometiendo con esta guerra -acepto pero poniendo un serio inconveniente a tomar en cuenta.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Habían conseguido entrar en el puerto y ahí era todo un estercolero de gente gritando y yendo de un lado para otro como una horda de salvajes, el pueblo que formaba todo Puerto Pirata era como estar en un comercio abierto repleto de bares y tiendas de armas o de estampacíones de tatuajes.

-¿Es aquí donde supuestamente tenías que hacer tu tour? -reprimió Kai.

-Y si, mi padre tenía ciertos amigos un poco ordinarios -indico ella con ironía.

Veían a dos hombres bebiendo tranquilamente cuando entonces el otro le empuja, ambos empiezan a discutir y se acaban golpeando con las botellas hasta acabar tirados en el suelo dandose de hostias hasta que vienen los demás.

-Como esta el patio -exclamo Cole.

Siguieron todo el trayecto intentando de no llamar la atención de todos los piratas que habían revoloteando con puro descontrol, Miles y los otros veían el desorden que había en todo el pueblo, estaba claro que este era el lugar perfecto para todos los piratas que venían aquí para alejarse de aquellos que no les dejaban en paz, Miles hecho la mirada a un lado y observo a una especie de hombre enano con parche hacíendole un gesto de rebanarle el cuello, era como un gesto de amenaza poco sutil y que siempre daba mal rollo.

-Ufff -suspiro agobiado mientras se tiraba contra el asiento.

-Se te pasa por la cabeza esa idea de que te estas metiendo donde no deberías -argumento Cyrus acercándosele al lado.

-En toda mi vida me jure que jamas acabaría en medio de un complot pirata, y ahora me he metido en el lugar donde todos se reúnen, en el infierno -comento agobiado.

-No temas agente Thrower...

-No me llames así, llamame Miles, hoy ya no soy poli -dictamino y entonces saco la placa y la metió dentro de uno de los cajones.

Cyrus se le quedo mirando y por la cara que ponía estaba claro que no se sentía agusto estar metido aquí, por algúna razón estaba que temía este lugar y no porque fuera un autentico peligro, era como una sensación de mal augurio.

Mientras, Nya junto con Pixal y los demás seguían haciendo todo el trayecto pero intentando de esquivar a los piratas que se ponían delante, veían como se la pasaban jugando con llamaradas con las que perseguían a los demás.

-Como se puede vivir así -opino Misako.

-Se puede, solamente hay que estar lo bastante loco como para ser parte de toda la parafernalia con la que se construyo este lugar -indico Garmadon.

-Mas adelante se encuentra un hotel para los forasteros, nos refugiaremos ahí mientras estemos aquí -declaro Pixal.

-De acuerdo, sigue adelante, pero no muy deprisa, a estos tíos no les gusta que alguien se les ponga delante por mucho que estén en el camino -acordo Wu.

Afirmo y entonces Nya siguió pero yendo mucho mas lento.

Mas tarde acabaron llegando a un hotel que se encontraba al otro lado del puerto, era como el típico hotel de la época victoriana solo que se notaba que dentro se montaba todo tipo de fiestas a desmadre y no paraban de haber destrozos.

-¡Ah! -se oyó un grito y entonces un hombre salió volando de la ventana y cayendo al suelo, se le oyó gemir y se marcho arrastrandose como podía.

-¿Estas seguro de que este es un lugar para quedarse? -pregunto Nya.

-El único que hay lamentablemente -exclamo Miles.

Todos se bajaron incluido los ninjas que desactivaron sus vehículos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, marcharon hacía la entrada dispuestos a negociar para que les diera algúna habitación, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que no podían dejar el Ninja Carrier donde estaba o lo robaban todo.

-¿Que hacemos con el camión? -pregunto Lloyd.

-Vosotros id, yo me ocupare de protegerlo mientras os espero -aviso Nya.

-Yo también me quedo, no puedo subir por las escaleras, estoy mas seguro -mencionó Cyrus reconociendo que le resultaba mas fácil donde estaba.

-Luego te avisamos para saber donde dejar el camión, entendido -aviso Zane.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Nya y entonces ellos se marcharon.

Jay se giro echando una mirada como de resignación, ella se dio cuenta y ambos se quedaron mirandose como sabiendo bien que aquí podría ocurrir cualquier cosa y si sucediera lo peor ambos lo lamentarían. El no dijo nada pero dio como una mirada como de reconocer que sentía lastima pero lo quería ignorar apropósito, ella se lamento al ver que podía hablar con él pero perdió la oportunidad.

DENTRO DEL HOTEL

Se metieron y observaron como era, no era enorme pero si bastante alto y con suficientes habitaciones, se veía a todos los hospedados gritando y oyéndose disparos el uno contra el otro mientras iban cayendo como moscas, había un furor que resultaba insoportable, si se pasaban así todo el dia, era imposible que cualquiera se pusiera a vivir así de esa forma.

-Habitación 26 despejada -aviso el recepcionista de frente.

Se dirigieron al recepcionista pero ambos no sabían quien le iba a pedir o no, protestaron sin parar y entonces Garmadon se puso delante.

-¿Cuantas habitaciones puede darnos para diez personas? -pregunto él.

-Un momento -le detuvo y entonces se oyó otro grito de gemidos y luego una caída-, habitación 17 despejada y se requiere de limpieza.

Ambos se echaron una excéntrica mirada al ver como funcionaba todo ahí.

-¿Que quieren? -pregunto ahora teniendo su atención.

-¿Cuantas habitaciones puede darnos para diez personas? -se lo volvió a preguntar.

-¿Van todos juntos? -pregunto echando una mirada.

-Si -reafirmo él junto con Misako a la vez.

-Veamos -abrió el libro de apuntes donde estaban todas las habitaciones.

-Necesitamos una en la que estemos todos juntos -añadió.

Hay entonces alzo una mirada expresiva como si hubiera dicho algo que no tocaba.

-Deben de estar locos sin piensan que quedarse aquí -comento.

-¿Porque? ¿Es que nadie lo hace? -cuestiono Miles contradiciéndole.

-¿Y tu quien te crees acaso que eres? ¿Un poli? -recrimino.

Le hecho una mirada de seriedad como de que le estaba llevando la contraria porque sabía bien que se estaba dando cuenta de que era eso mismo.

-Joder, no otra vez no -reprocho cerrando el libro de golpe.

-¿Ya paso un policía aquí? -pregunto Pixal.

-Pues claro, hace un año uno cometió el error de venir aquí y le acabaron descubriendo, ¿sabéis acaso que le ocurrió? -objetó.

-No -contestaron a la vez.

-Pues que lo acabaron utilizando como mártir en señal de que aquí no se admiten polis que se interponen en el orden que hay aquí -declaro enfurruñado dando a entender que no acabo muy bien.

-Uy -dijeron ambos alarmados a la vez al oír eso.

-¿Nos puedes dar toda una serie de habitaciones conjuntas o no? -pregunto recriminandole Garmadon de vuelta para saber si iba a razonar con ellos o no.

-Os pueda dar nueve, no esperad -alzo el dedo otra vez y entonces apareció cayendo otro hombre mas atrás cerca de la entrada-. Habitación 41 despejada.

-Que rápido que se desalojan todas las habitaciones -opino sinceramente Cole.

-¿Eso es un si? -asumió Garmadon.

Entonces el recepcionista se hizo a un lado moviendose con la silla de ruedas y se dirigió al inmueble donde estaban colocadas todas las llaves, les dio una de cada a cada uno por habitación.

-Procurad guardarlas segura, aquí todo el mundo no muere simplemente por pelearse con el uno y el otro -aconsejo honestamente.

-De acuerdo -acepto Garmadon y entonces ambos se marcharon.

-Un momento -les detuvo.

Ambos se les quedaron mirando asumiendo que vio algo malo.

-Si vais a quedaros aquí, procurad no parecer ninjas, aquí todo el mundo lo ultimo que le podría pasar es que se metan intrusos como vosotros, aquí solamente sois carne cruda, y si os ven, es cuando es cuando se pone fresca -acordo explícitamente.

Se miraron dandose cuenta de que tenían sus trajes de ninja, si iban a pasarse en un pueblo lleno de piratas tenían que ir con la máxima discreción posible.

-Gracias por el consejo -agradeció Lloyd y entonces marcharon.

-Por cierto, tengo a mi hermana hay afuera esperando con un camión pequeño como una caravana, donde podemos ponerlo -le aviso Kai de ese hecho.

-Hay un garaje al otro lado del hotel, nadie lo utiliza, así que si pregunta el conserje que estará limpiando decidle que se lo manda S., entendido -mencionó.

-De acuerdo, gracias -agradeció nuevamente.

-No hay de que -le devolvió el favor y entonces los ninjas se marcharon a lo suyo.

El recepcionista se quedo con las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio mientras abría el escritorio poniendose a leer, de pronto se oyó algo como un gemido de asco, alzo la vista mirando hacía arriba y entonces toco el timbre.

-Limpieza en el pasillo 2 -aviso expresamente, luego siguió a lo suyo.

Los ninjas y demás compañía se pusieron a subir por las escaleras observando el despilfarro de gente que había por todas partes, habían hombres borrachos o simplemente parejas besandose como si estuvieran en una discoteca.

-¿De verdad estamos seguros aquí? -pregunto Misako al respecto.

-Nadie se mete aquí a buscar problemas, para eso esta el exterior donde todos tienen sus propios juegos de guerra -mencionó Skylar.

-¿Como haces para conocer todo esto? -cuestiono Jay.

-Chen me hablo de como había hecho para vivir aquí durante un tiempo, y creedme, fue uno de los pocos que sobrevivieron a no perder su dignidad -indico.

-¿Perder su dignidad?

-Nadie sale de aquí sin acabar siendo parte del mismo desorden que es esta ciudad, y cuando volvió, descubrió lo que era ser un avaro egoísta -aclaro.

-Uh -ambos se dieron una mirada de frustración al darse cuenta porque Chen era tan malo desde el principio, aquí fue donde aprendió a ser el tirano que era.

Subieron otro piso mas intentando de no llamar la atención ya que lo único que veían por ahí era un autentica juerga bestial de puro desorden con gente gritandose el uno al otro y personas que no paraban caer una y otra vez.

-Habitación 8 despejada -se oyó al recepcionista desde abajo.

Miles estaba detrás del grupo cuando oyó algo raro, se fijo en una puerta medio abierta y echo el ojo para ver lo que había dentro. Veía a un hombre apoyado encima de una mujer completamente desnuda y con las tetas colgando mientras el tío fétido y gordo se la empalmando de forma bestial y la mujer apenas reaccionaba.

-¿Pero que cojones? -se cuestiono asombrado al ver eso.

-¿Quieres apuntarte tío? -se dio cuenta el hombre que estaba ahí adelante.

-¿Que? -se extraño al oír eso, lo estaba invitando.

En ese momento apareció otro tío mucho mas fétido que el otro y con un parche en el ojo, se lo quedo mirando de arriba para abajo y entonces dijo:

-Esto es apto solo para tíos enormes -acordo y le cerro la puerta.

Se quedo ahí sin saber que había pasado pero de una cosa estaba claro, esto era un lugar de locos y buen ejemplo de ello era lo que acababa de ver ahí dentro, miro abajo y observo que estaba puesta la etiqueta de no molestar solo que esta vez decía algo así como: NO INTERRUMPAN, PIRATAS CONSPIRANDO.

-Hijos de puta -exclamo atemorizado al ver el lugar en el que se había metido.

-Miles -le toco alguien por detrás.

-¡Ah! -se asusto porque no sabía quien era, resulto ser Wu que lo siguió.

-Tenemos que seguir -insistió sinceramente el viejo sensei.

-Si ya -acepto y entonces marcho pero sin dejar de mirar aquella puerta e imaginandose lo que podría estar pasando ahí dentro-. Odio este lugar.

Continuaron subiendo un par de pisos mas cuando entonces Kai dijo:

-Vosotros seguid, yo tengo que avisar a Nya de donde dejar el Ninja Carrier -indico él señalando hacía abajo.

-No, espera yo iré -se ofreció Jay.

-No Jay, yo soy el que tiene que ir -insistió Kai.

-Vamos Kai, necesito hacer esto -reprimió Jay sinceramente como poniéndole una mirada de que necesitaba hacer esto porque era algo mas.

Se dio cuenta de la cara que ponía y decidió dejarle hacer lo que quisiera.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que tu me lo has pedido -consentío Kai.

Entonces Jay marcho corriendo por las escaleras rápidamente.

-¿Que le ha pasado que se ha decidido por eso? -cuestiono Zane.

-Me parece que ha vuelto el Jay de siempre -indico Kai reconociendo lo que parecía.

-Menos mal -reafirmo suspirando Cole al ver que no iba a seguir protestando.

MIENTRAS AFUERA

Nya junto con Cyrus estaban ahí metidos esperando a los otros para saber si habían conseguido acceder a algúnas habitaciones o no, si era verdad de que podían conseguir ayuda aquí entonces lo tendrían todo zanjado. Ella se encontraba con una mirada de pura frustración debido a que no sabía que hacer, estaba aquí intentando de ganarse el respeto de Jay pero era imposible y ya no sabía que opciones tenía.

Cyrus por otra parte estaba mirando por ambos lados asegurandose de que nadie se daría cuenta del camión y los atracaría para llevárselo si es que acaso a los piratas que vivían les interesaba un vehículo que no servía para naufragar.

-Si fuera yo el que estuviera viviendo aquí, me habría muerto hace mucho tiempo -opino sinceramente en relación a lo que estaba viendo.

-Y yo también -dijo ella sin pensar.

-¿Que has dicho? -cuestiono extrañado al haber oído esa mención.

-Nada, no he dicho nada -se retracto confundida.

-No en serio Nya, has dicho lo que creo que has dicho y no me gusta -recrimino Cyrus mientras se dirigía para poder razonar con ella.

-Lo siento señor Borg, pero es que... cada vez que lo pienso siento como si Jay estuviera apartandose de mi apropósito -reprimió honestamente.

-Se esta apartando de ti porque no quiere hacerse a la idea de que otra vez se esta encariñando por ti, ya ha pasado por mucho y después de lo que le hizo Clarissa, ya siente que para él las mujeres le traicionan -objetó para que lo comprendiera.

-¿Que para él las mujeres le traicionan? ¿Pero que se habrá creído? -reprocho ella dejandose llevar por esa absurda idea que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Te estas dando cuenta de lo que sucede?

-¿De qué? -cuestiono echándole en cara.

-Te estas comportando como Jay por algo que has dicho tu -aclaro expresamente.

Ahí entonces Nya se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, estaba tan cabreada que se estaba comportando de la misma manera que el otro sin que se diera cuenta.

-Se me nota tanto -se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-Uhum -reafirmo irónicamente.

En ese momento apareció Jay saliendo de la entrada del hotel y dirigiendose al Ninja Carrier corriendo lo mas rápido que podía.

-Mira, hay viene Jay -señalo Cyrus mirando por el reflejo de la ventana de al lado.

-¿Viene Jay? Pero yo pensaba que vendría mi hermano o Zane por lo menos, ¿para que habrá venido y porque viene corriendo?

Jay se metió y entonces abrió la puerta mientras suspiraba de cansancio.

-No sabéis lo que son esas escaleras, ¿porque no ponen ascensor? -reprimió exhausto y entonces se metió de rodillas dentro del camión.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Cyrus al respecto.

-Tenemos habitaciones, pero hay que poner el Ninja Carrier detrás del hotel donde se encuentra un garaje -confirmo.

-De acuerdo, pues hay vamos entonces -acepto Nya y entonces acelero el Ninja Carrier dispuesta a llevarlo al otro lado del hotel.

-Una cosa, si el conserje nos pregunta, diremos que nos envía S. -añadió.

-¿S.? -cuestiono Nya.

-Creo que es supuestamente como se llama el recepcionista -espeto sin mucha idea.

Fueron acelerando atravesando el hotel mientras por detrás aparecía un mono llevandose consigo un emparedado y el hombre persiguiéndole para recuperarlo.

-Devuélvemelo mono idiota -reprocho mientras alzaba el puño.

Nya andaba con total tranquilidad intentando de no levantar sospechas entre los viandantes que rondaban por ahí ya que como siempre pasaba cualquiera podría notar algo raro en menos que nada.

En ese momento Jay se asomo poniendose en el lado del copiloto.

-¿Que haces? -reprimió cuestionando lo que hacía.

-Nada, solamente ponerme aquí nada mas -comento él sin dar mucho detalle.

Nya intento de no llamar demasiado la atención porque sino Jay empezaría a hacer de las suyas y no soportaba cuando lo hacía. Pero ahora que se encontraba quería saber en realidad porque se encontraba él hay y no su hermano o otro de los del grupo.

-¿Porque estas aquí en realidad Jay? -pregunto ella.

-Pues porque necesitaba hablar -mencionó él.

-¿Sobre qué? -objetó ella poco interesada.

Jay asintió y entonces la miro con cara autocompasiva.

-Veras: se muy bien que esta semana no me he portado muy bien, pero quiero que sepas que perdono si me he estado comportando de cualquier manera -explicó dando a entender que la perdonaba por como se había estado comportando antes.

-¿De verdad? -cuestiono ella ahora mas interesada.

-Así es, estaba tan enfadado por lo que sucedió con nuestra relación, que no pensé como acabaría esto, y encima me busque otra novia solamente para darte celos -aclaro dando a entender que lo hizo apropositamente para llevarle la contraria.

-Espera, ¿utilizaste a Clarissa para hacerme parecer culpable? -reprimió ella intentando de entender esa cuestión.

-Pues claro, quería hacerte entender cuanto me dolía que me traicionaras de esa forma, sino fuera porque esa maquina mostró que estabas destinada a estar con Cole -se reprimió acordándose de aquel hecho que lo fastidio todo.

-¿Sabes que te digo Jay?

-¿Que? -pregunto él.

-Que ya me da igual lo que esa maquina mostró -dictamino ella.

-¿De verdad? -objetó sorprendido.

-Así es, se muy bien que al ver eso sentí como una pasión por Cole, pero, me parece que me deje de llevar por ese instinto que tiene cualquier chica cuando no sabe lo que quiere -indico sinceramente.

-¿En serio existe eso? -cuestiono raramente sorprendido.

De pronto el camión se atoro en algo haciendo que se detuviera de mala manera y se llevaran una tremenda y mala sacudida.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -cuestiono reprimiendo Jay.

Entonces Nya asomo la cabeza observando que una de las ruedas se atoro en una estaca de madera que sobresalía y estaba pinchando la rueda.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Cyrus.

-Al parecer un trozo sobresaliente de madera se ha clavado en la rueda -indico ella y acelero poco a poco pero en cuanto lo hizo la estaca se bajo haciendo que a la rueda se le saliera el aire, rápidamente volvió a desacelerar hacía atrás haciendo que la estaca se subiera y se quedara tapando el agujero.

-Maldicion -protesto ella.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto de nuevo.

-No puedo quitar la estaca, en cuanto acelero se destapona la rueda y hace que se le vaya el aire -declaro.

-Oh genial, si ya no teníamos suficiente con venir a este lugar ahora tenemos que acabar jodidos por culpa de una rueda -reprocho Jay con el mismo tono de siempre.

-¿A cuanto esta ese garaje? -pregunto Cyrus.

-Pues debería de estar al final de la esquina -indico Jay señalando el fondo.

Se puso a carraspear Cyrus al estar pensando en algo.

-¿Se le ocurre algo doctor Borg? -pregunto Nya al respecto.

-Creo que si -indico él.

Entonces al cabo del rato el Ninja Carrier empezo a moverse siendo levantado por los rayos de Jay que lo llevaban directamente hacía el garaje.

-¿Así esta bien? -pregunto avisando a lo lejos.

La estaca de madera estaba clavada en la rueda actuando de tapón.

-Vas bien Jay, sigue así -afirmo Nya levantando el pulgar.

-De acuerdo, pero avisame después, que no voy a poder aguantar esto mucho tiempo -aviso expresamente mientras se esforzaba por levantarlo como podía.

Entonces Nya volteo la mirada dirigiendose a Cyrus.

-¿Como sabría de que esto funcionaria? -le cuestiono.

-Los rayos poseen una fuerza equivalente al electromagnetismo, así que al estar tanto tiempo efectuando con un metal debería de crearse un campo magnético capaz de levantar objetos metálicos, y Jay posee en su interior un montón de electrodos, lo que debería de ser suficiente como para poder el camión -explicó concluyentemente Cyrus dando a entender como era la lógica para poder levantarlo.

-Vaya, eso si que no se me había ocurrido -exclamo irónicamente.

-No te preocupes Nya, seguro que Jay acabara siendo mas útil de lo que parece -comento expresamente.

-¿A que se refiere con eso? -cuestiono reprimiéndole.

Entonces Cyrus le hecho una mirada como de saber muy bien de que le estaba hablando en realidad, ahí se estaba dando cuenta de que a pesar de todos sus problemas entre ellos, Jay demostraba tener una gran ayuda.

-Pues espero que para mi también -se dijo pensativa.

DE VUELTA EN EL HOTEL

Garmadon abrió la puerta y entonces se mostró que dentro había una habitación poco lujosa pero al menos habían dos camas suficientes como para que un par se metiera.

-¿En serio vamos a dormir aquí? -cuestiono Kai.

-Es eso, o dormir en la azotea, si es que en este hotel no se rompe -opino Miles.

-De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos: Kai tu te quedas con Lloyd, Jay y Cole se quedaron en otra, Zane se quedara con Miles -se puso a improvisar Garmadon para dictaminar con quien se quedaba con quien.

-Yo quiero estar con Zane -indico Pixal.

-Esta bien, los nindroides juntos -retracto.

Ambos se dieron una mirada al ver que estarían juntos.

-Nya se quedara con Skylar, Wu se quedara con el doctor Borg.

-¿Como? -cuestiono Wu al oír eso, estaba claro que no se iba a quedar con Misako.

-¿Y tu Miles? -cuestiono dandose cuenta de que quedaba uno.

Yo dormiré solo -comento él.

-Eso no es una opción razonable, no puedes estar solo -regaño sinceramente.

-Puede ocuparme por mi mismo, lo he hecho siempre y así se va a quedar, si hay algúna emergencia yo seré el primero en avisar -acordo Miles.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de no saber si confiaban en esa opción o no.

-De acuerdo, dormirás tu solo, pero no quiero hacerme responsable de lo que te suceda a ti -acordo estrictamente.

-Yo ya estoy siendo responsable de lo que sucede -aclaro expresamente.

-Y tu Misako te quedaras conmigo -acordo el ultimo par.

-¿Yo? -se cuestiono ella.

-Puede que hayamos estado separados todo este tiempo, pero seguimos siendo marido y mujer, y te necesito conmigo a mi lado -indico sinceramente.

Misako se lo pensó detenidamente debido a que le estaba pidiendo algo que ya le resultaba de por si poco gratificante, entendía que quería estar con ella porque era su pareja, pero después de lo que hizo, ahora le resultaba otra cosa.

El que peor llevaba esa decisión era Wu, tenía ganas de estar con Misako y encima no habían hablado sobre lo que paso el otro dia, era un asunto que tenían que zanjar.

-Muy bien, pues ya que estamos, escoged vuestras habitaciones -ordeno-. Nos vemos dentro de una hora para buscar a los amigos de Skylar.

-De acuerdo -espetaron a la vez y marcharon eligiendo sus habitaciones.

Zane y Pixal se metieron en una pero estaba el problema de que eran camas individuales, y ellos querían una cama de matrimonio.

-¿Vamos a tener que dormir aquí? -cuestiono ella.

-Me temo que si -indico Zane sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Entonces ambos se dieron una mirada de que solamente había una cosa por hacer, se juntaron y entonces movieron las camas a un lado para hacer que fueran dobles.

-Así esta mejor -dijo orgulloso Zane.

-Si -dijo aliviada Pixal cuando entonces se dirigió hacía la cara del nindroide.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto al ver como la miraba.

-Creo que deberíamos de taponarte eso -propuso ella.

-¿Como? -no comprendió a duras penas.

En otra, Cole se metió en su habitación con la que iba a tener que convivir con Jay, dejo las cosas a un lado y se dispuso a tirarse en la cama cuando entonces vio algo raro, quito las sabanas y vio algo tan asqueroso que no se lo pudo creer.

-Oh por dios -reprocho asqueado al ver lo que descubrió-. ¿Es que aquí no tienen servicio de limpieza o que? Yo no pienso acostarme aquí.

En ese momento tuvo una idea, miro la otra sabana y vio que estaba limpia, se puso a intercambiarlas para hacer que Jay se sentara en esa otra.

-Creo que Jay no lo notara -exclamo con tono incrédulo.

En otra, Kai y Lloyd se instalaron en su propia habitación, dejaron las cosas y observaron lo putrefacto que estaba todo, era obvio que a nadie le importaba dejar un poco ordenada las cosas a pesar de que hubieran clientes alojandose ahí.

-Oye Kai, ¿tu piensas que alguien es capaz de vivir alojado aquí? -cuestiono Lloyd queriendo saber la opinión del otro al ver el aspecto que tenía la habitación en si.

Entonces Kai quito las sabanas y ahí toda un enjambre de cucarachas merodeando por un trozo de carne cruda que había escondida debajo de la cama.

-¡Ay! -chillo estremecido al ver aquella asquerosidad.

-¿Que pasa? Oh, por dios, quien se ha dejado esto aquí -critico Lloyd asqueado de la misma forma que Kai al ver eso.

-¿Pero como pueden ser tan sucios? -objetó sinceramente Kai tapandose la nariz.

-Como uno se meta aquí pensara que matamos a alguien -opino irónicamente.

-¿Que hacemos? Hay que quitar esto de algúna forma -indico seriamente.

-No te preocupes, déjame a mi -entonces Lloyd se hizo a un lado y materializo una enorme bola de energía verde resplandeciente-. Abreme la ventana.

Entonces rapídmente Kai abrió la ventana que había delante y entonces Lloyd cogío el trozo de carne putrefacta y lo tiro afuera dejándolo caer al fondo.

-¿Seguro que no pasara nada por tirar eso? -cuestiono Kai ese hecho.

-Si aquí todo el mundo lo tira todo por la ventana -confeso.

Entonces se oyó unos vidrios rompiendose y observaron que por el piso de abajo alguien acabo tirando una tele portátil que caía directamente hacía el fondo.

-Imbecil, te has desecho de la tele, ¿que vamos a hacer ahora? -reprocho el hombre que se encontraba en el piso de abajo.

-Te lo dije -exclamo Lloyd teniendo razón.

En otra habitación Wu se hospedo en la que menos llamaba la atención de entre todas, al menos nadie la había ensuciado o la había dejado peor de lo que estaba, dejo las cosas a un lado y se quito el sombrero dejándolo sobre un escritorio que había en un costado, habían dos camas, una para él y otra para Borg, pero ese no era el problema que tenía, el problema era que ahora justo Garmadon había vuelto en el peor momento y ahora eso provocaba que tenía que mantener en secreto lo que había estado haciendo con Misako los últimos días, si quería solucionar este problema, tenía que hacerlo ahora antes de que las cosas se complicasen aún mas.

En otra habitación Misako y Garmadon estaban cambiandose de ropa con el uno y el otro de espaldas para no verse pero se seguían hablando.

-¿Como ha sido haberte ocupado del dojo tu sola? -pregunto él.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ha sido agotador, pero junto con Wu logre hacerlo bien, claro esta de que ahora el dojo esta desperdiciado si es que los amigos de Thrower han ido a buscarnos -comento ella disgustada.

Carraspeo expresamente Garmadon al oír eso, no sabía porque pero sentía una sensación como si hubiera pasado algo mas.

-Misako -termino de cambiarse mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Si? -pregunto ella dandose la vuelta.

-¿Ha pasado algo mientras tu no estabas? -pregunto sinceramente.

-Pues... que Zane y Pixal por fin están juntos -objetó.

-Bueno, eso no era lo que quería exactamente saber, ¿quiero saber si ha pasado algo entre tu y Wu? -aclaro seriamente.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -cuestiono regañándole.

-No se, siento que me estas ocultando algo y no se lo que es -indico frustradamente.

Ahí entonces Misako no supo que decir al respecto, se quedo tartamudeando con la boca abierta sin saber que decir ante esa pregunta tan difícil.

-Disculpad -se oyó la voz de Wu por detrás-. ¿Estáis ahí?

-Puedes pasar Wu -acepto Garmadon sin reprochar.

-Tienes un momento hermano -pidió Wu con tono modesto.

-Ahora no Wu, estamos ocupados -insistió él queriendo negar separarse de ella.

-¿En serio? Es urgente hermano -replico insistentemente Wu sabiendo que no se iba a ir a menos que se lo pidiera por las malas.

Entonces Garmadon se lo pensó, volteo la mirada mirando hacía su mujer y al ver esa mirada supo darse cuenta de que era eso o nada.

-Volveré dentro de un rato -acepto sin rechistar.

-De acuerdo, te estaré esperando -acordo ella con tono inquisitivo.

Entonces ambos salieron al pasillo y se quedaron con una mirada indecisa.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Garmadon rechistándole entre murmullos.

-Veras Garmadon, en todo este tiempo me estado comportando un poco nervioso debido a que tu te fuiste, y no he sabido que hacer ademas de ayudar a Misako con lo del dojo y... -se puso a explicarle para hacerle entender adonde quería ir a parar.

-Lo se, eso lo entiendo -le interrumpió.

-¿Como? -cuestiono al oír esa mención.

-Veras, yo también he estado un poco... teniendo un comportamiento muy errático, he estado como seis meses encerrado en un lugar en donde los muertos quedan encerrados intentando de encontrar su propio camino, pero yo tome el mío hace mucho tiempo, cometí muchos errores al convertirme en el ser de cuatro brazos -explicó Garmadon hacíendole entender quería ir a parar.

-Pero no fuiste tu, fue por culpa del Gran Devorador que te mordío cuando era niño y te convirtió en algo que no debías ser -aclaro Wu ese hecho.

-Lo se, pero creo que yo también me deje llevar a pesar de todo, siento que nuestra relación haya sido un poco conflictiva durante todo este tiempo -se disculpo gratificalmente para dejar claro que se sentía arrepentido de todo.

-Y yo siento también que a pesar de todos nuestros problemas jamas conseguimos llevar a un acuerdo con lo que pensábamos en aquel entonces -declaro él.

-Eramos tan jóvenes y tan inocentes -indico expresamente.

-Cierto -reafirmo.

Ambos se quedaron en un estado del que no sabían que pensar al respecto.

-Por cierto, Wu, ¿sucedió algo entre Misako y tu? -pregunto hacíendole la misma pregunta que le hizo antes a Misako.

Ahí entonces Wu no sabía que pensar, le estaba haciendo justo la pregunta que menos se esperaba que hiciera en ese momento.

-¿Sucedió algo o no? -insistió queriendo saber porque no decía nada.

Wu no tenía otra opción, tenía que ser sincero y hacerse a las consecuencias.

-Si ha sucedido algo, quiero que sepas que lo entiendo, yo no me perdonaría si todo este tiempo lo he desperdiciado -indico honestamente.

Al oír eso, se dio cuenta de que no podía decírselo, ahora confiaba plenamente en él y no podía desperdiciar este momento por ganarse su confianza.

-No, no sucedió nada entre ella y yo -admitió mintiéndole.

-Menos mal, gracias por tener que confiar en ti hermano -agradeció aliviado al ver que por fin podía confiar en él a pesar de todo.

-Lo se -reafirmo con tono frustrado.

-Te espero dentro de un rato -aviso dispuesto a volver dentro-. Y gracias por haber cuidado de mi dojo mientras tanto.

-Lo aprendi del mejor -exclamo irónicamente.

Garmadon se marcho dentro volviendo con Misako mientras que Wu se quedo con una expresión de tener demasiadas dudas, era obvio que había mentido a su hermano justo cuando confiaba en él, se había pasado tanto tiempo queriendo hacer lo bien por él que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

-Viejo tonto, viejo tonto -se dijo mientras se iba golpeando con la cabeza.

Mientras en otra habitación, Miles estaba sentado sobre su cama mirando por la ventana, tenía una expresión seria de estar pensando en algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría, había llegado al único lugar donde menos quería ir a parar, pero ahora que ayudaba a sus nuevos amigos, tenía que hacerlo bien, y si no era así, entonces tendría que hacer algo que dependiera por si solo.

Saco de su bolsillo la foto de su mujer Angelina, era lo poco que tenía que no le importaba llevarlo consigo, cada vez que la veía, sentía el recuerdo de que aquella ultima vez que la vio y sin poder decirle nada útil.

Se tiro sobre la cama mientras iba recordando el momento, extendió sus brazos en forma de cruz mientras se metía en sus recuerdos.

-No vayas...no vayas -se decía una y otra vez mientras veía aquella imagen de ella girandose de espaldas y mirándole poniendo una sonrisa encantadora pero luego aparece un fuego de fondo que la calcina hacíendola desaparecer.

Gimió dolorido al ver aquella imagen, eso era lo ultimo que recordaba.

-Te prometo que lo cogere Angelina -acordo prometiéndolo de corazón.

DE VUELTA CON ZIMMER

Zimmer se encontraba mirando la misma foto de Angelina Thrower solo que esta vez en una pantalla de ordenador, estaba sentado observando pensativamente aquella imagen como intentando de hacerse porque Miles estaba luchando tanto.

-Le vendría bien un poco de gel en el pelo -se oyó a alguien por detrás.

Giro sobresaltado observando que Clarissa estaba detrás suyo mirando lo que hacía.

-Eso al menos parecería demasiado gentil -opino incrédulamente.

No entendía a que se refería aunque estaba claro que contradecía aquella imagen.

-¿Quien es esa? -pregunto al respecto.

-Es Angelina Thrower, la mujer de Miles Thrower, al parecer murió durante uno de mis ataques hace décadas -declaro.

-Lastima, podríamos habernos ahorrado que ese policía nos dejara en paz si no fuera porque tu lo mataste, ¿porque miras eso? ¿Acaso sientes algo de remordimientos por lo que le hiciste a ella y al poli? -cuestiono queriendo saber que pretendía tener claro al ver aquella imagen de la mujer muerta.

-No, estoy pensando, que sino fuera porque esa mujer hubiera estado en aquella convención no habría pasado lo que habría pasado con Miles Thrower -indico.

Carraspeo pensativa Clarissa al determinar ese hecho.

-¿Podemos hacer la llamada? -pregunto al respecto.

-Lo haremos, pero antes quiero saber que pasa con Paxton 2.0. -indico.

-Creo que Cryptor esta razonando con él para que se levante, antes ha tenido una bronca consigo mismo al verse en el espejo de su habitación y ya lo ha roto todo -aclaro expresamente.

Resoplo frustrado al tener que tratar con eso ahora.

-¿Voy a buscarlo? -objetó.

-Hazlo, pero rápido, si conseguimos hacer que Stronger salga de su escondite no podemos hacerlo cuando se hace de noche, eso hará perder el tiempo -insistió apuradamente ya que estaba bastante liado.

Entonces Clarissa marcho a buscar al cyborg que yacía desesperado.

Mientras, Thrower aprovecho y se quedo mirando las demás fotografías de Angelina una vez mas, paso unas cuantas hasta quedarse en una donde se veía a los dos en su dia de bodas, estaban los dos sonrientes y celebrando que se habían casado.

-Uhum -dijo pensativo mientras acercaba la cabeza.

Veía en aquella mujer algo que antes no había visto, ese tipo de amor del que uno hace todo tipo de locuras, y Thrower estaba haciendo una, una que dependía alterar todos sus planes de la peor forma.

EN LA HABITACÍON DE PAXTON

Toda la habitación de Paxton estaba destruida, se había pasado todo el tiempo destruyendo todo lo que tenía y lo que significaba para él, había restos de apuntes, espejos rotos y figuritas tiradas por el suelo.

Paxton 2.0. estaba en un estado de puro descontrol, resoplaba angustiado debido a las ganas tremendas de seguir rompiendo todo lo que tenía.

-Tranquilo Paxton, podemos solucionarlo de otra forma -exigió Cryptor intentando de insistirle para que se tranquilizara.

-Yo no soy Paxton -reprocho y entonces agarro una silla que había tirada y se la revoleo contra él.

Impacto cerca de la entrada pero Cryptor la esquivo a tiempo.

-Yo soy Paxton 2.0., el otro era Billy Paxton murió siendo aplastado por cuatro ruedas, esto, es lo que soy ahora, el monstruo que tanto ansiaba Killian Zimmer -recrimino hacíendole entender quien era ahora.

-Zimmer nunca quiso un monstruo, solo un científico, y ese eres tu -le indico.

-No, yo soy nada de eso, yo soy un monstruo, un bicho raro encerrado como un animal, y eso voy a hacer -se dictamino enfurismado.

-¿En serio vas a hacer? Quedarte aquí metido sin hacer nada, ese no es el Billy Paxton que yo conozco -le reprocho hacíendole ver lo inútil que estaba siendo.

-Yo no soy Billy Paxton -se enfado otra vez y entonces dio un tremendo salto que acabo provocando una enorme sacudida por todo el lugar.

Todos sufrieron la tremenda sacudida creyendose que estaban siendo atacados.

Paxton 2.0. se detuvo suspirando de agonía debido a malhumor que tenía.

-De acuerdo, perdona -apaciguo con tono calmado.

Al final Paxton 2.0. no pudo mas y cayo rendido de rodillas.

-Eso esta bien.

En ese momento apareció Clarissa viendo sorprendida como estaba todo.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí? -pregunto incrédulamente.

-¿Tu porque estas aquí? -le recrimino al ver que se metió sin permiso.

-No me hables como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, estoy metida en esto y me merezco el mismo respeto, así que, como no entienda lo que esta pasando aquí, te juro de que acabaras electrocutado de tal manera que ese craneo tuyo que te implanto Zimmer te estallara y dejaras de funcionar -reprimió Clarissa dejándole claro que porque fuera un ser orgánico no lo hacía inútil y despistada.

-Los humanos y su manera de dictaminar las amenazas, eso es algo que yo no soporto -delibero Cryptor murmurando-, encargarte de él, yo ya he terminado.

Entonces el general nindroide se dio la vuelta marchándose como si nada dejando a Clarissa al cargo de aquel monstruo enfurismado.

-¿Como te encuentras? -pregunto Clarissa con tono favorable.

Soltó Paxton 2.0. un terrible gemido de angustia. Miro de un lado a otro y observo lo que hizo, destruyo sus pertenencias, o las de la otra persona.

-Vamos a tener que limpiar esto un poco me parece -opino sinceramente.

-Déjame en paz -insistió Paxton reprochandola

-No Paxton, no pienso dejarte -regaño Clarissa justificando el mismo hecho.

-Yo no soy Paxton -recrimino otra vez y entonces golpeo la mesa que tenía delante, dio un tremendo golpe que la hizo salir volando hacía el costado de la habitación.

Clarissa se sobresalto al ver eso, tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, se había acostumbrado demasiado a sus nuevas habilidades.

Gimió otra vez y entonces se tiro sobre la cama que había al fondo.

-Billy Paxton esta muerto, yo soy Paxton 2.0. -acordo amargamente.

-De acuerdo, Paxton 2.0., ¿así te gusta?

-Si, pero ahora déjame en paz -insistió a pesar de todo que se fuera.

Clarissa asintió frustrada al ver que era imposible tratar con él, quería por todos los medios que se levantara de ahí e hicieron algo útil como ayudarlos con la operación, pero como no ponía nada de su parte, estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Sabes que Paxton 2.0.?, si hubiera estado un poco mas con el Billy Paxton que yo conozco, se habría dado cuenta de que no estaría haciendo lo que esta haciendo ahora mismo -indico ella intentando de sincerarse con él.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto ahora interesado.

-En todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, lo único que comprendo de Zimmer, es que siente un gran cariño por Billy Paxton aunque no se note, fue el primero niño al que no tuvo que sacar de un orfanato por la fuerza, sino mas bien convenciéndole de que le daría lo que justamente quería tener, un futuro -declaro.

Frunció el ceño sin dirigir la mirada.

-Y todo ese tiempo Billy Paxton lo estuvo aprovechando de la mejor manera, jamas salió de aquí, jamas le importaría si estuviera con uno de sus padres o al menos con una chica, no, se quedo aquí encerrado porque era lo que le encantaba, tanto que al final lo acabo matando por accidente -se fue acercando aún mas hacía él.

Intento de girar la cabeza para escuchar lo que decía pero seguía ignorandola apropósito para no dejar claro que tenía razón en lo que decía.

-Pero ahora solamente has quedado tu, un cyborg enfadado por el mundo por ser algo que no quiere ser, pero dime: Paxton 2.0., ¿que vas a hacer para ser útil para el doctor Zimmer? -indico poniendose delante con él con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Yo no pienso trabajar para él -replico ahora mirándola de frente.

-¿Entonces que vas a hacer? ¿Quedarte aquí sin hacer nada? ¿Es esa una opción? -cuestiono recriminandole hacíendole entender que no estaba haciendo nada útil.

-Tal vez lo haga -se dictamino sin mas dilación.

-Pues entonces si no vas a cooperar, quiero que sepas de que Zane Julien y sus amigos ninjas están apunto de meterse en la ciudad de los piratas, queremos meternos ahí, pero no podemos hacerlo sin ti, necesitamos la fuerza bruta de alguien como tu, y la inteligencia que aún queda del anterior Billy Paxton, ¿pero que puede ofrecer el Paxton de ahora? -mencionó seriamente.

-Me temo que nada -indico.

-¿Seguro? ¿Porque si no es así? ¿Entonces te mereces no existir? -le dejo claro y entonces se marcho dispuesto a dejarlo en paz.

Paxton 2.0. quería ignorar cualquier opción posible, pero ahora que ella le estaba insistiendo con todas sus ansias, sentía como si estuviera comportandose como una persona que no era, jamas antes le había dicho que no a una mujer, y ahora que lo sentía, no le gustaba nada, ni siquiera a una chica como Clarissa.

-Espera -la freno levantándose.

Entonces Clarissa se detuvo, puso una sonrisa de orgullo al ver que lo consiguió.

-¿Porque te importa tanto que coopere con él? -pregunto al respecto.

-Porque tu antes dijiste que éramos tu familia, y a la familia no se le puede negar cualquier opción, así que, ¿qué es la familia para ti? -objetó sinceramente.

Soltó un gemido pensativo al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Entonces se levanto de la cama y marcho directamente hacía ella.

-Zimmer era la familia de Billy Paxton, yo tengo mi propia familia, y esa eres tu -acordo con tono modesto dejando claro que esa era la autentica verdad.

Clarissa se quedo indecisa, Paxton 2.0. la paso por encima marchando hacía el otro lado mientras Clarissa se le quedaba mirando con orgullo. No sabía que era pero sentía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con él.

EN EL SALON PRINCIPAL

Zimmer y Cryptor estaban esperando una respuesta de los dos para que volvieran y así cometer el nuevo plan pero no sucedía nada.

-¿Sabes que Cryptor? -mencionó Zimmer.

-¿Qué? -pregunto con tono amargo.

-Tenías razón con respecto a lo de Paxton -declaro.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto extrañado, su pupila cibernética se dilato agrandandose.

-Así es, no quería soportar la idea de querer perder a Paxton, él ha sido mi mejor hombre, posible el mejor que he tenido nunca, pero esa cosa es distinta, ese Paxton 2.0. ya lo ha dejado claro, Billy Paxton ya esta muerto, ha nacido un nuevo hombre -explicó dando a entender que se había equivocado con su decisión todo este tiempo.

-Entiendo que hayas querido aprovecharte de esto, pero no es fácil cuando esa persona deja de ser la que era, no todos son maquinas que se les puede arreglar en un minutos, horas, lo que sea -argumento sinceramente.

-Lo se, pero esto es lo que mas me da miedo, no se si puedo confiar en que ese Paxton 2.0. pueda hacerlo tal cual como lo hizo Billy o simplemente poder ayudarme con su fuerza bruta, pero al menos pienso terminar con esto con todos juntos a la vez -acordo decidido mientras alzando el puño una y otra vez.

-¿Y que va a pasar con él después de que acabemos con la misión?

-Le matare, sacándole de su sufrimiento -declaro.

-¿Pero él no lo sabrá verdad?

-Y no, se pondrá hecho una furia -indico.

-Eso será lo mejor -acepto poniendose de acuerdo.

En ese momento justo vinieron los otros dos en el peor momento.

-Ha aceptado -declaro Clarissa.

-¿Vas a cooperar ahora? -pregunto amargamente Cryptor.

-Con tal de acabar con Zane Julien, si -reafirmo decididamente.

-Bien, entonces ya es hora de hacer la llamada -confirmo Zimmer decidido a continuar con el siguiente paso.

DE VUELTA EN LA COMISARIA

Stronger y Johnston estaban en un aprieto del que no sabían como solucionarlo, estaban frustrados debido a que no sabían como continuar con el caso a pesar de como sonaba, querían acabar con los ninjas y a la vez con Zimmer de algúna manera, pero mientras no tuvieran la suficiente información, estaban jodidos.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunto Johnston con curiosidad.

-Creo que tomarme un café -sugirió frustradamente.

-Eso mismo pensé yo -exclamo irónicamente.

Ambos se pusieron en uno de los rincones de la oficina donde había colocado una jarra de café junto a la cafetera, la cogío y sirvió en dos vasos de plástico.

-Toma -le entrego uno a Johnston.

-Gracias -agradeció con tono murmurante.

Ambos dieron un pequeño sorbo y entonces se quedaron pensando seriamente.

-¿Adonde crees que se habrán ido los ninjas? -pregunto sinceramente.

-No lo se, pero si hay algo que debo suponer, es que no han vuelto a los mismos lugares de siempre -concluyo sin mas dilación.

-¿Como haces para tener tantas conclusiones? -cuestiono inquisitivamente.

-Me he pasado tanto tiempo notando la rutina de los demás y las series de televisión, que se muy bien lo que esta pasando -aclaro inexorablemente.

-¿Imposible? -regaño.

-No, en serio, fijate bien -volteo la mirada hacía la puerta de entrada que mostraba a un hombre de aspecto enriquecido con una chaqueta negra y con un bigote casi como el de un personaje de pelicula antigua-. Se muy bien que dentro de unos segundos el señor Bucket empezara a reprochar acerca de su hijo.

-¿Ese es el padre de Cole Bucket? -se puso a su lado para verlo.

-Así es, lleva un rato aquí protestando por querer saber porque estamos culpando a su hijo de algo que no ha hecho -aclaro dando a entender que ya se lo sabía desde hacía rato.

-¿Como no me he dado cuenta? -replico cuestionando ese hecho.

-Fijate bien, ahora viene la queja a nosotros -señalo expresamente.

-Exige saber quien ha sido el encargado de haber marcado a mi hijo como delincuente, yo no pienso tolerar esto de ningúna forma, él no ha hecho daño a nadie, jamas lo haría -recrimino señalando el señor Bucket exigiendo tener algúna respuesta.

-Te lo dije -exclamo irónicamente, tenía razón.

Soltó un resoplido de mosqueo al no poder soportar que tuviera siempre la razón en todo.

-¿Saben qué? Ya me he hartado voy a pasar de aquí -se dispuso a pasar a la oficina.

-Oh no se va a meter -dijo alarmado Johnston al ver lo que se le venía.

-¿Que sucede? -cuestiono Stronger sin entender nada.

-Venga vamos -insistió queriendo salirse de ahí.

Entonces el señor Bucket se metió en la oficina mientras los demás policías estaban intentando de quitarlo de encima pero entonces se fijo en unos que estaban al otro lado.

-Vosotros -les señalo descubriéndoles.

Ambos se detuvieron lamentandose al ver que los encontró.

-Maldita sea -replico Johnston frustrado, ahora no tenían mas opción que girarse.

-¿Usted no es el Capitan Mark Stronger? -inquirió el señor Bucket.

-El mismo -señalo objetivamente.

-Quiero saber porque ha dejado que mi hijo sea tratado como un fugitivo junto con sus amigos, cosa que jamas han hecho algo malo excepto ayudar a esta ciudad de todos sus desastres -recrimino queriendo hacerle entender porque había hecho eso de injustificar la verdad sobre los ninjas.

-Mire señor Bucket, entiendo bien que este enfado por esto, pero tiene que entender que no lo hacemos por bronca nada mas, no sabemos muy bien que fue lo que sucedió en Spooner Brick con la muerte del agente Waters pero si entendemos que su hijo es complice y como no lo encontremos junto con sus amigos entonces tendremos un serio problema -explicó sinceramente Stronger hacíendole entender que todo se trataba de un malentendido.

-Ustedes son los que van a recibir problemas, por parte de mi abogado -dictamino malhumoradamente dejándole claro que se equivocaba.

-Un momento, calmémonos un momento, por favor, se puede -insistió apaciguando Johnston al hombre al ver que se estaba pasando de la raya.

-¿Quien es usted? -pregunto al respecto al ver que no lo había visto nunca.

-Soy el agente especial Marcus Johnston y me parece que no le gustaría montar semejante follón ahora que estamos apañados con todo lo que tenemos -se presento moderadamente.

-Montare el follón que sea con tal de dejar claro que mi hijo no es ningún criminal -rechisto de nuevo, estaba que no iba a parar con el asunto.

-Nadie ha dicho que su hijo sea un criminal señor Bucket, pero tiene que entender, que no tenemos pruebas de que indiquen que lo que le sucedió al agente Waters en aquel edificio haya sido provocado por los ninjas -le retracto honestamente.

-Pues entonces porque no van a buscar pruebas para determinar si son buenos o no, el único malo aquí es ese terrorista que ha amenazado demasiadas veces a la gente de Ninjago, cuando van a detenerlo -indico con tono caprichoso.

-Llevamos 30 años detrás de él, y créame que le digo, que en tan solo diez años, la única prueba que hemos encontrado hasta ahora de Zimmer, es un desastre ocurrido a lo lejos de los bosques de Ninjago en una iglesia abandonada en medio de ningúna parte -concluyo Stronger.

Ahí entonces ambos se hicieron una idea de lo atemorizante que resultaba eso.

-Mire, no le pido que haga una confesión admitiendo que se equivocaba, solamente pido que confíe en ellos, si quieren atrapar a ese terrorista -comento ahora con tono calmado dejando claro cual era la única opción en la que tenían que hacerse a la idea.

Ahí entonces se hicieron una idea mucho mejor de lo que intentaba de discutir.

-¿Están aquí los Walker y ese al que llaman Dareth? -pregunto acordándose de ellos.

-Están, pero por ahora no se puede estar permitido entrar en la sala de interrogatorios.

-Por favor capitán Stronger, necesito hacer esto -insistió desesperadamente el señor Bucket-. Déjeme un momento, ellos sabrán entenderme.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de intentar saber si lo iban a hacer o no, pero sabiendo bien que aquel hombre no iba a parar con el asunto, no tenían mas opción que hacerle caso.

-Creo que será mejor que venga conmigo -se llevo Johnston al señor Bucket dispuesto a llevarlo junto con los otros tres.

Stronger se quedo ahí asintiendo mientras se bebía el ultimo trago de café, en ese momento empezo a sonar su móvil, lo cogío y observo que se trataba de un numero desconocido, se extraño y por curiosidad decidió contestar.

-¿Quien es? -pregunto amargamente.

-Hola capitán Mark Stronger -se oyó una voz que lo saludaba con un tono siniestro.

-¿Quien es usted? -pregunto sintiendo que aquello le daba mala espina.

-Creo que ya sabe muy bien quien soy yo -indico confesandose a si mismo.

Ahí entonces se sobresalto al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-Zimmer -lo reconoció.

-En efecto capitán, seguro que se estará preguntando porque lo llamo.

-¿Pues como no iba a extrañarme? -critico irónicamente-. ¿Que quiere?

-Su ayuda -admitió.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Ayuda para qué? ¿Ayuda para detenerte?

-Su humor no me gusta mucho capitán Stronger, pero ahora mismo necesito algo que solamente usted tiene -insistió con tono modesto.

-¿Y que tengo que tu no tienes? ¿A que lo adivino? ¿Dignidad y respeto?

-Usted tiene el permiso para poder mandar a todo un escuadrón a cualquier parte de Ninjago, y yo se muy bien donde están los ninjas.

-¿Y porque debería de creerte con eso?

-Porque usted esta desesperado por querer cogerlos, he leído su informe capitán, y se muy bien la clase de hombre que es, no es como Thrower que solamente le interesa vengarse de mi por lo que le hice a su mujer hace décadas, usted esta desesperado porque quiero esconder algo que usted no soporta, algo que no soporta desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ahí empezo a sospechar que sabía bien quien era, había descubierto su secreto y lo estaba usando en su contra.

-¿Porque haces esto? -recrimino queriendo entenderle ahora.

-Ahora es cuando empezamos a hablar como deberíamos, quiero algo que me pertenece, los ninjas lo tienen, quiero que me lo traiga, y así perdonare a cada una de las vidas de Ninjago -acordo.

-¿Porque? Es que acaso planeaba matarnos a todos nosotros.

-No, es que en realidad tenía otro tipo de plan, pero los ninjas me lo han arruinado.

-Pues me alegro.

-No se alegre todavía, pronto vendrá lo peor, y como usted no consiga traerme lo que quiero, haré que este edificio caiga con todos los demás policías dentro -confeso con tono decidido.

-Estas loco -dijo alarmado al oír eso.

-No, solo los locos son los que están, yo soy un científico, y me merezco un acto de gratitud por ello, pero jamas lo he conseguido, así que no me queda otra que castigarlos a todos.

-Escuchame bien maldito psicopata embustero, como sepa que esto es una trola, te aseguro de que acabaras muerto antes de que te des cuenta de lo que planeo hacerte -dictamino justificadamente Stronger harto de todas sus amenazas.

-No es ningúna amenaza, yo no soy un terrorista, soy un idealista, y esto es un aviso, y una petición de jefe a jefe, ayudame a acabar con esta guerra, y te prometo que dejara Ninjago en paz de una vez por todas -aclaro expresamente para dejarle claro como funcionaba la cosa.

Ahí no tenía opción, tenía que confiar en el hombre que estaba matando gente o sino acabaría perdiendo todo lo que tenía hasta ahora.

-¿Que decide? -pregunto poniéndolo a prueba.

-Acepto.

-Bien, ya sabía yo que podía confiar en usted.

Aquello solo hizo lamentarse lo peor de lo peor.

-¿Que quiere que haga? -pregunto ahora queriendo saber las opciones.

-Quiero que le exija a su hombre al mando y que le permita mandar a un escuadrón pequeño a Puerto Pirata para capturar a los ninjas -confirmo.

-¿A Puerto Pirata? Pero esa es zona prohibida, como espera que meta ahí a un montón de agentes en un lugar repleto de piratas donde no manda la ley y el orden -recrimino sinceramente.

-Lo se, pero por eso mismo le pido que mande a un grupo pequeño, usted y sus amigos se meterán de incógnito, y cuando llegue el momento adecuado, capturelos a todos, luego yo me ocupare del resto -explicó aclarando los hechos.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso?

Se oyó una risilla murmurante al otro lado.

-Creo que usted mismo lo sabe, no pensara que yo me quedaría al margen mientras usted hace el trabajo, ¿no? Voy a estar ahí vigilándole, asegurándome de que lo hace bien -indico seriamente.

-¿Entonces si usted va a estar ahí, de que sirve de que yo vaya?

-Porque los ninjas son capaces de detenerme, en cambio, ellos, no pueden hacer daño a un policía sin parecer mas culpables de lo que son -espeto de forma obvia.

-Como esto sea un juego de pros y contras, le diré que le mandare a la celda mas sucia del planeta para que usted se pudra -dictamino de la misma forma justificante de antes.

-Intentelo. Y ustedes mueren, yo por mi podría seguir, pero ahora mismo le necesito a usted metido en el caso, no se lo diga a nadie, dígale a Dutson que se lo ha dicho un confidente, y ahí entonces podremos comenzar como deberíamos, ¿hecho?

-Hecho -confirmo con tono abrupto.

-Bien, corto y cierro -se despidió y entonces se corto la comunicación.

DE VUELTA CON ZIMMER

Zimmer apago la comunicación y entonces se dirigió a su equipo.

-Ya esta en ello -confirmo.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿porque hacer todo esto para que ellos detengan a los ninjas? -cuestiono Cryptor sin entender todos esos hechos aparte.

-Porque Stronger es capaz de todo, es mejor que Miles Thrower, lo único que tiene que ocultar, es su corruptivo pasado, y eso nos permite utilizarle como podamos, y junto con esto, conseguiremos recuperar la tarjeta de memoria y así terminar nuestro trabajo -aclaro Zimmer dando a entender que era por una cuestión de motivación.

-Ahora es nuestra marioneta -indico Cryptor.

Aquello hizo que Clarissa se riera de una forma perversa.

-¿Cuando nos vamos? -pregunto Paxton 2.0. al respecto.

-Dentro de unos minutos, pero tened en cuenta, que esta es la misión mas peligrosa que he hecho hasta ahora, así que no quiero fallos en lo mas mínimo -acordo estrictamente Zimmer.

-Entendido doctor Zimmer -confirmaron todos a la vez.

DE VUELTA CON STRONGER

Ahora que sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, estaba un poco absorto al respecto sobre el asunto, la idea sobre mandar a todo un grupo a territorio pirata, le aterraba, y encima tenía que recriminarle a Dutson de la misma forma que Thrower le reprocho por no querer hacerlo a su manera, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer esto, porque ese secreto que escondía también ahora que Zimmer lo descubrió.

-Señor -le llamo.

-Pasa Stronger, quiero que veas esto -pidió expresamente con tono favorable.

Paso mientras ponía una mirada inexpresiva, se sentó queriendo saber que le iba a mostrar.

-Fijese en esto -le mostró una imagen en el periódico.

Asomo la cabeza mostrando una imagen donde se veían a los ninjas en la primera vez que aparecieron oficialmente, estaban los cuatro originales.

-Son los ninjas -confirmo sin mucha idea de a que se refería con esa imagen.

-Así es, fue la primera imagen que se hizo de los ninjas en su primer momento, habían vuelto del mundo de las sombras tras haber peleado con Garmadon la primera vez, y ahora después de todos estos años, todo eso ha merecido la pena -explicó con tono disgustado.

-¿Y esto que quiere decir? -cuestiono asumiendo que se lo decía por algúna razón.

-Que ya no se si los ninjas han hecho algo bueno desde entonces, entiendo la primera vez, pero ahora que asesinaron a Waters, ya no confío en que hayan héroes por ahí -aclaro dando a entender que ya se sentía mosqueado y disgustado por ver que los ninjas ya no era buenos protectores.

Carraspeo afirmando que en cierto modo tenía razón, pero ya no sentía muy agusto con esa idea.

-¿Quieres algo Stronger? -pregunto Dutson.

-Si, vera: he recibido informacíon de un confidente que afirma saber donde están los ninjas -admitió dispuesto a decírselo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Donde? -pregunto interesado.

-En Puerto Pirata -mencionó con tono murmurante.

Dutson se le quedo mirando como si hubiera dicho lo mas raro de toda su vida.

-¿En Puerto Pirata? -cuestiono.

-Así es, están en territorio pirata -corroboro.

Se llevo las manos a la cara al oír eso, gimió nerviosamente.

-Malditos serán -reprocho enfurismado.

-Creo que puedo ir a por ellos -mencionó.

-¿Como? -cuestiono poco interesado.

-Déjeme mandar a un equipo para ir a por los ninjas -propuso.

-De ningúna forma -rechisto negando esa opción.

-Pero señor, los ninjas están ahí y no podemos dejar que se marchen -insistió.

-Stronger, ese lugar esta infestado de piratas que no le interesan que vengan policías a quitarles el orden y la destrucción que causan a todas horas -le explicó seriamente para que entendiera que aquello era un peligro.

-Lo se, pero no le mando mandar a todo un escuadrón, un equipo pequeño de unos cinco hombres junto con Johnston para ir a por ellos y capturarles desde dentro -le especifico como quería hacerlo.

-Ni aunque tuviera un dirigible se meterá ahí dentro, no pienso meter a ningún hombre por nada, si los ninjas están ahí metidos, mala suerte, no podemos hacer nada, ya los capturaremos en otro momento -dictamino dejándole claro que era imposible por mucho que insistiera.

Stronger ya no sabía que hacer, se había quedado sin ideas.

-Señor, si no los detenemos ahora, Zimmer hará lo que sea por llevarnos la contra, volara otro edificio o monumento con tal de demostrar que es el puto amo -explicó insistiéndole Stronger para que entendiera también lo peligroso que resultaba.

Hay Dutson no podía negar que tenía razón, Zimmer era precavido y no podía tolerar que no sucediera nada de lo que pretendía hacer.

-¿Quien es el confidente? -pregunto al respecto.

-¿Como?

-¿Quien es el confidente que le ha mandado la información?

Eso era algo con lo que no había contado, no podía decir que era Zimmer porque pensarían que estaba compinchado con él y entonces le diría la verdad sobre lo que escondía y ahí se armaría un problema del que no soportaría.

-No se lo creería si se lo dijera -objetó expresamente.

-¿Quien ha sido Stronger? No me mientas porque sino no aprobare nada de esta misión -recrimino Dutson queriendo saber quien era porque si no se lo decía tendría un problema.

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido o sino Zimmer haría lo que justamente prometió, tenía que inventárselo aunque tuviera que mentirle mas de la cuenta a su superior.

-De alguien que odia bastante a los ninjas -confirmo disimuladamente.

Se le quedo mirando con recelo y entonces puso una expresión pasiva.

-Debería de habérmelo imaginado -se lo tomo como una confirmación.

-Uff -resoplo aliviado de ver que no se chivo por accidente.

-Escuchame bien, mande a los hombres que sea, pero no quiero que esto caiga en manos equivocadas porque yo no quiero hacerme responsable de lo que suceda, y si sucede algo ahí en ese basurero de piratas, te juro que serás el primero en hacerte responsable antes de que yo empiece a serlo -acordo seriamente Dutson para dejarlo claro como iba a ser el asunto.

-No le defraudare señor -prometió sinceramente.

-Bien, ahora largate antes de que alguien se entere de que hemos tenido esta conversacíon -ordeno.

Entonces se levanto dispuesto a empezar la operación, ya tenía todo preparado, ahora solamente hacía falta reunir al grupo y sabía muy bien por quien empezar, pero también tenía que reunir a un grupo de gente del que no le gustaría llevar pero no le quedaba otra.

En ese momento apareció Johnston después de haber llevado al señor Bucket con los demás.

-Mark, ¿pasa algo? -pregunto al ver la cara de poca inexpresividad que ponía.

-Reúne a los mejores hombres de este cuerpo, es hora de reunir a los ninjas, y quiero que lleves a esos cuatro también -le ordeno.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sin entenderlo.

-Solo hazlo, pero no se lo digas a nadie mas, se muy bien donde están los ninjas, y pienso ir a capturarlos estén donde estén -confirmo con tono decidido.

Johnston no se lo podía creer aunque si se podía hacer a la idea de que al menos estaría encantado de estar con él y acabar con todo el problema.

-A reunir se ha dicho -exclamo dispuesto a hacer lo que le dijo.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Los ninjas habían terminado de cambiarse y ahora solamente quedaba que todos se reunieran para hacer lo que por supuesto habían venido a hacer, a negociar con los amigos pirata de Skylar.

Lloyd fue el primero en asomar la cabeza para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie vigilando o observando por ahí ya que siempre podría haber algún espía que se chivara de todo lo que sucedía con tal de conseguir algún dinero fácil.

-Vamos -apuro y entonces él junto con Kai salieron de la habitación, estaban los dos arreglados y vestidos como si fueron dos civiles normales que estaban de vacaciones.

Luego todos empezaron a salir teniendo el mismo tipo de ropa, se habían puesto lo poco que habían traído pero con eso era mas que suficiente.

-¿Estáis todos? -pregunto Garmadon con tono firme.

-Si, ¿y Zane y Pixal? -pregunto Miles al respecto.

Entonces los dos nindroides salieron de su respectiva habitación solo que en este caso ambos iban vestidos de una forma muy poco ordinaria, Zane tenía puesto un parche pirata que le tapaba el ojo roto, y Pixal iba vestida teniendo una bufanda en la cabeza que le hacía parecer una indígena musulmana y la cara tapada para que no se notara su aspecto robotíco.

-¿Pero y que os habéis hecho? -cuestiono Cole.

-No resultaba muy fácil que dos nindroides vayan por ahí, así que era esto o parecernos lo mas humanos posibles -explicó sinceramente Pixal.

-¿Y que significa eso? -cuestiono Kai.

-Que era eso o maquillarnos como si pareciéramos humanos, pero no sonaría lo mas convincente -aclaro irónicamente Zane.

-Ah -comprendieron todos a la vez.

-¿No deberían haber venido ya Jay, Nya y Cyrus? -cuestiono Wu al ver que faltaban los otros.

AL OTRO LADO DEL HOTEL

Nya y Jay continuaban todavía con lo mismo, habían conseguido llegar al garaje que había al otro lado del hotel, era un taller mecánico estrecho donde se encontraba un consejero de aspecto rudo pero no de mostrarse muy hostil que pareciera, se levanto extrañado de la silla en la que estaba con las piernas levantadas y se dirigió a ver que pasaba.

Jay bajo el Ninja Carrier del cual continuaba todavía con la estaca metida en la rueda.

-Ya esta -confirmo.

-Gracias Jay -agradeció Nya y entonces se bajo.

Se abrió una compuerta externa del cual Cyrus bajo enganchado con su silla de ruedas a una palanca que iba bajando lentamente, luego se dirigieron al conserje que supuestamente era el que el recepcionista del otro lado le había dicho que les ayudaría a remolcar el camión.

-¿De donde habéis venido? -pregunto con tono amargo.

Entonces ambos se miraron asumiendo que era él mismo.

-Nos envía S. -corroboro Jay.

-Jay, S., siempre mandándome tipos para que les haga las cosas que ellos no pueden hacer -vacilo incrédulamente el conserje mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo sucio.

-Pero no es usted mecánico -recrimino Nya.

-Así es, pero paso de eso -indico y se dio la vuelta siguiendo con lo suyo.

Ambos se miraron al no saber bien si ese tío se hacía el despistado apropósito para ignorarlos y pasaba de todo, entonces Cyrus paso por delante de ellos sin previo aviso.

-Dejádmelo a mi -insistió con tono moderado-. Disculpe señor, pero nuestra camioneta tiene una rueda desinflada y no podemos quitarle la estaca de abajo porque sino se le sale el aire.

-¿Y quiero que le meta aire o se la saque? -cuestiono con tono amargo.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso? -reprimió Cyrus al respecto.

-Vera, en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, lo único que le interesa a todo el mundo es que se las arregle las cosas gratis, y yo no me opongo a ello, pero me he pasado tanto tiempo aquí, me doy cuenta de que nadie me trae ningún respeto y entonces yo me quedo pensando, porque debería de darles el mismo respeto que les meto a los demás clientes sino nadie me trata como debería -explicó dando a entender que no les ayudaría ya que nadie le respetaba.

-No hemos venido aquí para hacérselo gratis, y entiéndalo bien, nosotros no somos como la mayoría de los piratas que no respetan nada, nosotros somos educados y tenemos algo de personalidad...

-Nos va a arreglar el Carrier o no -exigió Jay sin mas preámbulos.

El conserje se les quedo mirando con mala cara.

-Lo suponía -exclamo y los ignoro otra vez.

Ambos suspiraron amargamente al ver que era imposible tratar con ese tío.

-Disculpe señor -decidió hacerlo Nya.

-¿Si? -pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Entiendo bien de que usted se ha pasado todo este tiempo encerrado en este lugar sin poder salir, pero hacer esto no le hace que nadie le respete, puede que piense que este haciendo un mal trabajo, pero si hay algo que le importa de verdad, es ayudar a los demás, así que le pido por favor, ayudenos a reparar el Carrier -explicó Nya hacíendole entender que todo esto era porque se sentía frustrado con su vida pero aún así le importaba ayudar a los demás cuando lo necesitaban.

El hombre se quedo asintiendo y entonces se dio la vuelta mostrando una faceta inexpresiva.

-Si os ayudo, ¿que gano a cambio? -puso los inconvenientes.

Ambos se miraron al no saber bien que hacer con esa opción.

-Sacarlo de aquí -sugirió Cyrus.

-Eso me gusta -acepto entusiasmado, entonces cogío las herramientas.

-¿Pero como vamos a hacer para sacarlo de aquí? -cuestiono Jay ante esa petición.

-Es un don nadie que ha permanecido aquí detrás para que le dejen en paz, si le prometemos sacarlo entonces podra arreglar mas pronto el Ninja Carrier -explicó dejando claro como funcionaba.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Porque? Es que acaso no le ibas a dejar llevarlo con nosotros -objetó Cyrus asumiendo que no prometió nada.

-¿Podéis traerme ese camión blindado o lo que sea que es esa cosa? -pidió incrédulamente.

Ambos se giraron asumiendo que ahora iban a tener que mover unos metros mas el Ninja Carrier cuando ni siquiera podían correrlo teniendo la estaca debajo en el neumático.

-¿Es que...

-Es broma, ya me encargo yo -indico irónicamente.

-Ah -se llevaron un suspiro al pensar que otra vez tendrían que cargar con eso apropósito.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? Que los otros están esperando -mencionó Nya.

-Si, vamos -pidió Cyrus al respecto.

Ambos se decidieron marchar mientras el mecánico conserje se les quedaba mirando.

-Si fuera yo, me cambiaría de ropa rápidamente -aviso.

-¿Como dice? -cuestiono Jay.

-¿Que creéis? ¿Que no se darme cuenta de quien es un ninja y quien no? -objetó dando a entender que si sabía quienes eran en realidad.

Se quedaron indecisos al ver que lo listo que fue al darse cuenta.

-¿Va a hacer algo como chivarse? -cuestiono Jay asumiendo que era como todo el resto de los miembros piratas que se chivaban como una panda de cobardes.

-No, claro que no, jamas lo haría por vosotros -aclaro dando a entender que se iba a quedar al margen, no se iba a chivar para nada.

Se extrañaron al ver que resultaba amargamente confiable a pesar de las apariencias.

-¿No se va a chivar a nadie, ni aunque fuéramos asesinos? -cuestiono Nya.

-No, puede que la gente piensa que matasteis a ese viejo oficial, pero yo sigo pensando que sois buenos, lo se porque cuando el Gran Devorador apareció en la ciudad, vosotros salvasteis a mi hermano pequeño de una muerte segura, por eso siempre os estaré agradecidos -explicó dando a entender porque no le iba a decir nada a nadie, les debía un favor por lo que le hicieron.

Ambos comprendieron y con eso ya tenían mas que suficiente para entender que podían confiar en él, pero al hacerlo significaba que todavía quedaba gente que se preocupaban por todo lo que hicieron ellos a lo largo de sus misiones.

-Adiós señor...

-Maythowne -declaro el conserje mecánico.

-Adiós señor Maythowne -se despidieron pero ahora teniendo su reconocimiento.

-Adiós ninjas, y protegeos de esta ciudad llena de peligros -indico murmuradamente.

Ambos decidieron volver con los demás pero ahora teniendo la sensación de que tenían a un nuevo miembro que sabía apreciar bien todos los hechos heroicos que hicieron.

-Has visto eso, ese cabronazo sabe que somos inocentes -vacilo orgulloso Jay.

-Si, eso es verdad -indico Nya.

-¿Pero porque lo de cabronazo? -cuestiono Cyrus sin entenderlo.

Ahí entonces Jay se quedo entumecido al ver lo que dijo.

-No, cabronazo quiere decir algo bueno -aclaro el hecho.

-Ah, ya veo -comprendió a duras penas.

Nya se le quedo mirando observando que ahora estaba menos preocupado que nunca, había afrontado lo de Clarissa pero sabía muy bien que si la encontraba de vuelta, acabaría con su vida, y eso era algo que no podía permitírselo.

DE VUELTA CON ZIMMER

Clarissa iba recorriendo el hangar a medida que se iba pintando los labios con un pintalabios, era tan narcisista que no podía estar un momento sin maquillarse.

-Atención soldados, quiero que todo este en orden, vamos a estar afuera como mucho por un par de días, así que no quiero que perdamos nada de valor -acordo avisando Zimmer al respecto.

Se dirigió a uno de los jeeps cuando vio que Cryptor la estaba esperando con mirada seria.

-¿No deberías de llevarte algo? -pregunto con tono amargo.

-Ya lo hago, solamente con esto tengo mas que suficiente -indico levantando su bolso, lo abrió y tiro dentro su pintalabios.

-No me refería a eso en realidad -retracto.

-¿A que te refieres? -cuestiono sin entender adonde quería ir a parar.

-Estas apunto de meterte en un lugar donde están lleno de piratas que no dudaran en atacarte, violarte o lo que sea por hacerse con una mujer espléndida como tu -explicó sinceramente.

-Eso me halaga -exclamo.

-No era un halago, te lo digo en serio, empiezo a esto a tomarle como algo de lo que cualquiera debería estar preparado o te prometo que si te pasa algo no te pienso salvar de nada -reprocho Cryptor hacíendole entender que tenía que pensar mas en los riesgos que en sus caprichos.

-¿En serio piensas que necesita tu ayuda? -cuestiono recriminadamente.

-No lo se, dímelo tu.

-Dame un estrella ninja -pidió sin razón algúna.

-Se llama shuriken, ¿y para que?

-Solo dámelo -le reprocho de vuelta al ver que no se lo daba.

Refunfuño malhumorado y entonces le dio una de sus shurikens, la cogío mirándosela y entonces volteo la mirada hacía uno de los soldados suicidas.

-Oye tu -le aviso caprichosamente.

Entonces el soldado suicida volteo la mirada dirigiendose hacía ella.

-Levanta la mano -le ordeno.

Acto seguido levanto la mano sin mas, como obedecía ordenes pues lo hacía. Entonces lanzo el shuriken y le acabo impactando contra su mano que se la atravesó, el soldado ni se inmuto.

-¿Como lo has...

-¿Que creías que estaba haciendo mientras aguantaba al testarudo y caprichoso de mi padre? -objetó dando a entender que ya estaba entrenada para eso.

-Hay veces en las que ya no se en quien confiar -opino sinceramente.

Entonces soltó una risa falsa, se lavo las manos de forma incrédula y entonces por detrás apareció Paxton 2.0. soltando unos gemidos vociferantes e inintendibles.

-¿Como te encuentras grandullón? -pregunto interesado Cryptor.

-Dispuesto para matar ninjas -contesto y entonces choco sus puños.

Cryptor volteo la mirada dirigiendose hacía Zimmer y este dio una mirada de saber muy bien que por lo menos lo tuvieran a él, todo iría bien.

-Posiblemente saquemos algo bueno de todo esto -opino sarcásticamente.

Luego entonces todos se metieron dentro de sus respectivos jeeps, Clarisa junto con Cryptor y Paxton 2.0. que estaba resultando demasiado pesado se hicieron a un lado mientras Zimmer se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Proxima parada, Puerto Pirata -mencionó expresamente.

La puerta se bajo formando una rampa enorme y entonces todos los jeeps salieron en fila dirigidos por el que comandaba Zimmer, se pusieron en marcha por el terreno nevado y directos hacía el nuevo destino donde se encontraban los ninjas.

EN ALGÚNA PARTE DE LA COMISARIA

-Atención todo el mundo, estáis apunto de meteros en un lugar donde todo el mundo odia meterse excepto para aquellos que no quieren ser encontrados, así que por eso mismo, quiero la máxima discreción posible, ¿ha quedado claro? -explicó de forma rígida Stronger junto a todo el grupo que había escogido para hacer la operación.

-Si señor -todos obedecieron a la vez.

-Muy bien, quiero saber vuestros nombres en orden y por habilidad, tu -se dirigió hacía un joven teniente con gafas de aspecto hipster-. ¿Quien eres tu?

-Alan Hackmeyer, experto en tecnología, puedo serle de mucha ayuda cuando quiera encontrar algo que no puede encontrar por ningúna parte, sea electrónicamente o geográficamente -resumió presentandose el experto hacker.

-Muy bien, veré que puedo hacer contigo, ¿tu eres? -se dirigió hacía otro sujeto de aspecto afroamericano con el pelo muy plano y rizado.

-Yo soy Jace Bullock, maestro francotirador, he ganado mas de diez premios olímpicos, soy un experto también con los arcos y las ballestas, puedo apuntar y darle a lo que sea, incluido a una persona en movimiento a veinte metros a la redonda -explicó resumidamente el experto arquero.

-Tus habilidades serán útiles, ¿y tu quien eres? -pregunto dirigiendose a una chica de pelo moreno pero con una raya fucsia.

-Yo soy Seliel Waters, experta en lucha libre a campo abierto, si en algún momento me cruzo con uno de esos ninjas, los reduciré hasta que no puedan levantarse -resumió con tono rígido.

-¿Porque hay una chica en este grupo? -cuestiono Johnston que se encontraba al lado.

-¿Quieres una demostración en mis poderes? -le cuestiono con tono serio.

-No, claro que no -retracto convencido Johnston de ello.

-Muy bien -anunció y entonces todos se pusieron en orden-. Una vez ahí metidos posiblemente no podremos comunicarnos como agentes y puede pasar cualquier cosa, si yo no consigo sobrevivir o me capturan, Johnston se quedara al mando, y si algo le sucede a él también, quiero que vuelvan a casa y avísenle de que la idea acabo mal, Dutson se hará el responsable de esto, y no me gustaría ver su cara de decepción por lo que le prometí -acordo seriamente dejando claro que era esto o volver habiendo fallidos de la peor manera posible.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso puede pasarmeme algo a mi? -cuestiono Johnston sin comprenderlo.

Se llevo un gesto de frustración al oír eso.

En ese momento se abrió una puerta al otro lado del garaje y entonces aparecieron un par de agentes trayendo consigo a las Walker, a Dareth y al señor Bucket.

¿Que hacen esos aquí? -pregunto cuestionando Johnston sin entenderlo verdaderamente en serio.

-Yo los traje -declaro.

-¿Por? -le dio la indirecta.

Entonces juntaron a los cuatro, le quito la esposas a los tres primeros, todos estaban con una cara de haberse sentido mas o menos ofendidos por lo que les hicieron.

-¿Nos van a soltar ahora? -pregunto Dareth sin entender que les iba a pasar.

-No os he traído exactamente para eso -aclaro.

-¿Y entonces para que? -cuestiono reprimidamente el señor Bucket.

-Se muy bien donde están los ninjas, y se muy bien que ellos no vendrán a menos que les de algo que ellos puedan negar, y sois vosotros -explicó dando a entender que los iba a usar de cebo.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso, los estaban utilizando contra los ninjas.

-¿Vamos a ser un caballo de troya? -cuestiono sobresaltado Dareth.

-No, un caballo de troya es algo así como un objeto que resulto ser una trampa, y cuando se trata de una persona es que es un cebo -le explicó rotundamente Johnston.

Todos se le quedaron mirando al ver que se metió en medio.

-¿Que? -no entendió porque todos le miraban así.

-Andando -ordeno y entonces todos se dirigieron hacía una de las furgonetas policías de infiltración que parecía mas bien una camioneta normal pero hecha así apropósito.

Cogíeron a las padres uno por uno hasta meterlos en la furgoneta blindada.

-Estáis cometiendo un grave error -reprocho el señor Bucket.

-Lo sabemos, pero preferimos evitarlo para no hacerlo mas difícil, eso puede gafarnos -indico Seliel y entonces cerro la puerta dejándolos dentro.

Cerraron todas las puertas y marcharon ellos mismos dentro de la furgoneta.

-Mark, ¿que estas haciendo? -cuestiono reprochando Johnston.

-¿A que te refieres? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Vas a mandar a cuatro inocentes a un campo de batalla, ¿porque todo esto? -aclaro sinceramente.

-Mira Marcus, entiendo que pienses que puede estar loco, pero necesito hacer esto, sino, jamas tendremos algúna forma de detener esto, estamos en guerra, y el mundo depende de un hilo, sino hacemos esto, quien mas lo hará -explicó autocompasivamente Stronger hacíendole entender que era de vital importancia hacer esto aunque supusiera demasiado.

-Los ninjas -mencionó obviamente.

Ahí no podía negar que tenía razón aunque no le gustase la respuesta.

-Sabes muy bien que los ninjas son la solución.

-Lo se, pero no pienso utilizar esa opción -rechazo rotundamente.

Siguió adelante pero Johnston lo detuvo pero de mala manera.

-¿De donde conseguiste a ese confidente? -pregunto queriendo entender ese hecho.

-¿De que hablas? -se hizo él que no sabía nada.

-¿Quien te dio la informacíon acerca de donde estaban los ninjas? ¿Quien se comunico contigo? -reprimió con tono de estar interrogandole.

Sabía muy bien que no podía decírselo, pero si podía entender que al menos era su compañero y tenía que confiar en él de algúna forma.

-No me creerías si te lo dijera -contesto sin darle muchas ideas.

-Mark, ¿que has hecho? -ahí empezo a preocuparse.

-Lo que debería haber hecho desde hace rato, buscar la solución, vámonos -ordeno.

-No -se negó.

Oyó eso y no pudo notar que estaba desobedeciendo una orden suya.

-No, no pienso irme con un amigo que no me cuenta nada -declaro.

Todos les estaban mirando sin saber bien que esta sucediendo.

-Entiéndelo, no puedo decírtelo -insistió.

-¿Porque? -reprimió intentando de entenderle.

-No tengo tiempo para esto Marcus, si vas a ayudarme, vas a tener que venir conmigo o sino te quedas fuera, pero no quiero que te quedes fuera -explicó dejando claro como funcionaba.

-Pues yo no pienso ir, adiós Stronger -se despidió quedandose fuera del caso, dio la vuelta.

-¿Adonde vas? -pregunto intentando de entender que estaba haciendo.

-A buscarme un nuevo compañero, uno que no esconda secretos -anunció eufóricamente.

Stronger no sabía que hacer, había perdido al único en quien podía confiar, ahora estaba solo junto con aquellos novatos que apenas sabía si iban a hacer bien el trabajo o no, no tenía otra opción, tenía que largarse con o sin Johnston.

Se monto dentro de la furgoneta donde ahí se quedo metido sin hacer absolutamente nada, al final estallo y empezó a gritar de euforia mientras golpeando el volante haciendo sonar la bocina, se calmo al instante pero los nervios se le quedaron todavía, no podía soportar nada de su vida.

-¿Señor? ¿Nos vamos ya o no? -pregunto Jace desde el otro lado.

-Si... -dio un ultimo vistazo hacía el otro lado notando que Marcus se había ido de verdad, esta vez si que la había pifiado en serio-, nos vamos.

Acelero y entonces la furgoneta salió de la comisaría siguiendo todo el recorrido hasta salir de Ciudad Ninjago y de ahí, directos a la zona mas hostil que se conocía como Puerto Pirata.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN PUERTO PIRATA

Los ninjas se habían reunido por fin y ahora iban dandose un pequeño recorrido por todo el comercio pirata para intentar de buscar a los amigos de Skylar.

-¿Donde estabais exactamente? -pregunto Kai al respecto.

-Fuimos a ver al conserje que resulta ser también el mecánico personal del hotel, trabaja ahí todos los días esperando a que alguien le de al menos un obsequio por respeto -comento Jay.

-¿Por respeto? -cuestiono Zane.

-No te pasas todos los días metido en ese basurero a menos que se lo agradezcas orgullosamente -indico sinceramente Nya.

-Ah, entiendo -comprendió Zane a duras penas, no lo tenía procesado.

-Significa que no hará nada bueno a menos que se lo agradezcas como es debido -se lo aclaro Pixal asumiendo que no se lo tenía pensado.

-Si, eso lo entiendo -se conformo aunque estaba bastante agradecido por habérselo dicho.

-¿Así que entonces ese tío va a arreglar el Ninja Carrier? -pregunto corroborando Miles.

-Exactamente, pero nosotros le debemos algo -confirmo Cyrus ahora poniendo el inconveniente.

-¿Él que? -cuestiono Lloyd.

-Hay están -señalo sobresaltada Skylar al ver a alguien que conocía.

-Vamos -insistió apuradamente Miles y echo a andar rápidamente entre la multitud.

-¿De que estará tan apurado? -cuestiono Jay extrañado al ver como reaccionó.

-De acabar con esto cuanto antes -indico sinceramente Garmadon.

-Ah -comprendieron a la vez y entonces se pusieron a seguirla entre la multitud.

Mas adelante se encontraba un puesto de fideos enorme con el logo de Chen y su cara, ahí estaban la mayoría de los cocineros que anteriormente estaban en el restaurante de Ciudad Ninjago por él que habían pasado antes, en un rincón se encontraba el mismo cocinero caprichoso de antes que tenía una enorme manía con los ninjas.

-Bulk -lo llamo Skylar al ponerse delante.

-¿Señorita Skylar? -cuestiono sorprendido Bulk el cocinero-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ah si es, al parecer te has ocupado del restaurante tu solo -espeto orgullosa.

-En realidad no he sido yo -indico.

-¿Quien esta ahí Bulk? -pregunto alguien con una voz modesta.

Entonces apareció saliendo de entre la esquina un hombre obeso pero de aspecto considerado, vestido de cocinero y tenía una pinta de ser mezclamo italiano.

-Skylar -reconoció el hombre al verla.

-Tito Gus -dijo sorprendida y corrió a saludarle.

Los ninjas aparecieron viendo como se encontraba con alguien de su pasado. Skylar lo abrazo fuertemente haciendo este reír, parecía una persona amigable.

-¿Y yo que pensaba que no vendrías? ¿Que ha pasado en Ciudad Ninjago? -pregunto.

-Un montón de problemas, pero es complicado, ellos son mis amigos, los ninjas -presento a sus amigos ninjas que se encontraban delante suyo.

-Así que vosotros sois los que han matado a un oficial de policía -objetó.

-No hemos sido nosotros, ¿que le pasa a todo el mundo que no se entera de nada? -cuestiono protestando Jay harto de que todos los vean como unos asesinos.

Todos le taparon la boca al ver que se estaba pasando.

-¿Tu que tal? -pregunto Kai dirigiéndose a Bulk el cocinero.

Soltó un horrendo escupitajo y se largo mientras lo miraba de mala manera.

-Se ve que no te hechas mucho de menos -opino sinceramente Lloyd.

-No os preocupéis chicos, se muy bien que no habéis sido vosotros, se muy bien que eso es cosa del doctor Killian Zimmer -aclaro el Tito Gus.

-¿De verdad? -cuestionaron asombrados al oír eso.

-¿Como sabe usted eso? -pregunto Miles interesado.

-Todo el mundo esta hablando sobre él, desde que ese nindroide despertó en el desguasadero a todos se les ha metido un miedo que jamas nadie ha visto en su vida, Killian Zimmer es el mayor destructor de todo Ninjago, no soporta nada de este mundo, y piensa castigarnos a todos por ser algo que no quiere que seamos -explicó con tono murmurante como para darles pánico.

-¿Y que és? -pregunto Misako.

-Inteligentes, eso es lo que quiere que seamos -aclaro Miles sabiéndoselo bien.

-¿Como dice? -cuestiono sin comprender lo que dijo.

-Se muy bien como es Zimmer, y no es nada bueno -indico soberanamente.

Ahí entonces Gus se quedo indecisa al empezar a reconocer que sabían bien como era.

-¿Vosotros le habéis visto? -pregunto con un tono aún mas murmurante.

-Así es, huimos de él por todo esto -comento Zane.

-Y de la policía también -aclaro Garmadon.

-Vaya por dios -se llevo las manos a la cara-. Debéis de haberlo pasado muy mal.

-Así es, pero no hemos venido para eso, necesitamos de tu ayuda -espeto Skylar nerviosamente.

-¿Que necesitas cielo? -pregunto interesado Gus.

Justo estaba apunto de decírselo cuando entonces sonó una alarma, mas adelante a unos metros a la derecha se encontraba un pirata colgando de un mástil pequeño en forma de farola.

-Atención, la hora de la arena, la hora de la arena -aviso eufóricamente.

Entonces inmediatamente todos marcharon directos hacía donde avisaban, todos marcharon aunque los ninjas no entendían que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Que les sucede a estos? -cuestiono reprimiendo Cole.

-Es la hora de la arena -indico Gus.

-¿La que? -cuestiono sin entender Kai.

-Es la hora en la que todos los piratas se reúnen en el coliseo para ver el combate del dia -aclaro y entonces señalo hacía el enorme estadio que había delante ocupando toda la vista.

-¿Tienen un coliseo? -cuestiono Wu.

-Pues claro, como sino iban a buscarse la diversión, esto es mejor que ir al cine, no hay nada como el Coliseo del Caos -admitió soberanamente.

-¿Coliseo del Caos? -cuestiono Cyrus ese nombre.

-Creo que lo de caos no me asegura nada bueno -opino sinceramente Miles.

-Será mejor que vayamos antes de que alguien empieza a sospechar de nosotros -sugirió Zane.

-Yo estoy con él, vayamos -acepto Miles poco encantado y con tono serio.

Todos se miraron sin saber que hacer y al final no tuvieron mas opción que ir directos hacía la arena, todos marcharon en fila para no separarse pero entonces Zane fue detenido por Pixal que lo agarro de mala manera alejándole del grupo.

-Pixal, ¿que haces? -cuestiono reprimiendo Zane.

-Zane, esto no es nada bueno, ¿que sucede si nos descubren y nos meten ahí?, ¿y nos obligan a luchar? -pregunto insistentemente Pixal hacíendole entender el peligro que había.

-Pixal, entiendo muy bien que no estés segura aquí, pero tienes que entender que necesito estar con ellos para ver esto, hay que saber que se cuece ahí dentro -protesto con tono exigente.

-Cada vez que nos metemos en un lugar peligroso acaba mal, mira lo que te paso al entrar en esa iglesia, lo que te ha costado -le señalo el ojo roto tapado por el parche.

-Esto no es nada -rechazo.

-Zane, entiéndelo, ya estoy mas que arrepentida de haberte metido ahí dentro, esta vez no pienso hacerlo ahora -le insistió tanto que le acabo agarrando fuertemente de la mano para que no se soltara y cometiera ese error.

Zane se harto tanto que le acabo soltando de la mano haciendo que fuera llevado por la multitud.

-Lo siento Pixal, pero tengo que hacer esto, sino quieres ir conmigo, al menos ponte a salvo -acordo Zane mientras dejaba a su novia ahí sola con el resto.

Pixal se quedo indecisa al ver que el hombre al que amaba lo había dejado ahí tirada como si no fuera nada, ahí tenía bien claro, de que había cambiado a peor persona.

DENTRO DEL COLISEO

El coliseo era como un estadio enorme de ocho metros de anchura como para que pudieran meterse como 300 personas por lo menos, no era el mejor estadio pero tratandose de un lugar lleno de piratas, a quien mas le interesaría ver esto.

Ambos se metieron observando lo enorme que era, la arena de combate era como la de un circo, solo que hay estaba repleto de palos con cuchillas y estantes llenos de armas.

-Conque esto es el coliseo del caos -objetó Miles.

-Ah queridos muchachos -apareció Gus agarrando a Miles y a Kai por los hombros-, no tenéis ni idea de donde os estáis metiendo, estáis dentro de una de las mayores arenas de combate que el mundo haya visto, sangre, gritos, sollozos de todo tipo inundan la única cúpula capaz de albergar tanta violencia junta en un mismo lugar.

-¿Como puede ser que exista algo como esto? -le quito la mano de su hombro y entonces lo miro con una cara solemne como de no poder tolerar esto.

-Pues porque es lo que quieren los piratas -opino sinceramente.

-Pues los piratas deberían de buscarse otro tipo de diversión porque ver a dos hombres inocentes matandose el uno al otro yo no se donde encontrar esto divertido -recrimino cuestionándole.

Entonces Gus se quedo indeciso al ver como le hablaba.

-¿Tu no serás poli verdad? -cuestiono asumiendo con tono solemne.

-¿Me ves una placa? -se abrió la chaqueta para mostrar que no era poli expresamente.

-No, pero a mi me da que lo fuiste hace un tiempo -opino sinceramente.

Aquello hizo que Kai se preocupara por como estaba comportandose la situación entre los dos.

-Venga chicos, que no tenemos todo el dia -apuro Skylar frenándoles antes de que empezaron los problemas entre los dos.

-Llegas a tiempo -le indico.

-Lo se -afirmo susurradamente.

Entonces ambos marcharon cogiéndose cada uno un asiento entre las gradas que habían alrededor.

-¿Seguro que no le importa que le lleve doctor Borg? -pregunto Misako mientras acompañaba al doctor ya que no había nadie para que le ayudara.

-Bueno, no me importa, aunque lo raro de todo es que no ha venido Pixal a ayudarme, creía que estaba con Zane pero no la veo -comento extrañado.

-Pues yo tampoco veo al joven nindroide -objetó Misako mientras miraba a todas partes.

Entonces un hombre paso por delante golpeando bruscamente al doctor Borg.

-Cuidado -reprocho injustamente.

-Tenga respeto de un hombre en silla de ruedas -aviso expresamente Cyrus al ver como lo trato.

-Se ve que hoy nada va a ser nada amistoso -opino Wu apareciendo delante de ellos-. ¿Le ayudo?

-Si, gracias sensei Wu -agradeció y entonces ambos le ayudaron a ponerse en un sitio.

Los ninjas terminaron de sentarse hacíendose a un lado para los demás piratas.

-¿Tu sabías de esto? -pregunto Kai dirigiendose a Skylar.

-Entendí que había algo así como un campo de entretenimiento, pero jamas entendí que se trata de un coliseo del caos -indico sinceramente.

-¿Y nunca pensaste que podría ser en realidad? -cuestiono Lloyd al otro lado.

-Fui criado por un matón, para mi todo me parece normal -retracto obviamente.

Ambos se hicieron una mala idea de como fue criada en realidad por Chen. En ese momento apareció Zane teniendo consigo una mirada de recelo y malhumor.

-Oye Zane, ¿adonde ha ido Pixal? -pregunto Cole desde el otro lado.

-No va a venir -confeso sin dirigir la mirada.

-¿Como que no va a venir? -cuestiono Jay desde mas atrás de ellos.

-No va a venir, si ella no viene conmigo, entonces no viene -dictamino sin dar muchas ideas.

Se quedaron indecisos al oír eso, era como si se hubiera peleado con ella.

-¿Que le pasa al nindroide? -cuestiono Garmadon.

-No lo se, pero yo no creo que le haya hecho algo malo a Pixal -opino sinceramente Misako.

Aquello hizo entrar en razón a Wu, ahí se dio cuenta del daño que había hecho, y no solamente para ella, sino para si mismo, ya que había roto todo aquello en lo que creía. Al otro lado Miles estaba viendo la conversacíon y pudo notar esa sensación de que todos estaban metidos en un lío con sus situaciones, cada uno estaba en desacuerdo según lo que pensaban sobre la persona a la que mas adoraban, en especial a Jay y Nya que seguían estando distantes.

-¿Tu crees que si mis padres estuvieran verían el riesgo que estoy corriendo? -pregunto Jay queriendo saber la opinión de Nya ya que era la que mejor confianza le daba en ese asunto.

-Jay, tus padres entenderían todo lo que haces, no importa si estas tomando riesgos o no, todo es siempre un riesgo, arriesgate mejor a pensar en que todo saldrá bien -explicó insistentemente Nya hacíendole entender que no debía de seguir pensando en eso, tenía que pensarlo mejor de lo que era.

-Gracias Nya, siempre puedo confiar en ti -agradeció orgulloso mientras le agarraba de la mano sin que se diera cuenta, se sentía mas confiado con ella.

Al menos la relación con ellos estaba mejorado, mientras que la suya, era algo que iba a quedar pendiente para siempre, jamas sería feliz sabiendo que la muerte de Angelina sería justificada.

En ese momento las antorchas se apagaron y se encendieron unas pequeñas, todos se callaron y entonces un par de técnicos piratas iluminaron con unos focos enormes hacía el podio que se encontraba arriba en la arena. Un hombre trajeado sin ningún tipo de parentesco a un pirata y con el pelo muy encrespado como el de Dareth apareció llevandose consigo un micrófono eléctrico.

-Caballeros, grumetes y piratas, bienvenidos a una nueva ronda del Coliseo del Caos -vocifero el hombre con un tono que resonaba a causa del micrófono.

Todos aplaudieron soltando silbidos de entusiasmo, ambos no sabían que hacer e hicieron lo mismo de aplaudir, entre el publico se encontraban los que habían presenciado antes como el recepcionista supuestamente llamado S. junto con el conserje mecánico Maythowne.

-Se ve que se tiñe todos los días -opino dirigiendose al otro.

-Nah, eso es solamente a causa del foco -comento expresamente.

-Ah -comprendió sin mas dilación.

Todos terminaron de aplaudir y dejaron hablar al hombre.

-Yo, vuestro líder, Persiatus, os hago honor de uno de los mayores combates de la noche, el de uno de los campeones del momento -señalo dirigiendose a una de las jaulas que se encontraban en uno de los extremos de la arena, se abrió la puerta y ahí empezo a salir un extraño sujeto enorme que con solamente ver si silueta, daba un pánico tremendo-. Ambrosius.

Entonces el sujeto salió del todo que resulto ser un gigantesco ogro esquelético de seis brazos armado con un mazo enorme.

-¿Que es esa bestia? -cuestiono asombrado Garmadon al ver eso.

Miles se sorprendió al ver eso, asomo la cabeza extrañamente interesado.

-Ni siquiera en mis pesadillas he visto semejante cosa como esa -opino indudablemente Cyrus.

-Y el hombre que competirá contra nuestro campeón es nada menos que uno al que ya conocéis bastante bien, se trataba del único, e incomparable -señalo hacía la otra jaula donde se abrió relevando que estaba saliendo un hombre normal-. Ronan.

Se mostró resultando ser un hombre normal con un sombrero de campesino pero metálico, llevaba consigo un traje compuesto por ropa vieja pero con accesorios cibernéticos a su alrededor, alzo la cara mostrando ser un hombre arrogante con una barba que le daba un aspecto soberbio y tenía un parche hecho con una cuerda y un ojo bionico.

-¿Ese no es Ronan el bandido? -objetó asumiendo Zane.

-Si -corroboraron a la vez.

-Nuestros grandes competidores, se unirán a una dura batalla, sobreviviendo, en el desafío de las aspas giratorias -declaro abiertamente Persiatus.

Entonces del suelto se abrió una plataforma del cual se elevaron unas especies de palos mucho mas abajo se encontraban unas aspas de motor de barco que giraban a máxima velocidad, Ronan se puso encima de uno de los palos al igual que el gigante esquelético.

-Es un suicidio, ¿como lo va a superar? -cuestiono reprimiendo Kai.

-Ronan ya ha pasado por otras veces como esta, y siempre ha salido victorioso -declaro Gus.

-¿De verdad? -cuestiono Miles al otro lado.

-Así es, no hay nada a lo que Ronan no pueda vencer -confeso totalmente.

Aquello no los convenció de mucho si es que acaso significaba que iba a sobrevivir a eso.

-Caballeros, recuerden que en este campeonato, no hay normas, excepto una-, indico levantado el dedo para señalar, luego alzo los brazos en forma de cruz-: Dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive.

-¡Dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive! ¡Dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive! -gritaron todos dictaminando la misma norma.

-¿Que significa eso? -cuestiono Cyrus.

-Significa, que solo dos hombres se meten en la arena, pero solo uno sale -aclaro.

-¿Es a muerte? -reprocho Miles.

-Pues claro, sino, donde esta la diversión -vacilo tomándoselo como algo normal.

-¿Tu sabias de esto? -pregunto Kai a Skylar para saber si lo sabía o no.

Ella expreso con las manos de que no tenía ni idea.

-Concursantes...

Ronan saco sus espadas de detrás suyo dispuesto a pelear con la bestia esquelética.

-Te voy a matar monstruo -dijo susurradamente.

Ambrosius puso una expresión de malhumor en su mirada.

-Que comience el espectáculo -ordeno Persiatus.

Se oyó un sonido de ring y entonces Ronan y Ambrosius saltaron de palo en palo hasta ponerse en posición de atacarse mutuamente.

-¿No debería de haber una cuenta atrás? -inquirió Miles.

-¿Para que? Eso es aburrido -vacilo incrédulamente Gus.

Miles ya no sabía si aquel hombre lo estaba haciendo todo apropósito o no, porque si era verdad que esto le encantaba entonces estaba completamente loco.

Ronan salto en otro palo y entonces Ambrosius dio otro salto mas pero este fue tan fuerte que hizo tambalear a Ronan hacía atrás, el palo le hacía perder el equilibrio.

Todos vociferaron estremecidos al ver que estaba apunto de caer.

-No quiero verlo -se tapo Jay los ojos.

Ronan casi estaba apunto de caerse a las aspas cuando recupero el equilibrio de vuelta.

-Ya esta -dijo aliviada.

La gente aplaudió estupefacta de ver que no cayo muerto.

-Lo ha conseguido -le aviso Cole a Jay que aún estaba con los ojos tapados.

-Uff, menos mal -dijo aliviado Jay poniendose cómodo.

Ambrosius se enfado tanto que empezo a ir dandole con su mazo pero Ronan iba esquivándolo saltando de palo en palo en forma de voltereta lateral, se alejo y entonces le lanzo un especie de shuriken al ogro, impacto contra una de sus costillas.

-Un momento, esa es un arma de ninja, ¿como es posible que la tenga? -cuestiono Garmadon.

-Aquí todo es posible, no hay reglas, excepto que uno muera -indico Gus.

-¿Y que pasa si los dos mueren? -objetó Lloyd.

-Jamas ha sucedido eso -aclaro obviamente.

Se llevaron un gesto de mosqueo al oír eso, era bastante obvio que jamas sucedía algo como eso.

Ambrosius paso a otro palo y de ahí le fue dando otra vez pero Ronan lo seguía esquivando, en el ultimo momento salto sobre su mazo y fue recorriéndolo hasta llegar al craneo de Ambrosius.

-¿Que va a hacer? -cuestiono Kai.

Todos asomaron la cabeza con expectación aunque la de Miles era de seriedad.

Ambrosius intento de quitárselo de encima pero no conseguía hacerlo, lo tenía enganchado, Ronan se aguanto como podía hasta que entonces encontró el punto débil del ogro, veía el hueso que conectaba su craneo con la columna vertebral, sonrío orgulloso y entonces lo aprovecho.

-Esto por hacerme caer -vacilo y entonces clavo sus espadas en su cuello.

Se quedo indeciso y la gente estupefacta al ver lo que hizo.

Soltó un pequeño gemido y entonces el craneo se le salió de la columna vertebral y cayo directamente contra las aspas, se destruyo por completo la cabeza de Ambrosius.

-Lo ha matado -dijo estupefacto Cyrus al ver lo que hizo.

Ronan alzo sus espadas cuando entonces observo que el resto del cuerpo esquelético estaba apunto de caer, soltó sobre varios palos hasta alejarse del cuerpo que cayo sobre las aspas del cual destruyo la mayoría de los huesos mientras los restos salieron volando por todas partes.

-¡Ah! -grito Persiatus al ver que se le venía el mazo, se aparto y le dio a la pared quedando completamente aboyada, se la quedo mirando con escepticismo.

Otro de los huesos le acabo golpeando a S. en la cara, gimió dolorido y entonces recogió el trozo que le dio encima.

-Anda mira, yo tengo su pulgar del pie -dijo orgulloso.

Entonces el otro recibió el impacto del shuriken de antes en su brazo derecho.

-Yo he recibido la estrella de Ronan -indico Maythowne.

-Uy -dijo asqueado S. al ver eso ahí clavado.

-Bueno, parece que ya tenemos ganador -anuncio Persiatus, se llevo la mano a la cabeza del incidente de antes-, y es como no, Ronan.

Entonces Ronan paso saltando hasta acabar encima de las gradas.

-Gracias señoras y señores piratas -agarro el micrófono anuncíandole a si mismo-, se muy bien que sois un publico bastante exigente, pero hoy habéis demostrado que me queréis con todo lujo, y de eso estoy mas que orgulloso.

La gente aplaudió eufóricamente al sentirse conmovida por las palabras de Ronan.

-Todos aplauden a un asesino mientras que a nosotros nos abuchean por haber matado a alguien a quien no matamos -vacilo incrédulamente Jay sintiéndose ofendido.

-Así es la vida Jay, así es la vida -opino sinceramente Nya.

-Cree que es mejor que me lo des -insistió Persiatus al respecto.

-Todo para ti jefe -se lo entrego sin rechistar.

-De acuerdo, ya sabemos bien que Ronan es incapaz de morir, así que por eso la próxima vez que se enfrente a alguien, prometo que será el mas difícil al que se haya enfrentado nunca -anunció eufóricamente mientras la gente aplaudía.

-Espera, ¿va a haber una próxima? ¿Como hace para participar en esto una y otra vez? -pregunto Miles cuestionando ese otro hecho.

-Así es Ronan, para el la vida es espectáculo -indico Gus.

-¿Y de donde sacan a todos estos competidores? -pregunto Misako.

-Pues muy fácil, son todo gente que han matado a alguien y como castigo tienen que participar en este juego o sino jamas saldrán perdonados -admitió honestamente.

-Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que cada vez que alguien mata a alguien, esta obligado a participar en esto hasta que muera o gane? -cuestiono reprimiendo Wu.

-Exactamente -afirmo serenamente.

-¿Y cuantas veces muere gente en Puerto Pirata? -pregunto Nya.

-Todos los días, por eso mismo es el único espectáculo de la ciudad, no hay ni una sola alma que no haya matado a nadie, por eso mismo es una ciudad sin orden y leyes -confeso dando a entender que esto era algo que sucedía todas las semanas y meses, prácticamente muerte todo el dia.

Aquello los dejo estupefactos ya que significaba que si alguien hacía lo que no tocaba, iba a acabar metido ahí apropósito y no saldría hasta que matara a su competidor, esto quería decir que no podían dejar que les descubrieran o acabarían sufriendo el peor de los castigos.

-Pero recordad esto habitantes de Puerto Pirata, nadie se salva del Coliseo del Caos, solo dos entran, y uno sale vivo para contarlo, así que quiero que esto salga bien, porque no pienso tolerar ningún acto de insubordinación en mi ciudad -dictamino maliciosamente Persiatus.

Miles se quedo mirando a aquel hombre y con solamente ver su mirada de desprecio, ya sentía que ese hombre era peor persona que cualquier pirata que estuviera aquí, no podía dejar que él les descubriría a todos o sino, sufrirían las consecuencias en el Coliseo del Caos.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

PROXIMO CAPITULO: LA BATALLA DE LOS FIDEOS

TODAVIA HAY MAS DE NINJAGO


	3. 3·La batalla de los fideos

NINJAGO:

NINDROIDES PARA SIEMPRE PARTE II:

PARTE 3

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 3: LA BATALLA DE LOS FIDEOS

EN ALGÚNA PARTE DE LA CARRETERA

En una elevada carretera a lo largo de un amplio bosque que formaba una serie de curvas alrededor de todo el trayecto, un convoy repleto de coches blindados y motocicletas apareció circulando a toda la velocidad, entre ellos se encontraba el jeep en el que iba Zimmer y los suyos, ambos mantenían una mirada seria de expectación al saber bien a lo que se iban a enfrentar, en cambio Zimmer ponía una mirada de otra cosa, la mirada de un hombre dispuesto a darlo todo por recuperar lo que le pertenece.

-Llegaremos en tres horas mi señor -aviso el conductor.

-De acuerdo -reafirmo amargamente pero convencido.

Todo el convoy siguió su camino hasta bajar por la ladera donde ahí se encontraba Puerto Pirata, el lugar donde supuestamente se encontraban los ninjas.

EN OTRO TRAYECTO DISTANTE

La furgoneta blindada de Stronger continuaba haciendo su trayecto, era el único vehículo en todo el recorrido que circulaba por ahí, estaba claro que nadie se metía ahí por una razón.

Todos estaban metidos dentro pensando en sus cosas mientras que los civiles, los que eran padres de la mayoría de los ninjas no estaban de muy buen humor.

-¿De verdad piensas que Jay estará ahí metido? -pregunto Ed dirigiendose a su mujer.

-Bueno, conoces a nuestro hijo no, siempre le gusto ser pirata -objetó irónicamente ella.

-Si, pero esto es distinto, esta metido con piratas que no dudaran en matarlos, han robado, han asesinado, han violado, quien sabe lo que harán con él si descubren que son ninjas justicieros en un lugar repleto de criminales -explicó hacíendole entender la autentica verdad sobre todo lo mal que podría suceder ahí si llegara a pasar.

Aquello le hizo entrar a Edna una mala duda.

-Yo no creo que le vayan a hacer nada -dijo alguien.

Voltearon la mirada y observaron que se trataba de ese que se hacía llamar Jace Bullock.

-Esos ninjas han pasado por muchas cosas, y a pesar de todo lo que les han hecho, han sido capaces de hacer lo indescriptible -comento Jace dando una mera cuestión sincera.

Ambos se miraron sin creer que les estuviera dando una mención agradable.

-¿Usted piensa que los ninjas no son culpables? -pregunto Dareth que se encontraba al lado.

-Pensarlo no, pero... si creo que hay algo malo en todo esto, y si no son los ninjas, entonces ya no se lo que es -indico honestamente dando a entender que tenía sus suposiciones.

Carraspearon frustrados al ver que bastante obvio eso.

-Yo si se lo que es -intervino el señor Bucket con malicia-. Es Zimmer.

-¿El terrorista? -cuestiono Jace.

-Así es, ese loco megalómano se piensa que puede crear su propio mundo, y los ninjas lo saben, y no se lo van a permitir, pero Zimmer también se da cuenta de eso, y tampoco lo va a permitir, así que por eso mismo ha hecho que los ninjas sean mas culpables que él, porque sabe que ellos pueden detener sus planes -explicó concluyentemente el señor Bucket conociendo bien el asunto.

Ahora todos se quedaron pensando en esa idea.

-Pero no entiendo, los ninjas mataron a un poli, y Zimmer ha matado a un montón de gente, no debería de ser eso mucho mayor qué lo que le ha hecho a los ninjas -indico lógicamente Alan.

Ahí entonces todos se dieron cuenta de esa objeción que no habían tenido en cuenta.

-Quizás habrá sido porque la gente esta loca y es incapaz de razonar los hechos -opino Dareth.

-Eso es verdad -indico Ed poniendose de acuerdo.

A un lado se encontraba Seliel en uno de los ordenadores portátiles escuchando la conversacíon, entendía todo lo que estaban diciendo, y eso también le hacía sentir culpable por pensar que los ninjas fueran culpables, pero no podía tolerar el hecho de que los ninjas fueron tratados de esa forma a manos de ese terrorista, esa era una idea que compartía con todos, pero no tenía ganas de admitirlo, tenía sus propias razones para creerlo de esa manera.

Volteo la mirada de vuelta hacía el ordenador donde ahí se veía la imagen de todos los ninjas, pero solamente había uno que le interesaba, y ese era Cole Bucket.

DE VUELTA EN PUERTO PIRATA

Los ninjas se encontraban desayunando en el puesto de fideos de Chen, Gus los había invitado y se pusieron a comer mientras discutían los temas de como seguir ahora que estaban ahí.

Kai se bebió un zumo de naranja con pajilla y entonces dijo:

-Para ser un restaurante de fideos, hacen unos zumos mejores que en un Starbucks -opino.

-Si, pero volvamos a lo que estamos, ¿que vamos a hacer? -dijo Jay caprichosamente.

-Tenemos que conseguir algún grupo que nos sirva como para detener a Zimmer y a sus planes, saber exactamente que es lo que se propone, ¿y porque lo hace? -inquirió pensativamente Miles hacíendoles entender las opciones que tenían.

-Entendemos que quiere la tarjeta que tiene Zane en el cuello, ¿pero de que le sirve? -indico Nya.

-No se, para crear algún virus de ordenador -objetó sugiriendo Cole.

-Para intentar de lavarles el cerebros a todos -opino Lloyd.

-Yo creo que no, esa tarjeta es muy importante, si quisiera utilizarla sería para algo que podría destruirnos a todos nosotros al mismo tiempo -objetó seriamente Garmadon.

-Como un arma -pensó Pixal.

-Puede ser, pero de que tipo -indico Cyrus.

-La que sea con tal de provocar mas destrucción de la que ya ha causado -opino Miles.

En ese momento apareció Skylar trayendo consigo unos mantecados de crema.

-¿Alguien quiere uno de estos? -pregunto mostrándoles lo que tenía.

-Dame uno a mi -pidió Kai.

-Yo no quiero nada -anunció Miles con descaro.

-¿Seguro que no quieres nada Miles?, sabes muy bien de que luego necesitaras energía -cuestiono Wu hacíendole entender lo importante que era que comiera.

-Lo se, pero cuando Angelina murió no tenía ganas de nada, no comí en días, ni me bañe siquiera, no hasta que descubrí quien fue el causante de todo eso, así que por ahora no pienso comer nada, hasta haber acabado con Zimmer -dictamino seriamente dejando claro que no iba a comer en lo mas mínimo, se quedo con una mirada latente y solitaria.

Todos se le quedaron mirando al ver que era capaz de todo con tal de terminar con el asunto.

-De acuerdo, ¿alguien se quiere quedar el ultimo? -inquirió Skylar ahora que Miles no quería.

-Dámelo a mi -acepto Cyrus.

Entonces se lo entrego mientras todos se quedaron pensando en lo mismo.

-¿Como podemos conseguir un ejercito? -objetó Lloyd dando la misma cuestión de vuelta.

-No necesitamos exactamente un ejercito, necesitamos a alguien que nos pueda servir de ayuda como para poder derrotar a Zimmer -indico Zane.

-¿Pero quien sería capaz de eso? -cuestiono reprimido Jay.

-Creo que tenemos la respuesta ahí mismo -anunció Garmadon.

Alzaron la vista observando que mas allá se encontraba Ronan charlando con unos amigos en unas mesas mas atrás, se le veía riéndose con orgullo.

-Fijate quien esta ahí -exclamo irónicamente Cole.

-¿Vamos a hablar con él? -sugirió Skylar.

-Bueno, no tenemos nada que hacer excepto cuestionarnos a nosotros mismos, así que, vale -acepto expresamente Jay dándolo a entender como que no tenían remedio.

Todos se levantaron interesados en hablar con él, Zane fue el ultimo pero entonces fue detenido por Cyrus que lo llamo:

-Zane espera -aviso con tono serio.

-¿Que pasa señor Borg? -pregunto Zane interesado.

-Puedo hablar contigo un momento -pidió expresamente.

-De acuerdo -acepto con tono titubeante.

-Nos dejáis un momento -pidió dirigiendose a los otros.

-¿Estarás bien aquí? -pregunto Skylar asumiendo que un hombre en silla de ruedas no era la mejor opción para estar en un lugar seguro como este.

-Bueno, mientras tu tío Gus este vigilándome por el otro lado -indico sinceramente.

-Intenta que no te haga aburrir demasiado con sus historias -mencionó.

-¿Como? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Ya lo veras -entonces todos se marcharon dejando a los dos solos ahí mismo.

-¿Que es lo que quiere Borg? -pregunto Zane poniendose delante de Cyrus.

-Veras Zane, ayer cuando fuimos al coliseo, solamente te vi a ti y no a ti junto con Pixal, ¿que fue lo que le hiciste? -pregunto sincerandose con él.

-Disculpe -no lo comprendió.

-¿Que ha pasado entre ustedes dos? -aclaro.

Zane no quería reconocerlo pero no tenía opción.

-Intento de evitar que fuera con ella, pero yo me negué y al ver que era incapaz de entender que lo necesitaba, la deje ahí para que tomara su propio decisión -admitió sin mas dilación.

Cyrus no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, había dejado a su hija sola con los piratas.

-Zane, ¿entiendes lo que has hecho? ¿Has dejado a la mujer que amas sola con todos estos piratas? ¿A mi hija en peligro? ¿Te imaginas lo que podría haber pasado? -inquirió Cyrus sobresaltado hacíendole entender los riesgos que podía haber habido al tomar esa decisión.

-Lo se, pero era ella el problema -recrimino Zane.

-No Zane, tu eres el problema, ¿que te ha pasado? ¿Desde que Zimmer te disparo ahí mismo? ¿Estas cambiado? ¿En que te has convertido? -señalo injustificablemente Cyrus.

-No lo se -respondió él pasivamente.

-Debe de ser un fallo en el sistema, tendré que mirar en tu procesador, para saber bien lo que te ocurre dentro -sugirió Cyrus desesperado.

-No -se negó rotundamente.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto extrañado al ver como respondió.

-Yo no estoy mal, y no voy a dejar que me examines, lo siento Cyrus, pero esto no lo voy a permitir -justifico Zane negando a ser ayudado para que le mirara dentro.

Le dio la vuelta y entonces se largo dejándolo ahí mismo.

-Zane, espera, ¡Zane! -intento de llamarlo pero lo rechazo.

-Lo dejo ahí solo en medio de ningúna parte quedandose con la intriga de saber porque sucede ese nuevo comportamiento suyo, era algo nuevo y a la vez atemorizante.

-¿Que le sucede al robot ese? -pregunto Gus asomando la cabeza.

-Que no es el mismo -declaro frustradamente.

Mientras, los otros se dispusieron a hablar con Ronan, se dirigieron hacía él que estaba contando chistes verdes a sus compañeros o lo que sea que fueran.

-...y entonces le digo, que no, esta debajo de la cama -vacilo contando un chiste verde.

Aquello hizo que los demás piratas se rieran.

-Ronan -le llamo Garmadon.

-Espera un momento -rechazo ese aviso y siguió con lo suyo.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo bien que iba a ser incapaz de hablar con él, entonces se fijaron en una taza con agua que había a su lado, a Lloyd se le ocurrió una idea y entonces lanzo un soplido de viento por su mano que acabo tirando por completo la taza junto con el agua y esta cayo sobre la entrepierna de Ronan mojándolo como si se hubiera hecho encima.

-¿Pero que cojones? -reprocho sobresaltado al ver lo que le paso.

Los otros se quedaron riendo al ver lo humillante que resultaba eso.

-Esto no tiene gracia, largo -rechisto Ronan cabreado y entonces los piratas se marcharon como si nada, se quedo examinandose la mancha.

-Nos vas a escuchar ahora Ronan -insistió de vuelta Garmadon.

-¿Que queréis? -pregunto y entonces volteo la mirada reconociendo quien era.

-Al fin nos conocemos en persona Ronan -exclamo incrédulamente Kai.

-Vaya vaya vaya, si son los ninjas, en una tierra de piratas, ¿que hacéis? ¿Escapando de la ley por lo que le hicisteis a ese poli? -cuestiono vacilando de mala manera.

-No matamos a ese poli -rechisto Miles.

-A ti no te conozco, ¿quien eres? -se dirigió a Thrower.

-Agente Miles Thrower al servicio de los nin...

-Eh eh ey -le detuvo antes de finalizar la frase-. Eres poli, ¿un poli de verdad?

-Si, esta con nosotros -confirmo Nya.

-Entendéis lo que va a suceder si se enteran de que hay un poli de verdad, se va a armar la gorda lironda -rechisto hacíendoles entender el riesgo que había.

-Lo sabemos, pero a estas horas eso ya nos da igual -indico Garmadon.

-¿Garmadon? ¿Pero tu no te habías ido por ese portal? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Así es, pero ahora ha vuelto a con nosotros -justifico Misako con resignación.

Aquello hizo que Wu pusiera una mirada de mal augurio.

-O sea, que ahora las cosas han cambiado -vacilo sarcásticamente al ver como estaba la cosa.

-Como tu lo vez -indico Lloyd.

-¿Que hacéis aquí? -pregunto ahora queriendo saber la razón de todo.

-Queremos que nos ayudes con nuestra batalla con Zimmer -comento Kai.

-¿Con el terrorista? Oh oh oh -se quedo injustificandolo con el dedo-. Vosotros no tenéis ni idea del camino que estáis tomando.

-Ya hemos tomado ese camino -exclamo Cole.

-¿Que queréis que haga? Que lo mate -rechisto incrédulamente sin tomárselo en serio.

-No exactamente, queremos que nos ayude a destruir su ejercito y a recuperar nuestra reputación -aclaro Nya dirigiendose expresamente hacía él.

-¿De verdad? -cuestiono frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Queréis que haga esto?

-De entre todas las personas que conocemos anoche mostraste que eres capaz de matar a una criatura en tan solo unos minutos, si eres capaz de hacer algo mas entonces nos vale -argumento Garmadon dejando claro que era una persona esencial en el grupo.

-Ah, visteis mi espectáculo -espeto orgullosamente mientras le indicaba con los dedos.

-Si lo vimos -afirmo Wu.

-¿Y que os pareció? -pregunto interesado, puso una mueca de orgullo.

-¿Como sabias que destaponarle la columna a ese ogro haría que se cayera? -inquirió Pixal.

-¿Y tu señorita quien eres? -vacilo presumiendo Ronan con la androide.

-Se llama Pixal, y esta conmigo -apareció Zane mostrandose cortes y con una mirada penetrante.

-¿Y a ti que te ha pasado? -cuestiono con disgusto.

-Zimmer es lo que ha pasado -aclaro expresamente.

-Ya veo, esta claro que ese Zimmer os ha causado un autentico problema -opino.

-Así es, y necesitamos buscar la forma de acabar con él o sino todos pensaran por siempre que matamos a Waters -corroboro seriamente Lloyd.

-¿Y queréis que yo me meta en medio? -asumió.

-No es meterte en medio, es poner un poco de ayuda, nada mas, claro esta de que esto te va a costar mas de lo que has hecho en tu vida -indico expresamente Miles.

Se quedo moviendo los ojos con ironía de un lado para otro.

-¿Que gano yo a cambio?

-¿Como? -cuestiono extrañado.

-¿Que gano yo a cambio por ayudaros? -aclaro poniendo ya el inconveniente.

-¿Tu porque tendrías que ganar algo a cambio, seguramente tienes millones de doblones por los monstruos a los que matas? -critico exorablemente Cole.

-Entonces que consigo -objetó frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, hay una cosa -mencionó Miles de vuelta.

-¿Cual? -asomo indirectamente la cabeza para saber atentamente lo que decía.

-Una reputación de que ayudaste a una buena causa -declaro.

-Agh -contesto asqueado al oír eso.

-¿Y que sucede ahora? -recrimino.

-Nadie en su sano juicio quiere ese tipo de reputación, no estaría aquí sino hubiera cometido todo tipo de semejantes robos, y si alguien se enterara de que he ayudado a los ninjas, pensaran de que me he pasado al otro bando -explicó dando a entender que era por la mera cuestión de que perdería la confianza con los ninjas.

-De acuerdo, no hagamos lo de la reputación, pero al menos ayudanos -insistió Garmadon.

-No se, si tuvieras un poco de esto -hizo el gesto de darles un poco de dinero.

-Pero si no tenemos nada -exubero Nya al respecto.

-Pues lo siento, pero no hay trato -dictamino dejándolo claro.

-Espera, tengo una idea -aviso Pixal.

-¿Cual? -volvió a subir a un tono interesado.

-Mi padre Cyrus Borg tienen un montón de acciones en millones de dólares, sinos ayudas podrás conseguir el 5% de las acciones de Industrias Borg -declaro la androide.

-¿De verdad estas dispuesta a darle eso? -critico Zane.

-¿Quieres acabar con esto sino o no? -le dio la indirecta.

-Que sea el 10% -dictamino.

-De eso nada, el 5% -retracto Kai al ver que subía de precio.

-El 10% o no hay trato -rechisto dejando claro que solamente eso o no llegaban a nada.

-Escuchadme, esto no va a llegar a ningúna parte, si Ronan no tiene ganas de ayudarnos, no podemos insistirle que lo haga, puede que sea un ladrón pero también es un ser humano con derechos, no podemos quitarle ese derecho -indico lógicamente Misako.

-Gracias señora Garmadon -agradeció moderadamente Ronan.

Todos se quedaron frunciendo las caras al ver lo insoportable que resultaba ser él.

-Al menos lo hemos intentando, vámonos -rechazo Zane dandose la vuelta para volver.

Se quedaron extrañados al ver como reaccionó pero lo dejaron estar sabiendo que en ningún momento cambiaría de opinión.

-Procurad de que nadie os vea o acabaréis metidos en el Coliseo del Caos, y no os gustara estar metidos ahí dentro, dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive, esa es la norma -advirtió.

-¿Quien se habrá creído que es ese? -critico rechistando Jay.

-Alguien a quien no se le puede obsequiar con algo gratis -indico Miles.

-¿Pero ahora que vamos a hacer? Necesitamos a alguien especial y no podemos conseguirlo por ningúna parte -cuestiono Kai criticando el hecho de que estaban tan apañados como antes.

-Ya encontraremos una manera de vencer a Zimmer, ya la conseguiremos, solamente hace falta mantener la cabeza bien alta y hallaremos la respuesta -aconsejo sabiamente Wu.

Todos se quedaron pensando en esa cuestión y entonces miraron hacía adelante donde veían a Skylar avisándoles para que vinieran.

-¿Me parece que Skylar quiere algo? -objetó Zane con tono amargo.

-¿No te parece que Zane esta un poco distante? -opino sinceramente Lloyd.

-Si, pero eso es algo que ya debería de estar notando Pixal no -indico Miles.

Pixal lo estaba mirando por detrás mientras ponía una cara de muy poca satisfacción.

-¿Que sucede Skylar? -pregunto Kai estando todos junto con ella.

-¿Como os ha ido con Ronan? -pregunto Cyrus asumiendo que habían conseguido llegar a algún trato con el ladrón para conseguir ayuda.

-Malamente, el tío es un granuja, no se nos iba unir a no ser que tuviera un precio -declaro Kai sosegado porque haya ido tan mal por probar con él.

-Ah -se llevo Cyrus un disgusto.

-Era obvio que no lo iba a hacer, solamente combate por dinero, por eso mismo esta aquí, porque le dan todas las ambiciones que siempre puede tener sin hacer absolutamente nada -comento Gus.

-Si que hace algo, esta matando gente en esa arena -espeto concluyentemente Miles.

-Ya, pero matar a alguien de manera útil es hacer algo -indico expresamente.

-¿Quien sabe? -exclamo amargamente.

Volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos sitios pero ahora con la sensación de que estaban tan apañados con saber que era imposible conseguir ayuda de alguien de confianza.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? -siguió cuestiono caprichosamente Jay.

-No lo se, pero como no tengamos alguna opción tendremos que largarnos de aquí y marchar directamente al lugar mas lejano donde no nos encuentren -opino sinceramente Cole.

-Zimmer siempre nos encontrara -objetó Miles con recelo.

-Así que estamos bien jodidos -recrimino Kai golpeando el vaso que tenía delante.

-En realidad puede haber una posibilidad -aviso Skylar.

-¿Cual? -pregunto interesado Kai asomando la cabeza para querer oírlo ya mismo.

-Veréis: mientras yo he estado aquí ayudando a mi tío, nos hemos dado cuenta de que esta noche va a haber un festín y se hará un concurso de fideos y estará invitado el propio Persiatus, he pensando en unirme a ese concurso -explicó concienzuda.

-¿Y que conseguiremos con eso? -pregunto amargamente Zane-. ¿Cual es el premio?

-Lo que sea, oro, fortuna, mujeres, lo que sea, si consigo ganar en ese concurso podría pedir que nos obsequiaran con algún grupo de hombres para que nos ayuden con la misión -indico.

-Suena enrevesado pero podría funcionar -objetó estando de acuerdo Misako.

-¿Como es ese concurso? -pregunto Nya.

-Al parecer hay un grupo de participantes, cada uno tiene que preparar la sopa de fideos perfecta antes de tiempo, y una vez ahí el mismísimo Persiatus degustara cada uno de los platos y aquel él que mas le interese dará por ganador a su cocinero -resumió como era el concurso.

Ambos se miraron dandose una expresión como de estar retomándoselo mutuamente.

-¿Que podemos perder? -objetó Lloyd estando de acuerdo.

-Pues todo -anunció Gus.

-¿Como dices? -excuso Garmadon al ver lo que dijo.

-No es solamente el concurso lo que importa, hoy es el cumpleaños de Persiatus, el único dia que mas le importa del resto del año, la ultima vez que sucedió algo así de mal fue en su primer dia como jefe de Puerto Pirata, hubo uno que le tiro la sopa a sus pantalones y como castigo lo metió a morir en el Coliseo del Caos -comento seriamente.

-¿Y como le fue? -pregunto Zane.

-Muy mal, nunca mas volvió a hacer sopa en su vida sin sus manos unidas -confeso.

Aquello los dejo mas asqueados que aterrorizados por oír eso.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Nos unimos al juego o no? -pregunto Miles asumiendo que estaban todos dispuestos a hacer eso con tal de conseguir un poco de ayuda.

-Bueno, no tenemos muchas opciones, así que es esto o nada -indico Kai aceptándolo.

-Nos apuntamos -dictamino Zane sin pensárselo una vez mas.

-Pero...

-Chicos, si queremos que esto acabe, tenemos que tomar opciones que no nos gustan, y esta es una de ellas, tal y como ha dicho Wu siempre, ¿verdad sensei? -objetó expresamente.

El viejo sensei se quedo extrañado poniendo una mirada de expectación.

-¿Es verdad eso hermano? -cuestiono Garmadon asumiendo que había dicho eso mismo.

-Así es, les dije eso hace un tiempo -confirmo serenamente.

Zane se acomodo mientras ponía una mirada seria de estar de acuerdo, a su lado Pixal lo miraba y sentía un terrible recelo al ver lo que aceptaba todo sin ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, ese no era el Zane que conocía, estaba peor que nunca, era como si lo estuviera perdiendo totalmente.

-Bueno, ya tenemos las opciones, ¿ahora que nos queda? -inquirió Lloyd al respecto.

Todos se miraron sabiendo que solamente había una cosa mas por hacer.

-Prepararnos para lo peor -exclamo Garmadon sabiendo lo que venía.

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CARRETERA

El carro blindado había conseguido llegar a Puerto Pirata aunque no del todo, aparcaron en lo alto de una colina donde ahí pudieron observar el pueblo, era enorme y seguramente lleno de piratas, no era el mejor lugar de vacaciones si es que acaso uno quería ponerse a vivir ahí.

-Preparad las cosas muchachos, estamos apunto de meternos en un lugar hostil donde nadie vuelve con vida, así que quiero tenerlo todo preparado cuanto antes -ordeno Stronger.

Todos armaron su propio arsenal dispuestos a tenerlo todo listo en cuanto se metieran ahí, nadie sabe lo que pasa excepto aquellos que vienen buscando emociones, lo que significaba que para los criminales no necesitaban estar listos de nada, en cambio un civil si.

Jace estaba agregando su rifle de francotirador en su mochila portátil cuando entonces se fijo en un extraño tatuaje que tenía Seliel en su mano, no notaba muy bien que era pero se notaba que parecía una especie de flor primaveral.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Jace por curiosidad.

Ella reaccionó de mala manera y rápidamente se arremango hasta no vérsele mas.

-Disculpa, no era mi intención -se disculpo personalmente Jace por haber descubierto eso.

-No te disculpes, no se puede esconder algo como eso, tarde o temprano todos lo descubren -rechisto negando su disculpa por razones explícitas.

-¿Que es eso en realidad?

-Es una marca que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, significa que tengo control sobre el viento y la naturaleza, que soy como una flor que vuela por el cielo y es libre, eso mismo eran antes mis antepasados, y yo lo respeto -explicó nerviosamente mientras terminaba de meter las cosas.

-¿Acaso eran samurais? -objetó sin comprender mucho de la historia.

-Mas o menos -indico.

Se lo tomo como una afirmación con poco fuelle y siguió con lo suyo.

-¿Sabes? En todo el poco tiempo que te conozco, nunca te he preguntado si acaso piensas que los ninjas han hecho algo bueno por el mundo -comento.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería con eso.

-Pues porque, tu pareces tener un cierto interés por los ninjas -confeso.

-No es verdad -critico eufóricamente.

-¿Seguro? Porque yo te he visto juntar albunes de los ninjas constantemente -dijo incrédulamente.

-Eso tampoco es cierto -reprocho negando esa suposición.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces porque has decidido venir aquí entonces?

-Pues porque soy la mejor en lo que soy, una mujer de hecho y derecho -dictamino.

-¿O no será por otra cosa Waters? -critico poniéndola a prueba.

Aquello la dejo indecisa al llamarla de esa forma. Se volteo poniendo una expresión unánime.

-¿Como has dicho? -critico ella con tono frío.

-Vamos, Waters, como el agente Waters que...

Sintió un tremendo odio hacía él por haber dicho eso aunque lamentablemente tenía razón.

-Ni se te ocurra decírselo a ellos -pidió rígidamente.

-¿Como? -cuestiono.

-No lo digas, créeme, no lo hagas -acordo con tono de tenerlo bien decidido.

-De acuerdo -confirmo pero sin entender el porque.

Se marcho quedandose con el sentimiento de la duda de haber dicho algo que no debía.

Todos terminaron con todo lo que tenían que empaquetar, lo dejaron a un lado y entonces se acercaron los Walker y los otros con una mirada preocupante.

-¿Señor Stronger? -pregunto Ed.

-¿Que sucede señor y señora Walker? -excuso Stronger estando ocupado.

-¿Queremos saber que va a hacer con nuestro hijo y sus amigos una vez los localice? -pregunto sinceramente con tono preocupado.

-¿Como dice? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Entendemos que tiene algo planeado, pero no sabemos que, ¿queremos que nos diga que va a hacer una vez encuentre a los ninjas en esa tierra de piratas? -insistió sinceramente Edna Walker.

-No estoy en condiciones de decírselo -rechisto negando esa petición.

-Nos tiene aquí como prisioneros y no nos va a decir nada, ¿usted quien se piensa que es? -recrimino Dareth poniendose a la defensiva.

-Soy el Capitan Mark Stronger, condecorado con cuatro medallas por el mérito, jamas he fallado en un caso y no pienso permitir que esto termine así, si no digo nada es porque no pienso dejar que un grupo de civiles sepan cosas que son de alto riesgo porque eso los hace blancos fáciles, ¿entendido? -acordo hacíendoles entender la razón de porque lo ocultaba todo.

Se quedaron indecisos al oír eso ya que significaba que no iban a poder confiar en él.

-Su amigo tenía razón -dictamino el señor Bucket.

-¿Que ha dicho?

-He dicho: que su amigo tenía razón sobre usted -aclaro decididamente.

Aquello hizo enojar a Stronger porque se aguanto las ganas de no causar demasiados problemas.

-Será mejor que se metan de vuelta en el carro, antes de que cambie de opinión -ordeno.

-No -respondió Ed.

-¿Como? -se quedo extrañado al oír eso.

-No vamos a seguir callándonos mas, queremos saber que tiene planeado para los ninjas -protesto Ed dejando claro que no iban a parar hasta haberle revelado lo que querían saber.

-No pienso decirles nada -rechisto negando esa petición.

-¿Entonces porque estamos aquí? ¿Quien le dijo que los ninjas estaban aquí? -cuestiono reprochando Dareth al respecto.

Ahí justo tuvo que sacar eso a relucir en el peor momento.

¿Como sabe que están aquí? -pregunto el señor Bucket.

-Recibí la llamada de un confidente que me aviso que estaban aquí -mencionó.

-¿Y como es posible que haya recibido ese mensaje sabiendo que los ninjas se dirigían hacía aquí?, solamente ellos podrían haberlo decidido, eso es de alguien que ya sabía que vendrían -reprocho sabiendo bien que era imposible que alguien se hubiera chivado de eso de esa manera.

Toco fondo, estaba condenado a tener que decírselo si es que no se lo guardaba pronto.

-¿Con quien ha hablado usted? -pregunto Edna.

-¡Basta! -reprocho hartandose.

Se sobresaltaron al escuchar ese grito.

-No pienso seguir diciéndoles nada, así que vámonos -acordo dejándoles claro una ultima vez y entonces se marcho volviendo al carro a terminar con todo.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Seliel.

-Déjalo -rechisto sin admitir nada, los dejo a todos ahí.

Todos se le quedaron mirando sin entender bien que pasaba.

-¿Señor? -intento de razonar con él pero no parecía expresar nada sobre lo que pasaba.

-¡Vamonos ya! -protesto una ultima vez.

Se quedaron sobresaltados al ver como les contesto, se subió al carro en el asiento del conductor y espero a que todos vinieran para poder largarse de ahí y seguir con la operación.

-¿Que le pasa? -cuestiono Alan sin entender la situación.

-Que no esta siendo el mismo, eso le pasa -espeto sinceramente Seliel.

Stronger sentía un gran pesamen y no solamente por haberle gritado a su nuevo grupo, sino porque tenía que hacer que no le gustaba debido a que tenía un secreto que ocultar, eso era algo con lo que tendría que convivir a menos que todo esto terminase como había acordado con Zimmer, aunque echaba de menos la presencia de Johnston por ahí, lastima que se largo abandonándolo.

DE VUELTA EN LA CENTRAL DE POLICIA

Jonhston se encontraba en las oficinas perdiendo el tiempo debido a que ya no tenía nada mejor que hacer, desde que había perdido la confianza con Stronger ya no quería saber nada de la operación que estaba tomando, solamente quedarse ahí y esperar a que pasara lo que pasara.

Se quedo dando vueltas en la silla mientras iba lanzando una pelota de goma una y otra vez a medida que iba girando en el sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí? -cuestiono Dutson acercandose para ver como se encontraba.

-Y si, no tengo nada mejor que hacer -comento amargamente.

-¿Acaso no tienes una casa donde poder perder el tiempo tranquilamente? -inquirió sarcásticamente.

-Si pero nadie me espera ahí -indico obviamente.

-Ya veo, un café -le entrego un vaso con café caliente.

-Gracias -agradeció y entonces Dutson se sentó a su lado.

-Dime, ¿que fue lo que paso en realidad en esa fiesta? -pregunto interesado ya que seguramente se iban a pasar todo el tiempo ahí metidos conversando.

-¿Cual fiesta? -se hizo el que no sabía nada apropósito.

-Aquella en la que te encontraron metido en un orgia -aclaro expresamente.

-Ah, esa fiesta, claro -rió irónicamente sabiendo de que hablaba.

Tomo un sorbo del café y se puso a explicar la historia.

-Vera: resulta que ese mismo dia me encontré un amigo al que no veía desde el instituto, nos quedamos charlando tomando unas copas cuando entonces él me dijo que se había instalado en un club, al parecer había hecho una gran fortuna recaudando dinero para ciertas compañías y eso lo había vuelto lo bastante rico como para pasarse toda la noche trompa, al principio yo no lo creí, pero él me dijo que me encontrara con él a las 9:00, cosa que pretendía hacer sino fuera porque aquel dia estaba en medio de una investigación.

-Si, me acuerdo de que había una banda de motoristas que estaban traficando con cierto tipo de monedas que solamente se adquieren del otro lado de Ninjago -reconoció Dutson.

-Pero, yo aquel dia estaba bastante amorronado, así que lo acepte sin pensar en las consecuencias, me encontré con él a la hora que acordamos y entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que quería decir, resultaba que era mayor de lo que creía, era un autentico cabaret como el de los de antes -aclaro subiendo de tono a algo eufórico al descubrir esa verdad.

-No jodas -exclamo sobresaltado.

-Así es, estuve ahí toda la santa noche reuniéndome con un montón de mujeres en pelotas que él supuestamente había invitado, pero entonces llego el autentico jefe que lo trataba como a un hijo, estuvimos ahí charlando sobre el poder del beneficio y las buenas compañías cuando entonces decidió invitarme a beberme algo que no tengo ni idea de que se llamaba.

-Aja -escucho atentamente Dutson mientras sorbía despacio el café.

-No tenía ni idea de si era un vodka o un whisky, así que lo aprobé y era ardiente, sentía como si me estuviera quemando el alma, pero el tío siguió y siguió ofreciéndome hasta que al final quede de una manera de la que no sabría que decirte. En aquel instante no recordé nada de lo que había pasado excepto saber que un montón de mujeres con las tetas al aire y unos cuantos hombres se me pusieron por delante y atándome corbatas en las muñecas, y después ahí todo se me oscureció -hizo el gesto como de hacer que todo se acababa.

-Y así fue como acabaste metido dentro de esa orgia -reconoció irónicamente Dutson.

-Si, pero, lo mas raro de todo fue, descubrir que en realidad el tío no estaba haciendo negocios, se había hecho rico haciendo pelis porno y estábamos ahí metidos debido a que me emborracho mientras él lo filmaba todo, me cabree con eso, y no volví a verlo jamas -admitió sinceramente.

-¿Y por eso te has peleado con Stronger verdad? ¿Porque no has podido confiar en él debido a que no te ha dicho lo que tiene oculto? -indico Dutson conociéndolo bien.

-Y si, que otra cosa iba a hacer, se que no lo conozco, pero el tío me cae bien, mejor que cualquier otro compañero que haya tenido en mi vida -comento dando a entender que si sentía lastima por no estar con Stronger en la misión.

Dutson se le quedo mirando sintiendo algo de resignación hacía él, puede que pareciera el típico policía presumido de siempre, pero al menos tenía carisma.

-¿Sabes que es lo que mas admiro de Stronger? -lo puso a prueba.

-No, ¿que? -dejo el vaso de café a un lado, se puso a escuchar atentamente.

-Que él no tiene nada que perder, no como Thrower, lleva décadas así persiguiendo al hombre que mato a su mujer, y a pesar de eso, tampoco tiene nada que perder, pero Stronger no lo convierte en algo personal, por eso mismo es el mejor para esta misión -explicó dando a entender que confiaba mas en él que en cualquier otro que hubiera en la oficina.

-¿Y que significa eso? -cuestiono asumiendo que pretendía decir algo.

-Tu que tienes que perder, todos tienen algo por lo que luchar sin importar lo que haga falta, ¿tu que tienes a cambio para poder ir hacía donde esta Stronger y ayudarle a coger a esos ninjas? -indico dando a entender que él tenía que hacer lo mismo si quería dejarse de compadecer.

Ahí tenía razón, estaba claro que se había pasado todo el tiempo sintiendo una completa desconfianza de la gente que rodea cuando en realidad lo que debería haber estado haciendo todo este tiempo era haber con Stronger y confiar en que su misión funcionase.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -asumió que iría por a él.

-No lo se, no se si estoy muy dispuesto a hacer esto, creo que por ahora solamente me quedare en mis pensamientos y saber si soy capaz de beberme diez vasos de cafés -se sugirió pasando de todo lo que dijo como para hacerse una idea de lo único honesto que tendría que hacer.

Se levanto yéndose hacía otra parte mientras Dutson se quedaba mirándole.

-¿En serio? Todo lo que te he dicho hasta ahora, y solamente para llegar a esto -recrimino intentando de entender adonde quería ir a parar con eso, se quedo asintiendo de una forma bastante aburrida y sin hacer absolutamente nada-. Este tío es difícil.

Se dio otro sorbo de café mientras se ponía cómodo ahí mismo.

EN EL COLISEO DEL CAOS

El Coliseo del Caos estaba completamente desolado excepto de algúnos limpiadores que estaban barriendo las butacas para el publico, en otro lado Persiatus observaba con orgullo su arena de combate sabiendo que esta noche comenzaría su mayor desafío para celebrar su cumpleaños.

-¿Sabéis muchachos cual es mi mayor logro? -pregunto dirigiendose a sus consejeros.

-¿Cual señor? -pregunto uno con una voz ronca y aguda, de piel morena y con una barba espesa.

-De hacerle ver a todos los piratas que soy mayor que cualquier pirata de todos estos mares, yo soy mas poderoso que todos los marineros, y a pesar de eso, estoy en madre tierra -explicó dando a entender que como controlaba Puerto Pirata, era mucho mas poderoso que un pirata normal.

-Usted siempre será el mayor gobernante y represante de todos los piratas de todos los tiempos -comento uno de aspecto muy joven y con un cierto tono ingles.

-Lo se, pero, todas las veces, cada vez que veo a toda esta gente, viniendo aquí buscando sus emociones fuera de la ley, me doy cuenta de que lo único que les interesa, es ver a todos estos campeones matandose el uno al otro, ¿pero quien es el causante de todo esto? -aclaro especificando el hecho de que se sentía apartado de lo que todos pensaban.

-La gente sabe muy bien quien es el que le da todas esas motivaciones, y ese mismo es usted -indico uno con aspecto mas viejo y con un parche que le daba un aspecto moribundo.

-Lo se, pero esta noche es mi treintanoveno cumpleaños, uno mas y llegare a las cuarenta, ¿sabéis lo que sucede cuando uno llega a esa edad? -pregunto expresamente.

Todos fruncieron el ceño sin saber a que se refería.

-Que dejas de ser importante -declaro caprichosamente.

-Ah, claro -confirmaron a la vez como si supieran de que estaba hablando.

En ese momento apareció otro de los consejeros que actuaban de mensajeros.

-Señor, ha venido un invitado muy especial y esta deseoso de verle -anunció.

-Hazle pasar, quiero saber de quien se trata -ordeno.

Le dejo pasar y ahí entonces se mostró quien resulto ser, se trataba nada menos que de Zimmer acompañado por sus soldados suicidas y el general Cryptor.

-¿Quien es usted? -pregunto con tono convencido de la presencia de aquel sujeto.

-Creo que usted sabe muy bien quien soy -indico expresamente.

Ahí entonces Persiatus se hizo una idea de quien era quien tenía delante.

-Doctor Zimmer -reconoció entusiasmado.

-Encantado de conocerle señor Persiatus -se presento formalmente Zimmer.

-No, solo Persiatus es para que todos sepan quien soy, llamame solamente: Jared Persiatus -retracto sinceramente, luego sonrío de una forma maliciosa.

-Le presento también a mi nuevo leal soldado a mi lado, el General Cryptor -presento al nindroide acercandose mientras se le quedaba una expresión que se notaba como de mal augurio.

-El otro nindroide que volvió a la vida -exclamo interesado.

-Solo uno que merezca la pena -expreso amargamente.

Aquello hizo que se riera por la mala leche que tenía.

-Me encanta -vacilo encantado, luego se dirigió hacía la mesa pequeña que tenía a un costado, movió una de las mesas-, desea sentarse a tomar el té doctor Zimmer, ¿si es que puedo llamarlo así?

-Yo siempre seré Doctor Killian Zimmer, solamente eso, y si, me gustaría tomarme una taza de café si me lo pide considerablemente -aclaro todo los hechos con un tono modesto y vanidoso.

Le hizo un gesto brusco a sus consejeros y entonces estos marcharon a hacer lo que les pedía, Zimmer se sentó al igual que Cryptor pero poniendo todavía esa expresión amarga en su mirada.

-Digame, ¿que le trae por Puerto Pirata? -pregunto Persiatus.

-Estoy buscando a un grupo, un grupo de ninjas, de esos a los que todo el mundo esta buscando por la muerte del agente Waters, creo que están aquí infiltrados -comento seriamente.

-Es imposible que se hayan metido aquí sin que nadie se de cuenta -opino expresamente.

-Uno de ellos es un agente de policía -mencionó Cryptor sin previo aviso.

Bajo los brazos de tal manera que acabo asustando a todo el mundo, ahí entonces cambio de expresión a una mirada fría de puro odio mientras le temblaban los brazos juntos.

-¿Como puede ser que haya un poli aquí? -cuestiono recriminadamente.

-Esos ninjas son una amenaza, destruirán tu Coliseo del Caos si es necesario, por eso mismo necesito que me ayudes, y al mismo tiempo te ayudo a ti a quitártelos de en medio -explicó Zimmer hacíendole entender que la única manera de pararles era trabajando juntos.

-¿Como esperas que acabemos que me ayudes? -pregunto con tono incesante.

-Tengo a mi propio equipo al otro lado de este lugar, puede conseguirte los suficientes recursos para poder encontrarlos, pero no va a ser fácil, no quiero que sepan que estoy contigo, estoy aquí infiltrado por una razón, así que por eso mismo necesito que tu te encargues.

Se quedo pensativo Persiatus cuando entonces aparecieron sus consejeros trayendo consigo la taza de te con unos cubitos de azúcar secos.

-Para usted -se lo entrego con tono de modestia aunque sonaba mas a descaro, ahora que le dijo eso ya le cambió la expresión en su cara, ya no estaba tan entusiasmado como antes.

-Gracias -agradeció mientras agrega el agua caliente dentro de la taza.

-¿Algo para el robot? -pregunto dirigiendose a Cryptor.

-Nindroide, y no, no tomo, soy una maquina -retracto amargamente.

-Claro, como no -exclamo hacíendose a la idea.

Se tomaron ambos un sorbo del té y entonces volvieron a charlar sobre el tema.

-¿Cuantos son? -pregunto queriendo saber a que se enfrentaba.

-Una docena como mucho, no se muy bien cuantos son, pero cinco de ellos son demasiado poderosos para esto, si quieres intentar de detenerles hazlo, pero no te garantizo que ningúno salga vivo de esta, utilizan sus poderes, su spinjitzu contra tus hombres y piratas de este lugar -describió expresamente, le indico el riesgo que eran todos a la vez.

-¿Y como piensas hacer para detenerlos si tienen poderes? -cuestiono incrédulamente.

-Ya lo tenemos pensado -indico y entonces Cryptor saco un frasco pequeño con una extraña sustancia blanca dentro que parecía moverse pero no por agua.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono interesado a la vez que raramente sorprendido.

-Se hace llamar, la energía fantasmal, esto es lo que hace detener los poderes de los ninjas.

-¿Le quitan sus elementos? -cogío el frasco para verlo.

-Así es, pero es temporal, pero tengo mucho mas, y cuantas mas energía tengan metido en su cuerpo, mas tiempo habrá para que no puedan hacer nada excepto por su propia cuenta -indico.

Carraspeo interesado mientras miraba aquel frasco, le interesaba esa sustancia porque si era verdad que podía quitarle el poder a los ninjas, entonces lo tenía todo en sus manos.

-Podemos hacer esto -asomo la cabeza para que lo escuchara atentamente-: Esta noche es tu cumpleaños, así que montaréis ese concurso de fideos no.

-Así, es como todos los días -afirmo.

-Veras, uno de esas ninjas es la hija del propietario de esa marca de fideos que hay instalada en tu puerto, seguramente acabara metida en el concurso y si gana, pedirá algo así como que alguien se una a su equipo para que les ayude a detenerme, no quiero que suceda eso -explicó sinceramente.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Que cancele mi concurso? -inquirió asumiendo que quería eso.

-No, quiero que canceles cualquier opción de premio, será una trampa mortal que nadie se espera, cogeras a la chica y ahí entonces uno de los ninjas cometerá el error de ir a salvarla, ahí entonces le cogeras, y le inyectaras la energía fantasmal -acordo plenamente.

Se quedo pensando en esa idea aunque eso significaba sacrificar demasiado.

-Piénsalo Persiatus, ¿quieres que un ninja gane en tu concurso o no? -pregunto Cryptor hacíendole entender que era eso o dejar que los ninjas hicieran lo que hicieran en su tierra.

Aquello pareció comprenderlo con total decisión.

-Trato hecho -acepto sin mas dilación.

-Bien hecho -le estrecho la mano para pactar el acuerdo.

Luego ambos agarraron el vaso de té y se lo bebieron como un acto de incrédula modestia.

AFUERA DEL COLISEO

En otra parte contigua del coliseo todo el grupo de soldados suicidas estaban esperando a Zimmer para saber si habían confirmado un trato con Persiatus o no, uno de los suicidas era ese que se hacía llamar Truman y que estaba jugando con la ballesta de Skylar, mas adelante Clarissa y Paxton 2.0. estaban sentados sobre el carro blindado aburridos y sin saber que hacer.

-¿Sabes que si hubiera tenido una cita habría elegido algo mejor que esto? -objetó poniéndolo como excusa como para que al menos empezaron a tener algúna conversacíon.

-No me digas -exclamo sintiendo poco interés de lo que decía.

-¿Algúna vez has hablando con una mujer? -pregunto interesada en ese hecho.

-Solo una vez, y no me gusto -declaro.

-Ah si, ¿que paso? -apoyo interesada el puño por encima de la barbilla.

-Eso es solamente cosa de Billy Paxton, y esta muerto -recrimino volviendo a la misma cuestión de antes, quería ignorar todo aquello que representaba su antiguo yo.

-Pero si fueras Billy Paxton, ¿que harías? -inquirió poniéndole a prueba.

Ahí Paxton 2.0. no pudo evitarlo, se dispuso a decírselo.

-Tenía 6 años, aquel dia llovía mucho y no tenía paraguas, se cayo de rodillas, entonces apareció una chica de la nada que le ayudo a llegar al colegio, se enamoro, al dia siguiente se llevo una nota de amor para dársela, pero en cuanto llego, se encontró con que ya tenía a alguien, desde entonces jamas volvió a hablar con algúna mujer -explicó hacíendole entender de porque jamas se intereso por una mujer a su edad a pesar de haber estado encerrado en aquel laboratorio subterráneo.

Clarissa se quedo satisfecha al escuchar eso, pero también se quedo interesada por ver que aún quedaba algo de humanidad dentro de él aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

-Pues tienes suerte -dijo.

-¿Porque? -cuestiono.

-Porque ella se lo pierde, jamas entenderá lo especial que eres -indico honestamente.

Paxton 2.0. se hizo una idea al escuchar eso, tenía razón en lo que decía.

-Cierto -reconoció y empezo a reirse de lo obvio que sonaba.

Ambos quedaron riéndose al ver que estaban completamente de acuerdo en lo que decían.

-¡El doctor Zimmer! -aviso uno de los soldados al ver que volvía.

Todos se dirigieron firmemente hacía él que venía con Cryptor y los otros soldados suicidas que se trajo apropósito para que le defendieran.

-Caballeros, tenemos trato -anunció eufóricamente.

Todos aplaudieron sensatamente al ver que logro conseguir un trato con Persiatus, incluido Clarissa y Paxton 2.0. aplaudían por pura confianza.

-Escuchadme bien, esto no va a ser fácil, Persiatus nos dará un lugar donde guardar todas las cosas, pero no quiero que nadie salga al exterior, o perderemos completamente la operación, esto solamente funcionará si lo que sucede esta noche se logra del todo, así que no quiero ningún error como el que paso el otro dia, ¿queda claro? -dictamino explícitamente Zimmer.

-Si señor -acordaron todos a la vez estando de acuerdo.

-Perfecto, ahora volved a vuestros vehículos, los guardaremos en la parte de atrás del coliseo donde nadie pueda meterse ahí excepto nosotros -ordeno de vuelta y entonces todos empezaron a meterse en los carros blindados uno por uno con mucha prisa.

Se dirigió de vuelta con los otros donde ya les estaban esperando con cara impaciente.

-¿Ha funcionado? -pregunto Clarissa.

-Así es, esta noche conseguiremos a los ninjas -declaro sinceramente.

-¿Y que sucede si solo sale un ninja? -inquirió pensativo Paxton 2.0.

-Entonces lo utilizaremos para que vengan los demás, y así consecutivamente -indico poniendo una mirada perspicaz como de tenerlo todo pensado desde el principio.

-Señor, es vital que le pregunte esto, ¿de verdad podemos confiar en Persiatus? -pregunto sensatamente Cryptor al respecto sobre esa cuestión.

-Podemos, por ahora, pero cuando suceda lo que suceda, él nos traicionara primero, pero nosotros lo subestimaremos, y cuando llegue el momento, las circunstancias acabaran con él -confeso dando a entender que ya pretendía matarlo mas tarde por una pura desconfianza que ya tenía asegurada.

-En efecto señor -se puso de acuerdo Cryptor.

Todos se metieron en los carros mientras estos iban directos hacía el camino curvado que había delante y que iba directo hacía el interior del coliseo.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Zane se estaba preparando para lo que fuera, saco sus shurikens y empezo a ir practicando todas sus dotes de batalla con ellos, estaba medio desnudo con el pecho al aire mostrando sus abdominales plateados, en ese momento entro Pixal observando expresivamente lo que hacía, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y podía entender porque lo hacía, pero esto era algo serio y tenía que tratarlo antes de que perdiera al Zane de siempre que amaba tanto.

-Zane -le llamo.

-¿Que sucede Pixal? -pregunto él sin dirigirle mirada.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? -insistió ella.

-Ahora estoy ocupado, no ves que estoy entrenando -recrimino negándose.

Ahí podía ver que jamas le haría caso a menos que hiciera algo para llamar su atención, y sabía muy bien lo que era, se conecto a la red y ahí empezo a buscar algo de informacíon.

Zane siguió haciendo sus ataques laterales con los shurikens cuando entonces encesto un golpe por la retaguardia que acabo siendo frenado por Pixal tocándole el codo.

-¿Que haces? -cuestiono él sin entender ese gesto.

-Entrenar, como haces tu no -indico irónicamente.

Puso una mirada de satisfacción y entonces ambos empezaron a pelearse haciendo todos los mismos golpes que ya se conocían de memoria, siguieron esquivándolos, saltando entre las paredes y la cama hasta golpeandose de codo como antes.

-¿Has buscado mi programación? -reconoció lo que había hecho.

-Tu programación es tan igual como la mía, es muy fácil adaptarse a ello -exclamo.

-Pues intenta esto entonces -hizo otro giro imposible que la acabo golpeando por el tobillo y eso hizo que se tambaleara de costado. Rápidamente Zane la agarro de una forma que sonaba muy inverosímil a la vez que irónica, la agarraba como si fuera su mujer.

-¿Lo has disfrutado? -pregunto indirectamente.

-A mi me da que si -exclamo y entonces se acerco para besarle apasionadamente.

La levanto mientras ambos estaban besandose sin parar, luego se separaron mirandose con dulzura, por lo menos habían vuelto a estar como antes.

-Tenemos que hablar -insistió ella de vuelta ahora que tenía su atención.

-¿De que quieres hablar Pixal? -pregunto sabiendo que no pararía nunca.

-Veras Zane: desde que Zimmer te disparo ahí en la cara, siento como si hubieras cambiado, no te importa nada lo que nos pase, solamente te importa acabar con él -explicó Pixal hacíendole entender cual era el problema entre lo que pensaba y lo que le sucedía.

-Zimmer se paso con mi padre y ha estado intentando de buscarme porque piensa que soy un error suyo, hizo matara a Waters y me dejo a mi como el culpable de haberle torturado, ha destruido nuestra reputación, ya no somos ninjas, somos fugitivos -recrimino Zane hacíendole ver la razón de porque estaba desesperado por querer acabar con él.

-Yo no lo veo así -replico ella.

-Pues miralo de esta forma, todo el mundo quiere vengarse de nosotros, Cryptor esta vivo y quiere vengarse por haber destruido al Overlord, ese Capitan Stronger quiere vengarse por haber matado al agente Waters, y ahora seguramente Zimmer no solamente se vengara por lo que soy, se vengara por haber hecho matar a Billy Paxton, lo tire del Ninja Carrier y luego quedo arrollado por las ruedas del carro en el que Zimmer iba, no queda nada de él, ¿como esperas que me recupere de esto? Si nadie nos va a dejar en paz -resumió Zane todos los hechos que daban a que todo el mundo iba a ir a por ellos por lo que sea y no iban a parar nunca.

Pixal se le quedo mirando nerviosamente sabiendo que tenía razón, pero no podía seguir pensando de esa manera, se acerco hacía él para mirarle y tenía la cara entristecida de saber bien que esto no lo soportaba, le acabo besando de nuevo como para que cambiara de opinión, se dejo hacer lo que quisiera y entonces Pixal le agarro del cuello mientras lo besaba apasionadamente esperando que ambos tuvieran relaciones como antes.

-Pixal -insistió Zane.

-Callate y bésame -replico ella mientras le seguía besando persuasivamente.

Le agarro por ambas partes esperando a que se cayera pero la aparto de en medio de una forma brusca, se negó a hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

-Lo siento Pixal, pero no puedo hacer esto -dictamino y entonces se levanto poniendose la ropa de disfraz que había elegido.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto sin entender que pretendía hacer.

-Voy a salir a buscar a alguien -indico.

-¿Pero a quien vas... -ahí entonces reconoció a quien pretendía buscar.

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo, si no vamos a encontrar ayuda, le insistiré a ese que nos ayude por las malas -rechisto rígidamente y entonces se marcho dejándola ahí.

Pixal no supo que hacer, quería ir a hablar con él, pero estaba claro que jamas la escucharía, no después de esto, le preocupo tanto que se entristeció y estallo en sollozos al ver que perdió al único hombre que mas amaba tanto como para considerarla humana.

ABAJO EN EL HOTEL

Zane se marcho todo disfrazado, paso por la sala de recepción donde veía al recepcionista S. leyendo el periódico como siempre, aquel lugar era tan variopinto que no hacía absolutamente nada excepto de avisar de los piratas heridos que estaban hospedados en el hotel.

-Oye androide -le llamo descaradamente.

-Es nindroide por si no te has enterado -le retracto seriamente.

-Hace un momento acaban de pasar el azul junto con la asiática, ¿quieres avisarles de que has salido? -pregunto por saber si le avisaría a sus amigos o no.

Entonces Zane se volteo poniendo una mirada fría e indirecta.

-No, déjalos, necesito estar solo -contesto murmuradamente.

-De acuerdo, como tu quieras -acepto sin importarle mucho.

Lo dejo estar y entonces se marcho cuando de pronto oyó un estruendo tan fuerte como un eructo seguido de un gemido asfixiante. El recepcionista volvió a tocar el timbre.

-Limpieza en el pasillo 1 -aviso eufóricamente.

-¿Como haces para vivir así? -critico dirigiendose al recepcionista de vuelta.

-¿Como? -no comprendió.

-Para vivir entre toda esta gentuza que se da de hostias de todo el tiempo -le aclaro.

-Bueno, nadie quiere saber nada de mi en Ninjago City, la verdad estoy mejor aquí donde al menos nadie me recrimina por hacer nada mal -declaro dando a entender que estaba ahí debido a que le iba mejor aquí que en Ninjago con gente que apenas le apreciaba.

-¿Pero no tienes a tu amigo Maythowne? -critico ese hecho.

-Si, pero es solamente un conocido al que poder charlar de vez en cuando, podría tenerlo de amigo, pero algúnas ocasiones es un granuja -indico.

-Ah -comprendió a duras penas, no sabía porque pero sentía que todas las personas que vivían aquí eran como muy pobres y desdichadas y no querían aceptar la realidad.

Luego se marcho con los remordimientos en la cabeza.

EN EL TALLER DEL HOTEL

Bueno, creo que con esto va a ser mas que suficiente -opino sinceramente Maythowne al terminar de arreglar el neumático del Ninja Carrier.

-¿Y entonces se puede usar? -pregunto Jay.

Dio un ultimo vistazo y se volvió hacía ellos con una mirada indirecta.

-Puede -contesto.

-¿Puede? -critico justificadamente Nya.

-Hombre, yo he hecho el trabajo, depende del vehículo, aguantarlo -indico incrédulamente.

Ambos se llevaron un disgusto suspirante al ver que era imposible tratar con él, era como estar hablando con Dareth sobre como hacer las cosas.

-Es usted el peor mecánico del mundo -reprocho Nya.

-Pues si soy el peor entonces no debería de seguir arreglando esto -objetó.

-¡No! -rechistaron a la vez.

-Lo sospechaba -exclamo y siguió con lo suyo.

Volvieron a gemir de disgusto al no saber que hacer con ese tío, se dieron la vuelta para poder hablar en privado antes de que el otro los escuchase.

-¿Que hacemos con este tío? -pregunto Jay dirigiendose a Nya.

-¿A que te refieres? -critico ella sin saber a que se refería.

-Acordamos llevarlo pero este tío es tan patético que Dareth solo que se lo hace, no podemos dejar que se venga si es que queremos acabar con todo esto -recrimino sinceramente.

Se llevo Nya las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con esto? -inquirió Jay.

-¿Os ponga algo de sobra de gasolina? -pregunto Maythowne al otro lado.

-Déjalo, lo pensaremos mas tarde -le aviso sin importarle eso ahora.

-Bueno, haber, podemos hacer esto -se puso Nya a idear un nuevo plan.

-¿Que? -se puso a escuchar atentamente.

-Podemos hacer que venga con nosotros, pero luego lo dejamos que se baje en la siguiente parada -especifico dando a entender que se lo iban a llevar pero dejándolo en la siguiente esquina.

Ahí entonces Jay se quedo de una manera que no expresaba una cosa buena.

-¿Ahora que somos? Administradores del servicio de autobuses -critico caprichosamente.

-Lo se, pero creo que esto es lo mejor, si le hacemos creer que mas allá de este lugar se encuentra algo mejor entonces me parece que es lo mas lógico -indico honestamente Nya.

Se llevo otro suspiro de disgusto Jay al ver que era eso o nada.

-Así que estamos jodidos -exclamo mosqueado.

-No estamos tan jodidos, y no vuelvas a decir esa mala palabra que me saca de mis casillas -insistió caprichosamente Nya y poniendose de brazos cruzados.

-¿De verdad? -cuestiono asombrado.

-Si, no soporto cuando dicen de eso de joder, hostia puta y todas esas cosas -aclaro.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que siendo samurai te saldría algo de juerga de ninja, pero veo que no -opino sinceramente al ver lo que pensaba sobre todo eso.

-¿Quien dice que no tengo juerga de ninja? -critico ella apoyando las manos sobre las caderas mientras le ponía una mirada indirecta.

-Ala, que sexy estas cuando te enfadas -dijo vacilando para empeorar las cosas apropósito.

-Ahora te voy a matar por eso -reprocho y entonces saco su sable de samurai y con eso empezo a pegarle para castigarle por decir esas cosas.

-Vamos Nya, solamente nos estamos divirtiendo -rechisto él intentando de llamar su atención mientras ella le perseguía con la katana.

Mientras el mecánico les observaba a medida que se limpiaba las manos, podía ver como aquellos dos se lo estaban pasando a bien a pesar de que parecían ignorarse constantemente.

-Algún dia de estos acabaron juntos -exclamo diciéndoselo a si mismo.

EN OTRA HABITACÍON DEL HOTEL

Mientras, Miles estaba entrenandose dandose golpes en el aire para probar su fuerza, lanzaba los puños uno detrás de otro mientras ponía una mirada sobrexcitada, estaba a tope debido a que se imaginaba que Zimmer estaba ahí delante observandole, se acordo de la ultima vez que le vio, en la iglesia cuando le dispararon a Zane, aquel ultimo se le quedo metido en la cabeza dandole vueltas.

 _-¿Como? ¿Tenías una mujer?_

Acabo dando una voltereta lateral del cual acabo dando completamente la vuelta.

 _-Esa es otra realidad_.

Recordó el disparo que le hizo a Zane en el ojo pero lo sintió como si se lo hiciera a a él mismo, aquello lo aterro tanto que al final acabo cayéndose de espaldas contra el suelo de mala manera.

-Lo siento Angelina, no puedo hacerlo -se dijo suspirando de agotamiento.

En ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta.

-¿Quien es? -pregunto.

-Soy el sensei Wu, necesito hablar con usted -aviso.

Se lo pensó y decidió dejarle pasar ya que no soportaba estar solo ahora.

-Ahí voy -se levanto como pudo y le abrió la puerta, estaba Wu vestido con otra vestimenta como de viejo turista con una camiseta roja de verano y unos jeans cortos.

Miles no pudo contenerse al verle de esa manera.

-¿De que vas vestidos? -critico terriblemente sorprendido.

-Es una larga historia, puedo pasar -pidió eufóricamente.

-Vale -lo acepto aunque le resultaba bastante raro verle así.

Wu paso dentro suspirando nerviosamente y entonces se sentó sobre la cama.

-Miles, tu estuviste con alguien hace mucho tiempo, ¿dime como era? -pregunto nervioso.

-¿Como? -cuestiono aún mas raramente sorprendido y sobretodo por haber dicho eso.

-¿Como era estar con Angelina? -aclaro dando a entender que preguntaba por su mujer.

-Ufff -suspiro amargamente ya que le hacía una cuestión difícil, se apoyo sobre la otra cama que no usaba y entonces se puso a pensar en que decir al respecto-. ¿Porque me dices esto? Tu eres el hombre de los consejos, deberías de saberlo.

-Lo se, pero esta vez no tengo ningún consejo -declaro frustradamente.

-¿Que ha pasado? -asumió que algo iba mal entre él y sus remordimientos.

-Es por Misako -confeso.

-Siempre es por una chica -exclamo objetivamente.

Se puso a pensar en algo sencillo para poder explicárselo rotundamente.

-¿Es por tu hermano también no? -objetó asumiendo que era ese otro hecho.

-Y si, Garmadon ha vuelto después de todos estos meses, y ahora que esta aquí no puedo estar con Misako sobretodo después de lo que hice con ella -confeso sinceramente.

-¿Así que te la follaste verdad?

-¿Como lo sabes? -cuestiono rechistando.

-Se lo oí a decir a Dareth mientras estaba vacilando como siempre -declaro.

-Ese cabronazo y sus tupes -exclamo resentido.

-Mira Wu, entiendo eso de que ames a la mujer de tu marido, pero también tienes que entender que ella también tiene derecho a elegir, tu o Garmadon, y ambos sabemos como puede acabar -le hizo mirar las dos caras del asunto para saber bien donde acabar.

-¿Y que pasa si yo intento de demostrarle mi amor? -objetó resentido.

-No puedes, vas a tener que vivir por eso -dictamino honestamente.

Ahí si que pudo comprender que tenía razón, Misako era una mujer libre y tenía derecho a elegir al hombre que amaba, pero si él intentaba de hacer algo para demostrárselo, entonces no podía porque eso iría en contra de las normas de Misako y su libertad.

-Estoy fatal -asintió.

-Todos estamos fatal, así es el amor -convenció y entonces dirigió una mirada hacía su cuadro donde estaba él con ella en su dia de boda.

EN OTRO LUGAR DISTANTE

Jace veía a través de unos prismáticos todo el pueblo de Puerto Pirata, no había ni uno solo que no estuviera vestido de pirata, sabía bien de que si intentaba de meterse ahí como un poli le acabarían matando antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Stronger queriendo saber lo que veía.

-Ese lugar es un nido de piratas, meternos ahí como auténticos piratas hará que esto se convierta en una barbacoa viviente con todos ellos dentro -opino sinceramente.

-Vamos a tener que irnos de incógnito si queremos sobrevivir a lo que hay ahí dentro -opino Seliel.

-No -contesto Stronger levantándose.

-¿No? -cuestiono ella mientras miraba a Jace para saber a que venía con eso.

Entonces se volvió hacía los otros donde les estaban esperando.

-Mark Stronger, ¿que planeas hacer ahora? -pregunto rechistando Seliel.

-Vosotros no vendréis ahí, yo iré junto con los Walker, Renta y Bucket Senior -declaro.

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos entonces? -cuestiono Alan al respecto.

-Os quedaréis aquí vigilando de que no ocurra nada malo -aclaro-. Si tenemos algún problema, iréis abajo con todo encima y nos sacaréis cuanto antes.

-¿Y piensas llevar civiles ahí abajo? -reprocho Jace.

-Es la única opción, si los ninjas están ahí entonces no podrán aceptar ver que sus familias estarán aquí y tendrán que venir por las malas -confirmo decididamente.

-Ese plan es una estupidez -critico Bucket.

-Puede que sea una estupidez, pero al menos es la única manera de acabar con esto cuanto antes y así podemos volver tranquilamente a casa -dictamino y empezo a sacar todas las armas.

Ambos se miraron indirectamente al ver que tramaba algo.

-¿Tu quieres otra cosa verdad? -inquirió Seliel.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Stronger, señor, desde que nos hemos reunido contigo has estado obsesionado con esto y no has parado de decir que quieres acabar con esto cuando antes, ¿que es lo que quieres acabar? ¿Con los secretos? ¿O con acabar con el tema?

-¿Y cual es la diferencia? -cuestiono Dareth sin entender a que se refería.

-La diferencia es que a Stronger solamente le importa esto porque quiere ocultar algo que no quiere que todos sepan y tiene que ver con esta guerra -admitió Edna.

-Yo no tengo nada que ocultar -siguió negando esa respuesta.

-¿Entonces quien te aviso de donde estaban los ninjas? -critico Seliel harta de ese asunto.

Ahí no pudo negarlo, se quedo con las palabras en la lengua, estaba claro de que tenía razón, quien era el que le había avisado de donde estaban los ninjas, era decírselo o acabarían todos desconfiando de él, tenía que inventarse algo rápido o perdía la operación.

-Alguien a quien le guarda tanto rencor a los ninjas como para avisarme de ello -declaro.

-¿Quien? -pregunto el señor Bucket.

-Uno anónimo, pero solamente puedo deciros eso, nada mas -dictamino.

No se lo tuvieron muy en cuenta pero al menos lograron convencerse de que al menos no había cometido el error de haber sido traído aquí por la peor persona que cualquier se podría pensar.

-Volved al trabajo chicos, quiero que cuando todo esto acabe, estemos listos para partir con todos y así poder avisar a los demás de lo que tenemos -ordeno explícitamente.

Volvieron a todos el cargamento mientras él se quedaba asintiendo y pensando sobre lo que iba a hacer al respecto sobre todo eso.

-Disculpe señor Stronger, pero tenemos una idea mejor -aviso Ed.

-¿De que habla? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Podemos ir con usted para avisarle a Jay, pero ellos se quedan -dictamino Edna.

-De ningúna forma, vosotros dos venís conmigo os guste o no -negó esa opción.

-Capitan Stronger, se muy bien que no hemos estado de acuerdo con usted todo el tiempo, pero al menos acepte su petición a ellos, de verdad quiere ser el culpable de haber matado a toda la familia de los ninjas en un solo dia -explicó sinceramente Dareth.

Renta tenía razón, con solo aquellos dos bastaba.

-De acuerdo, iréis conmigo, pero como intentéis de hacer algúna tontería, os jure que os dejo en otro lugar menos peligroso que este -afirmo convencido.

-Gracias señor -agradeció Ed.

Seliel se les quedo mirando asumiendo que iban a poder ser capaces de ayudar a sus hijos, pero de poder ayudarlos a ellos, tendría al menos su oportunidad de destacar en el terreno, conocer de cerca a Cole Bucket ahora que sabía donde estaba.

DE VUELTA EN EL HOTEL

Skylar estaba preparandose la ropa que iba a llevar para el concurso, tenía dos clases de delantal, uno con la marca de su padre, y otro con un típico dibujo de un tazón de fideos chinos, se los ponía encima a cada uno porque no se ponía de acuerdo.

De pronto alguien golpeo la puerta llamando su atención.

-¿Quien es? -pregunto sin apenas dirigir la mirada hacía la puerta.

-Yo soy Kai -corroboro.

-¿Kai quien? -lo puso apropositamente a prueba.

-El chico de fuego -cambio a un tono irónico al saber muy bien cual era su juego.

-Esta abierto -lo dejo pasar mientras ponía una sonrisa irónica.

Abrió la puerta y ahí entonces apareció vestido con su típica sudadera roja de beisbol.

-Oye Skylar...

-Dime Kai, ¿cual me queda mejor? -le pregunto señalándole los delantales.

Kai se quedo mirando indeciso intentando de saber que decidir, aunque se sentía intimidado.

-Por mi fuera utilizaría ese de ahí, pero al ver la cara de tu padre me mosquea un poco, así que debería de ser ese otro -concluyo señalando específicamente.

Skylar se lo miro y se quedo un poco pensativa al respecto sobre esa opción.

-Podría servir, pero claro, si no tengo que marque quien era mi padre entonces todos los piratas se van a mosquear -indico obviamente.

-Entonces como no va a ser el de la cara de Chen -acepto rechistando al ver que obviamente iba a elegir el otro.

-¿Porque? ¿No te gusta? -cuestiono ella volviendo a ponerle a prueba.

-Si, pero es que me pone demasiado loco verte así -opino con tono murmurante.

-Oh por favor, no me digas que eres uno de esos que se ponen cachondos por ver a una chica con el delantal puesto encima -critico incrédulamente Skylar al ver su reacción.

-No, solamente digo que estas demasiado guapa y con ese delantal te siente bien aunque claro, que no me siento atraído por eso -retracto nerviosamente dejando claro lo que pensaba.

-A veces estas que no tienes ni idea de lo que dices -le rechisto.

-Si, tengo idea de lo que digo -critico él.

-Entonces dime, ¿porque estas aquí en realidad? -pregunto ella apoyandose sobre la cama.

-Bueno, veras -se sentó en la otra cama que había al lado-, hoy esta noche te vas a enfrentar a un montón de competidores obsesionados con ganar ese premio, y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Asintió Skylar sabiendo que había venido para aconsejarle de que tuviera cuidado.

-Mira Kai, entiendo de que estés preocupado por lo que vaya a pasar, pero ten en cuenta que yo para este tipo de lugares lo conozco bastante bien, así fue como aprendi a ser mala porque mi padre me enseño que para ser mala hay que dejar de tomar riesgos -le explicó sinceramente dandole a entender como funcionaban las cosas para ella.

-¿Como dejar atrás a tus compañeros? -asumió.

-Jamas tuve compañeros, así que lo único que me importaba era perder mi dignidad o ganarme el corazón de mi padre, ¿y que habría hecho yo? -indico.

-La confianza de Chen no -objetó tomándolo en cuenta.

Afirmo meneando la cabeza.

¿Pero has hecho algúna vez algún tipo de concurso de fideos? -pregunto al respecto.

-Bueno, hice algo parecido, pero esto es lo que se llamaría algo profesional, y tengo que hacerlo delante de todo el mundo -comento tomándoselo como una pequeña modestia.

-No estas obligada a hacer esto si no quieres -le hizo entender que no estaba en su obligación.

-Lo se, pero es esto o no podremos conseguir la forma de acabar con Zimmer, necesitamos a mas hombres y como Ronan no lo ha aceptado, es mejor conseguirlo de forma honorable -rechisto.

-Pues entonces prométeme de que al menos no intentaras de conseguirlo haciendo trampa -exigió él queriendo que prometiera jugar limpio.

-¿Quien dice que vaya a hacer trampa? -critico ella sin entender a que venía eso.

-Venga Skylar, te has pasado haciendo trampa todo este tiempo, hasta el torneo, prométeme de que al menos no harás esto apropositamente para conseguir lo que necesitamos -recrimino hacíendole acordar de que siempre ganaba apropósito.

-Estoy intentando de hacer las cosas bien, así que no pienso hacer trampa de ningúna forma -acordo bien decidido a no hacer ningúna trampa.

-Bien -dijo orgulloso y entonces se acerco hacía ella dandole un apasionante beso inesperado.

-¿Que haces? -reprocho ella apartándolo de en medio.

-Felicitarte por ver que vas a participar -declaro sonriendo irónicamente.

-Ah -comprendió y entonces le siguió el juego devolviéndole el beso.

Se quedaron besandose apasionadamente cuando entonces Kai se quito la sudadera.

-Hagamoslo ahora -pidió eufóricamente.

-¿Aquí? ¿De verdad? -cuestiono ella sin creérselo.

-Pues claro, si todo sale mal no quiero perder tener relaciones por primera vez con la chica que amo -indico expresamente.

-Pues entonces hazme sentir que me arde todo el cuerpo -pidió con tono incesante.

-Soy el ninja de fuego, esa es mi especialidad -exclamo.

-Bien -acepto y entonces le agarro por el cuello y lo tiro contra la cama mientras ambos se quedaban retozando por toda la cama riéndose a la vez que se iban quitando la ropa.

MIENTRAS AFUERA

Jay y Nya volvieron al hotel encontrandose con el recepcionista del cual seguían sin decirles nada útil, era el recepcionista mas vago que habían visto en su vida.

-¿Acaso hace algo útil? -cuestiono señalando Jay.

-No lo se, pero si su amigo acaso piensa llevárselo consigo no quiero saber lo que va a hacer en el Ninja Carrier -opino sinceramente Nya.

-En estoy de acuerdo -indico levantando el pulgar.

Siguieron subiendo hasta que de pronto a Jay se le ocurrió algo que no había pensando antes.

-¿Sabes? Ha estado bueno eso de que al final podamos hablar como antes -comento.

-¿De verdad? -cuestiono ella raramente sorprendida.

-Así es, hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía así de esta manera, es como, si volviéramos a empezar de nuevo -dijo asintiendo al darse cuenta de que estaba mas calmado.

-¿En serio? -se empezó a sorprender al ver que ya estaba volviendo a ser el que era.

-Si, excepto claro, que aunque me queda una cuenta pendiente con Clarissa debido a lo que nos ha hecho, esa perra acabara muerta de una forma u otra -confirmo decidido alzando el puño.

-Todos nos vengaremos de lo que nos ha hecho Clarissa -le apoyo su mano sobre su brazo para bajárselo, se la quedo mirando-. Pero recuerda antes porque estamos aquí.

-Lo se -afirmo convencido mientras le indicaba con una sonrisa de afecto y confianza.

Le devolvió esa expresión y entonces ambos siguieron subiendo hasta ver que una de las habitaciones estaba abierta por una razón, se asomaron y observaron que se encontraba Pixal sentada sobre el suelo mientras tenía unas cuantas cosas de Zane apiladas alrededor.

-Pixal, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Nya al ver lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces ella alzo la mirada mostrando una expresión de tristeza bastante humana, estaba verdaderamente triste por algo y Zane no estaba ahí para consolarla. Se levanto y se junto abrazando a Nya, empezo a sollozar de una forma bastante convincente para ser un androide.

-¿Que pasa? -quiso entender lo que le sucedía.

-Es Zane, ya no es el mismo -declaro ella sollozando de disgusto.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? -pregunto Jay mientras entraba en la habitación para mirar como estaba todo.

-No, simplemente se ha apartado de mi y se ha largado sin despedirse siquiera -confeso.

Jay se puso delante de aquel circulo de objetos como la caja de música que le regalo, los shurikens y algúnas prendas de ropa como su uniforme.

-Desde que Zimmer le disparo en la cara, se ha transformado en algo que ya no reconozco, no es el mismo de antes, esta obsesionado con vengarse de Zimmer, así que por eso ha optado por hacer lo único que se le podría ocurrir para ayudarnos a nosotros.

-¿Que ha hecho? -empezo a sospechar de lo que podría estar haciendo ahora.

-Ha ido a por Ronan para exigirle que se una a nosotros -declaro.

-¿Y te has pasado todo este tiempo aquí compadeciéndote en vez de avisarnos de lo que pretendía hacer con todos nosotros? -cuestiono reprimiendo Jay.

-Es que no sabía que hacer, he cogido sus cosas intentando de saber cual de todas le representa algún significado para él, pero lo único que he podido hacerme a la idea, es esto -entonces saco el trozo de bala que se le había quedado alojado en el ojo.

-¿Porque sigues teniendo eso? -cuestiono asqueado Jay al ver ese trozo de bala.

-Tiene un numero de serie pero no he podido analizarlo con ningúna otra cosa, hay demasiados parámetros y coincidencias, podría tardar una semana, hasta ahora solamente tengo el 12% -explicó hacíendoles entender que la única prueba que tenían era aquella bala con un numero indescifrable.

-Pixal -la freno Nya al ver como se estaba comportando, la agarro de la cara intentando de que la mirara fijamente a los ojos-, no podemos saber lo que le ocurre a Zane, pero si no detenemos lo que pretende hacer, entonces esto será mucho mas peligroso.

-De acuerdo -acepto convencida.

Ambos asintieron al saber muy bien lo que tenían que hacer.

-Vamos a avisar a los demás, y entonces, podremos ir hacía donde esta Zane -acordo ella.

-Vale -acepto Jay y entonces marcharon saliendo de la habitación, Pixal se alejo y entonces dejo las cosas escondidas en un rincón para que nadie las viera por si acaso, pero ella se guardo la caja de música encima porque no quería dejarla ahí mismo donde cualquiera podría cogerla.

MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA

Zane estaba andando disimuladamente por todo el barrio, iba mirando de reojo asegurandose de que nadie le viera ya que al ver a un nindroide todos se volverían locos y ahí tendría un problema, tenía que encontrar a Ronan para insistirle de que viniera o sino jamas encontrarían a alguien que les ayudara a acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Entre toda la gente que había, se encontraba Bulk, el cocinero amargo de Skylar que tenía una manía con los ninjas, estaba preparando la comida cuando de pronto un compañero se le acerco.

-Nos falta un poco de pimienta -le aviso.

-Ahí voy yo -marcho a buscar la pimienta, refunfuño amargamente.

Daba yendo vueltas de un lado para otro debido a que no quería pensar que Pixal se chivo de lo que pretendía hacer, entendía que se preocupaba por él, pero esto lo tenía ahora e iba a acabar con eso aunque le costara su relación con Pixal.

-¡Cuidado! -grito Bulk al chocarse con él.

-Lo siento -se disculpo sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Andate con ojo -exclamo y siguió su camino mientras Zane se marcho sin reconocerle.

Bulk se limpio la cara con la mano cuando de pronto empezo a tener una duda con respecto a ese sujeto que se marcho, no sabía porque pero sentía como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes.

Carraspeo pensativo y se dispuso a seguirlo por si acaso.

EN OTRA HABITACÍON DEL HOTEL

Garmadon y Misako estaban preparandose la ropa mientras ambos iban charlando acerca de todo lo que había sucedido mientras tanto él estaba en el mundo de los muertos.

-Y ahora esta ese ocupandose del dojo -objetó corroborando lo que supuestamente le dijo.

-Así es, aunque hay que decir que a Dareth no se le da mal enseñar a sus alumnos si es que al final estos acaban divirtiéndose del todo -comento irónicamente.

-Vaya por dios como ha cambiado todo -exclamo riéndose por ver como era el asunto.

Hay entonces ambos se quedaron indecisos al reconocer todo lo que se había perdido.

-¿Como era estar ahí? -pregunto al respecto.

-Como si todo el mundo se te viniera encima, era, estar alrededor de varias almas desamparadas que no podían hacer nada por volver a ser lo que eran, querían una segunda oportunidad, pero jamas lo iban a tener claro, estaban condenados a estar ahí -describió dando a entender como era sentirse lo estar en ese mundo rodeado de muertos.

-Chen estaba ahí no -objetó.

-Así es, era algo así como el único amigo con el que podía hablar, aunque no era la mejor persona con la que conversar en ese lugar, aunque al menos si me hizo sentir que al menos tarde o temprano podría acabar volviendo a casa -comento expresamente.

-¿Asumiste de que algún dia volverías?

-La verdad es que no, cuando hice eso, sabía muy bien a que me enfrentaría, pero viendo después todo aquel horror, ahí entendí que ese no era mi lugar, y era cuestión de tiempo que acabara encontrando la forma de volver a aquí para terminar con lo que empece -declaro.

Misako asintió frustrada al ver que jamas quiso volver, pero de lo que si es que al menos recupero la confianza como para poder encontrar la forma de volver a casa, junto con ella, le extendió la mano apoyándola sobre la suya, se quedo mirándolo.

-Siempre supe que volverías -admitió.

-Gracias por haber confiado en mi, y de confiar en ti -decreto orgullosamente.

Sintió un mal pesamen al escuchar eso pero entonces vio como Garmadon le miraba y pudo notar ver lo guapo que seguía siendo, entonces se acerco como dispuesto a besarle, él también empezo a hacer lo mismo, ambos estaban apunto de tocar sus labios cuando fueron sorprendidos por alguien que abrió la puerta de golpe sorprendiéndolos de mala manera.

-¡Garmadon! ¡Misako! -alarmo Jay de golpe.

Ambos se sobresaltaron quedandose perplejos al darse cuenta de lo que estaban apunto de hacer.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Garmadon al respecto.

-Zane se ha largado a buscar a Ronan, no sabemos donde esta -aviso Nya.

Se miraron preocupados y entonces ambos se levantaron sabiendo que esto no podía pasar.

-¿Le habéis avisado a los demás? -pregunto Misako.

-Aún no, solamente a vosotros -comento Pixal.

-De acuerdo, avisad a cada uno y nos vemos abajo -acordo Garmadon.

-Vale -aceptaron y entonces marcharon en ambos sentidos.

-¿Crees que acabaremos siendo delatados? -le pregunto.

-No lo se, siempre en cuando nadie se ponga a pensar en todo lo que han visto en televisión -indico obviamente, suspiro alarmado por los nervios de conocer esa noticia.

-Ah -se llevo Misako las manos a la cabeza.

CON OTROS NINJAS

Lloyd se encontraba en la habitación de Cole junto con el doctor Borg ya que como Wu no estaba con él se sentía un poco solo y quería tener algúna que otra conversación con ellos.

-Digame señor Borg, ¿como era cuando usted estaba siendo controlado por el Overlord? -pregunto Cole mientras hacía flexiones en el suelo con el pecho al descubierto.

-La verdad fue un autentico infierno, era como si se estuviera por meter en mi cabeza, cosa que mas o menos la tenía controlada, pero menos mal que no llego al centro de todo o sino acabaría cayendo en la locura -opino expresamente Cyrus intentando de no acordarse de eso.

-¿Debió de ser duro para usted no? -objetó Lloyd.

-Así es, pero por suerte hemos podido volver a la normalidad, aunque claro, que no es como lo teníamos pensado en realidad -indico reconociendo el mar menor de ese hecho.

Entonces Cole se levanto de la nada poniendose de pie y sentándose en la cama.

-¿Cuando acabemos con Zimmer? ¿Que creéis que pasara? -cuestiono sinceramente.

-¿A que te refieres? -cuestiono Lloyd.

-Miradlo bien, todo el mundo piensa que matamos a alguien, todos están aterrados de lo que vaya a hacer Zimmer, todos van muriendo uno por uno, nada de esto va a volver a la normalidad a menos que intentemos de hacer que nada de esto ha pasado, cuando ha pasado -critico Cole hacíendoles entender que esto jamas haría que las cosas volviesen a estar como estaban antes.

Todos se quedaron asintiendo al darse cuenta de esa cuestión.

-¿Por cierto? ¿Algún familiar vuestro os ha llamado? -pregunto Cyrus.

-No, la verdad es que no -confirmo Cole.

-Yo los únicos familiares que tengo son mama y papa, así que con eso tengo mas que bastante -decreto Lloyd dando a entender que solamente tenía eso.

-¿De verdad no tienes primos o tíos? -cuestiono el otro.

-No que yo sepa, y la verdad, ya me gustaría a mi saber cual es el resto de mi familia, pero por ahora prefiero pensar mejor en la que tengo ahora -se conformo Lloyd sabiamente.

-¿Porque lo ha preguntado señor Borg? -pregunto Cole queriendo entender a que vino que Cyrus mencionará eso en un momento tan serio como este.

Cyrus no quería decirlo pero viendo como estaba, no le quedaba otra.

-Chicos, no quería decirlo, pero, yo hace un tiempo estuve saliendo con alguien -admitió.

-No -dijeron sorprendidos al escuchar eso.

-¿Como es eso? ¿Acaso Pixal lo sabe? -pregunto Lloyd interesado.

-La verdad es que no, jamas le he dicho y tampoco quería decírselo porque sino pensaría que tendría una madre, y no quiero pasar por eso ya que resulta bastante raro -aclaro dando la razón.

Ambos se lo tomaron como una cuestión razonable.

-¿Quien era? -pregunto Cole queriendo conocer la historia.

-Bueno, se llamaba Gemma, la conocí una vez durante una conferencia de Ciencias Sociales en el centro de Ninjago. Yo estaba conversando con unos inversores árabes cuando entonces se me acerco una camarera que servía unos martinis, yo mire de reojo y vi que era preciosa, así que entonces la llame queriendo que me diera apropósito uno de esos vasos, entonces se me acerco y yo le explique quien era, entonces todos nos quedamos conversando hasta que nos marchamos, pero yo le pedí que se quedara conmigo o que viniera adonde estaba alojado -resumió su historia.

-¿Te la llevaste a un hotel? -supuso eufóricamente Cole.

-En realidad no me la lleve, yo le sugerí que viniera a la habitación de hotel donde estaba alojado, así que al final después de unas cinco horas acabo llegando a mi habitación -añadió.

-Uh -se quedaron vacilando sorprendidos al ver adonde iba a parar todo eso.

-Nos quedamos charlando durante media hora hasta que al final, la cosa fue mas, ¿y creo que sabéis muy bien adonde fuimos a parar? -indico expresamente.

-¿O sea que te la tiraste? -objetó Lloyd asumiéndoselo.

-Claro que no, bueno si, pero por dios, esto no es algo que debería estar hablando contigo -recrimino Cyrus justificando el hecho de tener alguien delante.

-¿Para que? Si soy un adulto -se justifico ese hecho.

-Un niño en un cuerpo adulto -protesto al hacer entender la razón de todo eso.

-Venga, dejesmolo, ¿que paso después? -quiso saber Cole que pasaba después.

-Estuvimos así, hasta que al final a la mañana nos despertamos y nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado, nos sentimos un poco culpables y decidimos que no nos viéramos por un tiempo, me equivoque, la perdí de vista -confeso frustradamente.

-¿Y no intentaste de buscarla por la red? -sugirió el otro.

-Podría hacerlo, pero entonces vino todo lo demás, y me olvide, y ahora no siento ganas de querer intentar de contactarla, de lo único que tenga ganas es de proteger a Pixal y a Zane -admitió.

-¿A Zane? -cuestiono esa mención.

-Zane tiene algo en su interior y que no puede caer en malas manos, y encima estar con Pixal lo hace también mucho mas peligroso, me siento como una familia con él, no quiero perderlo a él también como tampoco quiero perderos a vosotros -dictamino sinceramente.

Ambos se sintieron un poco frustrados al darse cuenta de que a pesar de las apariencias, si sentía algo de afecto hacía ellos por todo lo que habían hecho con él.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Chicos, Zane se ha largado -anunció eufóricamente Jay.

-Hablando del nindroide original -exclamo Cole al ver que justo sucedió lo que justamente estaban hablando solo que peor de lo que parecía.

-Si Zane no esta aquí entonces puede ser vulnerable ahí fuera, no podemos dejar que nadie se entere de que es un robot altamente mejorado -aviso alarmadamente Cyrus y acelero con su silla.

-Vamos -apuro Lloyd.

Ambos salieron reuniéndose con todo el mundo donde ya habían encontrado a Miles y a Wu pero faltaban dos mas, miraron en ambas direcciones.

-Lloyd, ¿donde esta Kai, debería estar contigo? -cuestiono reprochando Garmadon.

-Supuestamente esta con Skylar -indico Cole.

-¿Que esta qué? -critico Miles y entonces fue a buscarlos.

Ambos se dirigieron hacía la otra habitación que quedaba y entonces abrió la puerta con las mismas llaves, la abrió y ahí entonces vio algo que lo dejo desconcertado.

-Oh venga ya -replico mosqueado apartando la vista.

Kai y Skylar estaban tirados sobre la cama desnudos y tapados bajo una manta.

-Thrower, ¿que haces? -reprocho Kai al ver que se puso en medio.

-¿Que sucede? -cuestiono Jay y entonces Nya lo aparto al ver lo que pasaba.

-Zane ha desaparecido, vestíos -ordeno y les cerro la puerta.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos sin entender a que vino eso pero entonces rieron a carcajadas al ver lo irónico que sonaba.

-¿Vamos? -pregunto él.

-Si -acepto y ambos se metieron dentro de las sabanas.

EN EL EXTERIOR

Zane continuaba su camino intentando de encontrar a Ronan por todas aunque había tanta gente que era imposible encontrarle entre toda esa multitud. Sin que se diera cuenta Bulk el cocinero lo estaba siguiendo debido a que sospechaba de él, podía ver que se trataba del nindroide pero no entendía que hacía ahí para variar.

Continuo avanzando hasta que entonces giro en una esquina, espero un rato y le siguió por el mismo camino, acabo metiendose en un barrio lleno de tiendas cuando entonces vio que se metía en una de esas carpas que usaban los videntes, se metió y ahí desapareció, luego se metió él también asegurandose de que nadie lo seguía por si acaso.

Estaba tan oscuro pero lo mas raro de todo es que el lugar era pequeño y el nindroide había desaparecido, ¿como era posible que se hubiera esfumado de esa forma en un lugar tan estrecho?

-Eh -reaccionó extrañado.

De pronto Zane apareció bajandose encima de él, lo aplasto con sus rodillas y entonces lo levanto poniéndolo de pie contra uno de los extremos.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -le pregunto amargamente.

-¿Que haces tu aquí? Se supone que matasteis a un poli, la gente os esta buscando, yo que vosotros me largaría de aquí a algún lugar donde nadie pueda cogeros -critico recriminandole para hacerle entender que este no era sitio para se quedaran sus amigos.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo -le señalo con el dedo.

-Todo aquí es asunto mío, lo que hace mi jefa Skylar Chen también es asunto mío, como lo suyo con ese asqueroso ninja, no paran de mirarse todo el tiempo creyendose de que pueda ligarse, por su culpa he perdido a mis compañeros, ya no me queda nada, ¿como crees que voy a vivir con eso? -explicó dando a entender porque les tenía manía en realidad.

-Pues eso no es asunto mío -dictamino seriamente y entonces le empezo a dar una serie de golpes tras otros hasta dejarle con toda la sangre saliéndole de la cara.

Lo dejo desplomarse haciendo que cayera al suelo completamente inconsciente, se limpio las manos y se marcho a seguir con lo suyo sin importar lo que pasara.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Todos se reunieron abajo en la sala de recepción esperando a los otros dos cuando justo acabaron llegando terminando de vestirse mientras tanto por el camino.

-¿Estáis ya? -pregunto Nya al respecto.

-Si -afirmo Kai terminando de atarse la capucha de la sudadera.

-¿Que estabais haciendo ahí? -critico incrédulamente Jay.

-No preguntes -le rechisto al ver por donde iba.

-¿Por donde empezamos a buscar? -pregunto Skylar.

-No lo se, Zane tendría que haberle dicho a alguien hacía donde iba -opino Miles.

-¿Y a quien se lo iba a decir? -critico Wu.

En ese momento Pixal se fijo en el recepcionista que estaba como siempre ahí a su bola, tuvo una idea y entonces ambos marcharon a preguntarle.

-Disculpe S., ¿pero ha visto a nuestro amigo? -le pregunto con tono desesperado.

-¿A quien, al hojalata? -no dio ni mera atención.

-Si -replicaron a la vez.

-Bueno, puedo haberlo visto, o puedo no haberlo visto, en total caso no quería veros -indico dando una conclusión que no significaba nada.

Ambos se miraron frustrados al ver que no iba a meter ningún tipo de cooperación, entonces Pixal se enfado tanto que acabo agarrando a S. del borde de la camisa acercándolo a su cara.

-Escuchame estupido de vago de mierda, no me interesa lo que digas, solo admite lo que te dijo o sino te dejare de tal manera que no podrás seguir avisando mas de lo que sucede aquí -recrimino dictaminando Pixal al estar harta de tanto problema y preocupación que tenía encima.

-Ey basta por favor, quítenme a esta loca de encima -insistió estremecido S. al ver como lo cogía.

-Déjalo Pixal, esto no soluciona nada -todos la cogíeron y la sacaron de encima.

Se quedo el recepcionista aguantando la respiración al haberlo cogido tan fuerte.

-¿Le has visto o no? -pregunto Nya insistiéndole de una mejor manera.

-Si le he visto, yo le pregunte si quería deciros algo pero él se opuso, así que marcho con una cara como de que iba a hacer algo que todos lamentaría -declaro honestamente.

Ambos se miraron estremecidos al oír eso ya que significaba que si lo iba a hacer.

-Por cierto, me debéis la factura de las habitaciones -mencionó incrédulamente.

-De eso ya nos encargamos después -decreto Garmadon sin responderle nada de útil y entonces ambos se marcharon corriendo.

-Ey, volved aquí, quiero el dinero de la factura -reprocho queriendo que volverían para saber que iban a hacer pero estaba claro que iba a pasar de ello-. Ninjas, son peores que los piratas, al menos los piratas dan buenas propinas.

MIENTRAS CON ZANE

Zane había conseguido llegar hacía donde estaba Ronan, estaba ligando con unas mujeres del cual les enseñaba sus pectorales, mantenía una mirada de pura seriedad debido a que ya lo tenía en el punto de mira y era su oportunidad para insistirle que viniera.

-Así es, conseguí quitármelo de encima sino fuera porque el muy inútil se dejo llevar por su orgullo, cosa que a lo mejor le habría servido de algo -fue narrando de forma vacilante.

-Ronan -le aviso eufóricamente.

-¿Quien ha dicho eso? -cuestiono asombrado al oír esa mención.

-Yo, Ronan nos debes una ayuda -le aclaro justificándole lo que habían prometido.

-Ay por dios, es que estos dios no me dejan en paz -rechisto mosqueado.

Entonces Zane se le acerco mostrando una mirada una de recelo.

-¿Que quieres ahora? ¿Conseguir un ojo de cristal? -objetó incrédulamente.

Todos lo escucharon y acabaron riéndose a carcajadas.

-Mis amigos y yo necesitamos de tu ayuda y como no vengas te obligare por las malas que vengas conmigo o sino le mostrare a todos tus amigos la clase de hombre que eres en realidad -dictamino.

-Ah, ¿no te atreverás? -cuestiono asumiendo que no estaba lo bastante loco.

-Ponme a prueba -decreto seriamente.

Ambos se quedaron mirandose sabiendo que en cualquier momento uno de los dos acabaría cometiendo un error y entonces no tendrían mas opción que darse de hostias a todo el mundo.

-Ja, lo suponía -exclamo.

-¿Como? -no cuestionó a que venía con eso.

-Tu no eres tan malo, tu solamente quieres llamar la atención, eso es todo, venga chico vuelve con tu novia que seguramente te estará esperando en tu cama -comento tomándoselo a broma.

Todos volvieron a quejarse al oír esa mención incrédula.

-Venga chicos, volvamos a la fiesta -anunció eufóricamente volviendo a lo que estaba.

Zane no entendía que era eso pero de una cosa estaba clara, y es que Ronan no se lo iba a tomar en serio a menos que le insistiera que pusiera un poco de empeño, y solamente había una manera.

-¿Por donde iba? -entonces sintió que algo le toco por detrás en el hombro, se giro de reojo y vio que ahora Zane le estaba agarrando impidiendo que se marchara.

-Ni por asomo te vas a largar -insistió mas serio que nunca.

Ronan frunció el ceño al ver por donde iba.

-¿Ahora vamos a ir por esto? -objetó asumiendo que ahora quedaba empeorar las cosas.

-Si, y créeme, ya estoy bastante harto de todo esto, así que te vienes o te llevo conmigo -dictamino.

Ronan se harto y entonces le quito la mano del hombro de mala manera.

-No te me vas a llevar, Ronan es un hombre libre y no trabaja para nadie -se decreto.

-Pues entonces no me dejas otra opción, acompañame o tendré que llevarte inconsciente.

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo? -se puso de brazos cruzados para llevarle la contra.

-Ja -exclamo amargamente y entonces intento de cogerle el brazo de nuevo pero le acabo tirando contra el suelo de una forma que no se la esperaba.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que hizo, nadie se esperaba eso por parte de Ronan.

-¿Pero que? -se cuestiono extrañado.

-No deberías haber jugado conmigo porque podrías caerte -indico incrédulamente.

Entonces Zane se levanto y ambos se pusieron en posición de pelear, el nindroide ataco primero y entonces ambos empezaron a ir atacando codo con codo hasta que al final Zane le dio un fuerte golpe de codo que lo dejo un momento mareado.

-Peleas como un ser humano robot -dijo irónicamente.

-Callate y ven con nosotros -insistió de vuelta.

-Jamas -rechazo y entonces otra vez volvió a atacar pero ambos dandose golpes de patada constantemente, ambos estaban en racha y completamente igualados.

Mientras tanto los otros ninjas continuaban buscando a Zane por en medio pero nadie lo veía por ningúna parte, eran tantos que era imposible distinguirlo según el aspecto que tenía.

-¿Alguien puede verlo? -pregunto Pixal asomando la cabeza.

-¿A quien? Al robot o al hombre en turbante -objetó incrédulamente Cole.

-Venga chicos, tenemos que conseguir un poco de empeño o sino este plan ira al traste -insistió Garmadon mientras apartando con permiso a la gente.

De pronto se oyó un tremendo murmullo que venía de algúna parte. Inmediatamente toda la gente marcho a ver que pasaba y parecían estar bastante entusiasmados.

-¿Que esta pasando? -cuestiono Misako.

Entonces Lloyd cogío a uno del hombro para preguntarle.

-Disculpe, ¿que esta sucediendo?

-Ronan esta dándoselas con un tío de hojalata -anunció y se marcho corriendo.

Ambos se miraron estremecidos al ver que ya se vino el desastre.

-Estamos perdidos -delibero Cyrus.

-Todavía no, vamos -insistió Pixal llevandose consigo a todo el grupo.

Mientras tanto Zane continuaba dándoselas con Ronan, ambos al final acabaron convirtiéndolo todo en una pelea que se llevaba consigo todo lo que había por delante. Se movieron hacía la izquierda donde ahí acabaron pateando una montaña de barriles del cual acabaron tirándolos a todos y abriendo el contenido de cerveza áspera por todas partes.

Luego ambos se agarraron del cuello y acabaron chocandose contra un puesto de revistas piratas que habían colocadas en un estante, todas se cayeron mosqueando a algúnos. Se quedaron hechos haciendo una voltereta por ambos lados hasta que al final se acabaron soltando.

-¿Cuando vas a parar? -le pregunto sinceramente.

-Jamas, hasta que vengas con nosotros -decreto Zane todavía decidido a seguir con eso.

-No tengo pensado ir con vosotros, ni ahora ni nunca -dictamino Ronan harto de decírselo.

En ese momento aparecieron sus compañeros ninja

-Zane para ya, ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto insistentemente Kai.

-Obligar a este idiota a que nos ayude con la misión.

-Pues eso no esta ayudando mucho, para ya, no podemos obligarle, ya acordamos hacerlo a nuestro manera, déjale en paz -protesto Skylar hacíendole entender que se equivocaba con su decisión.

-Eso déjame en paz, yo no tengo nada que ver con vosotros -reprimió Ronan.

Zane se harto y otra vez volvió a encestarle otro golpe, volvieron a enfrentarse de nuevo y al final los demás se cansaron y marcharon a sacárselo de encima antes de que complicara las cosas mayor de las que ya eran.

-Para Zane, que lo estas estropeando todo -reprimió Miles agarrándole junto con todo el resto.

Se lo llevaron por las malas alejandolo de Ronan mientras este se quedaba estupefacto sin saber que hacer, al final Zane se detuvo por un instante mientras lo miraba ensombrecido.

-¿Que le pasa a este tío? -inquirió caprichosamente.

-Disculpanos, se siente un poco mal -objetó Misako, Zane seguía resistiéndose.

En ese momento apareció Persiatus acompañado de sus consejeros principales, aparto a la multitud y se puso delante para ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí? -discutió caprichosamente.

-Mi señor Persiatus, este tío acaba de atacarme obligándome a que fuera con ellos -señalo injustificadamente Ronan hacía los ninjas.

-¿Es eso cierto? -pregunto dirigiendose hacía todo el mundo.

-Así es, han roto varias cosas como eso de ahí -señalo uno dirigiendose hacía los barriles de cerveza que habían tirado, dos hombres los estaban recogiendo.

-Con que tenemos un alborotador eh -exclamo incrédulamente.

-Disculpenos si le hemos provocado ciertos daños señor -se disculpo Garmadon.

-¿Que daño? Aquí todo el mundo rompe lo que sea, pero si hay algo que no pienso tolerar, es que un desconocido le haga algo de daño a mi campeón -se dirigió con una cara maliciosa hacía Zane mientras este ponía una mirada de puro malhumor-. ¿Quienes sois?

-Señor ellos son...

-Están conmigo -apareció Tito Gus interrumpiendo a Ronan justo a tiempo antes de que este admitiera que eran los ninjas y entonces habría un problema.

-¿Como dice? -cuestiono sin entenderlo.

-Resulta que esa chica de ahí es mi sobrina y ha venido aquí a participar en el concurso de esta noche, también se ha traído consigo a sus amigos -confeso disimuladamente.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto dirigiendose a Skylar.

-Así es, he venido a participar en el concurso -confirmo.

-¿Quien eres? -se acerco aún mas.

-Soy Skylar Chen señor -admitió.

-Es hija de Chen -se quedaron todos rumoreandose al descubrir que estaba la hija de aquel a quien todos se conocían bastante.

-¿De verdad eres la hija de Chen? -cuestiono asombrado.

-Así es señor, y he venido para participar en este concurso y otorgarle el mejor espectáculo que haya tenido en todos sus cumpleaños -corroboro plenamente.

-Interesante -se quedo frotandose las manos con interés-. Dime, ¿todavía sigues con eso del trabajo familiar? ¿O es verdad de que te has pasado a otro lado?

-Lo que sucede con su familia es privado, así que si no le importa, creo que es mejor que nos llevemos a nuestro amigo antes de que se vuelva loco, hay que aflojarle una tuerca -dictamino Kai al ver lo que planeaba hacer Persiatus con ella.

Se quedo mirándolos a todos incluido a Zane que todavía estaba con aquella cara de malhumor, ahí entonces comprendió de que era mejor mantenerse alejado de las distancias.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces se alejo desilusionado.

Ambos se quedaron sonriendo al ver que hizo aquel acto imprudente de buena suerte.

-Gracias -le agradeció susurradamente.

-No permitiría que te presionaran de esa forma -indico, le guiño el ojo.

-Venga muchachos, volvamos a lo que nos toca, pero recordad esta noche sucederá el nuevo concurso de fideos anual de siempre, y sin problemas entendido, o se las verán todos en mi Coliseo del Caos, ¿alguien quiere eso? -vocifero Persiatus para llamar la atención.

-No -respondieron todos a la vez.

-Bien, ahora procurad de no causar mas daño del que haya sido provocado aquí.

Todos se quedaron con aquella de recelo al ver lo capullo que estaba resultando ser Persiatus, para ser el que mandaba en aquel lugar, no podía ser mas testarudo e insufrible a la vez.

-¿Estas bien Ronan? -le pregunto Wu.

-Estaría bien si no fuera por vuestro amigo psicopata, os doy un consejo, arregladle todos los mecanismos de dentro antes de que se vuelva loco del todo -dictamino sinceramente.

Entonces Zane salto asustándolo con aquella mirada de mala gana.

-De acuerdo tío -procuro al ver como se comportaba.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros? -pregunto Miles.

-No para nada, estoy bien solo aquí, pero intentad de mandar a vuestro amigo así, y a lo mejor no acepto nada de lo que digáis -dictamino dejándoles claro como funcionaban las cosas para él.

Luego se marcho dejándoles a todos con el sentimiento de la duda.

-Que mosca le habrá picado -dijo Jay.

-No lo se, pero ocupémonos de él antes de que se desate -acordo Cyrus mientras se marchaban arrastrando a Zane para alejarlo de toda la multitud que se iba al acabarse el espectáculo.

Ronan mientras, se estaba yendo por su propio camino cuando entonces le llamaron:

-Ronan amigo mío -se junto Persiatus delante suyo.

-¿Que pasa jefe? No le ha gustado esa competición de ahí detrás -indico Ronan.

-No es eso, veras: ¿Ellos de ahí eran los ninjas? -inquirió seriamente.

-Así es, pero yo no tengo la culpa de lo que ha pasado ahí -aclaro sinceramente.

-Lo se, pero te diré una cosa y quiero que te quede claro: eres mío y lo eres hasta que recibas tu recompensa -justifico expresamente.

-¿Y cuando voy a recibir el total de mis millones de pesetas de oro?, todos los días lo único que me regalas es un montón de pequeñas moneditas que se gastan fácilmente, ¿cuando voy a recibir el total de todo lo que me prometiste? -insistió Ronan queriendo entender cuando iba a recibir lo suyo cuando en realidad lo que le daban no era para tanto.

-Todo a su tiempo Ronan, pero hasta ahora -entonces se le acerco a su oído y le dijo-: Intenta de no cometer ningúna estupidez o te mato en la arena.

-Joder -exclamo sobresaltado al escuchar eso.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? -pregunto por corroborar.

-Así es, pero en serio, yo quisiera de algúna forma de salir aquí, no puede pasarme todo el día luchando y matando, entiendo lo de las chicas, pero después de eso no hay nada mas -opino.

-No te preocupes, pronto tendrás todo lo que quieras, pero ahora, eres mi campeón y harás lo que yo te diga, ¿entendido? -acordo explícitamente.

-Si -afirmo poniendo una sonrisa incrédula.

-Bien -le agarro de ambos costados orgullosamente, luego le dio una pequeña palmada en el brazo derecho-, ahora ve a cambiarte que hoy toca una noche especial.

-De acuerdo -acepto murmuradamente y entonces se dio la vuelta marchando con sus consejeros y algúnos de ellos le iban dando unos cuantos empujones.

Se quedo pasmado sin saber que hacer, se sentía que estaba siendo un esclavo de sus propias motivaciones, al final empezaba a pensar que lo que decía el ninja tenía mas sentido que otra cosa, era mejor ayudarles que seguir aquí tratando con aquel estupido burgués.

Mientras Persiatus volvió de vuelta a su casa donde ahí ya le estaba esperando Zimmer sabiendo que volvió para avisarle de lo que descubrió.

-¿Y? -pregunto amargamente.

-Son ellos, están aquí, los he visto claramente, uno de ellos va a participar en el concurso -notifico con tono desesperado al no poder soportarlo.

-No te preocupes Persiatus, esta noche acabaremos con ellos -acordo Zimmer poniendo una mueca de orgullo mientras se dibujaba una siniestra sombra en el portón de la entrada.

Y MIENTRAS TANTO...

Ambos alejaron a Zane lo suficiente como para dejarlo sentado en un rincón y así poder razonar con él y entender porque había hecho eso de razonar por las malas con Ronan.

-Zane, ¿que ha sido eso de ahí? -recrimino Garmadon.

-Hice lo que teníamos que hacer, y lamento que haya causado tantos problemas pero he tenido que hacerlo por el bien de todos nosotros -explicó discriminadamente Zane.

-No, acordamos de que haríamos lo que pidió Skylar y nada mas, no entiendo a que ha venido de razonar con Ronan cuando sabemos muy bien que el muy estupido no va a aceptar nada de nosotros por mucho que lo insistamos -reprocho Kai dejándole claro que así no funcionaban los hechos.

Zane no dijo nada, solamente se quedo ahí refunfuñando entre dientes.

-¿Porque has hecho todo esto? -pregunto sinceramente Pixal queriendo razonar con él.

-Porque me importáis todos vosotros y quiero también acabar con todo esto, Zimmer anda por ahí matando gente, no va a parar hasta que tenga lo que tengo en la nuca, me ha hecho esto porque me odia, me odia porque soy para él aquello que mas odia de que hubiese inventando mi padre, ¿como crees que voy a soportar todo eso? -explicó dando a entender que lo hacía para acabar con todo el asunto antes de que la cosa fuese a peor.

Ahí entonces todos se le quedaron mirando apenas a pesar de todo el desastre.

-Mira Zane, todos hemos perdido personas importantes, pero fijate en nosotros, estamos todos juntos aquí, queriendo acabar con esta guerra de la misma forma, y si no te pones de nuestra parte, ¿entonces de que sirve que luchemos como un equipo? -explicó sinceramente Jay hacíendole entender cual era la cuestión de porque estaban juntos en esto.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en eso incluida Nya que le puso su mano encima de su hombro, Zane asintió entumecido y entonces se levanto mirándolos a todos con una mirada de no saber muy bien que decirles al respecto sobre eso, miro a Pixal y esta estaba poniendo una expresión de autentica preocupación, una mucho mayor que nunca antes había visto.

-Zane, creemos que cuando Zimmer te disparo en el ojo, pudo haber deteriorado parte de tu sistema emocional y eso haber provocado que te quedes hundido en ese sentimiento de culpa y odio hacía Zimmer haciendo que tengas mas ganas de querer cogerle antes que terminar con nosotros lo que empezamos -concluyo Cyrus.

-Puede ser, pero me aterra la idea de que todo esto acabe siendo sin que yo siga siendo el mismo, así que es mas seguro de que no haga nada -dictamino y entonces se marcho dandose la vuelta, se comprometió a mantenerlos a salvo.

Se le quedaron mirando extrañados al ver que decidido abandonarlos antes de seguir estando con ellos para terminar la misión. Pixal estaba que no podía soportarlo, ahora lo estaba perdiendo de nuevo solo que ahora estaba vivo y no estaba siendo el mismo, tenía que insistirle de nuevo.

-Zane -intento de llamarle pero Garmadon la detuvo.

-Será mejor que no, si él no quiere estar junto con nosotros es su decisión -dictamino.

-¿Podemos hacer algo por él? -supuso Lloyd.

-Solo él puede arreglar lo que ya esta hecho, es mejor dejarlo así -espeto seriamente.

Todos no querían que acabara así, pero viendo como estaban las cosas, era mejor que él se marchara por su propio camino, Pixal lo veía entristecida a medida que notaba como se iba alejando cada vez mas hasta no ser nada mas que una silueta al fondo.

EN OTRA PARTE DE NINJAGO

Jonhston volvió a su pequeño apartamento intentando de ignorar todo aquello que le había dicho Dutson anteriormente, estaba tan disgustado por todo que no sabía que hacer excepto compadecerse de todo lo que hacía.

Marcho hacía el contestador y entonces lo pulso, se escucho decir:

-Hola Marcus, soy yo Dutson, te he llamado porque ya ha pasado un rato y quisiera saber si has tomado la decisión de ir a por Stronger y ayudarle en sus planes, se muy bien que no te gusta pero tu eres el único que no esta haciendo nada por si mismo, el mundo esta al borde de un colapso y todos hacemos algo importante, ¿porque tu no? -se escucho la voz del jefe Dutson resumirle todo aquello que quería hacer para que cambiara de opinión.

Lo ignoro otra vez, corto el cable del contestador para que nadie le llamara, abrió la nevera y se bebió un brick de leche, bostezo y se puso a dormir en su cama.

Se tiro ahí intentando de dormirse de mala manera, se quedo pensando en todo lo que se estaba perdiendo aunque eso le daba igual, jamas iba a tener un compañero a menos que este fuera fiable y le dijera todos sus secretos, no como Stronger.

En ese momento se quedo pensando en que hacer, podía quedarse ahí dormido y llenarse la cabeza de remordimientos, o podía pasar a otra cosa. Movió la cabeza en dirección hacía la mesa de luz que tenía al lado y ahí vio que tenía un cuadro de él de pequeño, un chico normal al que le gustaba tener amigos, pero en aquel momento confiaba en todo el mundo, y no le importaba si nadie tenía secretos o no, simplemente le gustaba estar con ellos porque era lo que quería, no porque les parecía algo en lo que pudiera confiar.

Ahora empezo a entenderlo todo, era obvio que tenía que salir de ahí, e ir directo hacía donde estaba Stronger y ayudarle con la operación antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-Ahora te las vas a ver -acepto a regañadientes y entonces se preparo dispuesto para ir con él.

EN LA CENTRAL DE POLICIA DE NINJAGO

Dutson estaba atendiendo unos asuntos pendientes mientras iba recibiendo nuevas llamadas a través de todo el mundo, era un asunto que parecía no terminar.

-Si, haber puede ser que haya pasado por ahí pero eso no significa que haya estado presente todo el tiempo -explicó Dutson mientras atendía la llamada.

En ese momento apareció Johnston ya vestido para la ocasión.

-¿Señor? -le llamo golpeando la puerta.

-Un momento, Johnston, ¿que haces aquí? -se extraño al verle.

-¿Hay algún coche disponible? -pregunto al respecto.

-Bueno si, lo hay, ¿por? -cuestiono.

-No se lo va a creer -exclamo y entonces marcho sin darle algúna respuesta.

Dutson estaba intentando de entender a que vino eso cuando entonces tuvo una suposición, al final resultaba que si acepto el consejo que le había dado.

-Hay que ver para creer -dijo orgulloso, siguió escuchandose la voz del otro lado del teléfono, entonces prosiguió-: ah si, estoy aquí de vuelta, lo siento es que me ha pasado una cosa, una de esas de las que apostaría seguro a que sucediesen.

Jonhston marcho todo orgulloso y vacilante mientras iba directo a conseguirse un nuevo coche para ir a por los otros, se estaba haciendo de noche y no quería llegar a pensar que podría pasar ahora mientras Stronger estuviera en Puerto Pirata.

MIENTRAS EN PUERTO PIRATA

La noche había llegado y todo estaba oscurecido excepto en Puerto Pirata donde todo se había llenado de unas luces naturales a base de lamparas y algunas antorchas como si estuvieran en la época medieval, Seliel y los otros todavía estaban metidos en aquella colina esperando saber que iba a hacer Stronger al respecto.

Jace observaba a través de su rifle de francotirador observando a cada uno de los piratas que iban rondado por la zona, no había ningún que se pareciera demasiado a los ninjas, era obvio que todos marchaban directos hacía la cúpula que actuaba de coliseo.

-¿Algo? -pregunto Alan.

-Nada, solamente todo el mundo yendo directamente hacía ese coliseo de vaya a saber que están haciendo ahí -opino incrédulamente.

Se quito el rifle de en medio y se puso a mirarlo con sus propios ojos.

-¿Como va a hacer Stronger para poder meterse ahí dentro? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Pues de incógnito -indico obviamente Seliel.

-¿Como dices? -no comprendió Alan.

-Si los ninjas estuvieran ahí, no crees que también se les habría ocurrido ponerse de incógnito para ocultar que son lo que son -explicó resumidamente.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al ver como llego a esa deducción, era como perspicaz.

-¿Que pasa? -se extraño al ver la expresión que ponían.

-Es que veras: ¿cuanto sabes de los ninjas? -inquirió Alan poniéndola a prueba.

-¿En serio ahora vamos a ir directamente a eso? -cuestiono soberanamente.

-Bueno, estamos aquí aburridos sin hacer nada, así que, porque no -espeto tomandoselo como algo razonable a pesar de lo absurdo que sonaba.

-Si yo me estuviera aburriendo haría algo mejor como pensar en que esa gente esta ahí metida para impedir una guerra civil en nuestra ciudad -indico obviamente.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de disgusto al ver que ya tenía que ponerse muy liberal al respecto.

-¿Sucede algo con eso? -cuestiono recriminándoles.

-¿Quieres saber algo sobre los ninjas? -pregunto Dareth metiendose en medio, se puso a explicarlo todo-: primero, esta Kai, un tío que se cree muy macho y saca fue de sus manos, no hay quien le pare, luego esta Jay, siempre quejándose de todo y queriendo hacerlo todo muy fácil, esta locamente enamorado de Nya aunque ella no quiere admitirlo, luego Cole, el tío es robusto y fuerte, es capaz de levantar un coche entero con dos niños colgando de sus bíceps, luego esta Zane, antes era un poco mas tímido, pero desde que se convirtió en el Titanio Zane ahora se le nota con un poco mas de sentimientos humanos, claro esta de que ahora que se tira a Pixal esta mas entusiasmado que nunca -se quedo pensando en ese hecho.

-Robots que pueden tener sexo, es un delirio de novela de ciencia-ficcíon -decreto Jace.

-O de peli porno -opino el otro riendo irónicamente.

-Pues lo hacen, luego se encuentra Lloyd, el elegido, el ninja verde por encima de todos, antes era un mocoso insufrible pero desde que se volvió adulto ahora se le nota mas serio y con mas ganas de tomar el liderazgo que nunca, luego esta Wu, el tío es una maquina, nunca se quita esa taza de te de encima, ni siquiera para ir al baño, luego esta Garmadon, el que antes tenía los cuatro brazos pero desde que se le fue la oscuridad de sus venas ahora es un maestro apto para la batalla, claro que ya no esta entre nosotros.

-Eso ya lo sabemos todos -insistió el señor Bucket que se encontraba al lado.

-Luego esta Nya, la hermana Kai y la que le rompió el corazón a Jay, es una samurai genio con su potente armadura voladora, la chica es un presumida pero se le coge cariño, luego esta Skylar, la hija de Chen, es casi tan igual como Kai y hace unos fideos de muerte -se puso a acordarse del buen sabor de aquellos fideos que siempre prueba antes-. Quisiera volvérmelos a comer ahora.

-Tranquilizate Dareth, ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora mismo los Walker junto con Stronger están ahí abajo en ese nido de piratas asesinos que no quisiera saber que es lo que se esta cosiendo ahí abajo en realidad -replico el señor Bucket para tranquilizarle antes de volverse loco como siempre.

-Bueno, al menos me ha hecho quitar el poco interés que tenía -objetó Seliel y se puso a seguir mirando otra vez-, solo espero de que esto salga bien.

ABAJO DE TODO

Todo el mundo se estaba reuniendo en el coliseo cuando entonces apareció Stronger con los Walker vestido de una forma muy poco halagadora pero al menos era lo mejor que podía haber encontrado en ese momento, miro por ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie le seguía, parecía estar todo despejado aunque siempre quedaba alguien sospechando de las apariencias.

-Vamos -insistió desesperado.

-Al menos podrías habernos conseguido algo un poco mas cómodo -opino sinceramente Ed ya que tenía puesto el típico atuendo de un turista mexicano.

-¿Que soy? Un vendedor de moda ambulante -critico inexorablemente.

Se metieron entre el publico donde nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, siguieron la fila que iba de una forma un poco lenta aunque se notaba que al menos estaba disminuyendo.

-Dime Stronger, ¿que fue lo paso ahí arriba? -pregunto Edna queriendo entender aquella discusión que había tenido con su equipo antes y que resultaba algo incierto.

-Mejor no hablarlo ahora -dictamino negándose a admitirlo.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que lo iba a mantener oculto todo el tiempo antes de que sucediera algo malo y se quedaron sin saber porque estaba sucediendo todo esto en realidad.

-Venga Stronger, nos has mantenido retenidos durante dos días como mucho, nos merecemos al menos una respuesta por lo menos, ¿como sabes que nuestro hijo y sus amigos están aquí? Nadie podría haberlo adivinado -insistió agarrándole el hombro de mala manera.

Se lo quito bruscamente con una mirada caprichosa y entonces dijo:

-Si os lo dijera, entonces pensaréis de que os he metido en una trampa -menciono soberanamente.

Ambos se miraron sin saber muy bien si eso era una respuesta o una amenaza para que se callaran la boca, pero en total caso, era obvio que jamas les iba a contar la verdad.

-Vamos -insistió de vuelta.

Asintieron frustrados mientras iban siguiendo en la fila hasta acabar metiendose en el coliseo.

Ahí dentro ya estaba todo preparado para hacer el concurso, habían construido toda una cocina portátil con hornos de leña, varios estantes con todos los instrumentos y algúnas otras cosas mas que iban metiendo alrededor de todo un cubiculo que tenían colocado los estandartes de cada uno de los logos que significaban cada uno de los restaurantes.

Los ninjas estaban mirando por una de las puertas de acceso de los campeones observando como iba a hacer todo, que ganasen dependía de que Skylar lo hiciera bien y sin trampas.

-¿Estas segura de que puedes hacerlo? -pregunto Miles al respecto.

-He estado preparada para ello, esto no será nada nuevo -dictamino ella decidida.

-No, lo nuevo será que ahora tendrás que cocinar alrededor de un montón de piratas que te odian -opino expresamente Kai sin parecer incrédulo al respecto.

-Ah -se frustro Skylar llevandose la mano a la cabeza del poco orgullo que tenía.

-¿Que te sucede? -pregunto extrañada al ver como reaccionó.

-Kai, ¿que pasa si no consigo ganar este concurso? -le pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-No estas obligada a hacer esto, ganes o pierdas, todos sabemos que lo has hecho con muy buena intención -decreto Garmadon hacíendole entender que mientras lo hiciese creyendo en el equipo, todo estaría bien por lo menos.

Aquello la consolo un poco sabiendo que por lo menos lo hizo por ellos.

-Si te sucede algo, piensa al menos en todo lo que te he estado enseñando mi pequeña Skylar -aconsejo Gus hacíendole recordar todo lo que le había mencionado a lo largo de los años.

-Lo se, gracias Tito Gus por esto -agradeció sinceramente y entonces la abrazo sabiendo que siempre podía confiar en él.

Se separo de él y entonces miro fijamente a Kai sabiendo que él era la ultima persona en quien podía confiar cuando nadie mas lo hacía.

-Lastima que no hayamos tenido mucho mas tiempo -objetó ella.

-Lo se, pero siempre se puede sacar un buen provecho de esto -indico obviamente.

Sonrío entusiasmada y entonces ambos se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios como para quedarse al menos motivados por lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

-Ve -insistió amablemente.

Afirmo con la cabeza y entonces salió al exterior dirigiendose hacía los otros concursantes que ya estaban ahí colocados y a la espera de que comenzase el concurso, uno de ellos era un hombro gordo con unas gafas de lente bien redonda y parecía ser ciego, el otro era un hombre mucho mayor con una barba larga y muy larga, este era un autentico pirata feroz.

-¿Crees que podra ganar contra todos esos? No tienen muy buena pinta -opino sinceramente Kai.

-Skylar ha aprendido todo lo que ha podido gracias a la gente que la adiestro para esto, si eso significa también saberse los métodos de Chen, entonces no puede fallar -comento Garmadon.

-¿Y cual es ese? ¿Hacer trampa? -cuestiono Wu.

-Siempre he visto que Chen hacía las cosas a su manera, pero con cocinar no -aclaro.

-Ah -comprendieron todos a la vez.

-Yo le enseñe todo lo que necesitaba saber, si consigue recordar todos mis consejos entonces podra ganar aunque le cueste el ultimo de sus esfuerzos -mencionó seriamente Gus.

-Pues eso espero, porque sino, estamos muertos -exclamo teniendo muy malas ideas.

Arriba de todo, Persiatus junto con Zimmer observaban con esplendor mientras iban sosteniendo unas copas de vino como para disfrutar del espectáculo.

-Miralos Killian, todos aquí encerrados esperando ver como esos tres de ahí abajo me dan el regalo de cumpleaños que me merezco por derecho propio, ¿acaso tu que recibías de cumpleaños cuando eras mucho mas joven? -pregunto dirigiendose al científico terrorista.

-Simplemente un maletín repleto de artilugios de medicina y química, pero después de ver lo que me hicieron mis padres, dejo de importarme -declaro amargamente.

-Guau, lo tuyo si que es serio por cojones -indico maliciosamente mientras se tomaba un trago.

-¿Hay algúna noticia de los ninjas? -pregunto Cryptor acercandose por detrás.

-Emh -dejo el vaso en la mesa de al lado y entonces se puso a mirar fijamente para ver si encontraba a uno por ahí-. Por hay nada excepto a la joven señorita Chen, ella es la única que no tiene que esconderse, todos sabemos muy bien quien es y lo que hace.

-En cuanto ella gane, nosotros iremos a por ella, y después a por el resto -decreto Zimmer.

-Uy, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, fijate bien en esos dos -señalo a los otros dos concursantes que habían ahí abajo-, han estado compitiendo aquí durante siempre, no hay un solo dia en el que no hayan ganado algúna vez en el concursante, y como la señorita Chen intente de quitarles el puesto a los dos, se van a acabar vengando de la peor manera.

-Pues entonces esperemos de que gane -opino tomando un trago de su vaso.

Mientras los otros dos se encontraban al otro lado de la sala observando como Zimmer y Persiatus se la pasaban conversando como si fueran buenos amigos cuando sabían bien que todo esto era solamente apropósito para poder cogerlos a todos de una sola vez.

-¿De verdad te crees eso? Se piensan que están trabajando juntos, pero en realidad todo esto es nada mas que una tapadera -comento amargamente Clarissa.

-Pero al menos es una tapadera que funcionará a la perfección -opino Paxton 2.0.

Entonces esbozo una sonrisa irónica al ver lo obvio que sonaba eso.

-Ay Paxton 2.0., que haría yo sin ti -dijo con un tono inocente.

El otro lanzo un gemido inerte al escuchar eso, pero lo ignoro de momento.

Los ninjas llegaron a las gradas de antes para poder ver el concurso mas de cerca, estaban todos excepto uno al que ya sabían bien de que no iba a llegar.

-¿Creéis que Zane vendrá? -pregunto Cyrus al respecto.

Justo en ese momento otra vez alguien le empujo por detrás como paso la anterior vez.

-Ten mas cuidado tu, la próxima vez idiota -reprocho mosqueado al ver que otra vez no le dejaban en paz como siempre-, que les pasa a todo el mundo que no tienen respeto por los paraliticos.

-Es un pueblo pirata, a nadie le interesa los que no se pueden mover -decreto Misako.

-No se yo chicos, pero creo que Zane necesita tener un momento a solas -opino sinceramente Cole al respecto según lo que vio después.

-¿De cuanto tiempo? -cuestiono Pixal oyendo esa mención.

-Del que sea -indico obviamente.

Aquello la hizo sentir mal ya que significaba que ahora Zane no iba a hacer nada, se iba a quedar ahí en la habitación autocompadeciendose de si mismo por como se estaba comportando ahora.

Zane se encontraba en su habitación en el hotel sentado de rodillas en el suelo concentrandose mentalmente para intentar de calmar sus ansias de venganza ya que eso estaba provocando un cierto problema en su comportamiento que tenía que solucionar de algúna manera.

-Esa es otra realidad -dijo Zimmer y entonces le disparo.

Recordó ese terrible momento viniéndole a la cabeza, sentía como si le estuviera apunto de explotar su procesador y demás actualizaciones en su cuerpo, aquello lo estaba matando y no lo podía parar de ningúna forma, al final quedo tirado en el suelo sollozando de sufrimiento.

-Lo siento, lo siento -se disculpo a si mismo por como estaba siendo, ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de que ya no era el mismo de antes.

En ese mismo momento Stronger junto con los Walker se metieron dentro y empezaron a ir escogiendo las mejores butacas que podían sacar entre toda esa multitud.

-Creo que encontraremos algúnas buenas por aquí -opino Ed.

-No, por aquí es donde se sientan aquellos que están mas desequilibrados, si llamamos demasiado la atención se pondrán como locos y se darán cuenta de nuestro engaño -procuro seriamente.

-Uy -exclamo atemorizado al oír eso.

Siguieron andando por ahí hasta que entonces Stronger eligió las que estaban mejor.

-Aquí -mencionó encontrando los últimos asientos vacíos que quedaban.

-¿Estamos seguros aquí? -cuestiono Edna al respecto.

-De momento, pero nada de aquí es seguro -indico sinceramente Stronger.

-¿Que creéis que va a suceder aquí? -inquirió Ed.

-Me parece que un concurso de fideos y... oh no -reconoció algo en medio.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntaron a la vez por su reacción.

-Ahí esta Skylar Chen -señalo observando que en la cocina del medio se encontraba la ninja del ámbar como apunto de concursar con todos los demás que habían a los costados.

-¿Entonces eso significa...

-Que yo tenía razón -indico sonriendo orgullosamente Stronger.

En otro lado S. el recepcionista junto con Maythowne estaban sentados como siempre el uno contra el otro queriendo disfrutar del espectáculo.

-Oye, ¿te sabes eso de que los ninjas pueden llevarme con ellos? -pregunto Maythowne queriendo saber si su compañero lo sabía o no.

-¿No? -cuestiono con tono caprichoso.

-Así es, si ella gana al final resultara que podra llevar a todo aquel que necesite -aclaro.

-¿Como por ejemplo? -le puso a prueba.

Se quedo mirando de un lado para otro hasta que se fijo en uno en especial.

-Mira, ahí esta Ronan, seguramente se lo acabaran llevando a él también -señalo mostrando que hay estaba el campeón con el que el nindroide se había metido antes.

-Eso si es que se pone de acuerdo después de que se hubieran metido con él antes -opino S.

-Si, pero tampoco va a negar que no lo acepte -refuto explícitamente.

-Cualquier cosa puede pasar -objetó hacíendolo parecer como algo razonable pero imposible.

En ese momento empezaron a venir los cocineros de cada uno de los grupos, el grupo del hombre con las gafas iban todos vestidos de blanco con delantales con rayas y el mismo tipo de gafas pero en forma de espiral, aquello resultaba algo hortera pero en cierto modo congeniaba, los del tío con barba iban mostrandose como auténticos soldados piratas con una mala cara y unos delantales que hacían juego con la pinta gótica que tenían todos por algúna razón, luego vinieron los de Skylar que tenían puestos los típicos atuendos morados, amarillos y carmesí que solía tener Chen.

-Señora Skylar, estamos listos -anunció Bulk encontrandose con ella y teniendo toda la cara llena de moratones y algúnas tiritas para impedir que saliera de la sangre de la boca y la nariz.

-De acuerdo, poneos en posición -ordeno y entonces todos se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares cuando estuviera apunto de comenzar el concurso, ahí entonces noto la cara magullada de Bulk-. ¿Que te ha pasado ahí?

Entonces puso una mirada indirecta mientras movía los ojos de un lado para otro.

-No le gustara saberlo -indico expresamente.

-Vale, ya hablaremos de eso luego -espeto pasando de ello ya que significaba otra vez una de esas mismas disputas de siempre que no tenían sentido.

Todos ya estaban en su lugar cuando entonces se presento Persiatus sobre la terraza, agarro el micrófono y le fue dando golpes para ver si funcionaba.

-¿Se me oye? -pregunto con tono murmurante.

Todos se callaron y miraron en dirección al jefe del coliseo.

-Buenas noches queridos conciudadanos de Puerto Pirata, se que todas las veces hemos venido aquí a gozar de las grandes batallas de esta arena de combate, pero hoy como todas las veces al año, hacemos un pequeño campeonato pequeño y sin ser nada violento, en donde se mostraran a los mayores cocineros piratas y tiranos de todo Ninjago, que son capaces de darme el mejor regalo de cumpleaños -anunció eufóricamente Persiatus presentadose.

Todos aplaudieron felicitándole por su cumpleaños.

-Aja ja -se río entusiasmado por los aplausos.

-Espera, ¿el regalo de cumpleaños es una sopa de fideos? -cuestiono Jay.

-Así es, como Persiatus ya tiene todo lo que puede desear, lo único que le importa mas en todo el mundo ademas de sus ganancias, es conseguir la mejor sopa de fideos que haya probado en su vida, se ha probado como no se cuantas y todas las parece bien -explicó Tito Gus.

-Pero... -objetó Miles asumiendo que había un inconveniente.

-Nunca ha encontrado la mejor sopa del mundo, y como nadie se la consiga ahora, tendrá que salir de Puerto Pirata para siempre -decreto.

-¿Que? -chillaron sorprendidos a la vez.

-Pero entonces eso significa que si no consigues hacerlo mejor te echan como un inútil -insistió Lloyd asumiendo que era esa la opción que tenían como castigo por no darle su regalo perfecto.

-Bueno, las anteriores veces esos dos consiguieron salvarse porque al menos son unos profesionales, pero como la señorita Skylar no lo consiga hacer bien, no quiero saber lo que le espera -añadió seriamente dando a entender que también iba por su sobrina.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos al oír eso, sabían que tan fácil no iba a resultar.

-¿Pero acaso lo sabe ella? -pregunto Kai al respecto.

Entonces Gus se quedo pensando en ello mientras se ponía la mano en la barbilla.

-Acaso no dejo que si no ganaba no pasaba nada -mencionó incrédulamente.

-Maldito cabron -Kai se harto al ver que no ponía ningún empeño y entonces se abalanzo sobre él agarrándole por el delantal que llevaba puesto-. Ni siquiera te importa lo que le pase a tu sobrina, ¿que clase de tío eres en realidad?

-El que se ha pasado tres pueblos sin saber nada de su familia, ese soy yo -indico obviamente.

Ambos compañeros se lo sacaron de encima antes de que provocara algún problema.

-¿Como puede ser que este sucediendo esto? -se cuestiono de forma inexplicable.

-Por ahora no sabemos como esto, solamente podemos dejar que Skylar haga su trabajo y veamos como funciona -decreto seriamente Garmadon.

Todos acotaron estando de acuerdo a la vez, pero ahora saber que si uno fallaba en el intento era también un castigo mortal, entonces la cosa no podía ser peor de lo que era en realidad.

-...pero hoy, tenemos a viejos y nuevos concursantes, empezando por el primero al que ya conocéis muy bien, ganador de dos copas del Coliseo del Caos: Slam Gummer -anunció presentando al hombre de las gafas chillonas y de aspecto retro.

Este se presento levantando su sombre morado mostrando su pequeña calvicie.

-Y por aquí tenemos al gran y ganador de tres copas del Coliseo del Caos: Yoggull Dickers.

-Uhum -vacilo gimiendo mientras levantaba los brazos para demostrar lo fuerte y terriblemente superior que era, todos aplaudieron convencidos.

-Ese tipo me da mal rollo -opino sinceramente Wu.

-Como casi todos -exclamo Cyrus.

-Y por ultimo tenemos al nuevo de la noche, alguien de cierto familiar al que conocemos de sobra por haber estado viviendo aquí y haber creado su reino de terror por todo Ninjago.

-Oh -dijeron ambos interesados.

-Skylar Chen, hija del emperador Chen -anunció eufóricamente.

Todos aplaudieron mientras una luz se dirigía hacía Skylar haciendo una reverencia modesta delante de todo el mundo, fue girando para presentarse delante de todos.

-Eso es cariño, demuestrales quien eres -vacilo Kai animándola.

-¿Ahora ya hemos pasado a eso de cariño? -cuestiono Lloyd al oír esa mención.

-Estamos en una relación seria, así que no importunes mucho -declino seriamente.

-Concursantes, se muy bien que queréis hacerlo bien, y por eso mismo os digo: que no puedo estar mas orgulloso de vosotros, de lo que nunca he estado -declaro mientras se tocaba el corazón con el puño como para dar a entender que se sentía bastante conmovido.

-Oh -dijeron todos conmovidos por sus palabras.

Ambos se les quedaron mirando al ver que no podían creerse que se lo hubieran creído.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono Cole.

-Este tío da mas mal rollo que el vendedor de un concesionario -opino Stronger.

-Pues yo conocí una vez a un concesionario y no parecía tan mala persona -objetó Ed.

-¿Acaso te he pedido que mantengamos una conversacíon seria? -recrimino insistentemente.

-Vale -acepto sin rechistar al ver el mal augurio que tenía.

Al otro lado Zimmer veía todo el teatro que estaba montando Persiatus y no podía creerse lo que se estaba diciendo, se creía tan omnipotente que no podía darse cuenta de lo que tenía planeado hacer con él en cuanto terminara con todo.

Mas allá Clarissa y Paxton 2.0. veían lo mismo y no podían creerse semejante teatro que hacía ese lunático para caerle bien a la gente.

-Será este pedazo de chupapollas -opino amargamente.

-Ya -exclamo Paxton 2.0. estando de acuerdo.

-Atención concursantes, este el juego, tienen que competir cada uno para conseguir la mejor sopa de fideos, pero para hacer eso, se necesita tiempo, y por eso mismo necesitáis: 10 minutos como máximo para crearla perfectamente -declaro señalando hacía un reloj gigante que había asomando en uno de los costados de las gradas, era un temporizador marcando las 10.

Todos se asombraron al ver eso ya que significaba que tenían todo ese tiempo para poder crear la sopa perfecta antes de que termine.

10 minutos, eso es imposible, una sopa no se hace así como así, se necesitarían al menos cinco minutos mas para que se haga con todo junto -recrimino Nya conociéndose bien el tema.

-Entre que se haga el caldo, se testen los fideos, a una media entre 10 minutos y 48 segundos -concluyo lógicamente Pixal haciendo una ideología de ello.

-Pues yo he visto a cocineros hacerlo mas rápido, y esto no será nada parecido -opino Wu.

-¿Estas convencido de ello sensei Wu? -pregunto Lloyd al respecto.

-Así es, puede que parezca poco tiempo, pero en realidad lo que cuanto no es la precisión con lo que se hace, sino con la sensación que lleva uno dentro -corroboro plenamente.

Aquello hizo que Tito Gus se limpiara la cara de las lagrimas.

-Eso ha sido precioso -dijo convencido y alegrado a la vez.

-Intentad de no fallar, y ya sabéis muy bien como acabaréis -acordo explícitamente.

Todos acotaron las ordenes pero en cambio Skylar estaba bastante aterrada al respecto, volteo la mirada y se dirigió hacía Kai donde le estaba poniendo una expresión de poca sinceridad debido a que ahora todo dependía de ella y que lo hiciera bien.

-Cuenta atrás de cinco para que comience -ordeno y los soldados empezaron a girar el contador enorme para ponerlo a la hora acordada.

-Cinco -dijeron todos a la vez empezando la cuenta.

Los ninjas y compañía asomaron la cabeza estupefactos por ver que comenzaba.

-Cuatro.

Stronger y los Walker estaban con la misma expectación.

-Tres.

Ronan mantenía mas una mirada seria de interés que de otra cosa.

-Dos.

S, y Maythowne estaban asomando con una cara de expectación distinta a la de todo el mundo.

-Uno.

Skylar estaba que tenía unas ganas terribles de que nada de todo esto saliese mal.

-Ya -aviso y entonces el contador empezo a girar lentamente.

Todos los cocineros se movilizaron empezando a confabular con el cocinero principal, se reunieron formando un circulo alrededor mientras les iban indicando lo que tenían que hacer.

-Señorita Chen, ¿que hacemos? -pregunto Bulk al respecto.

-Primero, sacad todos los ingredientes que necesitamos, luego abrid el horno y poned los fideos encima de las tapas, luego de ahí yo me ocupare de cortarlos a todos cada uno -ordeno específicamente Skylar totalmente apurada.

-Hecho -obedecieron y entonces cada uno empezo a movilizarse yendo de un lado para otro mientras iban quitando todos los ingredientes que habían guardados en bolsas debajo de los instantes, cogíeron los fideos y les fueron dando a Skylar.

-Gracias -agradeció y entonces agarro el cuchillo y empezó a cortarlos de una manera que parecía mas una maquina que una humana cortando como una autentica chef.

-Pues para ahora va bien -opino Cole.

-Eso siempre es muy simple, luego va a venir la parte del caldo que es mas difícil -aviso Gus.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono Kai al oír esa mención.

-Pues porque el caldo se cocina a fuego lento, pero como tienen mucha prisa, no les queda otra hacer a fuego rápido y eso no ayuda mucho -indico sinceramente.

-Oh por dios, este juego es una farsa -reconoció estremecido Kai al oír todo eso, ya nada podía ser peor de lo que parecía a plena vista.

-Todo en esto es una farsa, por eso mismo es un concurso pirata, no hay ningúna regla excepto que tu seas castigado porque no queremos para nada -opino concluyendo Miles.

Skylar siguió cortando todo lo que podía, mientras los demás iban mas adelantados que nunca, ya casi tenían puestos ingredientes dentro de la cacerola mientras estaba hirviendo, Slam Gummer ya puso los fideos lo encendió a fuego rápido haciendo que saliera una llamarada por debajo que casi lo freía, en cambio Yoggull Dickers y sus súbditos iban mucho mas entrenados, iban cocinando y pasandose las cosas como si estuvieran haciendo una exhibición de circo mas bien, aquello no era nada normal, pusieron dentro los fideos y entonces tiraron de la olla haciendo que todos cayeran como si estuvieran en realidad creando una crepe que una sopa de fideos.

-Parece que Slam Gummer y Yoggull Dickers están ganando posiciones -anunció Persiatus.

-Vamos Skylar, puedes hacerlo -insistió Kai queriendo que ganara con todas las de la ley.

Skylar hacía lo que podía pero no tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo todo a la vez, no estaba tan cualificada para cocinar a esa determinada velocidad, jamas antes había conseguido hacerlo todo de esa manera y encima sus ayudantes no eran los mejores que había tenido nunca, echaba de menos que su padre estuviera ahí para insistirle como él solía hacerlo.

-¿Donde pongo esto? -pregunto uno de los cocineros dirigiéndose hacía Bulk.

-Déjalo por ahí -señalo Bulk sin prestar atención.

En ese momento Slam Gummer volteo la mirada observando lo que hacía ese cocinero de Chen y al verle llevando aquellas bolsas de harina se le ocurrió una idea, se dirigió hacía uno de los suyos y le susurro una idea al odio, este afirmo con la cabeza.

Se dispuso a poner las bolsas de harina en uno de los estantes cuando entonces en ese momento el cocinero de Gummer agarro un trozo de fideo bien enorme y lo puso sobre la hoja de la cuchara para hacer de catapulta, espero el momento, puso una sonrisa maliciosa y entonces lo lanzo golpeando del otro lado que sobresalía. Salió volando y acabo cayendo justo dentro de la boca del cocinero, se atraganto con el fideo y empezo a ahogarse.

-Ese tío se esta ahogando -señalo Cyrus.

Skylar corrió apuradamente y entonces cogío al cocinero y le hizo la maniobra de Heimlich del cual le hizo sacar el fideo de un estirón, se quedo agotado por haberse atragantado de esa manera.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto queriendo entenderlo.

-Ha sido él -señalo Kai dándose cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

-¡Buuuh! -gritaron abucheando S. y Maythowne.

Todos empezaron a boicotear al cocinero por lo que había hecho, aquello no le gusto a nadie.

-Ha hecho trampa, que lo descalifiquen -dictamino dirigiendose hacía todo el mundo.

-Lo siento gente, pero en este concurso no he dicho nada acerca de si hay reglas o no, así que alguien resulta herido no es mi posible, ¿a que no es verdad amigos piratas? -declaro Persiatus dando a entender que se la sudaba si alguien hacía trampa.

-¿Que? -chillo sorprendido Skylar al oír eso.

Aquello hizo que los otros dos cocineros se rieran entre dientes de una forma incrédula, sabían que pasaría eso y se lo tenían bien acordado.

-Oh no, ya lo han vuelto a hacer -mencionó Tito Gus.

-¿Hacer que? -pregunto Misako.

-Hacer el truco de tirarle un fideo a la boca de los concursantes, es la típica trampa de Slam Gummer -confeso atemorizado al acordarse de eso.

-¿Y nos lo avisas ahora? -reprocho Nya al escuchar su confesión.

-Es que el año pasado Gummer prometió de que jamas volvería a hacer esas trampas -aclaro.

-Y ahora las ha vuelto a hacer -concluyo descaradamente Miles.

Mientras Stronger y los otros dos estaban indignados al ver eso ya que nadie hacía nada.

-¿Como pueden dejar que haga esas trampas? -cuestiono Ed.

-Porque así funciona este juego, no hay reglas, y el único consejo que te pueden dar es: Haz lo que puedas antes de que te ganen los demás -comento seriamente Stronger al darse cuenta de como funcionaba el asunto con todos los piratas y los que representaban este evento falso.

-¿No puede hacer algo? -pregunto Edna agarrándole por el brazo.

-Si estuviera aquí no sería por algo -reprocho insistiéndoles para que entendieran que por mucho que quisiera hacer algo de justicia no estaba en su derecho hacerlo en este lugar.

Se llevaron al compañero hacía otra parte mientras Skylar se quedaba resentida al ver que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y no le quedaba mucho para terminar con todo.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto Bulk al respecto.

-Tenemos que seguir, no podemos perder mas tiempo -recrimino Skylar mientras se movilizaron de vuelta a la cocina a seguir con todo.

-¿Ocurre algo por poder perder un compañero? -pregunto Miles dirigiendose a Gus para saber su opinión al respecto sobre si eso provocaba algo o no.

-Es lo mismo que hacer trampas, a todos le dan igual -indico Gus soberanamente.

Todos estaban que les subían los nervios debido a que todo esto mas falso no podía hacer, era como lo mismo que había pasado con Chen su isla, habían pasado de estar en un concurso para probar sus habilidades, a estar en un lugar donde a todos les daban igual lo que sucediera con los concursantes.

-En cualquier momento, voy a acabar estallando en llamas -mencionó Kai.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas Kai, tan solo quedan seis minutos -aviso Pixal observando el contador y tan solo quedaban unos minutos para que llegara a cero.

Skylar y los otros dos siguieron con todo lo que ponían mientras el tiempo iban contando, los ninjas siguieron desesperados porque acabase de buena manera, Persiatus y Zimmer miraban con una cara incrédula, Ronan mantenía una cierta mirada de interés, Stronger y los Walker estaban manteniendo una cierta expresión de impaciencia debido a que como estaban las cosas, S. y Maythowne se lo estaban tomando tan bien que se habían conseguido unas botellas de bebidas para disfrutar del espectáculo, el contador ya había llegado a dos minutos.

Skylar hacía todo lo que podía, no le quedaba mucho y el caldo con los fideos metidos dentro estaban apunto de terminar de cocerse a fuego rápido cosa que no era muy buena opción.

Persiatus levanto su reloj de muñeca y observa que ya no faltaba poco.

-Un minuto y medio y todo terminara -decreto Persiatus.

-Pronto sabremos quien ha ganado, si es que acaso la señorita Chen ha logrado hacerlo como tal -comento amargamente Cryptor.

-No te preocupes ya tengo algo preparado por si ello no falla -indico Zimmer y entonces volteo la mirada hacía una de las gradas.

Entre el publico se encontraba el soldado Truman alzando su brazo con aquella pulsera electrónica conectada al traje, activo un pequeño láser y entonces disparo una pequeña cápsula, puso otra y entonces salió disparada hacía la sopa que estaba creando Yoggull, todas las sopas de fideos de los otros dos concursantes estaban siendo contaminados con lo que contenía aquella cápsula.

Este afirmo levantando el pulgar de que lo hizo, Zimmer meneo la cabeza conforme.

-¿Ha hecho lo que creo que ha hecho? -cuestiono eufóricamente.

-Así es, no pienso dejar que nada de esto salga mal, ni por un momento -dictamino Zimmer decidido a hacer todo lo posible para conseguir lo que quería.

-Vamos Skylar, tu puedes -insistió Kai intentando de contener los nervios que tenía.

Skylar lo mezclo bien, le puso sal y entonces siguió mezclando sin parar.

El contador no le quedaba, solo un minuto.

-Skylar, tu puedes, confía en ti -se aferro Kai concentrandose para hacer que ganase.

No sabía que hacer, sentía que el peso del mundo le estaba cayendo encima, necesitaba hacer algo o lo perdía todo, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, cometer lo mismo que Slam Gummer, hacerle trampa, pero también se acordo de lo que le prometió a Kai, alzo la mirada y veía como se estaba esforzando por creer que pudiera ganar de verdad, quería que sucediera eso, entonces lo decidió, terminaría la sopa por puro corazón.

Siguió mezclando hasta agarrar todos los fideos y mezclarlos dentro del plato.

El contador solo estaba en cinco, cuatro, tres dos, uno... y cero. Se oyó una campana y entonces todo se detuvo haciendo gritar a la gente.

Skylar suspiro aliviada, eran los peores minutos que había tenido en su vida, jamas antes había llegado a este momento, se arrodillo contra el suelo mientras se quitaba el delantal. En cambio Slam Gummer choco los cinco con sus cocineros, Yoggull hizo lo mismo con sus compañeros cocineros pero estos le levantaron para mostrar su fiereza y superioridad.

-Ah -suspiro Kai al ver que por fin termino, pero aún quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-No suspires mucho Kai, todavía queda la prueba para saber si esta bueno -indico Nya.

-Ya lo se, dame un momento -pidió expresamente Kai al respecto.

-Lo ha conseguido -dijo entusiasmado Ed mientras dirigía una mirada de entusiasmo hacía Edna, en cambio Stronger no se sentía interesado en eso para nada.

-¿Cual crees que lo ha hecho mejor? -pregunto S. al otro.

-No se, por mi que lo han hecho los dos, pero apostemos hoy a que ha sido la señorita Chen -opino sinceramente poniendo a prueba las opciones que habían.

-Yo también apuesto por lo mismo -acepto sin mas dilación.

Ronan mientras hizo un gemido pensativo al intentar de saber quien podía ganar ahora.

-Bueno, vemos que todos han llegado a tiempo de poder terminar su sopa de fideos, de eso es algo que estamos todos orgullosos -comento Persiatus dirigiendose hacía todo el mundo.

Todos aplaudieron convencidos por ese dicho, incluido Ronan.

-Pero... ahora solo puedo haber un ganador en esta prueba, solo uno, puede crear la mejor de sopa de fideos del mundo, y para probarlo, yo, Jared Persiatus, me ofrezco voluntario para poder probar todos los platos a la vez -anunció y entonces se metió dentro del hueco mientras todos seguían aplaudiendo confiando en su amado líder.

-Dale esto a Skylar cuando la tengas delante -le entrego Zimmer la pistola que contenía la energía fantasma para que le absorbiera su poder elemental.

-No te preocupes, voy a ocuparme de dejar a esa ninja humillada por ti -indico echándole una sonrisa descarada y de pura desconfianza.

Zimmer se mantuvo firme, no soportaba como le hacía esos gestos.

-Procurad de no tirarme las cosas, son de un valor incalculable -aviso procuradamente dirigiendose hacía los otros dos que estaban ahí con lo suyo, le hecho una mirada seria a Paxton 2.0.

Se le quedaron mirando extrañados ante aquel repentino comportamiento.

-Ahora en serio, ¿quien se cree que es este tío? -critico seriamente Clarissa.

-Me da mala espina -opino Paxton 2.0.

-¿Vamos a hacer algo con él o no? -pregunto dirigiendose hacía Zimmer.

-Ya lo haremos, en cuanto los tengamos a todos con sus cabezas servidas en bandeja -dictamino Zimmer mientras seguía mirando hacía la arena donde se encontraba Skylar.

Entonces llego Persiatus andando hacía los cocineros donde les estaban esperando ansiosos excepto por Skylar que estaba bastante aterrorizada por lo que estuviera apunto de hacerle.

-Bien queridos espectadores, ya me tenéis aquí en la arena de combate, ahora veamos quien será el plato de sopa de fideos que será tomado por mis papilas gustativas -anunció vacilantemente.

Aquello hizo que todos se rieran de aquel chiste por lo bien que sonaba.

-Estupidos, yo hice ese mismo chiste hace dos años -reprocho indignado Ronan.

-Empecemos por uno al que ya conocemos bien de sobra, y ese mismo es: Slam Gummer -dirigió señalando irónicamente Persiatus al cocinero de las gafas chillonas.

Este hizo una reverencia irónica como agradecimiento.

-Dinos Slam Gummer: ¿Como es la sopa de fideos que has hecho? -pregunto dirigiendose con el micrófono para que hablara.

-Ah, la verdad es que esto es algo así como un clásico al que ya hemos visto anteriores veces, plato de fideos acompañado de salsa pesto y trozos de maíz -confirmo con un tono susurrante.

-Emh, un plato muy vegano por lo que parece no -objetó interesado.

-Yo a eso lo probaría -opino Cyrus encantado con ese plato.

-Yo lo probé una vez, te sabe lo mismo que un rollito primavera -confirmo Tito Gus.

-¿Eso es imposible? -critico Miles.

-Créeme, sabe igualmente que uno mismo -corroboro plenamente sin mas dilación.

Se quedo Cyrus encantado con esa idea.

-Pues muy bien, probare la sopa de salsa pesto con maíz -corroboro Persiatus y entonces levanto enseñando el plato que se notaba bastante verde.

Agarro los palillos y saco un fideo de entre el plato, lo levanto y se lo comió, se quedo degustándolo lentamente mientras todos los demás asomaban la cabeza con expectación para saber muy bien que iba a opinar, Persiatus siguió así hasta que al final puso una mirada de puro fastidio.

-¿Que cojones es esto? -reprocho asqueado y entonces escupió el trozo de fideo con puro descaro.

-Ah -se quedaron exhaltados todos al oír su comentario.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sorprendida Skylar al oír eso.

-Imposible -dijo Ronan indecisa al escucharlo, jamas antes había sentido asco la comida de ese.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿que ocurre? -cuestiono Gummer sin entender nada.

-Esta sopa sabe como si alguien le hubiera metido un calcetín sudado y luego lo hubiera lavado en un estanque lleno de perros mugrientos de mucho mas antes -critico fastidiado y entonces tiro el plato al suelo pateándolo con todas sus ganas-. Guardias, llevaoslo.

Entonces un par de soldados guardias aparecieron y se llevaron consigo a Slam Gummer que se quedo incapacitado al no entender que sucedía.

-Pero no entiendo señor, yo jamas le he fallado, lo juro, no se que ha pasado, soy un profesional, yo nunca falla en estas cosas -insistió desesperado Gummer al ver que se lo llevaban castigado, mas adelante sus propios cocineros ayudantes le acompañaban insistiendo a los guardias.

Persiatus intento de quitarse el sabor de la boca pero no podía, luego siguió:

-De acuerdo, ya hemos visto que Slam Gummer ha fracasado, ha creado la peor sopa del mundo, pero eso no significa que este concurso haya fracasado del todo, todavía siguen habiendo dos concursantes mas -declaro abiertamente dirigiendose a los otros dos finalistas.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿como ha podido fallar si es un profesional? -cuestiono Misako.

-¿Y adonde se lo llevan? -pregunto Garmadon al respecto.

-Pues resulta que si uno falla el propio concursante se tiene que ir, pero si ha creado algo así como una sopa horrible y se queda Persiatus de malhumor, entonces me temo que se lo van a tener que llevar por la fuerza -declaro Tito Gus con tono solemne.

-¿Y que sucede con ellos? -pregunto Nya.

-Me temo que ahí no puedo decirte que sucede -indico razonablemente.

Ahí entonces todos se hicieron una mala idea de como funcionaba este concurso, mas adelante Stronger y los Walker estaban igual de estupefactos.

-¿Que habrá pasado para que tenga esa sopa horrible? -cuestiono Edna.

-Ni idea, ¿usted que opina capitán Stronger? -se dirigió Ed al hombre.

-No se yo, pero a mi me da que hay espías por aquí que no quieren que nadie gane -indico observando fijamente a los alrededores.

-Ha funcionado señor -confirmo Cryptor.

-Así es, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo que Persiatus pruebe la sopa de Skylar y entonces los tendremos a todos justo donde queremos -confeso Zimmer riendo incrédulamente.

Entonces Persiatus se acerco hacía donde estaba el pirata barbudo y de cara senil.

-Dinos Yoggull Dickers: ¿que tipo de sopa has hecho? -pregunto acercándole el micrófono.

-Bueno, he hecho uno que ya me conozco de siempre, pues como soy un pirata y me encantan los mares y el agua, he hecho una sopa muy recomendable para lo que es el trabajo de pesca, y eso es una sopa de calamares con tinta negra -anunció mostrando un plato de fideos negros bañados en tinta de calamar.

-Uhum, interesante -dijo interesado Persiatus al ver eso.

-¿Cuanto hace que no como de eso? -se cuestiono pensativo Garmadon.

-Pero ya comías algo negro como eso -le hizo acordar Wu.

-Ah si, ya me acuerdo, maldad concentrada en vitaminas, aquello si que estuvo bueno -indico hacíendose una rara idea de lo que fue aquello.

-¿De verdad probaste eso? -cuestiono Misako al oír esa confesión.

-Si, y créeme, no lo hice porque me gustara -retracto seriamente.

-Y luego besas a la gente con esa boca -critico ella alejandose de él al sentir asco por eso.

-Misako -insistió Garmadon al ver como se apartaba.

Se quedo Wu lamentandose y llevandose la mano a la cara, había vuelto y ya estaban todos otra vez montando una escena sin sentido.

-Muy bien, probare la sopa de fideos negros -anunció alzando el plato, volvió a coger los palillos y esta vez agarro unos cuantos mas que la otra, se los comió y se quedo degustándolos tranquilamente mientras todos los demás tenían las miradas fijas de nuevo al querer saber que iba a sentir.

Los ninjas estaban también con la misma expectación ya que si la suya estaba mucho mejor que la de Skylar entonces estaban jodidos.

Persiatus siguió probándolo hasta que de pronto sintió el mismo horrible gusto de antes, lo escupió todo de una forma descarada mientras todos se quedaban estupefactos.

-¿Que mierda es esta? -reprocho tirándole el plato-. Sabe igual que la otra.

-Oh venga ya, esa es cualquiera -recrimino Yoggull.

-¿Pero como es posible que las dos sepan igual? -critico Kai.

-Ni idea -opino sinceramente Lloyd.

-Quizás haya una manera -aviso Pixal con una cara inerte.

-¿Él que? -pregunto interesado.

-Alguien debe de haber colocado algún tipo de sustancia que pueda provocar un mal sabor en la sopa haciendo que todo el que la engulle le de un autentico asco -concluyo lógicamente.

-¿Pero entonces eso significa... -en ese momento se dio cuenta, era posible que Skylar hubiera hecho trampa al final de todo.

Dirigió la mirada hacía ella del cual no parecía tener ni idea de lo que sucedía. Ella se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y veía aquella tristeza al pensar que había roto con su confianza, no sabía que hacer, nada de esto tenía sentido.

-Se acabo, estoy harto, guardias, llevaoslo a él también -ordeno caprichosamente.

Entonces otros dos guardias viniendo apunto de llevarse a Yoggull.

-Esto es injusto, llevo como diez años ganando en este concurso sin incidentes, es imposible que esta sopa este asquerosa -reprocho injustificadamente.

Ambos lo cogíeron intentando de llevárselo por la fuerza al ver lo fuerte que era.

-¡No me llevaréis! -recrimino Yoggull y se soltó pero entonces unos cuantos mas aparecieron tirandose encima de él para inmovilizarle.

Luego el resto de los cocineros se quitaron los gorros y se pusieron a luchar contra los guardias, vinieron mas intentando de detenerlos a cada uno al ver la que estaban liando.

-Ahora si que se ha puesto bueno -comento Maythowne.

-Si -afirmo y ambos chocaron los cinco.

Ronan lo estaba viendo y sentía que algo iba mal en este concurso.

-Pero esto no tiene sentido, Yoggull jamas ha creado una sopa que resulte horrible -indico sinceramente Tito Gus al no entender como sucedió eso.

-¿Ningúno? -pregunto Miles.

-Ningúno, es como si de pronto todos lo hubieran hecho mal -dijo nerviosamente.

-A mi me da que alguien ha hecho trampa -opino Cyrus al respecto.

-¿Pero quien se atrevería a hacer trampa? -cuestiono Cole.

-Yo se muy bien, alguien a quien le prometí que no hiciera trampa si es que acaso quería hacer las cosas bien -declaro Kai dandose cuenta de que si había hecho trampa Skylar.

Todos se le quedaron mirando indecisos mientras él tenía una mirada indemne y sin pestañear siquiera, estaba fastidiado al descubrir esa verdad.

Persiatus no lo podía soportar mas, necesitaba algo que no le chafase la fiesta.

-Escuchadme bien mis queridos espectadores, entiendo de que esto no ha sido nada agradable, pero os prometo que lo arreglaremos, de acuerdo -aviso seriamente para dejarles claro que todo iba bien.

Skylar estaba algo indignada al pensar que todo iba mal, se le acerco Bulk por el otro lado.

-¿Tiene algo usted que ver? -pregunto incrédulamente.

-Claro que no -le reprocho negando esa suposición.

-Me lo parecía -volvió a su lugar de la misma forma que había aparecido.

-Pues como ahora los dos últimos concursantes han sido eliminados de una forma non grata, solo queda un concursante, uno al que apenas nos convenciera de estar aquí -indico señalando hacía Skylar ya que era la ultima que quedaba.

-¿A que ha venido eso? -cuestiono Nya.

-Ni idea -espeto sinceramente Tito Gus.

Ronan se mantuvo un poco nervioso debido a que sabía muy bien que si ella ganaba, entonces él accedería a llevárselos consigo para sacarlo de este agujero.

-Muy bien Skylar Chen -se fue acercando con el micrófono levantado-: ¿Que nos tienes preparado hoy, es algúna receta especial que aprendiste de tu padre?

-No, solamente una sopa de fideos normal -confeso.

Ahí entonces puso una cara como de no creérselo oficialmente.

-Una sopa de fideos normal y corriente -anunció incrédulamente.

Aquello hizo que todos se rieran injustamente debido a que no se creían que después de toda esa pelea por llegar tiempo hubiera dado lugar a una sopa común de fideos. Los ninjas los veían y no se podían creer que se estuvieran mofando de ella de esa manera.

-¿Pero serán unos capullos estos? -critico quejándose Kai al ver lo que hacían.

-Tranquilo Kai, ya veras como al final de todo acaba haciendo una buena sopa -opino Pixal.

-Eso espero -dijo indignado debido a que sabía que hizo trampa.

Persiatus termino de reirse y entonces se dirigió con una cara de pura amargura hacía la chica.

-Intenta de no envenenarme como los otros y te juro que te envió a los juegos -dictamino amenazadoramente debido al ya malhumor que tenía por todo el asunto.

-No prometo nada -discutió Skylar entregándole el plato.

No dejo de mirarla fijamente mientras se dirigía de vuelta hacía el publico.

-Ahí viene -aviso Cryptor, entonces los otros dos se asomaron por la terraza.

-Voy a probar la sopa de fideos de Skylar Chen -anunció y entonces agarro con los palillos uno de los fideos y se lo metió en la boca.

Todos asomaron la cabeza nerviosos debido a que querían saber que iba a decir al respecto, los ninjas eran los mas estupefactos de todos, incluido el propio Ronan que se encontraba en su sitio con una mirada nerviosa debido a que quería que ganara. Los otros dos S. y Maythowne igual de nerviosos pero a su propia manera bebiéndose las bebidas de una forma desorbitada, los Walker se agarraban de las manos mientras Stronger se aguantaba las ganas de no sacarse de encima los nervios que tenía, ahora si que se empezaba a interesar de verdad.

Persiatus lo estaba degustando de la misma forma cuando entonces sintió algo raro que no había probado nunca, puso una mirada de expectación y entonces dijo:

-Ala, es la mejor sopa de fideos que he probado nunca -declaro.

-Oh -dijeron todos al unísono al ver que si le encanto.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto Skylar.

-Así es, es lo mejor que he probado en mucho tiempo, me encanta -corroboro plenamente y siguió comiendose lo que aún quedaba en el plato-. Declarado entonces, Skylar Chen gana el concurso.

Todos aplaudieron encantados al ver que gano, los ninjas se pusieron entusiasmados abrazandose y chocando los cincos al ver que gano por fin.

-Lo ha conseguido Kai -le aviso Cole al ver que su novia lo logro.

-Si, ya veo -afirmo pero sintiéndose muy poco conmovido.

Jay y Nya terminaron abrazandose cuando entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y se separaron inmediatamente pero sonrojandose debido a lo avergonzados que estaban.

-Perdona -se disculpo él personalmente.

-No es culpa mía -se retracto injustamente sin dirigirle la mirada.

Los tres ancianos se felicitaron mientras Wu veía como Misako le agarraba de la mano a Garmadon en vez de la suya, estaba claro que ya le quería otra vez.

-Uff -suspiro Ronan al ver que lo consiguió, ahora iba a largarse de ahí por fin.

S. y Maythowne se estaban meneando el uno contra el otro de la poca alegraría que tenían.

Skylar no podía estar mas contenta, había logrado hacer aquello que su padre hizo jamas, ganar sin hacer trampa, eso era todo un logro.

-Bien hecho señorita Chen -felicito Bulk al respecto.

-Lo se -afirmo convencida de ello.

-Gracias por haberme entregado este nuevo sabor, este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que nadie me ha hecho nunca -agradeció Persiatus y la abrazo consolado por haberle entregado esa sopa.

-De nada -agradeció sintiéndose raramente conmovida por sus palabras.

En ese momento Persiatus pensó, le había dado la mejor sopa de fideos que había probado en su vida, así que no tenía ningúna razón para apresarla, no tenía que hacer caso de lo que decía Zimmer al respecto, de pronto observo algo que le resultaba bastante raro, entre el pliegue de la camiseta veía algo asomándose entre el pantalón, era un shuriken, una estrella ninja. Al ver eso se dio cuenta de que si era una autentica ninja, una ninja en su pueblo, eso era algo que iba contra las normas de las pocas reglas que había, tenía que terminar con eso ya mismo, ya sentía que lo estaban engañando, entonces rápidamente saco la pistola que le había dado el otro y le inyecto la energía fantasma por la espalda, ni noto el pinchazo.

Luego se separo de ella mientras le daba una expresión de entusiasmo.

-Escuchadme bien mis queridos piratas espectadores, hemos visto como por primera vez una chica gana en este concurso, lo ha conseguido con tal honor, que no tengo palabras con que describirlo, excepto una sola cosa, de la que ya sabemos muy bien -explicó dando a entender que iba a imponer su derecho a ganarse su propio mérito.

Entonces Ronan se levanto sabiendo que ahora le iba a decir que alguien viniera para que le ayudara en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, ese tenía que ser él.

-Creo que se muy bien lo que toca -aviso Maythowne.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tu crees? -cuestiono el otro asumiendo que lo tenía todo preparado.

Así que por eso mismo digo esto -se puso a contar lo que le iba a otorgar a Skylar cuando entonces se giro poniendo otra mirada incrédula y de puro odio-: Guardias, apresadla.

En ese momento un par de guardias la cogíeron desprevenidamente mientras ella se quedaba sin entender nada, era como si hubiera cometido algún error a pesar de todo y ahora tenía que ser castigada por eso mismo.

-Ey, ¿que cojones estas haciendo? -reprocho Kai al ver lo que hacía.

Ronan se quedo tan estupefacto que se levanto con una mirada de ojos desorbitados.

-Pero si ella ha ganado -recrimino Tito Gus.

Todo el mundo se puso a quejarse al ver que ya la estaba deteniendo como si fuera una perdedora, entonces uno de los guardias se puso a registrarle todo el cuerpo.

-Lo siento mis queridos amigos piratas, pero nuestro querida concursante, que acaba de ganar el concurso, resulta ser una maldita ninja -confeso eufóricamente mientras la señalaba a la vez que uno de los guardias sacaba el shuriken que tenía escondido.

-Oh -dijeron todos estupefactos al descubrir.

-Tíos, ¿que esta pasando? -pregunto nerviosamente Kai al ver que todo se fue al carajo.

-Eso no es verdad -retracto injustamente Skylar.

-Claro que es verdad, os están buscando por asesinato en primer grado, no se como es que estas aquí, pero te diré una cosa-: ¿Donde están tus amigos? -pregunto maliciosamente.

-Vete a la mierda -reprocho y le escupió en la cara.

-Esa si que ha sido una buena escupida -objetó Maythowne.

-Si -afirmo el otro y ambos chocaron los cinco al estar de acuerdo.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que justo descubrieron a Skylar cuando gano, eso era algo totalmente injusto, con todo lo que se esforzó y ahora esto.

-Tenemos que hacer algo -aviso Kai dispuesto a cometer una imprudencia.

-No podemos hacerlo, si vamos a salvarla sabrán que somos nosotros -indico Miles.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos? ¿Dejarla ahí tirada? -objetó obviamente.

Ahí tenía razón, era eso o estropear la tapadera que tenían.

-No podemos -indico lamentablemente Wu.

Skylar intento de forcejear para que les quitaran de encima cuando al final se harto del todo.

-Dejadme en paz -reprocho y entonces encendió sus manos haciendo que todos los de alrededor se apartaran al ver que estaba en llamas.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver eso.

De pronto se le apago el fuego de las manos, ya no tenía poderes.

-¿Pero y que pasa ahora? -se cuestiono extrañada.

-Vaya, si que funciona de verdad -objetó Persiatus alzando la pistola.

-Le han puesto la energía fantasmal -señalo Kai eufórico y entonces marcho corriendo entre las gradas dispuesto a salvarla.

-No Kai no -grito Miles intentando de detenerle, era demasiado tarde.

-Joder -se llevo Jay las manos a la cabeza.

-Capitan Stronger, ¿no puede hacer nada? -pregunto insistentemente Ed.

-No puedo hacer nada, estoy fuera de mis derechos en este lugar, y si lo hiciera descubrirían mi tapadera y os cogerían a vosotros también -indico lógicamente.

Ambos se miraron aterrorizados al ver que no podían hacer nada desde ahí.

-Kai -escucharon un grito y entonces observaron que entre mas allá del centro de las gradas se encontraba Kai corriendo hacía la arena.

-Oh dios mío ese es Kai -objetó sorprendida Edna al verle.

-¿Entonces eso significa que... -Stronger se puso a mirar mas arriba y observo que ya estaban ahí, los ninjas observando como su amigo se largaba-. Ahí están.

-Jay -intento de llamarle su madre.

-No lo haga -recrimino impidiendo que cometiera una imprudencia.

-¿Porque no? Si están ahí -reprocho Ed asumiendo que había querido eso desde el principio.

-Lo se, pero ahora no, esta no es la mejor opción para llamarles, ahora no -indico dando a entender que la situación ya se había complicado mas de la cuenta y ya no servía.

-¡Skylar! -grito Kai yendo directo hacía ella para socorrerla.

Persiatus se giro observando quien venía, veía a aquel muchacho de sudadera roja venir hacía él asumiendo que era por la chica.

-Guardias, detenedle -ordeno otra vez.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar hasta Skylar otros dos guardias mas le agarraron de los brazos impidiendo que pudiera seguir avanzando mas de la cuenta.

-Ya tenemos a uno -confirmo Cryptor mientras Zimmer asomaba la cabeza.

-Kai -grito Skylar al ver que a él también le cogíeron.

-¡Skylar! -forcejeo quitándose de encima a los guardias y marcho directamente hacía ella.

Persiatus se quedo pensando, porque iba a por la chica, ¿quien era ese? ¿Era a lo mejor un amigo? Solamente había una forma de demostrarlo. Se puso en medio y entonces le cogío del cuello y le puso la pistola inyectándole el ultimo litro de energía fantasma que quedaba en el bote. Aquello lo hizo desmayarse y cayo al suelo medio inconsciente con Persiatus mirandole incredulamente.

-No jorobes -declino Ronan al ver que ya también le cogíeron a él, rápidamente se escabullo no queriendo saber nada del tema por si acaso, ya había terminado ahí.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, tienen a mi hermano -insistió Nya.

-No podemos, ya se lo avisamos y él no hizo caso, ahora tendrá el mismo castigo que Skylar -indico seriamente Garmadon hacíendole entender que si lo hacían iba a acabar pasando lo mismo.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer, dejarlo ahí tirado? -cuestiono Jay dirigiendose seriamente hacía ellos.

Todos se miraron sin saber que hacer, antes con Skylar podrían haberlo logrado, pero ahora con los dos ahí en medio, las cosas se habían complicado justo de la peor forma.

-Levantadle -ordeno y entonces levantaron a Kai que estaba consciente pero algo mareado.

Le chasqueo los dedos para despertarle del todo, se le aclaro la vista.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto seriamente.

-¡Suéltala! -protesto intentando de forcejear otra vez.

-¿He dicho que quien eres tu? -se lo volvió a preguntar pero de mucho mas malhumor.

-Es Kai Smith, el ninja de fuego -declaro señalando Bulk, se chivo apropositamente.

Todos los de alrededor se quedaron estupefactos al ver eso.

-Gracias por tu ayuda amigo -recrimino Kai al ver que se chivo nada mas que por joderle.

-Que te den ninja -reprocho de mala manera y se largo de ahí.

-Conque eres otro ninja mas eh, dime, ¿estas solo o no? -pregunto interesado.

-¿Tu que crees? -le cuestiono indirectamente.

Entonces saco un cuchillo bien enorme y se lo puso contra la barbilla para que se callara.

-Escuchame bien, yo no quiero a ningún ninja en mi pueblo, sobretodo vosotros dos que acabáis de humillarme delante de todo el mundo, dime: ¿A que has venido tu y tu amiguita? -dictamino hacíendole entender que le iba a decir todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Eso no te incumbe, y tampoco lo que haya hecho ella, le dije que no hiciera trampa, y fijate en lo que ha hecho -declaro incrédulamente.

-¿Como? -se sobresalto al escuchar eso y entonces clavo el cuchillo sobre la arena.

-Kai, ¿porque? -cuestiono Skylar al ver lo que dijo.

No le dijo nada, simplemente le indico con una mirada indirecta de puro descaro y desconfianza.

-Sabía que algo iba mal, lo sabía, no podía ser perfecto, ¿has envenenado los platos de los otros dos concursantes? -le pregunto dirigiendose enrabiadamente hacía Skylar.

-Yo no se nada sobre ello, yo no he hecho nada -contesto ella justificando su opinión.

-Pues claro, nadie hace nada, todos mienten, este es un mundo pirata, ¿pues sabes que? Nadie le miente a Persiatus y se larga con los bolsillos llenos de mierda que me pertenecen, suerte que os tengo aquí vulnerables para poder mataros con mis propias manos -rechisto nerviosamente, estaba tan desquiciado que ya no tenía ni idea de lo que decía.

-¿Que somos vulnerables? Tu no enteras de nada -reprocho y entonces se dispuso a incendiar todo su cuerpo cuando de pronto se le apago todo-. ¿Pero que pasa?

La energía fantasma es la puta hostia colega -dijo vacilante Persiatus mientras meneaba la pistola con el bote por encima de la entrepierna.

-¿De donde demonios has sacado eso? -cuestiono Skylar.

-De mi nuevo amigo, Killian Zimmer -señalo hacía el palco principal donde ahí Zimmer asomo la cabeza mostrandose delante de todo el mundo, puso una sonrisa picarona de puro orgullo.

-Es Killian Zimmer -reconocieron estupefactos los espectadores al ver de quien se trataba.

Los ninjas se quedaron consternados al ver quien estaba ahí.

-No puede ser -dijo sorprendido Cyrus al verle.

-Hijo de puta -comento Pixal con descaro.

-Esa me parece que es la primera vez que te oigo decir un insulto -espeto Lloyd.

-Gracias, pero ahora en serio, ¿Que hace él aquí? -discutió severamente.

En ese momento también se asomo Cryptor delante de Zimmer.

-Y con Cryptor encima -indico Cyrus al verlo.

-¿Los conocéis? -pregunto Tito Gus al respecto.

-Claro que si, son la razón de porque estamos aquí -reafirmo Miles.

Luego se asomo Clarissa también.

-Y encima también esta esa zorra de Clarissa -dijo malhumorada Nya al verle.

Luego se asomo por ultimo Paxton 2.0. soltando unos agudos gemidos.

-¿Y que es esa bestia? -cuestiono Garmadon al ver a aquello que no tenía ni idea.

-No se porque pero a mi me da que eso de ahí es Paxton -corroboro Miles reconociéndolo bien.

-Billy Paxton, ¿el que se murió? -cuestiono suponiendo Misako.

-A mi no me parece que se ha muerto del todo -exclamo obviamente.

Kai no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el hombre al que andaban buscando y los había convertido a todos en criminales estaba ahí mismo disfrutando del espectáculo.

-Escuchadme bien queridos admiradores de Puerto Pirata, se que todos vosotros me conocéis, habéis oído hablar de mi en todas partes, y ahora yo me presento ante todos ustedes -anunció Zimmer mostrandose de forma armoniosa apropositamente.

Todos se sentaron en sus sitios orando de forma autocompasiva.

-¿Pero que cojones están haciendo? -cuestiono Miles extrañada al ver esa escena.

-Adorar a su dios criminal -aclaro Tito Gus.

-Lamento que este concurso haya acabado muy mal por culpa de estos ninjas infiltrados, pero os prometo de que Persiatus tiene el castigo perfecto que se merecen -dictamino.

Todos aplaudieron dejando a los ninjas en un estado que de puro pánico.

-Pero señor, solamente tenemos a dos ninjas, no hay ningúno mas que haya venido a por ellos -aviso seriamente Cryptor al ver que parte del plan no estaba funcionando.

-Lo se, es que ellos son demasiados listos como para venir a rescatar a sus amigos en una situación como esta, en cambio Kai Smith si, no ha podido resistirse a rescatar a su amiga, por eso ha venido -aclaro dando a entender que ya se lo suponía desde el principio.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer entonces? Seguir aquí hasta esperar a que vengan los otros -cuestiono exasperada Clarissa al respecto.

Paxton 2.0. afirmo soltando otro gemido irrelevante.

-Y si, no pienso dejar que los ninjas se escapen otra vez, los tengo justo donde quiere, y esta vez, no me harán perder el tiempo que me han quitado -acordo maliciosamente dando a entender que iban a esperar el tiempo suficiente hasta tenerlo todo zanjado.

Persiatus se arremango el cuello y entonces prosiguió.

-Como castigo por vuestra intrusión en este pueblo, sufriréis el mayor castigo que se exige en este lugar -dictamino dispuestos a darles el peor de todos.

-¿Y de cual se trata? -reprocho Kai.

-A luchar en el coliseo del caos mañana por la noche -declaro.

Aquello los sobresalto mas que nunca, todos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso ya que significaba que tendrían que enfrentarse de nuevo solo que peor aún.

-Esto da mal rollo -exclamo Maythowne.

-Y que lo digas -espeto S.

-A muerte -añadió.

Aquello fue mucho peor que todo lo demás.

-Kai -suplico Skylar al ver lo que les iban a hacer.

-Lo siento -se disculpo personalmente intentando de cogerle la mano pero no podía.

-Llevaoslos de aquí -ordeno con tono caprichoso.

Entonces ambos se los llevaron arrastrando hasta alejarlos de la arena uno por uno.

-Esto no puede estar pasando -dijo Jay llevandose las manos a la cara al ver que ahora sus dos amigos estaban apunto de morir de la peor forma, Nya lo animo poniendose encima de su hombro.

Todos se llevaron un gran pesamen pero el mayor de todos fue Miles que no paraba de mirar a Zimmer sabiendo que lo había hecho todo apropósito desde el principio.

Sonrío dando una sonrisa picarona de estar orgulloso de lo que había hecho, los tenía a los dos justo donde mas quería, en el peor lugar posible de la tierra en sus manos, o casi.

ENTONCES...

Zane se levanto sintiendo un gran temor, puso una mirada rígida y entonces dijo:

-Esta aquí -reconoció de algúna forma que Zimmer estaba ahí mismo.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

PROXIMO CAPITULO: TODOS ESTABAMOS EQUIVOCADOS

ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA TEMPORADA

TODAVIA HAY MAS DE NINJAGO


	4. 4·Todos estabamos equivocados

NINJAGO:

NINDROIDES PARA SIEMPRE PARTE II

PARTE 4

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

FINAL DE TEMPORADA

CAPITULO 4: ESTABAMOS TODOS EQUIVOCADOS

EN ALGÚNA PARTE DE LA CARRETERA

El mismo recorrido que llevaba directamente a Puerto Pirata estaba completamente despejado, habían unas pocas hojas tiradas en el asfalto pero entonces apareció un coche patrulla que paso toda velocidad haciendo que salieran volando.

Johnston iba a toda mecha con el coche yendo directamente a ayudar a Stronger a los otros, había tardado todo un día pero al menos iba a tener el tiempo suficiente como para que al menos pueda ayudarlo en el mejor momento oportuno.

-Voy a conseguirlo, voy a conseguirlo -se dijo orgulloso y entonces acelero mas de la cuenta.

Giro bajando por la esquina y siguió así mientras mas allá se encontraba Puerto Pirata.

EN EL COLISEO DEL CAOS

Kai y Skylar se encontraban metidos dentro de las mazmorras que habían dejado de la arena de combate, estaban separados por dos rejas pero al menos podían estar al lado para poder hablar sobre lo que sucedió anoche, los habían metido acusados de ser ninjas intrusos en un lugar donde no se permitían ninjas y ningún tipo de orden.

-¿Que crees que nos van a hacer? ¿Había algo que dijo tu padre acerca de lo que significa ser acusado de ser ninja en un lugar como este? -pregunto sinceramente queriendo saber que pasaría después pero sin dirigir la mirada.

-No, no ha pasado ningún ninja en los últimos 50 años -confeso.

-Mira tu que bien -exclamo incrédulamente.

Entonces Skylar se giro mirándolo fijamente intentando de hacer que la mirara a la cara.

-Kai, ¿porque no me miras? -pregunto insistentemente.

-Porque no soporto ver a una tramposa -declaro.

-Yo no hice trampa, tienes que creerme, no hice trampa de ningúna forma, y si lo hiciera no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo, estuve ahí enganchada a la cocina los últimos diez minutos -insistió Skylar hacíendole entender que no lo hizo.

-Me prometiste que no harías trampa, y lo has hecho -entonces se giro mirándola con una cara incesante de querer llevarle la contra.

-Yo no lo hice, tienes que creerme de verdad, yo ya no soy esa mujer -se puso a sollozar.

Kai ya no sabía que hacer, no podía creer que la única chica a la que había amado durante tan poco tiempo le hubiera engañado de esa forma tan traicionera.

-Mira Skylar, cuando te conocí solamente me quede colgado por ti por lo guapa que eras, pero después de ver que eras hija de Chen, pensaba que había algo malvado en ti, ahora entiendo que era, y es eso mismo -explicó dando su punto de vista sobre lo que era ella.

-Fui malvada porque mi padre me crío así, pero eso no significa que lo sea en el fondo, solamente hay alguien tan malvado aquí y ese mismo es Zimmer, el hombre que nos ha metido en esto en realidad -justifico seriamente.

En ese momento se oyó que se abría la puerta, se hicieron a un lado y vieron como alguien bajaba por unas escaleras que llegaban de un hueco de luz, notaron los pasos bajando de forma piadosa y entonces vieron quien era, el mismísimo Persiatus agarrando un trozo de tarta en un plato.

-Hola capullos -saludo con un tono descarado, luego probo un bocado de la tarta.

-¿De donde has sacado eso? -pregunto indirectamente Kai.

-Es mi tarta de cumpleaños, he tenido que soplar las velas por mi mismo solamente con mis consejeros en vez de con todo el mundo, y ahora por vuestra culpa tengo que hacer algo que no quería hacer con nadie mas -declaro avanzando hacía ellos.

-¿Y que es? -pregunto incrédulamente Skylar.

Agarro otro trozo de la tarta de una forma descarada e insultante y entonces dijo:

-Castigaros a todos cuando pensaba disfrutar de mi premio, y ahora me he quedado sin fideos de los que poder degustar, así que ahora tendré que mandaros al Coliseo del Caos para que luchéis el uno contra el otro y contentar al publico para que no piensen mal -confeso.

Ambos se llevaron un tremendo disgusto al saber eso ya que significaba que ahora tendrían que hacer lo mismo que ya habían hecho anteriormente solo que peor.

-Pero podemos hacer una cosa -anunció.

Entonces ambos asomaron la cabeza interesados aunque sabían que iba a decir algo malo.

-Decidme donde esta el resto de vuestros amigos -propuso.

-No están aquí, ya se habrán largado lejos hacía otra parte -reprocho Kai.

-Mentira -rechisto sin creérselo.

-Castiganos si quieres, pero aunque sepamos donde están, preferimos morir aquí que chivarnos de los que son nuestra familia -dictamino ella dejando claro que no iban a hacer nada para impedir que cogíeran a sus amigos a cambio de sus vidas.

Los miro a ambos sabiendo que estaban perfectamente de acuerdo con eso.

-De acuerdo, no quería hacerlo, pero, solamente hay una forma de razonar con vosotros -indico y entonces se giro mostrando como alguien mas bajaba acompañado de unos cuantos mas.

Veían como resonaban los pasos que iban bajando hasta ver de quien se trataba en realidad, se trataba de Zimmer y de los suyos que estaban detrás.

-Tu -dijo Skylar sorprendido al ver que era el que los había metido ahí.

-Maldito cabron, ¿como eres capaz de venir aquí y tratarnos así? -reprocho Kai poniendose delante de la verja, puso una cara de puro malhumor.

-Puedo porque yo soy quien os ha metido en todo esto, y a pesar de todas las complicaciones que me habéis dado, estoy bastante orgulloso de vosotros -comento expresamente.

-¿Orgulloso de que? -cuestiono Skylar.

-De ver como sois capaces de odiaros el uno con el otro, estáis tan hechos el uno para el otro que no entendéis que parte de vuestras riñas es una mas de vuestro propio sentimiento de compartir -aclaro dando a entender que pretendía mostrarles la diferencia de como se amaban mutuamente.

-¿De compartir? Tu jamas le has compartido nada a nadie, solamente te importas tu mismo -excuso Kai queriendo entender a que venía con esa cuestión.

-No que va, me importan muchas cosas -retracto.

-¿Como Robert Julien? -sugirió.

Aquello le hizo entrar en razón, se le vino una sensación de puro espanto y odio.

-Oh oh, ahí te ha dado -exclamo irónicamente Persiatus.

Entonces Zimmer se acerco poniendose delante de Kai separado de la verja.

-Vuelve a decir eso, y te pongo uno de los cinturones que tienen mis hombres -dictamino.

-Tu ponmelo, y ahora mejor vuelvo como un fantasma -justifico poniendose de brazos cruzados.

Carraspeo pensativo y entonces tuvo una idea para hacerle entrar en razón.

-Muy bien -dijo y entonces volteo la mirada hacía Persiatus-. Abre la puerta.

-¿Que haga qué? Tu estas loco, ¿que pasa si vuelve a tener sus poderes? -cuestiono Persiatus exigiendo que no lo hiciera.

-No los tendrá, no después de lo que voy a hacerle -indico seriamente.

Se lo pensó detenidamente y entonces trago el ultimo trozo de tarta.

-Esta bien, lo haré -acepto a regañadientes y entonces saco las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Zimmer chasqueo los dedos y entonces aparecieron sus otros tres amigos.

-Hola Cryptor -saludo descaradamente Kai al ver al nindroide.

-Ninja -rechisto con un tono susurrante.

-Hola Clarissa -saludo incordialmente Skylar a la ver a la chica traidora.

-Volvemos a vernos chica de los fideos -dijo indirectamente.

-¿Como has dicho? -se ofendió al escuchar eso.

-Dejadlo ya -rechisto Paxton 2.0. mostrandose inflexible delante de ellos.

-¿Quien es el grandullón al que has traído a tu fiesta? -cuestiono asombrado Kai.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi amigo Billy Paxton? Pues esto es lo que quedo después de que el nindroide lo tirara a 20.000 por hora -declaro mosqueado al acordarse de eso.

-Se ve que esta un poco cambiado -exclamo irónicamente.

Este lanzo un gemido irreversible al escuchar esa frase, Kai se aparto atemorizado.

-¿Donde esta el nindroide? -pregunto Cryptor también por el mismo tema.

-En el chatarrero seguramente, porque tu lo mataste -recrimino sarcásticamente.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que le iban dar mucha pelea.

-No me dejas otra opción -dijo Zimmer y entonces se aparto apareciendo el sargento Truman quitándose su cinturón de implosión.

-Ey, eso de ahí es mío -señalo Skylar notando que tenía colgando su ballesta de fuego.

-Ah esto, es un detalle de tu padre -comento incrédulamente Truman mientras agarraba la ballesta.

-Cabron, dámelo -insistió levantando el brazo para cogerlo.

Entonces Cryptor saco su espada y le puso la hoja encima como para cortárselo.

-Por donde empiezo -le puso a prueba para hacerle ver que si no paraba se lo cortaba entero.

Skylar atendió a razones y saco el brazo de ahí y se callo.

-¡Déjala en paz! -insistió Kai reprochándole que no la tocara por nada del mundo.

Paxton 2.0. se harto y entonces cogío a Kai levantándolo por el cuello, este estaba que se ahogaba.

-No jorobes -exclamo Persiatus sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía.

-Suéltale -ordeno Skylar al ver lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Lo haré, en cuanto hable de verdad -decreto y entonces Truman le puso el cinturón implosivo alrededor de su cintura, se conecto-. Ahora.

Obedeció y entonces lo soltó, se estaba asfixiando de verdad.

-¿Vas a decirme ahora donde están tus amigos? -pregunto de vuelta.

-Pregunte por ahí -rechisto.

Zimmer refunfuño y entonces Paxton 2.0. lo volvió a coger levantándolo de vuelta pero esta vez Cryptor se puso delante dispuesto a desactivar el botón del cinturón.

-Escuchame bien, si Cryptor saca ese botón de ahí, todo esto explotara con todos nosotros dentro incluido yo y Persiatus -explicó dando a entender lo que pretendía hacer ahora.

-¿Que qué? -cuestiono sobresaltado Persiatus al oír eso-. Estas loco.

-¿De verdad quieres matarnos a todos nosotros?

-Por mi vale -rechisto de vuelta negándose a cooperar.

Entonces Cryptor agarro con mas fuerza el botón apunto de sacarlo del todo.

-Puedo que para ti sea fácil morir, pero miralo bien, dejarías morir a Skylar Chen, por tu silencio -indico hacíendole ver que también iba a sufrir las consecuencia si lo hacía.

-Kai no lo hagas, sabes muy bien que va de farol -insistió ella impidiendo que lo hiciera.

-Y lo dice la tramposa -objetó Clarissa.

Aquello hizo que todos se rieran de lo bueno que sonaba.

-Uno mas, y todos morimos -dejo bien claro una ultima vez.

Kai no sabía que hacer, no podía decírselo porque sino a sus amigos serían castigados de la misma forma y eso era algo que no podía dejar que pasara, pero que podía hacer por Skylar, entendía que había hecho trampa, pero era eso suficiente para matarla, la quería, le prometió demasiado, no podía dejarlo pasar, no ahora, ni nunca.

-Antes estaban en un hotel, pero ahora a estas horas seguramente ya se habrán largado de ahí -confeso deliberadamente.

-No -asintió Skylar al ver que logro decir la ubicación de los otros.

Carraspearon estando de acuerdo con que decía la verdad.

-Eso no parece suficiente -objetó Cryptor al respecto.

-Puede ser, pero es bastante obvio de que a estas horas los ninjas se han largado de donde estaban, hay que ir a buscarlos uno por uno hasta hallarlos vivos -decreto Zimmer.

-Pero no podemos hacer eso, si lo hacemos entonces todo el mundo pensara que cualquiera puede ser un ninja y por culpa de eso se armara un motín, todos los piratas acabaran muertos en menos de un dia entero -aviso alarmadamente Persiatus conociéndose el tema.

-Es cierto -afirmo el sargento Truman.

Entonces Zimmer se lo pensó un poco mejor sabiendo que eso daba problemas.

-Pues no nos queda otra que dejar que ellos vengan a nosotros, si quieren ver como sus amigos mueren en el Coliseo del Caos -dictamino mejor decidido que antes.

Corroboraron estando de acuerdo y entonces se dieron la vuelta para marcharse.

-Será mejor que no intentéis hacer nada, tenemos este lugar vigilado -aviso seriamente.

Se marcho y entonces Persiatus le cerro la puerta dejando a Kai apenado e indeciso.

-Puede que Zimmer os haya mostrado su peor cara, pero yo tengo la mía, y llevo años sin usarla -recrimino insistentemente Persiatus mientras ponía una expresión de soslayo.

También se marcho dejándolos ahí con las manos en la cara de la vergüenza que tenía.

-Ahora están muertos -mencionó él.

-No están muertos todavía, ellos ya sabían que esto pasaría, seguramente estarán en otra parte poniendose a pensar en un plan para rescatarnos -rechisto Skylar negando esa opción.

-No lo harán, no van a romper con la tapadera, ahora que Zimmer esta aquí los buscara a cada uno y les meterá esa energía fantasma o lo que sea que se llame esa cosa -indico caprichosamente.

Ahí entonces Skylar pudo comprender que estaba mas apenado que lo que había estado en su vida.

-Mira Kai, entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo porque pienses que he hecho trampa, pero hay una cosa que tienes que entender y es que tenemos que trabajar juntos o sino jamas saldremos de aquí con vida, ¿te quedas conmigo o no? -explicó Skylar hacíendole entender que a pesar de los problemas que habían tenido ahora iban a tener que trabajar juntos les gustase o no.

Kai asomo la cabeza y entonces se acerco apoyando su manos sobre la reja que separaba a Skylar, ella se acerco también y puso la palma de su mano encima de la suya, ambos la juntaron con lo poco que tenían, se miraron sonriendo al ver que ahora confiaban de nuevo en el uno del otro.

EN OTRA PARTE DE PUERTO PIRATA

Una unidad de soldados suicidas iban peinando la zona mientras todo el mundo se les quedaba mirando al ver que ahora todos se sentían como si esto pareciera mas un campamento militar que un pueblo pirata sin ningún tipo de orden.

En un rincón asomo Pixal la cabeza observando como se iba la unidad, luego bajo la cabeza volviendo a dirigirse hacía los demás que estaban igual de escondidas.

-He seguido el patrón y al parecer volverá a pasar la misma unidad al cabo de 45, 9 minutos -corroboro Pixal tras haber analizado el paso de los soldados.

-¿Esa cuenta existe? -cuestiono Lloyd.

-¿Cuantos son? -pregunto Miles al respecto.

-Como cincuenta hombres como mucho -decreto seriamente.

-Zimmer ha mandado a toda su unidad para cogernos, y con todos los piratas que hay aquí tenemos a un ejercito completo -concluyo frustrado.

-¿Que podemos hacer? ¿Como sacamos a Kai y a Skylar de ahí? -recrimino Cole.

-Me temo que por ahora no podemos, vamos a tener que idear un plan mucho mejor, uno en el que no consista en que nos vean -decreto Misako como mejor opción de momento.

-Pues hemos estado como días aquí y no ha pasado nada todavía -indico Cyrus.

-Eso es porque no sabían quienes somos, pero ahora viendo a dos androides, un parapléjico y dos viejos que parecen sacados de una película de artes marciales de los años 70 sabrán exactamente quienes somos ahora -comento incrédulamente Miles dejando claro como eran las cosas ahora.

Todos se le quedaron mirando notando que tenía razón en eso.

En ese momento Pixal asomo la cabeza hacía Zane que se encontraba atrás de todo observando la nada con un aspecto indeciso y sin inmutarse.

-Zane -le llamo mientras se dirigía hacía él.

Tenía una mirada como de no querer expresar nada, ni siquiera de seriedad.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le apoyo la mano en su hombro.

-No, la verdad es que no, él esta aquí, y se los ha llevado, a Kai y a Skylar, esta empezando -contesto con un tono tartamudeante como si hubiera visto su peor pesadilla.

-¿Que esta comenzando? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Mi peor miedo, él de capturar a todos mis amigos, ya tienes a dos, todos nosotros somos los siguientes ahora -declaro.

Con eso pudo entender Pixal que si preocupaba Zane por los demás, tanto como para ponerse así, pero ahora viendo como estaban las cosas, necesitaba de su ayuda mas que nunca, tenía que poder ser él de antes si quería luchar una vez mas.

-Zane, mira, entiendo de que ese disparo en el ojo te ha dejado con ese raro comportamiento, pero tienes que entender que no es culpa tuya que le hubieras insistido a Ronan ayer de esa manera, te entiendo, entiendo que quieras ayudar, pero compadeciéndote no te ayudara en nada ahora mismo -explicó hacíendole entender la diferencia entre querer ayudarles y no hacer nada para poder protegerles de algo en lo que no podía ayudar.

Se decidió volver con ellos cuando entonces le cogío del brazo deteniéndola.

-¿Como puedes saber lo que es compadecerte? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Porque ya lo he experimentado, y créeme, no estoy muy orgullosa de haberlo sentido así -confeso dando a entender que había pasado ya por tanto que ya tenía muy clara lo que era ser humana.

De pronto algo paso por su cabeza y se inmuto de repente mientras toda la informacíon se le venía en la pantalla de su cabeza.

-¿Pixal? -cuestiono Zane al ver lo que le pasaba.

Tenía todo un rectángulo repleto de números que iban subiendo a gran velocidad hasta que entonces uno de los números se ilumino de verde.

-Ha pasado -dijo.

-¿Que? -no comprendió.

-Ven, ya se cual es el numero de serie de la bala-insistió cogiéndole de la mano para ir con ellos.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto interesado.

-Chicos, he encontrado algo -les aviso eufóricamente.

-¿Él que? -pregunto Garmadon.

-Ya se cual es el numero de serie que tenía la bala -decreto.

-¿En serio? Porque habían un montón de opciones -no lo pudo creer Cyrus al escuchar eso.

-Lo se, pero he podido hacer un análisis rápido y he conseguido determinar cual era el numero exacto que tenía la bala en realidad -afirmo poniendose delante de ellos para hablar del asunto.

-¿Y eso de que nos sirve? -cuestiono encaprichandose Jay como siempre.

-Pues resulta que en tan poco de un segundo he podido analizar que esa bala fue fabricada en algún lugar de estas recónditas montañas -corroboro y entonces materializo un gráfico en forma de proyector donde se veía la imagen de unas montañas gemelas con las puntas nevadas.

-¿Que hay ahí? -pregunto Wu.

-Al parecer en esas montañas se encuentra un pueblo que antes era rico por tener una fabrica que creaba la mayoría de las armas mas peligrosas de este mundo, pero desde que se cerro la mayoría de las armas que se fabricaron se perdieron con el paso del tiempo y nunca mas se supo donde acabaron -aclaro dando a entender que hay se encontraba el origen de la bala.

-Zimmer debió de haber comprado o obtenido las armas de algúna forma, así es como tiene todas esas maquinas incrustadas en sus soldados suicidas -concluyo Zimmer.

-Y no es solamente eso, hace unos años un grupo de excavadores encontró unas extrañas cuevas que contenían un extraño material que nunca antes habían visto en su vida -añadió.

-¿Que era? -pregunto Lloyd interesado.

-Una extraña energía que era capaz de desintegrar todos los elementos a la vez -confeso.

-La energía fantasma -chasqueo Garmadon los dedos al reconocerlo.

-Así es, ahí fue donde se origino realmente la energía fantasma, Zimmer debió de haber adquirido una gran cantidad de esa energía fantasma y ahora la utilizando contra nosotros -reafirmo.

-Y encima funciona -exclamo sobrecogido Miles.

-¿Pero eso de que nos sirve? Zimmer tiene una gran cantidad de esa energía y nos la puede lanzar como si fueran migas de pan en la cara -recrimino caprichosamente de vuelta Jay.

-Por eso he pensado en esto: en cuanto recojamos a Kai y a Skylar, nos iremos directo a esas montañas para intentar de encontrar respuestas y así saber a que nos enfrentamos en realidad -ideo Pixal dando a entender que ese era el siguiente trayecto del viaje.

Todos se quedaron pensando en esa idea, entendían de que si iban ahí entenderían como era que funcionaba esa sustancia, pero sabiendo que tendría que irse mucho mas lejos de lo que ya habían hecho hasta ahora, sonaba a que era demasiado de lo que pretendía parecer.

-Hagamoslo -acepto Zane.

-¿De verdad estas de acuerdo con esto? -pregunto Nya.

-Así es, si es verdad que Zimmer ha estado obteniendo todas sus armas de ahí, prefiero acabar con todo lo que tiene y así equilibrar la balanza a nuestro favor -decreto bien decidido.

-¿Estáis de acuerdo con esto? -pregunto Garmadon dirigiéndose al resto.

-Si -afirmaron convencidos.

-De acuerdo, en cuanto rescatemos a todos los que tenemos que rescatar, nos marcharemos con el Ninja Carrier hacía las montañas y terminaremos con esta guerra de una vez por todas -acordo dejando bien claro que este era el plan y no había marcha atrás.

En ese momento escucharon unos gritos que sonaban familiares.

-Oh no -dijo Misako descubriendo de que se trataba.

Alzaron la vista y observaron que pasaba un grupo de soldados suicidas acompañado a Cryptor y a Clarissa, tenían apresado a Tito Gus y este estaba forcejeando para poder soltarle.

-Dejadme ir, yo no he hecho nada, yo no tengo nada que ver con los ninjas -suplico Tito Gus.

-Calla la boca -reprocho Cryptor queriendo que se callara de una vez.

-¿Adonde se lo llevan? -cuestiono Cole.

-Al hotel -indico Miles.

-¿Pero hay no van a encontrar nada? Ya nos hemos largado -cuestiono Lloyd.

-Si, pero existe una persona que seguramente lo acabara escupiendo todo en cara -mencionó Cyrus acordándose de otro personaje del que se olvidaban.

-Ay por dios -dijo Jay reconociendo de que se trataba.

-A Kai y a Skylar nos le va a gustar esto -opino sinceramente Zane.

Se llevaron a Tito Gus a pesar de lo que suplicaba mientras todos se quedaban mirando, entre ellos se encontraba Ronan que ponía una cara de resignación y fastidio al ver eso.

EN EL HOTEL

El hotel estaba repleto de gente cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo sobresaltar a todo el mundo dejando caer todo lo que tenían encima, era Cryptor que la había abierto de una patada tan fuerte que la levanto de un tirón, todos pasaron dentro mientras Tito Gus se había callado de momento al ver adonde lo habían traído.

Mas adelante se encontraba S. que estaba a lo suyo como siempre, bajo la mirada mientras estaba leyendo el periódico como siempre, noto que pasaba y no puso una mirada de estar sorprendido por ver quien había entrado de aquella forma tan poco campante.

Cryptor siguió avanzando y entonces hizo un gesto que permitió que los soldados suicidas tirasen a Tito Gus hacía adelante, lo soltaron tirándolo de una forma brusca.

-¡Ey! -reprocho al ver como lo trataban.

-Si quieren encargarse de este van a tener que hacerlo atrás en el patio -aviso S.

-¿Donde están? -pregunto Cryptor con tono insistente.

S. puso una mirada de ir moviendo los ojos de un lado para otro.

-¿De quien habla? -se hizo el que no sabía nada aunque lo hacía apropósito.

-De los ninjas estupido idiota humano -reprocho encaprichado al ver que ya no estaba cooperando como debería, lanzo un gemido de disgusto.

-Epa amigo no me hable así o tendré que mandar a los de la limpieza a limpiarle esa boca, aunque claro que usted como es un robot pues tendrá que cambiarse algúnos cables ya que estamos -procuro S. al ver como se estaba comportando ahora con él.

-Yo no necesito cambiarme ningún cable -agarro a Tito Gus y lo puso contra el escritorio de costado, apenas podía soltar algún gemido-. ¿Donde están los ninjas? Dígalo o él muere.

-¿Que? -cuestiono sobresaltado al oír eso.

Lo levanto y lo tiro de vuelta para que se callara de momento.

S. se puso de brazos cruzados mientras asentía con un aspecto incrédulo.

-Habérmelo dicho antes -acepto poniendose de acuerdo.

-Gracias -agradeció con tono moderado-. ¿Donde están ellos?

-Recogieron sus maletas esta misma mañana, fueron los mejores clientes que he tenido en años -decreto mostrandose como si pareciera algo normal.

-¿Donde cojones están los ninjas ahora? ¿Que han dicho? -se encapricho aún mas y entonces fue levantándolo y golpeando a Tito Gus una y otra vez de lo enfadado que estaba.

-Cryptor basta -ordeno Clarissa para que se detuviera.

Al final el nindroide se calmo y soltó a Tito Gus haciendo que se cayera completamente dolorido.

-Yo me ocupo ahora -objetó.

Respondió lanzando un gemido de disgusto al no estar de acuerdo.

-¿Que es lo ultimo que has sabido de los ninjas? -pregunto Clarissa cooperando con él.

-La verdad si quisiera decirlo no sería algo gratis -mencionó incrédulamente.

Entonces Clarissa saco una moneda de oro bien reluciente.

-Eso esta mejor -acepto encantado al ver aquella moneda.

-¿Ahora vas a cooperar o tendré que venir con la caja fuerte de todos los bancos que hay en Ninjago? -pregunto asumiendo que ahora lo iba a hacer bien.

-De acuerdo, vale, la ultima vez que vi a los ninjas fue cuando...

De pronto se escucho algo raro y al instante vieron que algo cayo rompiendo la vitrina de arriba de la entrada, miraron extrañados y observaron una extraña bola gris metálica, tenía un marcador en forma de pitido rojo y de pronto se desactivo, todo exploto haciendo salir una enorme humareda de humor gris que lo cubrió todo incluido a ellos.

-¿Que es esto? -cuestiono caprichosamente Clarissa al no ver nada.

-Nos han tendido una trampa -mencionó Cryptor.

En ese momento unos extraños individuos se metieron en el salón y marcharon sigilosamente entre la humareda sin que los vieran, cogíeron a Tito Gus y luego se encargaron de S. soltando un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, se los llevaron a todos.

-Cryptor, ¿puedes ver algo? -pregunto ella dirigiendose al nindroide.

-Tengo esto -activo una visión calorífica notando un gráfico de lo que había delante.

Veía a todo el mundo sintiéndose asfixiado y entonces observo a unos extraños sujetos llevandose a Tito Gus y a S. juntos afuera del hotel.

-Oh no -dijo alarmado al ver que se los llevaban.

Marcho corriendo saliendo del hotel donde apenas había algo de humareda pero no vio nada, ya se los habían llevado en menos de un segundo.

-¿Donde están? -grito a los cuatro vientos al ver que perdió su ultima oportunidad.

Todos se quedaron observando la escena incluido Ronan tremendamente sorprendido.

-No jodas -exclamo y entonces marcho corriendo sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

ARRIBA EN LA COLINA

Stronger había vuelto con los suyos reuniendo a todo el equipo ahora que sabía que estaban los ninjas ahí pero no solamente eso, sino que encima el hombre que había contactado con él: Zimmer, también se encontraba ahí para hacer lo mismo que pretendía hacer desde el principio.

-Señor, ¿que vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunto Jace al respecto.

-No lo se -declaro con un tono que no sonaba a nada bueno.

¿En serio? Nos vamos a quedar aquí esperando a que usted termine de compadecerse de si mismo -recrimino insistentemente al ver que ya se le venía el mismo problema de siempre.

-Yo no me estoy compadeciendo de mi mismo, vale, el problema que tengo es que ahora no solamente he descubierto que los ninjas están aquí, sino también Zimmer, eso significa que son dos tiros en uno, podemos cogerlos ahora que tenemos la oportunidad o ir a coger al peor postor -reprocho encaprichado Stronger hablando como un histérico.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿que hacen los ninjas con Zimmer? -cuestiono Seliel ese hecho.

-No, en realidad Zimmer les ha tendido una trampa a los ninjas, ellos en ningún momento estaban confabulando con él -aclaro sensatamente Edna al reconocer lo que vio.

-¿Pero entonces porque mataron a Waters? -cuestiono Alan.

-No mataron a Walker, también les tendió una trampa, no lo veís, nos han engañado como una banda de tontos, Zimmer es el único culpable aquí -aclaro eufóricamente Dareth.

-Pero si entonces ellos son inocentes, ¿a que hemos venido aquí? -indico Seliel reconociendo que había algo que no concordaba con todo esto.

Entonces todos miraron hacía Stronger asumiendo que los había mentido durante todo este tiempo.

-Stronger, ¿porque estamos aquí en realidad? -inquirió seriamente.

-Para atrapar a los ninjas y llevarlos a la justicia, pero ahora Zimmer esta aquí y eso lo convierten en dos objetivos al mismo tiempo -aclaro hacíendoles entender lo que quería que entendieran.

-No, tu sabías que los ninjas eran inocentes, pero hemos venido aquí porque estas convencido de esa idea de que mataron de verdad a Waters cuando es bastante obvio que Zimmer ha estado haciendo todo es tiempo esta tan farsa, ¿él fue quien se comunico contigo no? -justifico.

-Claro que no, si lo hubiera sido entonces habría avisado a alguien -negó esa suposición.

-Zimmer es un maestro del engaño, te ha engañado amenazandote a cambio de venir aquí y coger a los ninjas por tu propia cuenta, ¿es eso cierto? -recrimino el señor Bucket.

-Claro que no -siguió negándose.

-¿Y entonces que tienes que esconder? -recrimino una ultima vez Seliel.

-Que Zimmer sabe mi jodido secreto -confeso sin darse cuenta.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar eso ya que significaba que si era verdad.

-Lo siento -se quedo indeciso y acabo cayendo de rodillas.

-¿Pero que tío? Nos acabas de mandar aquí simplemente porque te tiene contra las cuerdas -espeto sobresaltado Dareth al descubrir toda la verdad.

-No quería hacerlo, pero no podía permitir eso -justifico dejando claro que no tenía opción.

Todos asintieron intentando de entender un poco lo que le pasaba cuando entonces alguien dijo:

-Así que eso era lo que no querías decirme en la comisaría -era una voz conocida.

Se giraron incluido Stronger que asomo la cabeza notando que ahí se encontraba Jonhston ahí delante y tenía una cara como de haberlo oído todo perfectamente.

-Marcus -se levanto sorprendido.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho -justifico él.

-Pero... -no sabía que decirle debido a que resultaba raro tenerle ahí mismo-. ¿Como es que estas aquí? ¿No te habías largado del todo?

-Así es, pero después de haber tenido una charla con Dutson, me di cuenta de que me necesitabas te gustase o no, y estamos juntos en esto para siempre a pesar de nuestras diferencias -afirmo dando a entender que había cambiado de opinión y decidió ir personalmente a por él para ayudarle.

Stronger intento de analizar esa mención y entonces comprendió porque lo había hecho.

-¿No te importa que te haya ocultado esto? -cuestiono.

-Claro que no, todos tenemos nuestros secretos, y yo también los míos, y yo te he contado el tuyo acerca de lo que paso esa misma noche -indico obviamente.

Aquello hizo que sintiera que se tenía que disculpar consigo mismo por lo que paso.

-¿Como esta la cosa? -pregunto volviendo al tema.

-Mal, la verdad es que mal, dos de los ninjas están retenidos a manos del jefe Persiatus que ahora se ha unido con Zimmer y ahora todo ese pueblo pirata se ha convertido en un campo militar para su grupito de villanos, si queremos entrar ahí será con la máxima discreción posible -indico.

-¿Y como lo vamos a hacer? No podemos entrar ahí solos y luchar contra todo un ejercito -cuestiono Alan reconociendo que necesitaban ser mas de los que eran.

En ese momento todos se miraron sabiendo que solamente había una manera.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Stronger sin entender porque ponían esas caras.

-Mark, te guste o no, solo hay una manera de ganar esta batalla, y esta justamente ahí abajo -espeto sinceramente Jonhston señalando hacía Puerto Pirata donde se encontraba él único grupo capaz de ayudarles en este mismo momento con el asunto.

EN EL COLISEO

Zimmer veía como otra vez estaban limpiando el coliseo después de la noche que tuvieron, puso una mirada rígida y entonces se dirigió hacía los otros dos.

-¿Y dices que se han llevado al señor Gus y ese al que llaman S.? -pregunto queriendo corroborar ese supuesto hecho.

-Así es señor, eran los mismisos ninjas, solamente ellos podrían haber creado esa distracción y llevarse consigo a esos dos sujetos sin que nadie lo notase -afirmo amargamente Cryptor.

-Me han dejado el pelo chamuscado -reprocho Clarissa mientras se tiraba de su propio pelo.

Aquello hizo que Paxton 2.0. lanzara un gemido de disgusto al oír eso.

-¿Para que se habrán llevado a un cocinero y a un recepcionista de hotel? -cuestiono Persiatus.

-No lo se, seguramente esos dos tenían algo de informacíon de los ninjas, el cocinero puede que mas, pero entonces esto significa que los ninjas harán lo que sea para proteger a todos aquellos que no quieren que sufran algún daño -comento pensativo Stronger.

-Los ninjas jamas han hecho eso -reprimió el nindroide.

-Pues esta vez si, no tienen donde esconderse, necesitaran buscar algo que les pueda servir de una mayor distracción para ayudar a sus amigos, ¿pero que? -inquirió pensativo Zimmer mientras se ponía el dedo en la barbilla al intentar de llegar a algúna conclusión.

En ese momento alguien golpeo la pared para llamarles, luego dijo:

-Señor -se trataba de Ronan.

-¿Que haces tu aquí, que no vez que estoy manteniendo una conversacíon sería con Zimmer? -reprimió Persiatus al ver que ya se metía su campeón en medio de donde no debía.

-Lo se, pero esto es algo que necesito hablar personalmente con usted -indico.

Todos se miraron asumiendo que le podían dejar por un momento.

-¿Me disculpáis? -pidió expresamente.

-Si -permitió Zimmer sin mas dilación.

Acompaño a Ronan dentro de su salón donde entonces lo puso recto y le dijo:

-¿Que te crees que estas haciendo? -reprimió encaprichado.

-Es por los ninjas -mencionó seriamente.

-Los ninjas -dijo incrédulamente-. ¿Que te importan de ellos?

-No puedo dejar que los hagas matar a ambos a cada uno en ese combate -dictamino.

-¿Y eso porque? Desde cuando tu me das ordenes a mi -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Entiendo de que pienses que te estoy contradiciendo, pero te juro que te lo digo esto con total sinceridad y es por tu propio bien -presiono de forma honesta para que lo comprendiese.

-¿Aja? -se convenció pero de forma incrédula-. ¿Y porque no pueden?

-Si metes a dos ninjas matarse el uno al otro, sería como estar demostrando que dos miembros de una tripulación se estarían matando sin el mas mínimo honor -indico lógicamente.

-¿Y a quien cojones le importa el honor? -reprocho injustificando esa mención.

-A ellos -señalo con una mirada hacía una bandera pirata con el clásico logotipo como dando a entender que esto era algo que le importaba verdaderamente al pueblo.

-De acuerdo, ¿y que pasa si lo hago? -ahora empezaba a entender.

-Pues que todos pensarían que no habría honor en este combate y se desilusionarían, no puedes poner a dos de un mismo equipo porque cada equipo es como una familia, y a la familia no se le puede matar -aclaro reconociéndolo bien.

-¿Pero a que le importan ellos si son un equipo de ninjas? -discutió otra vez.

-Un equipo es siempre un equipo, no lo dudes -indico sensatamente.

Con eso Persiatus ya tenía claro que había un problema, no podía dejar que esos dos se pelearan entre todos en el coliseo ya que eso provocaría un gran calvario, pero que otra cosa podía hacer.

-¿Y que hago entonces? -le pregunto queriendo una sugerencia.

-Déjeme a mi pelear con Kai y le juro que le daré una gran batalla -propuso bien decidido.

-¿Pelear con el chico de fuego? Tu estas loco.

-Este no es mi primer rodeo con un ninja señor -exclamo.

Se lo empezo a retomar de nuevo pero viendo como estaban las cosas, era eso o nada.

-Esta bien, lucharas con Kai en el coliseo del caos -acordo.

-Trato hecho -prometió estrechándole la mano. Luego este se le acerco al oído y le dijo:

-Intenta de escaparte de algúna forma con esto, y te juro que iré a por ti y no parare hasta que tenga tu cabeza colgando de mi pared -dictamino seriamente de forma amenazante.

-Vale -afirmo con tono murmurante.

Se separo de él y se marcho por el otro lado mientras Persiatus lo miraba de una forma persistente.

-Prométeme de que no intentaras hacer algún tontería en el coliseo del caos -aviso.

-Haré lo que sea, con tal de ganar -acordo explícitamente.

EN OTRA PARTE DEL PUEBLO

Los ninjas habían conseguido llevarse a Tito Gus y a S. de ahí y ponerles en un lugar seguro, les tenían las cabezas tapadas con sus túnicas del traje de ninja pero volteadas para que no les vieran. En cuanto llegaron adonde estaban antes se las quitaron dejándoles exaltados.

-¡Ah! -ambos suspiraron al haber aspirado aquel humo asfixiante.

-Ninjas -dijo sorprendido Gus al verles.

-Nos alegra de verte de vuelta Gus -saludo Nya al respecto.

-Vosotros, ¿porque? -pregunto S. al querer entender porque se lo habían llevado de esa forma.

-Lo siento S. pero teníamos que sacarte de ahí como nuestra máxima responsabilidad -se disculpo Zane junto con todo el resto para hacerle entender que lo hicieran por una cierta razón.

-¿Porque? Estaba apunto de decirles lo que había pasado -inquirió sin entender el asunto.

-Por eso mismo te hemos sacado, porque estabas apunto de chivarte de nuestra situación -recrimino Jay hacíendole entender que lo que iba a hacer no era nada bueno.

-Ah, vale -comprendió sinceramente.

-¿Este tipo es tozudo o que le pasa? -cuestiono intentando de entender si se comportaba como alguien avispado para llamar la atención o había nacido así.

-¿Donde están los otros? -pregunto Tito Gus al respecto.

-Kai y Skylar están atrapados aún en las mazmorras del coliseo del caos, no podemos sacarlos de ahí sin llamar la atención, y nosotros ya hemos llamado bastante la atención -comento Miles.

-Oh -se lamento Gus al escuchar eso, su sobrina estaba en problemas.

-No te preocupes Gus, conseguiremos sacarla de ahí como nos sea posible -consolo Cyrus.

-Gracias chicos, pero aunque lo intentéis, Persiatus junto con Zimmer y sus hombres os buscaran por todas partes con tal de que seáis castigados de la misma forma -mencionó seriamente.

-Y no solo eso, matara a todo aquel que haya estado relacionado con los ninjas de algúna forma incluido Tito Gus, S. y Maythowne -anunció Pixal.

-Maythowne, ¿que habrá sido de él? -se acordo S. de su amigo al que daba poco apoyo.

-No te preocupes, ya nos hemos ocupado de él -comento Lloyd.

En ese momento se oyó un grito seguido de algúnos murmullos y observaron como Garmadon junto con Wu y Misako traían consigo a alguien atado y con la túnica en la cabeza como habían hecho con los otros dos solo que este era un poco enorme, lo pusieron contra un montón de cajas de madera y entonces le quitaron la túnica mostrando Maythowne.

-Tu, ¿te han traído ellos? -pregunto sorprendido S. al verle que hasta él lo habían traído.

-¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? -cuestiono Maythowne al no entender nada.

-Os hemos salvado antes de que Zimmer os matara -aviso Misako al respecto.

-¿Porque? -reprocho sin entender el problema.

-Porque eso es lo que hacemos, salvamos a la gente, y os hemos sacado porque os prometimos que os sacaríamos de aquí, y eso vamos a hacer -aclaro Nya soberanamente.

Entonces ambos se miraron lanzando un suspiro de no ponerse muy de acuerdo.

-¿Vais a venir con nosotros o no? -pregunto Garmadon.

-Si, lo haremos -aceptaron a regañadientes.

-Por cierto, Maythowne, ¿donde dejaste el Ninja Carrier? -pregunto Jay acordándose de que se habían dejado el vehículo para que él terminara de repararlo.

-¿Él que? -pregunto de nuevo, tampoco entendía eso.

-De nuestro vehículo -le aclaro caprichosamente al ver que no se entendía para nada.

-Ah bueno, pues resulta que estaba haciendo una apuesta con un grupito de amigos y como vieron que Skylar no gano y ni ningúno de los concursantes, pues eso hace como perdí y no tuve mas opción que dárselo a ellos -confeso sinceramente intentando de no mostrarse muy culpable.

-¿Que has qué? -reaccionó sobresaltado Jay al ver lo que hizo.

-¿Como puedes ser tan irresponsable? -critico Nya al respecto.

-Si, eso, ¿como puedes ser tan irresponsable? -hizo lo mismo S. pero de forma indirecta.

-¿Tu acaso entiendes de lo que estas hablando? -le reprimió soberanamente.

-Pues no -exclamo dejándolo pasar tontamente.

-Bueno, no fue una decisión fácil, estaba yo ahí haciendo mis anotaciones cuando entonces aparecieron estos que querrían lo suyo y como no sabían que se trataba de los ninjas pues se lo quedaron así como así -explicó dando a entender que fue estúpidamente inoportuno.

-Ahora nos hemos quedado sin vehículo por tu culpa -rechisto Jay aguantandose las ganas de no querer darle una bofetada por la testarudez que hizo.

-¿Donde están esos amigos tuyos? -pregunto Tito Gus interesado.

-A unos metros al otro lado del pueblo, donde se encuentra una cantina que venden unos grandes y suculentos pescados para comérselos a mansalva -declaro haciendo el gesto de chuparse los dedos.

En ese momento a Nya se le ocurrió una idea para recuperarlo.

-¿No estarás pensando lo que creo que vas a hacer verdad? -supuso Jay al ver esa cara.

-Puede ser -afirmo sin mas dilación.

-Si vas a ir ahí te acabaran comiendo viva -advirtió seriamente.

Entonces se quedaron pensando como podían hacer eso.

-Yo iré contigo -anunció Jay.

-¿Tu conmigo? ¿Porque? -discutió ella sinceramente.

-No puedo dejar que hagas esto sola, y encima no puedo decirle a Kai que ha perdido a su hermana cuando alguien podría haberla frenado de hacer una tontería como esta -aclaro dando a entender que lo hacía por la mera molestia de ayudarla.

-De acuerdo iré contigo a recuperar el Ninja Carrier -acepto sabiendo que al menos estaría con él para arreglarlo todo.

-Eso esta bien -agradeció poniéndole una cara de satisfacción.

Ambos se acabaron sonrojando pero entonces se separaron como hicieron ayer mismo.

-¿A esos dos que les pasa? -pregunto S. dirigiéndose al nindroide.

-Es complicado -mencionó Zane.

-Ya veo -exclamo poniendo una mueca de descaro.

-¿Como vamos a hacer para recuperar a los dos? -pregunto Tito Gus.

-No lo sabemos muy bien, pero si hemos podido hacernos a la idea de que en algún momento dentro del Coliseo del Caos tendrá que haber una distracción tan grande como para que Zimmer y los suyos no la noten, nos abriremos entre el desastre y de ahí nos montaremos en el Ninja Carrier y nos iremos hacía un lugar seguro -intuyo seriamente Cyrus para al menos tener una idea.

-O sea nada -reprimió S. asumiendo lo mas obvio.

-Si que es algo, pero no vamos a decirlo porque es mas seguro tener la boca cerrada antes de que algúno de nosotros acabe con Zimmer de la misma forma -aclaro expresamente Misako.

-¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer cuando suceda eso? -pregunto Maythowne.

Ahora todos se miraron dandose cuenta de que tenía razón en eso, era un riesgo preocupante.

-No lo vamos a permitir de ningúna forma entonces -dijo alguien de una voz desconocida.

Todos se giraron sobresaltados y entonces observaron por detrás que hay estaba todo un grupo de policías al que no habían visto antes.

-Al fin os hemos encontrado -mencionó Stronger con una cara expectante.

-Capitan Stronger -dijo sorprendido Miles al ver que se encontraba el otro capitán.

-Mama, papa -dijo estupefacto Jay al ver que estaban sus padres.

-Hola tesoro -saludaron ellos al ver que ahí estaba su hijo.

-Papa -también se sorprendió Cole al verles.

-Hola hijo -saludo el señor Bucket con un tono indirecto.

A su lado se encontraba Seliel que miraba expectante hacía Cole interesada.

Ambos no sabían que hacer al ver a todos ellos ahí mismo.

-Esto da mal yuyu -exclamo irónicamente S. al ver la escena que se había montado.

DEVUELTA CON LOS PRISIONEROS

Kai y Skylar continuaban ahí apresados y sin saber que hacer, tan separados que era imposible que al menos tuvieran algo de contacto, Kai quería perdonarla un poco pero seguía sin creérselo, pero estando Zimmer aquí y después de ver la escena que montaron empezo a pensar un poco acerca de si todo lo que sucedió en el concurso paso de verdad o no.

-Skylar -la llamo.

-¿Que pasa Kai, ya estamos muertos? -pregunto ella con un tono somnoliento.

-No -reprocho insistentemente-. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

-Pues claro, ya se que voy a morir pero me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento -espeto chistosamente.

Se lo tomo como una buena broma pésima, se acomodo y entonces la miro a la cara.

-¿Tu piensas que lo del concurso fue una farsa? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

Entonces Skylar se acomodo mirándole al oír esa mención.

-¿Porque lo dices? -cuestiono extrañada.

-Cuando Persiatus probo de las sopas de Gummer y Yoggull todas sabían con el mismo tono asqueroso, ¿como es posible que supieran igual? -intuyo deduciendolo seriamente.

Ahí entonces se quedo pensando en ese hecho.

-Zimmer enveneno la sopas -dedujo oficialmente.

-¿Pero como? En ningún momento nadie mas se acerco a las sopas de los dos, tendría que ser algo que cayo encima en tan pocos segundos -cuestiono ese hecho.

Entonces Kai recordó otra cosa en la que no había caído antes.

-Truman -reconoció quien pudo haber hecho eso.

-¿Quien? -no comprendió ella.

-El soldado que hizo que tirara a Waters, tiene esa arma que le permite lanzar esas agujas, seguramente las lanzo y cayo algún tipo de sustancia que hizo que la sopa quedara horrible, joder -se llevo Kai las manos a la cabeza al descubrir la autentica verdad.

-¿Entonces nos han engañado? -replico alguien de una voz conocida.

Ambos se extrañaron al oír eso, Kai se levanto y se puso delante de la verja para intentar de saber quien fue él que dijo eso porque sonaba como alguien que estaba ahí con ellos.

-¿Quien esta ahí? -pregunto encaprichado.

-Nosotros -apareció Gummer en una de las celdas contiguas mas a lo lejos donde apenas podía notarse su figura, también apareció Yoggull por el otro lado estando en la misma situación.

-Vosotros dos -dijo sorprendida Skylar al ver que ahí fue donde habían ido a parar.

-No te veo muy sorprendida -esbozo Yoggull una mirada de soslayo al verla.

-¿Que os ha hecho Persiatus? -pregunto Kai interesado.

-Al parecer nuestro gran líder no tenía ni idea de que hacer con nosotros, así que decidido encerrarnos aquí a la espera de que nos diera algún castigo oportuno -mencionó Gummer.

-¿Y ese castigo oportuno es...

-Posiblemente la muerte o el exilio, si nos toca eso entonces significa que jamas tendremos acceso a vivir aquí para siempre -confeso.

-Y a nosotros seguramente nos tocara la muerte -indico Kai.

-No te preocupes por eso ninja, porque de lo único que tienes que preocuparte es lo que harás con ella mas tarde, ambos tendréis que luchar, y solamente uno sale de ese torneo: Dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive, así son las reglas del Coliseo del Caos -relato dejando claro el asunto.

Al oí eso Kai se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, iba a tener que luchar con Skylar sabiendo que estuvo enfadado con ella pensando que había traicionado su promesa de no hacer trampas cuando en realidad fue Zimmer quien hizo trampas todo el tiempo apropósito para meterlos aquí.

-Siento que este enfadado contigo por esto -se disculpo personalmente.

-No te disculpes por eso Kai, yo ya sabía muy bien de que algo andaba mal, era imposible de que hubiera envenenado las demás sopas si jamas en los últimos diez minutos me moví de ahí, es bastante obvio que otro tuvo que hacerlo -opino sinceramente Skylar al respecto.

Aquello lo comprendió aunque le costaba reconocerlo.

-Mirame -le levanto la barbilla para que le mirara a la cara-. Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos en esto, cueste lo que cueste.

Sonrío agradecido de escuchar eso y entonces se acerco dandole otro beso debido a lo mucho que la quería y que jamas dejaría que la apartaran de ella.

-¡Ah! -se quejaron ambos al ver esa escena, se hicieron a un lado.

De pronto sonó un ruido de estar golpeando algo que los sorprendió inmediatamente.

-Escuchadme bien atentamente tortolitos -reprocho Persiatus con un tono de mala gana.

Ambos se separaron poniendose en sus posiciones.

-No quiero hacer esto, pero no me queda otra: resulta que ha habido un cambio de planes, ahora no os pelearéis entre vosotros, sino uno solo con mi campeón -decreto encaprichado.

-¿No nos pelearemos? -pregunto Kai entusiasmado al oír esa noticia.

-Así es chico de fuego, resulta que no pueda tolerar esta opción así que ahora uno de los dos tendrá que pelear con él único campeón que se le da tan bien ganar -corroboro plenamente.

-¿Campeón? -cuestiono ese nombre pero entonces lo recordó-. ¿Ronan no?

-Él lo ha querido así aunque no me ha gustado nada, y creedme cuando os digo de que no os libraréis de esta de ningúna forma -dictamino explícitamente.

-¿Y nosotros qué? -pregunto Gummer y Yoggull al respecto.

-Vosotros dos os quedaréis ahí todo el tiempo que me de la gana -reprocho a los dos.

-Señor, escuchenos bien, nosotros no hicimos aquella sopa asquerosa apropósito, fue obra de ese loco de Zimmer, él fue el que hizo trampa -explicó hacíendole entender sinceramente lo que ocurrió de verdad para que así les soltara de una vez por todas.

-¿Es en serio eso? -pregunto interesado.

-Así es señor Persiatus, yo no hice trampa, fue obra de Zimmer, utilizo a uno de sus soldados suicidas para meter algún tipo de sustancia que le hizo dar un mal sabor, lo hizo para que así yo pudiera ganar y cogernos desprevenidamente -argumento Skylar hacíendole entender que no era lo que él pensaba en realidad.

Frunció el ceño hacía arriba al intentar de comprenderlo.

-Escucheme bien, Zimmer le esta mintiendo, no esta pretendiendo hacer una alianza con usted, solamente nos quiere a todos nosotros -insistió Kai con total sinceridad.

-¿Y debería de creerme eso? Zimmer ha sido él único criminal de mayor confianza que he conocido nunca, así de mas que usted que la de ningún otro pirata o villano de este mundo, y no pienso dejar que unos ninjas embusteros sigan arruinándome la fiesta, todavía sigue siendo mi cumpleaños, y él me dará la fiesta que me merezco por ello -reprimió maliciosamente debido a que se lo creía de verdad todo lo que estaba pasando con él, ni un por un instante se pensaba otra cosa.

Ambos pusieron una mirada rígida al ver que ya era imposible razonar con él, estaba completamente convencido de ello a pesar de lo que le dijeran.

-Os veo dentro de siete horas -decreto Persiatus dándoles la vuelta.

Asintieron frustrados debido a que era imposible hacer algo por respecto por Persiatus, entendían que era un completo cabron pero ahora que estaba confabulando con Zimmer entendían que al menos querían hacerle ver que se equivocaba con lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? -pregunto Kai mosqueado.

-No se yo chicos, pero si fuera uno de los dos estaría buscando un plan de huida en este mismo de momento -indico Gummer con tono persuasivo.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso tienes uno? -pregunto Skylar interesada.

-De momento, lo estoy pensando -declaro.

Yoggull le siguió haciendo un gesto de serio carraspeo al estar de acuerdo. Ambos se miraron sabiendo que la única manera que tenían, era que uno de los dos luchasen en el Coliseo del Caos hasta la muerte con Ronan o sino jamas volverían a casa con los demás.

DE VUELTA CON LOS DOS GRUPOS

Cada uno de los dos equipos estaba en un pequeño espacio que los separaba de la tensión que había entre ambos, Stronger había conseguido seguirlos hasta ahí de algúna forma y no solo eso, había traído a un perfecto equipo para poder apresarlos a todos.

-Mama, papa -dijo entusiasmado Jay al ver que estaba sus padres.

-Hijo -ambos agarraron a su hijo al ver que lo tenían ahí por fin.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí Mark? -pregunto soberanamente Miles al verle.

-He venido a por vosotros, no sabéis lo que he tenido que hacer para poder alcanzaros, pero ha valido la pena -decreto seriamente dejando bien claro porque estaba aquí con todo su equipo.

-¿De verdad se sigue creyendo eso de que matamos a Waters? -insistió Nya al respecto.

-No, claro que no, he cometido un error, y eso lo entiendo, sabemos que Zimmer esta aquí confabulando con esos piratas y hemos venido a ayudaros a detener esto -confeso.

-¿Como sabes que Zimmer esta... -en ese momento Miles reconoció a que venía con eso-. Has estado aquí vigilándonos, ¿no?

-Yo y mi nuevo equipo venimos aquí porque pensábamos que vosotros os estabais escondiendo de nosotros, pero ahora que sabemos todo lo que sucedió en Spooner Brick, quiero hacer las cosas bien con vosotros para que así podamos devolver a Zimmer y a los suyos adonde pertenecen -indico.

-¿Y porque te has traído a mis padres? -cuestiono encaprichado Jay.

-Sabíamos de que si nos veías no intentarías venir con nosotros, así que pensé que al menos no podríais negar que si tengo a vuestras delante, tendrías que venir apropositamente -objetó Marcus.

-Pues que buen plan -reprocho Lloyd.

-Tampoco fue idea mía por si alguien pregunta -aviso Dareth.

-Dareth, ¿que ha pasado con el dojo? -pregunto Garmadon.

-Señor Garmadon, ¿esta vivo? -se quedo sorprendido al ver que estaba ahí de vuelta el hombre que una vez tuvo cuatro brazos y la piel oscura.

-¿Pero no se había ido al mundo de los muertos? -cuestiono criticando Alan al respecto.

-Así es, pero ahora ha vuelto y quiero arreglar este entuerto antes de que las cosas empeoren, esta muriendo gente y si no paramos esto juntos entonces jamas volveremos a ver un nuevo dia limpio y en orden -decreto seriamente Garmadon dejando claro que era esto o nada.

Todos se miraron estando de acuerdo en ello.

-¿Donde esta Smith y Chen? -pregunto Stronger acordándose de que faltaban los otros dos.

-En algúna parte de ese coliseo de ahí, los tienen retenidos para así poder hacerlos luchar esta misma noche -declaro Zane.

-¿Que te ha pasado en el ojo? -pregunto Dareth de vuelta al ver otra cosa rara.

-No preguntes -insistió murmuradamente.

-¿Como se que no has venido a detenernos? -inquirió poniéndole a prueba.

Entonces Stronger se desato el cinturón que tenía el arma puesta y se lo tiro contra él para que viera que no lo iba a detener estando armado.

-¿Puedes confiar ahora? -objetó sinceramente.

-Esta bien -acepto a regañadientes.

-¿Como sabíais que estábamos aquí? -pregunto Cyrus al respecto.

Stronger no quería decirlo pero no tenía otra opción, era eso o nada, miro a los otros intentando de saber si le harían cambiar de opinión o no, pero era bastante obvio de que lo iba a admitir.

-Resulta que recibió un chivatazo de Zimmer admitiendo que os dirigíais hacía aquí -confeso Dareth sin previo aviso.

-Callate Dareth, eso lo iba a decir yo -le reprocho al ver que se chivo por si solo.

-¿Que has qué? -cuestiono Jay al oír eso.

Aquello hizo que a Miles se le vinieran los remordimientos por haberse creído eso.

-Lo sabía -rechisto y entonces se dirigió hacía él para confrontarlo.

-Thrower escuchame bien -apaciguo Stronger queriendo que se detuviera para que le escuchara.

Lo agarro de los hombros y lo estampo contra la pared que tenía mas cerca.

-Oh que bueno, lucha de polis -esbozo S. al ver que se venía un enfrentamiento.

-De todas las cosas que has hecho a lo largo de toda tu vida, justo tenía que ser esta, Zimmer ha contactado contigo y no has hecho nada -recrimino queriendo que lo confesara todo.

-Agente Thrower basta ya -insistió Seliel queriendo que lo sacara.

-Ahora no, te has pasado todos estos días acusándome de haber estado relacionado con los ninjas por lo que paso con Waters y ahora resulta que has contactado con el hombre que mato a mi mujer, ¿es eso cierto? -reprocho hacíendole ver lo contradictorio de todo ese asunto.

-Si es cierto, pero lo hice por una razón.

-¿Y cual es? -pregunto eufóricamente.

-Nos tiene amenazados a todos nosotros -confeso.

Miles se tranquilizo y entonces todos juntos se lo quitaron de encima.

-Genial, ya no va a haber pelea de polis -dijo fastidiado S. al ver que se acabo la diversión.

-Ya -exclamo Maythowne poniendose de acuerdo.

-Os pasáis todos los días observando como muere gente en el Coliseo del Caos, ¿es que no tenéis suficiente con eso? -cuestiono Tito Gus al ver que parecía que no paraban de tanta violencia.

-Lo se, pero jamas hemos visto una pelea entre dos polis -aclaro S.

-Ni en la televisión siquiera -comento el otro.

-Ah -dijo frustrado Tito Gus al intentar de soportar las fantasías de aquellos dos estupidos.

-¿Que dijo Zimmer? -pregunto Miles interesado.

-Tiene a todo el cuartel amenazado, no se muy bien que es lo que pretende, pero algo hará a menos de que no le traiga a los ninjas -confeso.

-Pero no entiendo, si quería que les trajeras a los ninjas, ¿entonces porque él mismo ha venido aquí donde justamente estamos todos juntos? -cuestiono Pixal al respecto.

Ahí entonces todos se quedaron pensando en esa cuestión.

-Pero esto no tiene sentido -opino sinceramente Stronger al reconocerlo.

-Puede que si y puede que no, Zimmer siempre ha jugado sucio por algo, seguramente tendrá algún motivo mas para poder traernos aquí si no es para llevaros de vuelta a Ninjago -se puso pensativo Miles intentando de hacer algún tipo de conclusión.

-Y si en realidad era solamente para deshacerse de todos nosotros pero dejando a aquellos que no eran ninjas -objetó pensativamente Zane.

-Hacerse con los ninjas por la fuerza, para así poder coger a los mas vulnerables -indico Wu.

-Pero entonces eso no serviría de mucho, si quería tenernos a todos entonces porque obligarme a que os cogiera si podía teneros a todos en el concurso -discutió Stronger.

Entonces Marcus hallo la respuesta a esa cuestión.

-Porque sabía que tu te obsesionarías con esto y entonces te pondrías a buscarlos a todos para que así Zimmer pudiera cogerlos después -mencionó Johnston hacíendose a la idea.

-Mierda -reprocho al reconocer la razón todo ese asunto-. Me ha hecho venir aquí como excusa de moneda de cambio para él.

-Pero no entiendo, si Zimmer quería que tu le detuvieras, ¿entonces porque ha dejado que Persiatus monte todo este espectáculo para esta noche? -cuestiono el señor Bucket sobre ese hecho.

Ahora todos se pusieron a pensar en ese asunto hasta que entonces Wu lo descubrió.

-Esta engañando a Persiatus, montara todo ese espectáculo para luego destruírselo -confirmo.

-¿Pero porque haría eso si confía en él? -cuestiono ahora Ed.

-Zimmer no le interesa Persiatus, va a acabar con él en cuanto tenga la oportunidad -decreto Cyrus reconociendo que todo esto era un plan de pura traición.

-Antes no podía ser mas hijo de puta y ahora lo esta siendo traicionando a uno de los pocos hombres que le han respetado -rechisto Cole reconociendo lo traicionero que resultaba ese plan.

-No jorobes -exclamo S. sorprendido.

-¿Te ha dicho algo mas después de lo que te dijo la primera vez? -pregunto Seliel.

-No, después de eso me lo dejo muy claro -corroboro plenamente.

-¿Y sin intentamos de contactar con él para decirle que nos deje en paz? -sugirió Jay.

Entonces Stronger saco su teléfono dispuesto a hacer la llamada, o no.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas, si Zimmer sabe que estas con nosotros entonces se acabara la negociación -decreto Garmadon conociéndose bien el asunto.

-Y adiós al cuartel -indico Marcus.

-¿Que hacemos entonces? -pregunto Lloyd queriendo saber si algúna tenía una idea.

En ese momento escucharon unos gritos que venían de algúna parte.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Alan.

-Deben de ser uno de esos anunciadores -mencionó Tito Gus.

-¿Anunciadores? -cuestiono Zane ese nombre.

-Como los niños que reparten los periódicos, cada vez que surge algúna noticia importante aparece un muchacho que avisa de cualquier de mención -aclaro.

Todos se convencieron y marcharon a mirar para ver que estaba sucediendo al otro lado, salieron de la esquina y observaron a un tío con un gorro de campesino y con un altavoz.

-Atención todo el mundo, Persiatus ha decidido que esta noche: lucharan Kai Smith el ninja de fuego contra Ronan, no Kai Smith el ninja de fuego contra Skylar Chen la ninja del ámbar -declaro el anunciador mientras girando sobre su propio eje.

Aquello hizo que todos se quejaran por oír esa noticia.

Todos comprendieron eso y entonces retrocedieron hacía el otro lado, entonces Stronger dijo:

-Ya se, podemos hacer esto... -ideo Stronger un plan.

-Ahora te vas a poner a idear un plan después de lo que nos hiciste -rechisto Dareth.

-Escuchadme bien, se muy bien que pensáis que os trate mal por haberos llevado por la fuerza, pero ahora estamos todos juntos en esto os guste no, así que tenéis algúna sugerencia, esperad antes de que termine la mía -acordo explícitamente.

Todos acotaron ese hecho, S. y Maythowne dirigieron una mirada expectante.

-Zimmer dejara que uno de los se combaten el uno al otro en el concurso, mientras Persiatus y todos los demás estén en el palco observando el duelo de titanes, la mayoría de todos nosotros iremos a las mazmorras por debajo e intentaremos de soltar a Skylar, luego otro grupo ira directo a buscar a Kai y lo sacara de ese infierno -explicó resumiendo lo que tenía pensado que hacer.

-¿Y como lo haremos? Todo ese coliseo esta repleto de piratas y soldados suicidas por todas partes, por no hablar de los nuevos amigos de Zimmer y Cryptor -cuestiono Jay al respecto.

-Pues entonces tendremos que crear una distracción tan enorme que haga provocar el caos por todas -decreto Seliel teniendo una idea.

Ambos carraspearon pensando en esa sugerencia.

-Podría funcionar -objetó Wu.

-Y después podremos volver a casa -añadió Edna.

-No podemos volver a casa -dictamino Miles.

-¿Porque no? -cuestiono sin entender ese hecho.

-Zimmer no nos dejara en paz a menos que le impedamos sus planes, y sabemos muy bien por donde comenzar -confeso Zane.

-¿Comenzar? -cuestiono Jace esa mención.

-Hace unos minutos he descubierto que la bala que le disparo Zimmer a Zane tiene que ver con un pequeño pueblo que hay a lo alto de unas montañas nevadas, tienen ahí una fabrica de armas y Zimmer pudo haber conseguido varios de los accesorios y artilugios que hay ahí, incluida la energía fantasma -resumió Pixal.

-¿Energía fantasma? -cuestiono Stronger al no saber eso.

-Zimmer nos ha estado atacando todo estos días con una extraña sustancia que permite apagar todos los elementos que tengamos dejándonos sin poderes y vulnerables, por eso mismo Kai y Skylar no pueden escapar de donde están -aclaro Lloyd.

-Entonces tenemos que acabar ahí y descubrir como funciona esa energía fantasma -especifico.

-Tu no vas a ir Stronger? -reprimió Miles.

-¿Porque no? Mira Thrower, entiendo el enfado que tienes conmigo por lo que paso conmigo y Dutson, pero ahora Zimmer me tiene también contra las cuerdas y si no hacemos nada entonces estamos muertos, ¿entiendes? -insistió de vuelta Stronger hacíendole entender que ahora estaban juntos en esto les gustase o no ya que eran su única esperanza.

-Vamos Miles, ellos son los únicos refuerzos que tenemos -aprovecho Garmadon al respecto.

-Esta bien, pero nada de volver a Ninjago antes de que termine esta tormenta de sufrimiento -acordo explícitamente sabiendo que haría lo de siempre.

-De acuerdo -le estrecho la mano para pactar el acuerdo-. Hagamos el trabajo chicos.

-No podemos hacerlo todavía, antes hay que recuperar el Ninja Carrier -aviso Nya.

-¿Él que? -cuestiono Marcus al oír ese nombre.

-El vehículo con el que venimos, al parecer ese estupido mecánico hizo un trato con no se quien y ahora ellos dos tienen que recuperarlo -aclaro Miles soberanamente.

-¿A quien ha llamado estupido? -cuestiono Maythowne sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Ah -gimió indignado S. al ver que no era ni capaz de pensar en eso.

-De acuerdo, vosotros dos ocupaos de ir a por ese Carrier o lo que sea que se llame mientras nosotros nos embarcamos en las mazmorras del Coliseo del Caos -acordo Stronger teniendo ya decidido todo lo que iban a hacer por ahora.

-Será mejor que nos preparemos antes de que todo esto salga mal -anunció Miles.

-Si -afirmo convencido Garmadon y entonces todos empezaron a replegarse.

Cada uno intento de coger sus cosas para poder salir de ahí pero entonces Cole se choco con Seliel.

-Perdona -se disculpo Cole pero entonces se quedo prendado al verla.

-¿Tu eres Cole Bucket verdad? -pregunto inquisitivamente.

-Así es, veo que has estado con mi padre -indico señalando al padre que venía por delante.

-Y yo que pensaba que no podría ser menos cierto encontrarte aquí -opino él.

-¿Porque estas aquí papa? -pregunto queriendo entender porque se encontraba él con ellos-. Ahora estas en peligro al igual que todo el resto.

-No podía dejar que todos fueran a buscarte junto con tus amigos, si los Walker y ese otro también va, entonces yo también, para ver a mi hijo una ultima vez -decreto decidido.

-Ese otro tiene nombre -aviso interviniendo Dareth al oír ese comentario.

Entonces Pixal se lo quito de encima sacándolo de en medio.

-¿Tu eres...

-Agente Seliel Waters -se presento estrechándole la mano.

En ese momento Cole se dio cuenta de una cosa que era imposible que no notara.

-¿Waters? ¿Como el agente Waters? -cuestiono ese nombre.

-¿Como has dicho? -lo oyó también y se acerco para entender ese hecho.

Ahí entonces Seliel no pudo negar que ya la habían descubierto.

-Soy su nieta, me metí en el equipo porque sabía que encontraría al responsable que le mato -confeso dando a entender la razón de porque estaba con ellos en realidad.

-¿Y tu piensas que nosotros somos...

-No, claro que no, jamas llegue a pensar en eso de ninguna forma, cuando anunciaron la noticia de que mi tío había muerto empezaron a haber todo tipo de entrevistas de sus compañeros en especial unos que afirmaban que había recibido un mensaje que decía que fuese a Spooner Brick, después de eso jamas le volvieron a ver, pero entonces me quede pensando, para que los ninjas querrían ver muerto a Waters si no hizo nada con ellos excepto testificar lo que había visto al volarse la estatua del ninja de titanio -explicó dando a entender que había sido lo suficientemente lista como para darse cuenta de que era imposible de que ellos fuesen culpables de haberle matado.

-Por eso mismo hizo que le mataran a él, lo había visto y no quería dejar testigos -indico Stronger.

-¿Pero creía que cuando Zimmer hacía volar a sus hombres era para no dejar pruebas? -cuestiono el señor Bucket acordándose de ese hecho.

-Pues Zimmer debió de pensar en otra cosa o utilizar a Waters como el mejor cebo para hacer parecer que los ninjas eran unos asesinos, con su muerte todos se volvieron locos -concluyo Cole buscando las posibilidades que había.

-Incluso yo -exclamo con tono deliberado.

Ahora todos se quedaron lamentandose al darse cuenta de la terrible verdad.

-Siento que tu haya muerto así -se disculpo desgraciadamente.

-Lo se, estaba casi apunto de jubilarse cuando le ocurrió esto, Zimmer se ha pasado toda su vida matando gente por nada, quiero detenerle antes de que todo acabe tocando fondo -dictamino decidida a acabar con él para vengar su muerte.

-Todos lo haremos, pero mientras tanto, tenemos que conseguir la forma de salvar a nuestros amigos -acordo Miles hacíendoles acordar que tenían otra cosa pendiente por hacer.

Ambos se miraron poniendose de acuerdo en ello.

-Fijate en todo esto, ninjas haciendo equipo con polis, esto es lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar en nuestra vida -comento vacilando S.

-A lo mejor es porque nos hemos pasado todo este tiempo aquí metidos sin hacer nada, tanto tiempo malgastado viviendo con todos estos infelices -indico lamentandose Maythowne.

En ese momento S. no pudo notar que algo se le venía por la cabeza y era detestable.

-¿De verdad querías irte con ellos en el Coliseo del Caos? -pregunto al respecto.

-Pues claro hombre, ellos me prometieron que me sacarían de aquí, ¿sabes cuanto hace que me he pasado haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez sin sentir una molestia de respeto por lo menos? Ni una sola vez, y ellos si que al menos me mostraron un poco de respeto, y la verdad es que, me agradan estos muchachos -comento sinceramente dando que quería irse con todas sus ganas.

Volteo la mirada observando al grupo notando como todos trabajaban juntos como si fueran una gran familia, una que apenas habían tenido tiempo de tener.

-Si -afirmo convencido-. Si conseguimos salir de aquí, ¿que harás tu?

-Supongo que encontrar a mi familia, estaré viviendo con ellos y tendré un trabajo mucho mejor y que me haga estar cerca de ellos -propuso.

-A mi me gustaría también -decreto S. estando de acuerdo.

-¿Tu no tienes familia verdad? -intuyo seriamente.

-La tengo, pero... no se si siguen existiendo en realidad -confeso.

-Vaya, lo tuyo si que esta jodido de verdad -espeto con tono contraído.

-Se puede decir que mi vida jamas fue algo fácil, pero que le voy a vamos a hacer, me quede aquí porque estaba harto de la vida que tenía, descubrí este lugar porque tenían un trabajo que nadie quería que era de recepcionista de ese hotel, lo acepte encantado y no me he movido de ahí para nada, y ahora que dicen que quieren llevarse a alguien, siento como si fuera en serio -explicó dando a entender la razón de porque estaba aquí en realidad.

-¿Es que es en serio? -le recrimino indirectamente.

-Ya lo se, ¿pero acaso están dispuestos a llevar a unos avispados como nosotros?

-Tío, se han pasado todo este tiempo salvando a un montón de gente, si no lo hicieran con nosotros, ¿con quien crees que lo harán? -indico obviamente.

Ahí entonces se puso a retomar esa idea.

-¿Vamos juntos con ellos? -pregunto asumiendo que se irían juntos.

-Porque no -acepto sin mas dilación y entonces ambos estrecharon la mano pactando que se iban juntos como buenos amigos que eran, al final aceptaron su amistad como tales.

Mientras todos se ponían a recoger las demás cosas que se tenían que llevar para ir a un lugar seguro ahora que tenían ayuda, los padres de Jay se acercaron a su hijo poniendo una expresión de extrañitud por algúna razón.

-Jay, ¿donde esta Clarissa? -pregunto Edna al respecto.

-¿No estaba con vosotros? -cuestiono el padre.

Aquello le hizo darse cuenta a Jay de que ahora iba a tener que contar la terrible verdad.

-Nos traiciono, ha estado todo este tiempo trabajando con Zimmer -confeso.

-¿Como? -se sobresaltaron sorprendidos al oír eso.

-Espera, la chica que asesino a Bronson Thorne estaba con vosotros? -cuestiono Stronger.

-¿Asesino a su padre? No me jodas -se sorprendió Dareth al oír eso pero con mas expectación.

-¿Pero como? Si parecía una buena chica -no podían ni creérselo.

-Se estaba haciendo la inocente todo este tiempo, nunca os importo, jamas le importe, simplemente quería tendernos la trampa para que así Zimmer pudiera conseguir lo que era suyo -explicó dando a entender que era peor de lo que pensaban, era una autentica manipuladora de principio a fin.

Aquello los dejo apenados porque habían traído a Clarissa para que la conociera con su buen consentimiento, y ahora que era una mas a la que enfrentarse, ya les daba mal rollo saber que había matado a su propio padre, Nya lo estaba viendo todo y sabía muy bien lo que todos sentían, ella encima también se sentía mal pero no porque Clarissa hubiera sido una chica buena a pesar de que no lo era, sino porque podía haber sido la pareja ideal de Jay todo este tiempo.

-¿Y que quería conseguir? -pregunto Jace oyendo toda la conversacíon.

-Esto -intervino Zane y entonces abrió la tapa de su nuca revelando su contenido.

Todos se pusieron delante para ver lo que había, accionó la ranura y entonces salió la tarjeta.

-¿Que es eso? -cuestiono expectante Stronger a la vez que interesado.

-Es lo ultimo que me dio mi padre, algo que no quería que nadie tuviera -declaro.

-Pero no entiendo, tu anterior cuerpo exploto, así que, ¿como es posible que ahora tengas devuelta esa tarjeta? -indico concluyentemente Seliel.

-Al parecer cuando el ordenador de Borg se encendió y empezo a crearme un nuevo cuerpo, me parece que la maquina también creo la misma tarjeta solo que una nueva y ha estado viviendo en mi cuello todo este tiempo -aclaro dando una posible hipótesis lógica para hacerse a la idea.

-¿Y que es lo que hace?

-No lo se, pero me parece que Zimmer si, y si intenta de probarlo en cualquier maquina, seguro que no saldrá nada bueno -intuyo seriamente.

-El plan definitivo de Zimmer, ha estado relacionado con esto todo este tiempo -indico Miles.

-Ya veo -opino Stronger ahora entendiendo todo el asunto.

-¿Que te paso ahí en el ojo? -pregunto Dareth queriendo entenderlo de una vez por todas.

-Zimmer, eso fue lo que paso -corroboro sin detallar nada y entonces se marcho dejándolos a todos con el sentimiento de la duda, otra vez volvía a ponerse en un rincón a compadecerse de si mismo.

-Ese chico me parece que necesita terapia -opino expresamente S.

-¿Que le paso? -pregunto dirigiendose a algúno de los presentes.

-Zimmer nos acorralo en una iglesia, lo tenía todo planeado haciendo querer que fuéramos a por él creyendo que tenía rehenes, pero eran soldados suicidas, ahora tienen aparatos que les permiten disfrazarse de cualquiera, Clarissa se revelo contra nosotros, y entonces Zimmer le disparo en toda la cara -explicó resumiendo Miles todos los hechos ocurridos.

-En todo el ojo, ¿y sobrevivió a eso? -cuestiono sorprendido Jace.

-Que va, murió otra vez, sino fuera porque dos estupidos que estaban ahí jugando con su cuerpo desconectado y no le hubieran metido una descarga eléctrica, jamas habría despertado de nuevo para ayudarnos -confeso Pixal dando a entender que ya paso por eso otra vez.

Con eso ya tenían bien claro de que a ese nindroide nada le detenía, ya era algo mas que una maquina, era algo único capaz de soportar de todo, y eso significaba que le dispararan mil veces, entonces había nacido para esto.

Pixal se acerco hacía Zane que estaba arrodillado contra el suelo como intentando de entenderse a si mismo aunque sabía bien que esa idea jamas le funcionaba para nada, intento de hablar con él aunque sabía bien que jamas quería su ayuda para nada. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver con los otros pero entonces él dijo:

-Pixal, no te vayas -pidió con un tono inocente.

Aquello le hizo dar ganas de entusiasmarse mas que nunca, pero esto era algo distinto, se dio la vuelta poniendose delante de él mientras le miraba con una cara contraída.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto queriendo saber que quería.

-Todos se preocupan demasiado por mi, no quiero que lo hagan -indico.

-Zane, todos nosotros somos tu familia, hemos pasado demasiado por todo esto y no quiero que te rindas de esta forma porque jamas sirve de algo, ¿que te crees? Que todos los maestros elementales se quedaron rezando a que todo dejara de pasar -objetó seriamente.

-Tu no sabes nada sobre los maestros elementales -rechisto expresamente.

-Entiendo que pienses que solamente me importan los cálculos y los datos, pero aprendo rápido, como las emociones, tal y como tu me enseñaste, y ahora me vas a decir que debería hacer lo mismo contigo porque tienes tanto miedo de perder a los demás que no vas a hacer nada al respecto por ayudarnos, vergüenza que debería darte -recrimino indirectamente.

-¿Como has dicho? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Cuando vas a entender Zane, que has nacido para esto, has nacido para ayudaros a ellos, has nacido para ayudarme a mi, y yo he nacido para ayudarte a ti, pero depende de tu persona para poder darte cuenta de que te equivocas en lo mas mínimo, quedarse aquí compadeciéndote, jamas te ayudara a encontrar tu perdón por no haber podido salvar a tu padre -le regaño señalándole con el dedo de que era cosa de que entendiera cuales eran sus opciones con todo el asunto.

-¿De que estas hablando? -cuestiono ahora mas extrañado todavía.

-Ahora entiendo porque haces todo esto, porque no has podido pasar mas tiempo con tu padre como para poder entender cual es tu razón de vivir, ¿y sabes que Zane Julien? Que si no vas a estar junto a mi, te lo pierdes tu mismo -dictamino dejándole claro que habían terminado.

Se levanto y volvió con los demás, se quedo extrañado ante esa mención.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -pregunto queriendo aclararlo.

-Que hemos terminado como pareja, ahora solamente somos compañeros nindroides que comparten una misma conexión, nada mas -confirmo con tono entristecido, se paso una mano por la cara para quitarse la lagrima que le estaba cayendo ya que ahora se sentía mas triste que nunca.

Siguió adelante hasta quedarse delante su padre que la estaba consolando.

Por primera vez Zane empezo a darse cuenta de lo que era perder a alguien y no solamente porque estuviera muerto, sino que lo había pifiado de verdad, de verdad la buena, la única chica a la que había amado, había cortado con él, esto era lo que se sentía ser humano.

A un lado, Miles lo había visto todo y no podía creer que Zane lo hubiera desperdiciado todo por nada, le encantaba verles como pareja, pero ahora que él había quedado así, ya no podía hacer nada excepto que él entendiera lo que estaba haciendo, no era nada conveniente y acertado.

-¿Adonde iremos? -pregunto Lloyd.

-A una colina que hay por ahí arriba, he dejado a mi coche patrulla junto con el camión que él trajo, estaremos seguros ahí mientras nadie se de cuenta de nuestra presencia -confirmo Marcus.

Ambos se miraron asumiendo que eso era una advertencia o un simple gesto de molestia.

-¿Quien es ese? -pregunto Miles dirigiendose a Stronger para corroborar sobre ese individuo.

-Es Marcus Jonhston, se ha quedado conmigo como compañero, antes nos acabábamos de pelear por no haberle contado nada, pero ahora parece que ha cambiado de opinión después de todo lo que le reproche -confeso honestamente.

-¿Y como se lo tomo?

-Como si fuera algo normal -indico concluyentemente.

-Ah -comprendió-. Y el resto del equipo.

-Ellos son Jace Bullock y Alan Hackmeyer, y veo que ya conoces a Seliel Waters -presento a cada uno de sus nuevos amigos que se había unido a su equipo de capturar a los ninjas.

-¿Como hiciste para meterlos a todos dentro? -pregunto al respecto Miles.

-Le pedí a Dutson que me diera un equipo junto con algún vehículo especial para poder cruzar toda la frontera hasta llegar aquí -aclaro.

-¿Pero se lo pediste porque querías atraparlos a ellos o porque en realidad Zimmer te esta amenazando? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-¿Tu que crees? Por primera vez alguien me tiene contra las cuerdas, y ahora que he llegado hasta aquí, ya ni se muy bien que hacer con todo esto, Zimmer debe de haber puesto algún tipo de bomba en algúna parte de la central, no se como pero se que lo ha hecho, no quería que llegue ese dia en el que todo nuestra central acabe hecha cenizas -decreto decididamente.

-Yo también -afirmo convencido.

Siguieron andando hasta subir por otra pendiente pero con mas bosque.

-¿Donde esta tu placa y tu arma? -se dio cuenta de eso.

-Lo deje todo en el Ninja Carrier, y no me lo quite por protección, me lo quite porque ya no quería ser mas lo que ya era, otro policía mas -confeso dejando claro que lo había por voluntad propia.

-Pero has sido uno de los mejores hombres que ha tenido la central, ¿porque dejarlo todo ahora? -cuestiono intentando de entender porque tomo esa decisión.

-Por primera vez me he encontrado con el demonio que mato a mi mujer, no pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad siendo un policía, esta vez lo haré siendo yo mismo, Miles Thrower, el hombre que lo perdió todo -confeso dando a entender que como había encontrado a Zimmer después de todos estos años, ahora pretendía acabarlo con sus propias manos, ni con sus esposas ni nada, simplemente con sus propias manos.

Ahí entonces Stronger empezó a darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer en realidad.

-Pero Miles, te has pasado toda tu vida persiguiéndole y ahora quieres acabar con esa misma vida matándote en el acto -recrimino intentando de entender que entendía por hacer justicia.

-No se si voy a matarme o no, pero Zimmer va a pagar por todas las muertes que ha cometido a lo largo de todos estos años -espeto sinceramente.

-No Miles, solamente una vida, y es la de Angelina -retracto hacíendole ver que solamente pensaba en una cosa y era en vengar la muerte de su esposa.

Aquello no le dio muchos ánimos sabiendo lo que pretendía decir.

-Lo se, pero que puedo hacer, seguir intentando de aferrarme a las ideas vagas de mi pasado, o a un futuro que detesto -objetó poniendose a prueba.

-Pero puedes hacer algo, puedes ayudarles, ayudar a detener todo esto, pero no como un solo hombre, sino también como uno mas con ellos -decreto Stronger hacíendole ver que también podía tener otra opción y esa era la de ayudar a los ninjas.

Se giro observando al grupo en si charlando con los nuevos reclutas sobre todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, parecía que se estaban llevando bastante bien, pero que podía hacer sabiendo que si algo salía mal, acabaría herido o muerto como paso antes con Waters, tenía miedo se seguir arriesgandose, pero eso mismo era por lo que estaba pasando Zane, por culpa de su poca sensación de querer arriesgarse, ahora había perdido la relación con su novia, y si eso era el punto de inflexión en su vida, cual iba a ser la suya para él estando en el mismo estado.

-No se yo Mark, pero ahora en este mismo momento, lo único que me preocupa es saber que tiene planeado Zimmer en nuestra comisaría -indico sinceramente.

MIENTRAS EN LA COMISARIA

El ascensor se abrió y de ahí paso un agente llevando consigo un paquete, avanzo y se dirigió a paso lento entre la multitud, apenas alguien le hacía caso y los que lo hacían le iban saludando amablemente, miro de reojo observando a los agentes que iban andando notando que se lo estaban creyendo completamente, él no era un agente y venía por otra cosa.

En un rincón se encontraba Dutson hablando con unos cuantos agentes a través de su despacho, todos estaban reunidos escuchándole hablar cuando entonces se fijo en él.

Disculpa tu -le llamo.

Este se giro sorprendido y se volteo poniendo una mirada de sobresalto.

-Podrías venir aquí que tengo algo que decir -pidió expresamente.

-Ahora lo hago, en cuanto deje esta prueba termino y voy -confirmo.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho -acordo.

Suspiro aliviado pasandose la mano por la frente y entonces paso al almacén que se encontraba a unos metros mas adelante de donde estaba el despacho principal, abrió la puerta y recorrió toda la habitación repleta de estantes llenos de documentos y algúnos paquetes documentados.

Giro a la izquierda y entonces dejo apoyado en el lugar indicado, lo apoyo contra otros dos a la vez que saco un teléfono móvil, lo dejo escondido detrás del anterior paquete que ya estaba ahí, se quedo ahí y entonces se marcho volviendo por donde había venido, se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero entonces alguien mas la abrió, rápidamente se escabullo metiendose detrás y entonces apareció otro de los que se encargaban de etiquetar los paquetes y demás documentos instalados, avanzo y entonces aprovecho para salir por el otro lado sin que se diera cuenta.

Siguió el mismo camino que había tomado pero esta vez asegurandose de que el jefe Dutson no le viera porque sabía muy bien que se iba a quedar ahí todo el tiempo y no saldría antes de que se iniciara el plan maestro. Lo vio otra vez y entonces se escabullo poniendose de rodillas para intentar de que no le viera, fue arrastrandose hasta que llego al final y ahí pudo escapar fácilmente.

Llego al ascensor ya ha abierto y pasando gente, se metió mientras ponía una sonrisa descarada.

EN OTRO LUGAR DEL PUEBLO

Ronan estaba sentado en otra de las mesas que habían cerca del lugar donde estaba antes estaba el puesto de fideos de Gus, desde que lo habían cogido ahora ya nadie venía. Estaba algo exhausto debido a que no sabía bien que hacer, tenía que luchar con Kai pero si lograba al menos ser libre, entonces lo tendría todo solucionado, si supuestamente le iba dejar Persiatus.

-Y estaba yo ahí, observando como la maldita de Skylar se esforzaba por intentar ganar -dijo alguien de una voz conocida.

Se giro y observo que se trataba de Bulk, el cocinero habitual de Skylar que le tenía una enorme bronca hacía los ninjas, él era el que se chivo de la identidad de Kai.

-Pero justo cuando se pensaba que iba ganar, ahí va Persiatus y ordena que la detengan -explicó y entonces él y todos sus amigos empezaron a reír de una forma muy tonta.

No podía soportar ver como ese gilipollas se regodeaba de lo que había hecho, se había chivado como el cobarde que era, eso era algo que no podía permitir. Se levanto y se dirigió a cogerle antes de que empezara a pasarse mas de la raya.

Seguía riéndose pero entonces se puso delante de él y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Te lo estas pasando bien? -pregunto indirectamente.

-¿Como dices? -inquirió soberanamente y entonces se giro observando quien era.

Entonces le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo sangrar por un lado del orificio, luego lo estampo contra la mesa girándolo de cara a la suya.

-¿Como pudiste haberte chivado del ninja? -reprocho cuestionándole.

-¿Que te importa eso a ti? -le contradijo.

Le devolvió otro puñetazo en la cara y este le hizo sangrar aún mas.

-Mucho, me importa mucho, un autentico hombre no se chiva así como así, eso es de cobardes, y encima en una arena de combate -aclaro con tono enfurruñado.

-Tu estas loco -exclamo riéndose como un perturbado.

Ronan se harto y entonces lo cogío y se lo llevo hacía una fuente que había en un rincón, lo tiro ahí y entonces le bajo la cabeza para intentar de ahogarlo, Bulk no podía soportarlo, sentía como se estaba ahogando de verdad, al cabo del rato le acabo soltando con toda la cara mojada y suspirando de la falta de oxigeno que tenía.

-¿Porque hiciste eso? -pregunto queriendo entender lo que se proponía hacer.

-Porque ese maldito de Kai Smith se cree muy campante, pero por su culpa yo perdí a la mayoría de los míos, así que me queda ahora aparte de mis remordimientos y mis ganas de venganza hacía él, ¿porque te preocupas tanto si de todas formas mas tarde vas a acabar luchando contra él? -aclaro y entonces puso una expresión unánime de puro malhumor.

Se harto otra vez y le volvió a dar de vuelta de su propia medicina, lo metió otra vez dentro de la fuente donde le empezo a ahogar pero con mucha mas gana que antes. Esta vez no pensaba ahogarlo solamente para torturarlo, quería matarlo por todo.

Todo el resto de la gente estaba observando la escena cuando entonces apareció Clarissa junto con Paxton 2.0. para impedir esa metedura de pata que estaba cometiendo Ronan.

Bulk se estaba ahogando del todo, alzaba las manos de intentar de forcejear pero no podía quitárselo de encima, Ronan siguió y así hasta que entonces Clarissa se puso delante de él.

-¿Que le estas haciendo? -le pregunto indiscriminadamente.

-Estoy intentando de acabar con la vida de este desgraciado, no te preocupes, de todas formas acabare en el Coliseo del Caos, así que no vale que me detengas por esto -dictamino decidido a matarlo sin problemas debido a una cuestión ética.

Clarissa no sabía que pensar sobre esa conclusión, chasqueo los dedos y entonces Paxton 2.0. se acerco y le agarro del hombro a Ronan, tenía tanta fuerza que pudo quitárselo sin problemas y dejando caer a Bulk pero sin poder levantarse.

-No -reprocho Ronan al ver que le impidió que le matara.

Clarissa levanto la cabeza de Bulk y estaba resoplando de una manera que daba a entender que se estaba ahogando de una forma bestial, luego le tiro la cabeza al tenerlo medio muerto.

-Que alguien lleve a este desdichado a un hospital por favor -pidió expresamente.

Entonces dos soldados suicidas aparecieron y se llevaron arrastrando a Bulk de ahí. Luego Clarissa se dirigió hacía Ronan con una cara de pura malicia.

-¿Que pretendías hacer? -pregunto queriendo entenderle.

-Acabar con la vida de ese idiota que no respeta nada, por su culpa se chivo de Kai Smith, un autentico hombre no se chivaría así como así -aclaro enfurruñado.

Clarissa se quedo intrigada al ver la razón, le dio una mirada indirecta a Paxton 2.0. para intentar de saber su opinión al respecto, este apenas se notaba que pusiera algúna expresión de expectación pero soltaba pequeños gemidos como de estar de la misma forma que ella.

-¿Porque te importa tanto que se haya chivado? -pregunto interesada.

-Porque eso es de cobardes, y encima lo hace dentro de una arena de combate, cada hombre que este en una arena de combate, tendría que comportarse como un autentico guerrero -confirmo decidido.

Aquello hizo que se riera de una forma falsa junto con Paxton 2.0. que soltaba una risa mecánica.

-¿De que os reís? -cuestiono al no entender porque se reían así.

-Pedazo de idiota, a nadie le importan las normas en el Coliseo del Caos, están ahí para romperlas, que honor hay en la arena de combate, ningúno, ¿y sabes porque?

-¿Porque?

-Porque a Persiatus se la suda todas -declaro maliciosamente.

Se río aún mas aunque Paxton 2.0. parecía estar llevándoselo mejor, Ronan no entendía de que era de lo que estaban mofándose pero estaba claro que nada era como creía.

-No te haremos nada, pero ten en cuenta, que le perteneces a Persiatus, te guste o no, suéltale -dictamino y luego le ordeno al otro.

Entonces Paxton 2.0. le soltó pero de una forma tan brusca que parecía mas bien un empujón. Todos los que estaban ahí se rieron de su caída a la vez que Clarissa le mostraba una expresión de malicia y de puro descaro, se marcharon dejándolo ahí.

Ronan asintió enfurruñado por haberle hecho eso, estaba claro que ahora ya no lo tenían ningún tipo de respeto por nada, ni por lo que había hecho, odiaba este lugar y a su patética gente en especial, pero solamente había uno que detestaba mas que nada, y ese era Persiatus.

DE VUELTA EN EL COLISEO

Persiatus estaba admirando las butacas del coliseo esperando que hoy se llenase de gente, hoy estaba apunto de tener su mejor dia después del desastre de ayer noche, hoy iba a conseguir matar a un ninja delante de toda su gente, esto era algo que tenía salir bien si o si.

-Todo en orden mi señor -decreto uno de sus consejeros.

-Bien, pongámonos antes de todo, creo que me voy a tomar una ducha y después seguiré por lo que estaba -dictamino con un tono de orgullo pero exagerado y entonces avanzo hasta ponerse delante de Cryptor que lo estaba mirando con una expresión unánime.

Intento de decirle algo pero no sabía que, no había muchas opciones para un robot, o nindroide.

-Intenta de no desordenarlo todo, vale, es que después se me hace un poco raro ver las cosas cambiadas de sitio -pidió expresamente pero de una forma terriblemente descarada.

-¿Que qué? -cuestiono sorprendido y entonces empezo a hacer los mismos gestos de furia al no saber que hacer porque tenía ordenes de no poder matarle.

Se dirigió hacía Zimmer que estaba merendando tranquilamente.

-Señor, ¿cuando nos desharemos de ese gilipollas irrespetuoso? -pregunto soberanamente.

-No te preocupes Cryptor, pronto cuando la lucha empiece a cernirse sobre esta arena de combate de mentira, los ninjas vendrán y montaran un mejor espectáculo, y mientras mi invitado de Stronger se encarga de terminar lo que le recomendé, entonces pasare a la siguiente fase -explicó y entonces saco la misma arma que había usado para disparar a Zane en la cara.

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es? -cuestiono intuyendo seriamente.

-Así es, antes pensaba que esto solamente servía para una sola función, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que esto pueda dar mas que una sola víctima, sino muchas especiales, una vez haya terminado todo este problema, iré directo al grano y le daré a ese tarado de Persiatus lo que se merece -explicó dando a entender que ya se tenían bien pensado lo que iba a hacer con él.

-¿Y no pensara que le esta traicionando? -objetó.

-Para nada, el tío esta tan absorto en su mundo, que es incapaz de ver lo que le va a suceder, pronto aprenderá la regla de oro de los tipos malos como yo: Siempre hay que estar equivocado con nuestras propias decisiones -dictamino echándose una risa falsa.

ENTONCES ESA MISMA NOCHE

La noche había llegado y todo Puerto Pirata quedo con las luces encendidas provocando unos focos que llegaban hasta arriba de todo iluminando el cielo, todos los palcos repletos de antorchas daban una media de luz por cada sección del lugar.

Todo el grupo de gente estaba rondando por doquier intentando de llegar hasta el coliseo ya que había llegado la hora de ver el mayor espectáculo de todos, la lucha entre el campeón Ronan y un ninja que nunca habían visto antes, el combate del siglo para los piratas.

Entre todo el publico que había se encontraba Miles junto con los demás exceptuando al equipo policial de Stronger aunque si que estaba Johnston ya que pedía acompañarles por si acaso necesitaban de su ayuda, los demás se habían quedado a proteger al resto del equipo que no contaba con mucha cosa útil aunque sabían muy bien que no podían dejarlos en cualquier parte ya que si suponía algún problema era mejor tenerlos ahí que aquí abajo, todos iban disfrazados con túnicas para que nadie les viera, desde que Zimmer se había instalado ahora había soldados suicidas protegiendo las gradas de arriba para abajo, uno de ellos era Cryptor analizando con su ojo visor a cada uno de los espectadores que se amontonaban para entrar.

-¿Donde estáis? -pregunto con tono soberano.

Veía a cada uno pero no podía notar quienes eran, estaban todos con la misma pinta y era imposible detectarlos a menos que tuvieran algo que les distinguiese de los unos y de los otros.

-Ah -refuto quejándose al no conseguir nada.

-¿Que sucede? ¿No encuentras a nadie en especial? -pregunto el sargento Truman al lado.

-No, y eso es lo que me preocupa en realidad -indico sinceramente y entonces se marcho.

Consiguieron pasar al otro lado del coliseo pero ahora quedaba el problema de saber muy bien como iban a hacer para tener que infiltrarse dentro de las mazmorras sin que nadie les viera. Según lo que había pactando en el plan era que ellos se ocupaban era de sacar a Skylar mientras los demas se ocupaban de Kai que estaría luchando con Ronan, cometerían la distracción y de ahí lo sacarían cuanto antes porque en cuanto comenzase el gran estallido, se armaría la gorda. Mientras Jay y Nya se habían ido a ocuparse de recuperar el Ninja Carrier y los otros protegiendo a los que menos utilidad aportaban, tenían vigilado el perímetro asegurandose de que si sucedía algúna emergencia grave tenían que venir a buscarles y sacarlos de ahí ya mismo.

-¿De verdad esto va a funcionar? -critico Miles dirigiendose a Stronger.

-Funcionará si es que no nos descubren antes -opino indirectamente.

Aquello hizo que no se lo tomara muy bien como parte del plan.

-Mira Miles, se muy bien que nuestra relación nunca ha sido muy estimable que digamos, pero quiero que sepas que quiero hacer las cosas bien por una vez en la vida, de acuerdo -pidió Mark queriendo hacerle entender que no podían pasarse todo el tiempo así por puro capricho.

-Y salió bien lo de la misión en la planta química Stane -le reprocho hacíendole acordar eso.

Aquello lo dejo indeciso al darse cuenta de lo que significa en realidad.

-¿Tu lo sabes? -asumió seriamente.

-Claro que si, leí los informes una y otra vez hasta hacerme una idea de lo que sucedió aquel dia, créeme, jamas antes he visto tal maniobra como esa como para haber acabado vivo, ¿como es que estas con ese chico y no te lo ha cuestionado para nada? -aclaro dando a entender que ya se sabía su secreto desde hacía mucho tiempo antes.

Stronger se giro observando a Marcus que se encontraba analizando las partes de la entrada, devolvió la mirada dando a entender que no era como pensaba.

-¿No se lo has dicho verdad? -intuyo discretamente.

-No sabe absolutamente nada, el tío es un poco vago, pero, es el mejor compañero que he tenido hasta ahora, y no quiero perderle por lo que sea, así que por favor, no intentes mencionarle nada -pidió sinceramente de una forma que parecía mas bien una suplica.

Aquello no supo como tomárselo Miles porque conociéndoselo bien sabría que algo malo ocurriría con eso, pero tenía que respetarlo de la misma forma que el respeto sus interés.

-No lo haré -acepto.

-Menos mal que puedo contar contigo por al menos en una sola cosa -indico.

-No te pases de listo -le reprocho insensatamente.

Este se rehuso haciendo un gesto de como carraspear mosqueado, siguieron adelante cuando entonces oyeron un extraño sonido de radio que venía de algúna parte, Miles saco el walkie-talkie, lo encendió levantando la antena y entonces dijo:

-Aquí Thrower, ¿que sucede? -pregunto.

-¿Esta todo en orden? -era la voz de Jace.

-Así es, hemos conseguido entrar, pasaremos por las butacas y de ahí cuando llegue el momento, dejare a los otros para que se encarguen de crear la distracción que permitirá sacar a Kai de la arena, si es que funciona -confirmo asumiendo Miles.

-No te preocupes estaremos al tanto de todo -acepto incrédulamente.

-De acuerdo, recordad, si algo sale mal, venid a buscarnos aunque tengáis que demoler todas las casas que haya por el camino -mencionó explícitamente.

-Entendido señor Thrower, corto y cierro -acordo y colgó.

-Eso de señor siempre me ha resultado algo raro -opino extrañado.

EN LO ALTO DE LA COLINA

Jace se guardo el walkie y entonces volvió a mirar por su largavistas.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto Seliel al respecto.

-Por ahora están bien, aunque como no pase algo interesante ahí abajo os aseguro que empezare a disparar a todos los pájaros que haya en medio como para darles caza -comento incrédulamente.

-¿Tu no estarías dispuesto a eso verdad? -cuestiono Tito Gus.

Entonces Jace se volteo echándole una mirada indirecta acerca de ese comentario.

-Nunca se sabe -exclamo como afirmando esa opción.

Ambos se miraron intentando de pasar de ese comentario.

Seliel asintió agobiada debido a que se estaba aburriendo y pasar la noche rodeada de esa panda de tontolabas no era la mejor diversión de la que podía sacar provecho, en ese momento se dirigió hacía el señor Bucket, del cual parecía muy distante y no había hablado a lo largo de toda la conversacíon, necesitaba hablar con él para conocer a su hijo.

-Disculpe señor Bucket, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? -pidió considerablemente.

-Claro, ponte aquí -acepto dejando que se sentara a su lado-. ¿Que quieres?

-¿Usted cuando tiempo estuvo con su hijo antes de volverse un ninja? -inquirió interesada.

-Ah bueno, eso fue algo que ocurrió hace un tiempo, primero comenzó un dia cuando me lo encontré dentro de su habitación haciendo absolutamente nada, tirado en la cama leyendo cómics y teniendo la música prendida escuchando una horrible canción de heavy metal del cual apenas me acuerdo -explicó dando a entender como paso cuando se peleo con él.

-Vaya -exclamo sorprendida al ver como era antes.

-Le regañe por como se comportaba y le propuse que como no buscara algún lugar donde poder trabajar o que se transformara en el músico que yo quería que se convirtiera, lo acepto aunque se marcho un poco enfurruñado debido a que yo le regañe de esa forma y no le gusto mucho. Después de eso no le volví a ver hasta un dia en el que volvió con sus amigos y se me presento asumiendo que tenía una banda, pero era pura mentira, en realidad se había convertido en un ninja y quería hacerse con el trofeo para impedir que unos serpentines lo cogíeran.

De pronto escucharon un extraño sonido de algo abriendose. Se voltearon y observaron que se trataba de Jace y Alan abriéndoles unas latas a los otros dos de S. y Maythowne.

-Pero no, al final gano haciendo lo que justamente le había hecho que hiciera durante años, bailo en grupo y de muy buena manera, hizo el salto triple de tigre mortal que nadie había hecho nunca -añadió entusiasmándose al acordarse de ese momento.

-¿Que es el salto triple de tigre mortal? -cuestiono ese nombre.

-Es como un salto tan difícil y complicado, que cualquier que lo intente puede acabar muerto, pero no, él lo logro sin ni siquiera pensarlo, estaba hecho para eso, y desde entonces no he estado mas agradecido en mi vida de lo que esta haciendo ahora -aclaro pero luego admitiendo que sentía un autentico orgullo hacía Cole por lo que había hecho.

-Vaya, se ve que le adora mucho -indico hacíendose ya una idea de Cole Bucket.

-Así es, ¿porque has querido que te hable sobre Cole? -cuestiono dandose cuenta.

-Ah no, por nada, es que como antes él ha sido tan amable conmigo quería saber si era de verdad o no, ha estado bien esto -aclaro disimuladamente mientras se daba la vuelta para largarse.

-Bueno, si quieres puedo seguirte mencionarte mas cosas sobre Cole, aunque eso es algo de lo que vas a tener que hablar -acordo expresamente.

-Eso pensare -prometió y entonces siguió caminando hacía atrás sin mirar por el otro lado y acabo chocandose con la parte trasera del furgón-. ¡Auh!

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto preocupado al ver el golpe que se dio.

-Si, esto no es nada, no se preocupe -se conformo levantando el pulgar.

Bucket se sintió algo extraño al estar con aquella chica, no sabía porque pero sentía como si por algúna razón quería saber todo sobre Cole, como si le importara mucho a pesar de que apenas le conocía, o es que en realidad lo amaba de algúna forma.

Seliel continuo su camino mientras ponía una expresión de fastidio al ver que casi lo arruinaba, pero al menos había valido la pena con tal de saber como era Cole Bucket en realidad.

ABAJO EN LAS MAZMORRAS

Kai y Skylar continuaban ahí encerrados sabiendo que muy pronto sacarían a Kai de ahí y le harían enfrentarse al hombre que intento de insistirle que les ayudara, pero no sabía que sucedería una vez estuvieran en la arena, si moriría o mataría al mismiso Ronan.

Slam Gummer continuaba con su plan de huida a la vez que Yoggull se exasperaba por saber si ese plan iba a funcionar o no.

-¿Falta mucho para eso? -pregunto Skylar.

-Eso si es que consigo hacerlo a tiempo -decreto sarcásticamente.

-Oh -gimió Kai al ver que era imposible razonar con ese.

-No te preocupes Kai, conseguiremos salir de aquí -aviso decidida.

-Que va, él saldrá pero tu no -anunció Yoggull con un tono serio tono indirecto.

-¿Como dices? -pregunto Kai sin entender a que venía eso.

-¿Oyes eso? Es el sonido de los tambores que inician el comienzo del Coliseo del Caos, a ti te ha llegado tu hora de luchar -aclaro dejando claro que ya era tarde para él.

-Todavía no pienso luchar -se negó rotundamente.

-No estas en condiciones de negociar eso, una vez que te saquen de ahí, será para que luches, vivas o mueras, solo eso, nada mas -indico sinceramente Gummer.

Se escucho un sonido de pisadas y ahí entonces aparecieron bajando los consejeros de Persiatus junto con Clarissa y Paxton 2.0. dirigiendose seriamente hacía él.

-Es la hora -aviso Clarissa.

Kai asintió al ver que tenían razón después de todo.

-¿Me prometéis de la dejaréis libre en cuanto termine todo? -inquirió honestamente.

-Nosotros no prometemos nada de eso -indico el consejero con bigote.

-Obviamente no -exclamo irónicamente y entonces abrieron la puerta dispuestos a sacarle las esposas y a ponerle la energía fantasma otra vez en el cuello.

Kai aprovecho y entonces le dio una patada lateral que lo derribo, se colgó de la verja y le dio otra patada al otro que estaba ahí, agarro la energía fantasma y se la apunto hacía los otros dos que sobraban, Skylar miraba exhausta al ver lo que hizo.

-¿Quien quiere un poco de esto? -pregunto amenazadoramente.

-Cogele -ordeno Clarissa al otro.

Paxton 2.0. gimió y entonces se dispuso a coger a Kai para frenarlo. Le agarro del cuello pero este le acabo metiendo parte de la energía fantasma dentro suyo, soltó un alarido y entonces se lo quito de encima, la aguja cayo rompiendose en dos partes del cual parte de la energía se salió.

-Maldito cabron -reprocho Clarissa mientras levantaba la aguja.

Kai intento de quitárselo de encima pero como paso antes era demasiado fuerte.

Se miro el brazo notando como le quedo después de que se lo clavara con la aguja.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto al ver como estaba.

-Si -afirmo entre gemidos-. ¿Queda algo?

Entonces lo miro y observo que quedaba un pequeño litro de energía fantasma.

-Lo hay, ábrele la boca -ordeno amargamente.

-¿Que? -cuestiono Kai sorprendido al oír eso.

Le acerco la mano hasta ponérselo delante de la garganta, le estaba asfixiando tanto que no tuvo mas opción que abrir la boca para absorber todo el aire, entonces Clarissa aprovecho y le metió lo ultimo que quedaba de la energía fantasma.

-No -dijo alarmada Skylar al ver lo que le hicieron.

Kai se quedo atolondrado y sin ganas de poder moverse.

-Ya es hora de que llevemos a este campeón a la lucha de su vida -exclamo incrédulamente y entonces ambos se lo llevaron arrastrando estando como podían.

-Vas a pagar por esto Clarissa -dictamino malhumorada Skylar prometiéndoselo decididamente.

Se detuvo y entonces se giro mostrando una expresión de puro descaro.

-Eso espero -espeto tomándoselo en falso y se marcho sosteniendo al ninja.

Skylar ya no podía hacer nada, se lo habían llevado y ahora iba a tener que combatir sin poderes, esto era una de esas cosas que expresaban lo bajo que había caído uno.

-No se que intentaba hacer con eso, pero no le ha salido bastante -comento Yoggull.

-No, la verdad es que no -se resigno asintiendo del temor que tenía.

DE VUELTA EN EL EXTERIOR

Llegaron a las butacas pero había tanta gente que era imposible saber por donde ir, Zane miraba por detrás a Pixal intuyendo que le estaba ignorando, después de lo que le dijo antes de cortar con él, ahora se sentía muy indignado y quería entender que iba a hacer ahora.

Alzo el brazo para intentar de tocarla por el hombro pero un hombre se paso por delante.

-Disculpa -perdono mientras pasaba por encima de él, le corto el rollo.

-¿Me has dicho algo? -pregunto Pixal creyendo que se lo decía él.

-No, no he sido yo, ha sido ese hombre pasando por ahí -aclaro señalando.

-Ah, entiendo -comprendió sin mas y entonces se dio la vuelta.

Con eso ya tenía bien claro de que no le iba a decir nada en absoluto, intento de probarlo otra vez pero entonces alguien le puso la mano encima impidiéndoselo, era Wu.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas -advirtió seriamente.

-¿Porque no? -cuestiono exaltado.

-Creeme, cuando una mujer se siente así, es mejor dejarla porque después, vendrán los remordimientos y de ahí serás tu el que acabe quedandose con mucho mas que lo que tiene ella -aclaro dando a entender que si lo hacía acabaría quedandose de una manera de la que supondría quedarse resignado y solo al tener que tratar con esa situación.

-¿Y entonces que hago? No hablo con ella -discutió ese hecho.

-Todavía no, pero en cuanto ella este preparada, tu lo entenderás -indico obviamente.

Apenas podía saber lo que significaba eso, pero viendo como estaba ella ahora de enfadada, entendía que esta era su mejor opción después del daño que logro antes.

-¿Porque me cuentas esto? -inquirió.

-Porque estas como yo, yo antes ame a una mujer, pero me equivoque, deje que pasara, y ahora he cometido el error de intentarlo cuando justo las cosas no podían ir peor -aclaro fijando la mirada en Garmadon y Misako que estaban ahí demasiado juntos y siguiendo la fila.

-¿Has cortado con tu chica robot? -intervino Marcus escuchando la conversacíon.

-Yo no he cortado con ella, ella ha cortado conmigo -aclaro expresamente.

-Como todos -exclamo incrédulamente.

-¿Que quieres? -pregunto Wu asumiendo que quería tener una conversacíon con ellos.

-Veréis: cuando una mujer dice que no, es porque espera un si pero de pura sinceridad, no quiere un hombre que entienda que las entiende, quiere un hombre que quiere que acepten las cosas tal y como son y como no os dejéis de tonterías ella os ignorara todo el tiempo -explicó poniéndoles un consejo para que supieran de mujeres y así poder arreglar las cosas.

Ambos se miraron indirectamente queriendo saber a que venía con eso.

-¿Y eso nos sirve de algo? -pregunto expresamente Zane.

-Bueno, yo os lo he comentado -indico dando a entender que al menos puso algo de su parte.

Suspiraron agobiados debido a que era imposible razonar con gente como él. Fueron subiendo por las escaleras hasta que acabaron sentándose en unos lugares adecuados.

-Oye Lloyd, ¿tu piensas que Jay y Nya volverán juntos? -pregunto Cole queriendo saber su opinión.

-No lo se, ¿porque? -cuestiono extrañado.

-Después de lo que he visto, he podido darme cuenta de que ahora están como haciendo las paces, y no solamente después de que Clarissa nos traicionara, sino porque ahora han vuelto a ser sinceros el uno con el otro -explicó dando su visión de los hechos.

-¿Tu crees? Porque no se como será ahora que están los dos ocupandose de recuperar el Ninja Carrier -intuyo pensativamente.

-Hicimos bien en dejarlos ir a ellos solos -indico seriamente.

-No te preocupes, para eso esta Jay con sus caprichos y anécdotas -comento el otro.

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas al ver lo obvio que sonaba.

-Ahora en serio -dijo Cole con tono de preocupación, era obvio que algo malo sucedía.

Y ENTONCES CON LOS OTROS DOS

Jay y Nya se habían embarcado en recuperar el camión blindado pero el problema estaba en que justamente se encontraba en el peor de los lugares, resultaba que Maythowne le había comprado el Ninja Carrier a unos mafiosos rumanos que se encontraban en una pequeña meseta cerca del puerto principal de la ciudad, supuestamente estaba en un pequeño almacén donde se encontraban también algúnos que otros barcos pero solamente necesitaban recuperar el camión para poder largarse de ahí y no volver jamas.

-¿De verdad crees que Maythowne es lo bastante tonto como para haberse dejado utilizar así? -inquirió Jay queriendo saber su opinión.

-No lo se, pero junto con su amigo recepcionista resultan una pareja extravagante -indico expresamente pero de una forma amarga.

Siguieron andando hasta llegar cerca de la meseta donde se encontraban, se veía luz saliendo de un pequeño burdel y no se oía nada, se abrió la puerta y ahí entonces salió un hombre cargando con unas cuantas cajas de materiales bastante sospechosos.

-¡Cuidado! -se alarmo y le cogío poniéndolo debajo para ocultarlo.

Se pusieron detrás del borde del camino y observaron con determinación lo que estaba sucediendo, aquel hombre se marcho con las cajas y se dirigió hacía el almacén.

-Ahí es donde debe de estar el Ninja Carrier -intuyo Nya.

-Obviamente no, si es que lo dijo Maythowne -recrimino caprichosamente Jay.

-Ya se que esta ahí, solamente lo digo -retracto ella hacíendole entender que era un mero capricho.

-Ya -resoplo amargamente.

Ahí entonces Nya pudo notar que algo a Jay le pasaba por comportarse así.

-¿Ocurre algo Jay? -pregunto expresamente.

En ese momento se quedo mirando de una forma indirecta.

-No -contesto sin expresar mucha cosa.

-¿Seguro? -cuestiono ella poniendose de una forma inquisitiva.

-Si -confirmo plenamente.

-Ah, mira Jay, se muy bien que hemos tenido nuestros problemas, pero yo ya estoy cansada de esto y de lo otro, así que vamos a tener que ser sinceros el uno al otro si queremos acabar con esto de algúna manera -insistió ella queriendo que parasen de pelearse por las mismas bobadas de siempre.

-¿Ahora? -cuestiono en relación al lugar donde estaban.

-Si -confirmo decidida a la vez que malhumorada.

-Ah -suspiro amargamente al ver que ahora iban a tener que conversar sobre ese tema cuando justo estaban en medio de una misión importante-. ¿Que quieres saber?

-¿Cuando pediste una cita con Clarissa, lo hiciste para llevarme la contra o simplemente porque estabas solo y querías a alguien a tu lado? -pregunto sinceramente.

Ahora aquello le dio mucho que pensar, pero ya se lo tenía bien pensado.

-Bueno, la verdad es que al principio quería llevarte la contra, ella era perfecta, se las sabía todas, pero ahora que nos ha traicionado la muy zorra, siento como si ningúna mujer quisiera estar conmigo, como si estuviera hecho para no ser querido -explicó dando a entender que era por ambos motivos pero por una cuestión personal.

-Jay, tus padres te quieren, tus amigos te quieren, que una chica te tenga que decir que te quiere no es excusa para que pienses que nadie te quiere, hasta encima hay un montón de fans que siempre te lo gritaran, ¿que mas puedes pedir? -explicó dandole un consejo para que se lo tomara bien.

Se quedo pensándolo hasta que entonces dijo:

-Tienes razón -confirmo entusiasmado.

-Lo vez, sabia que siendo sinceros ayudaría un poco -le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro para darle ánimos por ver que se lo tomo con humor.

-Y lo dice la que no quería admitir que era una samurai -retracto obviamente.

-Eso es otra cosa -le contradijo.

-¿Seguro? -le hizo el mismo juego de antes.

-Como echaba de menos este tipo de conversaciones absurdas contigo -opino sonrojandose.

Escucharon otro sonido y observaron que era el mismo tipo de antes volviendo dentro, al ver eso ambos supieron lo que tenían que hacer, se dispusieron a avanzar hacía ese burdel.

DE VUELTA EN EL COLISEO

La gente ya se había reunido en el coliseo y no quedaba nada para que comenzara el combate, Persiatus veía expectante como iba a iniciar su otro sueño, el de ver como moría un ninja delante de toda su gente, este dia no podía ser mejor.

En otro lugar debajo del palco se encontraba Ronan observando a través de las gradas como la gente iba agrupandose entusiasmada para ver el mayor combate de su vida.

-La gente te esta llamado Ronan -mencionó incrédulamente Clarissa.

-Lo se, todos esperan que de la mayor batalla que todo Puerto Pirata haya conocido -indico hacíendose una personal idea de lo que era eso en realidad.

Paxton 2.0. gimió de vuelta asintiendo ante aquella intuición.

-Si yo gano, ¿que hará después con la ninja del ámbar? -pregunto al respecto.

-¿Eso a ti que mas te da? -cuestiono dirigiendose indirectamente hacía él.

-Nada, perdona, solo era una pregunta tonta, nada mas -retracto apropositamente.

Carraspeo pensativa al ver que algo en él se le estaba pasando por la cabeza y no era bueno.

-Sal ahí, y acaba con él, y si no lo haces, entonces serás pasto de las llamas para Persiatus, no mas dinero, no mas admiradores, no mas vida en este lugar -decreto seriamente.

-Lo se, lo único que espero es que al menos Persiatus cumpla su palabra -acordo expresamente.

-No te preocupes, lo hará, para eso es el amo de esta ciudad pirata -prometió Clarissa y entonces hizo que se marchara adonde tenía que prepararse.

El otro se le acerco sigilosamente y entonces dijo entre gemidos:

-¿No lo hará? Verdad -ya se lo intuía.

-Claro que no, en cuanto termine el combate, Persiatus ya habrá muerto, y con eso los ninjas también, por eso es nuestra mejor oportunidad de acabar con todos de un solo tiro -confeso mientras se apretaba las manos en señal de orgullo.

EN OTRO LUGAR CERCANO

El grupo de consejeros de Persiatus estaba preparando a Kai para el combate poniéndole la armadura que necesitaría llevar puesta si quería luchar en el coliseo, había recuperado la consciencia pero seguía resistiéndose a que le tocaran, no dejaban que le pusieran las hombreras a pesar de que ya le habían puesto todo el resto de la armadura.

-Será mejor que te quedes quieto o te juro que te clavaremos una estaca en la columna para que no camines -ordeno el consejero con bigote.

-Obligame -reprocho y entonces se giro haciendo una patada lateral que le hizo saltar hacía adelante, el consejero se cayo de bruces contra el suelo de hormigón.

Todos le cogíeron por ambas partes impidiendo que se movieron aún mas de la cuenta, al final no tuvieron mas opción que ponerle un cinturón de los que llevaban los soldados suicidas.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Kai atemorizado por lo que le estaban haciendo.

Le colocaron el cinturón alrededor de la cintura y entonces se activo el circulo parpadeante rojo.

-Escuchame bien, vas a tener este cinturón durante toda la pelea, pero si por algúna razón intentas de escapar o te planeas dejarte morir fácilmente, Persiatus activara la detonación y entonces estallaras en mil pedazos, aunque tenga que ser delante de toda la gente, ¿entendido? -explicó hacíendole entender que como no cooperase, iba a estar condenado.

-¿Y que pasa si quiero escaparme y dejáis que me voléis en pedazos? -objetó.

Entonces ambos se miraron sabiendo cual era la única forma de hacerle entender el asunto.

-Pues no tendremos mas opción que ponérselo a tu amiguita -confeso otro de los consejeros.

-¡No! ¡No! -grito Kai al ver lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer.

Aquello hizo que se rieran como unos completos idiotas de lo desquiciados que estaban.

-¿Vas a cooperar ahora? -pregunto el tercero de todos ellos.

-Si, pero os juro que os matare después -acordo pero poniendo el inconveniente de siempre.

Ambos reprocharon al ver que eso no cambiaba las cosas.

-Se acabo, le pediremos a Persiatus o a Zimmer que la hagan estallar de una vez por todas -sugirió con tono de molestia para enseñarle lo que pasaba por decir eso.

-Espera -le freno.

Se detuvo poniendo una expresión de orgullo al ver que era obvio que cooperaría.

-¿Y bien? -pregunto otro de ellos.

-Lo haré -acepto a regañadientes.

-Así me gusta -se convenció mientras le daba palmadas en la cara mientras reía maliciosamente.

-Llevémoslo chicos, antes de que empiece a arder antes de tiempo -ordeno expresamente.

Lo cogíeron y se lo llevaron arrastrando mientras continuaban riendo de esa forma horrible.

DE VUELTA EN EL COLISEO

Todo el resto de la gente ya estaba reunida en el palco esperando a que sucediera el espectáculo que todos ansiaban, el grupo ya estaba en su lugar esperando a que comenzase para que así en el momento idóneo pudieran aprovechar e ir a rescatar a Skylar debajo en las mazmorras.

-¿Como haremos para distraer a la gente una vez tengamos a Kai? -pregunto Lloyd sin saber nada.

-No podemos sacar a Kai sin que haya problemas, así que tenemos que hacerlo en cuanto salga algún momento inoportuno -comento Garmadon.

-Y que momento inoportuno es ese? -cuestiono Cole al respecto.

-En cuanto Kai cometa algúna de sus locuras, ese será el momento -indico Misako.

-Ah -comprendieron sabiendo que ya tenían bien pensado ese hecho.

-Pero igualmente, aunque Kai cometa algúna estupidez, vendrán un montón de soldados suicidas para cogernos a todos, necesitamos algo para despistarlos -objetó Miles.

-No os preocupéis, para eso he traído esto -mencionó Marcus mostrando un extraño aparato parecido a un pequeño misil blindado.

-¿Que es esa cosa? -cuestiono Stronger.

-Estaba en el camión con el que viniste, al parecer es un misil teledirigido que es capaz de dividirse en varias partes y acabar en cualquier objetivo que haya -confeso.

-¿Pero eso es legal? -cuestiono Wu.

-Es armamento militar, nunca nada es legal -aclaro tomándoselo a broma.

Ambos se miraron asumiendo que tenían un arma peligrosa en manos de un bribón.

-¿Pero ese misil es capaz de matar a un montón de gente? -pregunto Pixal.

-Bueno, tiene varios modos, esta el modo letal, el modo seguidor de calor, y el modo bengala -describió mostrando el ordenador pulsera conectado al misil.

-Con el modo bengala esta bastante bien -se conformo amargamente Miles con eso.

En ese momento Zane asomo la cabeza observando que por ahí se encontraba Persiatus charlando con Zimmer, no lo veía pero notaba que estaba ahí escondido en el fondo.

Persiatus estaba arremangandose las mangas del traje mientras a su lado estaba Zimmer mirándole con cara expectante mientras en otro lado estaba Cryptor haciendo guardia.

-¿Crees que le gustara este combate? -pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-Son piratas, no hay ni uno a quien no le guste ver un buen combate -indico obviamente.

Soltó una risa falsa de orgullo al ver la razón que tenía.

-Sabía que podía confiar contigo Zimmer, ¿sabías de que esa niña Chen acaba de decirme que estas tramando contra mi, que me estas engañando? -objetó irónicamente.

Aquello hizo que ambos se quedaran estupefactos y sobresaltados al oír eso.

-¿Es eso cierto? -pregunto indirectamente.

-Tonterías, esa niña esta mintiendo, sabes muy bien de que estos ninjas harían lo que fuera con tal de salir impunes por lo que hicieron -reprocho negando esa suposición.

-Cierto, en fin, este va a ser mi gran dia -puso una mueca expectante y entonces se marcho dispuesto a mostrarse delante de todo el mundo.

Zimmer se quedo indeciso al oír aquello ultimo, entonces Cryptor se le acerco poniendose a su lado.

-Esa chica sabe demasiado -opino susurradamente.

-Lo se -afirmo convencido de mala manera.

-Vamos a tener que hacer algo o acabara escapandose o peor aún, salvando a ese cretino -indico.

-No te preocupes tengo un hombre que se va a ocupar de eso, si la cosa sale mal, bajara y le pondrá un cinturón de esos que la hará explotar por completo -admitió.

-Perfecto -se conformo seriamente.

En ese momento volvió Clarissa junto con Paxton 2.0. soltando gemidos lascivos como siempre.

-¿Esta Ronan en su lugar? -pregunto al respecto.

-Así es, aunque parece ser que tiene dudas sobre matar a ese ninja -confeso incrédulamente.

-Nadie tiene las agallas para hacer lo que tiene que hacer -recrimino Cryptor, luego gimió.

-Yo si -contesto Paxton 2.0..

-Eso ya lo veremos mi querido Paxton 2.0., porque si la cosa pinta tan mal como parece, tu te aseguraras de romperles el cuello a todo aquel que me disguste o me haga fracasar apropósito -dictamino decidido a dar esa sensación de violencia que necesitaba.

Persiatus salió hacía el palco con aspecto orgulloso, le entregaron un micrófono y entonces dijo:

-Queridos conciudadanos de Puerto Pirata -llamo a todo el mundo.

Todos y cada uno de los del publico se callaron mirando expectantes.

-Ayer mismo se cometió un cierto acto de traición intolerable, algo que nunca antes ha pasado en nuestra querida ciudad, y eso es algo que yo no puedo tolerar -advirtió explícitamente.

-¡Buh! -todos abuchearon indignados al acordarse de lo que sucedió ayer mismo.

Ambos ninjas se sintieron algo avergonzados por tener que oír eso, se sentían como si la culpa hubieran sido de ellos mas bien.

-Pero no os preocupéis, atrapamos a dos de esos culpables, y ahora mismo os voy a revelar el mayor regalo de todos, vosotros me habéis hecho un regalo a mi, yo os voy a dar un regalo mío -explicó haciendo gestos de reverencia.

Entonces todos aplaudieron complacidos al oír eso.

-Pues espero de que ese regalo no sea una tarta de cumpleaños enorme -opino Marcus.

-Y aquí esta mi regalo -chasqueo los dedos y entonces se oyó un sonido mecánico.

Las puertas de abajo en la arena se abrieron y ahí entonces apareció Kai esposado y siendo acompañado por dos hombres que lo vigilaban con mala cara.

-Ahí esta Kai -dijo estupefacto Zane.

-¿Que le han hecho? -cuestiono Lloyd al ver el estado en que se encontraba, tenía toda la cara llena de moratones y con un aspecto de no haber ingerido nada en horas.

-A mi me da que este ha intentado de resistirse demasiado -opino honestamente Stronger.

Kai fue avanzando mientras veía como todo el mundo le abucheaba por ser un ninja, era la peor humillación de todas, de pronto alguien le tiro un vaso con algo liquido y hielo que le ensucio toda la cara, eso era lo ultimo que faltaba para una humillación total.

-Ya conocemos todos muy bien a Kai Smith, el ninja de fuego, el hombre que hizo soltar a un agente de policía que estaba apunto de jubilarse, ¿no es eso cierto? -mencionó Persiatus.

En ese momento apareció el soldado Truman asomando la cabeza con expectación.

-Yo no fui él que lo tiro, fueron hombres como esos de ahí los que lo hicieron, y también lo han hecho con lo de la sopa, todo fue un sabotaje -declaro eufóricamente queriendo que lo escucharan.

-¿Pero que ha dicho? -se cuestiono al oír eso pero no lo entendió, lo dejo estar-. Kai Smith ha sido acusado de ser un ninja en tierra santa para piratas, ¿como se declara?

-Te declaro como a un autentico capullo sin escrúpulos -reprocho injustificadamente.

-¡Buh! -volvieron todos a abuchear al oír eso.

-Menudos modales que tiene -comento Pixal.

-Niñato insolente -rechisto murmuradamente, se quedo indignado al oír eso.

-¡Callate ya! -le insistió uno de los guardias golpeándole por detrás.

-Como podemos ver este maleducado ninja no se entera para que esta juzgado, pero eso nos da igual, ya que de todas formas morirá de forma honorable -objetó incrédulamente.

-¡Si! -afirmaron todos alzando el puño.

-Menuda panda de idiotas que son estos -reprocho Marcus al no poder creérselo.

-Pues eso es lo que sucede cuando te largas a los 18 años y te vuelves un completo ignorante -indico obviamente Miles al respecto.

-Pero este ninja no luchara solo, para eso tenemos también a un campeón que le hará frente y acabara con él antes de que siga diciendo que es inocente -volvió a chasquear los dedos y ahí entonces la otra verja se abrió y ahí apareció Ronan saliendo de ahí alzando el puño.

Todos aplaudieron al verle alzando el puño en señal de gloria.

-¡Ronan! ¡Ronan! ¡Ronan! -fueron gritando entusiasmados por querer verle.

Aquello hizo que Persiatus aplaudiera pero de una forma poco moderada, le daba igual verle, solamente le importaba que acabara con él ninja cuanto antes.

Kai miro resignado hacía Ronan que venía directo hacía él.

-¿No aplaudes? -pregunto expresamente.

-Al único al que voy a aplaudir será para mi mismo por ver como te conviertes en un cadaver putrefacto en el asfalto -recrimino insolentemente.

-Eh, tampoco nos pasemos -justifico ese hecho.

-Ronan, se enfrentara a Kai Smith, y ambos demostraran quien se merece mejor mérito, si él, o él ninja, los dos lo decidirán en: El Coliseo del Caos, dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive.

-¡Dos hombres se meten! ¡Uno sobrevive! ¡Dos hombres se meten, uno sobrevive! -fueron gritando todos incluido el propio Marcus sin razón alguna.

-¿Que? Es pegadizo, deberían de meterlo en algúna pelicula -opino sinceramente.

Luego Persiatus hizo un gesto con los dedos y los hizo callar a todos.

-Y para enmendar el castigo hecho por estos jóvenes, tendrán que pasar a la prueba de: La Jaula de los Gritos -admitió eufóricamente y hacíendose el sorprendido.

-¿La Jaula de los Gritos? ¿Que es eso? -cuestiono Kai ese nombre, le dieron otra vez por detrás.

-Ya lo veras, no te va a encantar -comento contradictoriamente Ronan al respecto.

Persiatus activo un botón y ahí entonces toda una jaula partida en dos empezó a salir por ambos extremos de toda la arena, subió hasta dejarlo convertido en una cúpula que los dejo ahí encerrados.

-Debería haberme inventado uno hace años -opino Zimmer con orgullo.

Aquello hizo que Paxton 2.0. se riera de ver lo bueno que era.

Los guardias cogíeron a Kai y empezaron a ponerle todo tipo de instrumentos como correas alrededor de la cintura de la espalda, estaba que no entendía lo que le hacían, pero veía que a Ronan también le hacía lo mismo.

-La prueba consistirá en luchar dentro de la cúpula, estaréis enganchados a unos arneses que hay conectados a la punta de la jaula, esos arneses os permitirán levitar y saltar desde varias direcciones y lo utilizareis para luchar y combatir los unos a los otros, aquel que le corte las cuerdas al otro, tendrá el derecho de acabar con él y matarlo, y sabemos muy bien lo que sucede cuando no hay muerte al final -explicó el juego y seguía siendo nada bueno.

-¿Que es lo que sucede? -pregunto Kai queriendo saber esa explicación.

-Que también morirá, pero de una forma mucho menos honorable -declaro Ronan.

Aquello solamente lo hacía pensar que estaba metido hasta el fondo de esto, estaba metida en una ratonera y él era el ratón que iba a morir atrapado, y lo peor de todo es que como intentase de oponerse a todas las reglas, le volarían en pedazos con ese cinturón que tenía colocado.

-Concursantes, en posición -ordeno agarrandose a la buhardilla.

Ambos fueron alejandose hasta ponerse en los extremos alejados de la cúpula, se alejaron pero podían verse lo suficiente para saber muy bien que los dos iban muy en serio.

-Chicos, no se que deciros de esto, pero, jamas antes he visto tal cosa como esta, y no crea que sea capaz de analizarlo -confeso Zane.

-No lo hagas, simplemente hazte a la idea -indico Cole.

-Las reglas son muy sencillas, los dos lucharéis con vuestras respectivas armas y tenéis que vencer al otro hacíendole caer, él que se resista, recibirá una muerte de la que no le gustara, pero preferimos mantenerlo en secreto por si acaso -argumento incrédulamente.

-Pues que bueno -exclamo amargamente.

Todos asomaron la cabeza expectantes al querer saber que iba a pasar. En otro lado del palco estaba viendo Bulk junto con sus compañeros cocineros que le insistían que no viniera.

-Dejadme en paz chicos, estoy bien, que yo quiero ver esto -reprocho insistentemente mientras les quitaba las manos de encima al ver que no le dejaban en paz.

Ambos hicieron como que no le dejaran en paz a pesar de todo, había salido horas después de recuperarse de que el otro le ahogara en la fuente, marcho hacía las butacas donde ahí estaba viendo como el torneo estaba apunto de comenzar.

-Menos mal, ya están apunto de batirse a duelo -dijo encantado al ver que llego a tiempo.

Un par de guardias les entregaron a cada uno unas armas, eran como espadas enganchadas a unas lanzas para hacerlas parecer como que estaban en un coliseo romano y luchando como gladiadores.

-Concursantes, preparados -anunció Persiatus y entonces los tambores empezaron a tocar haciendo el sonido de la expectación para comenzar.

Cada uno de todos ellos estaba con una mirada seria debido a que quería saber cual de los dos acabaría viviendo a pesar de todo, este era un momento crucial que nadie podía perdérselo.

-Ya -ordeno, se oyó el sonido de la campana.

Ambos luchadores marcharon corriendo alzando sus espadas mientras gritaban despavoridos, Ronan envaino su espada contra Kai pero este salto con el arnés puesto detrás haciendo que pudiera girar hacía el otro lado por encima suyo, luego siguió adelante hasta acabar saltando sobre el muro de la jaula, se puso mirando al frente notando como Ronan apenas se había dado cuenta de ello.

Todos abuchearon indignados al ver ese golpe.

-Lastima de que Nya y Jay no estén viendo esto -opino sinceramente Marcus.

-Lo se, pero al menos están haciendo algo útil -indico Miles.

DE VUELTA AL PUERTO

Jay y Nya habían llegado a ponerse delante de aquel burdel donde podía oírse a unos cuantos gangsters haciendo la típica jugada de poker que se ven en las películas, habían supuestamente unos cuatro o cinco tíos jugando por ahí y tenían una pinta peligrosa.

-Tenemos que meternos dentro sin parecer que somos ninjas -acordo Nya.

-¿Tienes algún plan? -pregunto Jay al respecto.

-¿Me lo dices de verdad? -cuestiono sinceramente.

-Pues claro, tu eres la única a la que se le ocurre todo de una sola vez -indico obviamente.

Aquello hizo que se sonrojara de ver lo amable que era, entonces reaccionó de vuelta.

-Bueno, creo que tengo una idea, pero va a ser un poco tonta -confeso.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

Dentro de aquel lugar se encontraba todo el grupo al completo, eran cinco tíos jugando al poker en una mesa pequeña, fumando y apenas diciendo algo. Eran todos enormes, vistiendo cazadoras de cuero, calvos y con una pinta muy poca que desear. Se escucho sonar la puerta.

-¿Alguien pidió algo mas? -pregunto el que parecía ser el jefe.

-No que yo sepa -se escucho otra vez golpear la puerta-. Voy a mirar.

Uno de ellos se levanto y abrió la puerta revelando quienes había pero le dio poco tiempo a analizar que clase de personas eran cuando entonces acabaron pasando dentro sin previo aviso, era Jay bien vestido como si hubiera salido de los 70, con un bigote bien marcado pero que se notaba que era bastante falso y con el pelo rizado, al igual que Nya que tenía una peluca que le hacía parecer el pelo mas largo, unas gafas y llevando consigo una agenda de apuntes.

-¿Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí? -pregunto reprochando Jay mostrando su papel.

Todos se miraron sin entender nada.

-Mirad esto, las mesas sucias y llenas de polvo, los taburetes mal puestos, la condensación es mala, el ambiente es asfixiante y lleno de humo -argumento dirigiendose indirectamente hacía todo aquello que le parecía indignante.

-¿De donde ha salido este tío y de que esta hablando? -pregunto el que estaba en el extremo izquierdo al lado del que estaba mas centrado.

-Señor mío, soy el inspector de sanidad y he venido con mi consejera para regañaros por el mal uso que tiene este burdel, no os daís cuenta de que merece una mejor limpieza, ¿eh? -reprocho hacíendoles entender que había venido a registrar el lugar.

Todos se hartaron y se levantaron apuntandole con sus armas, unas pistolas de muñequera.

-Tranquilidad aquí eh, que como vea una sola bala fuera de esas armas le aviso al ayuntamiento de lo que esta sucediendo aquí -acordo.

-Aquí no hay ayuntamiento -justifico otro.

-¿Y quien me ha mandado entonces? -indico poniendose de brazos contra las caderas.

Al oír eso ambos no tuvieron mas opción que guardarse las pistolas y ver lo que decía.

-¿Que dice de esto? -pregunto dirigiendose hacía su consejera.

-Bueno, por lo que puedo ver esta todo en orden aunque de algúna limpieza se podría dar pero por lo menos esta todo bien, excepto claro que aún no he visto el garaje -mencionó registrando la agenda de apuntes cuando en realidad no tenía nada apuntado.

-El garaje? -se sobresalto uno al escuchar eso.

-Así es, el garaje -aclaro indirectamente-. ¿No tendrán un garaje no?

-Pues si -afirmo el que se había levantado antes-. ¿Por?

-Si uno tiene un burdel se tiene que también hacer una inspección de todo garaje o lugar de almacenamiento, y su garaje es uno de ellos -comento seriamente.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que no tenían mas opción que enseñárselo o seguiría así.

-¿Acaso no tendréis el garaje hecho un desastre no? -injustifico de vuelta Jay.

-No que va -rectificaron todos a la vez.

-Pues entonces mostrádnoslo o tendremos que cerrar este antro de algúna forma -insistió.

Se miraron lamentandose y no tuvieron mas opción que levantarse y enseñárselos, les abrieron la puerta y entonces marcharon a mirarlo por el otro lado.

Ambos se dieron una mirada indirecta de ver que por ahora la cosa estaba funcionando bien, ahora solamente quedaba que los otros estuvieran haciendo su parte al mismo tiempo.

DE VUELTA EN EL COLISEO

Kai y Ronan continuaban luchando sin parar, iban saltando de un lado para otro impidiendo que el otro le alcanzara para cortarle las cuerdas ya que sabía muy bien de que si lo hacía acababa muerto, tenía que buscar la manera de vencerle pero sin matarlos o arruinaría las cosas.

-¡Vamos! -reprocho y volvió a saltar pero Kai se tiro al suelo y salto hacía el otro lado.

Todo el grupo estaba exhausto debido a que de momento la cosa estaba yendo bien pero el mayor problema de todos era saber cuanto duraría todo esto, en algún momento Ronan le iba a tener que cortar las cuerdas y de ahí se acababa todo, pero también dependía de que Kai fuera mas listo y pudiera encontrar una manera de ganar mas tiempo.

-¿Cuando crees que vamos a coger a Skylar? -pregunto Zane dirigiéndose a los oficiales.

-No te preocupes, en algún momento ambos van a tener que atacarse mutuamente y ahí entonces la gente se pondrá como loca y se levantara para dar ánimos, ahí entonces nos levantaremos e iremos a buscar a la ninja del ámbar -corroboro Miles conociéndose el tema.

-De acuerdo -afirmo convencido, volvió a mirar pero entonces observo a Pixal que estaba mas concentrada con el campeonato que él, ahora empezaba a entender que no le haría caso para nada, lo había estropeado todo a base de bien.

Mas abajo se encontraba Skylar oyendo todo la batalla que se estaba celebrando arriba, podía notar como todo el mundo gritaba al ver a los dos luchadores peleando el uno contra el otro, y con eso era imposible hacerse una idea de lo que significaba si se estaban refiriendo a Kai o no.

Mientras Slam Gummer estaba ahí intentando de crear su propio plan para poder escapar, se había pasado horas así y ya casi lo tenía.

-¿Lo tienes ya? -pregunto reprochando Yoggull.

-Un momento, menos de media hora y ya lo conseguiré -anunció nerviosamente.

-Eso espero -reafirmo no muy convencido de ello.

Skylar no paraba de mirarles asumiendo que en cuanto ese consiguiera abrir la puerta los liberaría a los dos, pero de verdad podía confiar en ellos o no.

Kai salto y ataco con su espada, ambos la acabaron chocando hasta hacer que sonase el sonido del metal, retrocedieron por donde venían y entonces volvieron a atacar de vuelta.

-¿Porque haces esto por Persiatus? -pregunto Kai queriendo razonar con él.

Volvieron a saltar desde el otro lado, y otra vez se unieron de vuelta, Ronan dijo:

-Porque Persiatus me lo ha dado todo después de estos años -mencionó respondiéndole.

Se fueron girando hasta acabar poniendose de frente contra la jaula.

-Si te ha dado todo entonces porque sigues aquí en realidad -critico honestamente.

-Es difícil de entender -dijo y entonces le atizo con la espada pero este salto por el otro lado y siguió así hasta que empezo a dar la vuelta por toda la jaula mientras Ronan lo perseguía.

-¿Que demonios están haciendo? Se suponen que deberían estar matandose el uno al otro -reprocho Persiatus al ver lo malo que estaba siendo el combate.

-No se preocupe Persiatus, una sola de estas y hará que acabe explotando -decreto Zimmer.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto observando el mando a distancia que tenía en la mano.

-La única cosa que hará que pongan un poco de su parte -indico y lo presiono.

El cinturón explosivo de Kai se encendió y empezo a titilar, al ver eso sabía muy bien de que no significaba nada bueno, no tuvo opción y ataco a Zimmer con todo lo que tenía para aprovecharlo, este tuvo que retroceder al ver como le estaba dando.

-¿Que haces? -replico intentando de sacárselo de encima al ver como le daba.

-Lo siento, no es culpa mía, me obligan -confeso Kai intentando de que lo entendiera.

Todo el mundo estaba absorto observando el combate, ahora se había puesto interesante.

-Venga ya, acaba con el ninja -insistió Bulk indignado al ver que el otro no le podía derrocar.

-¿Que esta haciendo Kai? El jamas lucha así -cuestiono Misako extrañada al ver lo que hacía.

-No espera, ¿que es eso que tiene en la cintura? -señalo Miles.

Ahí entonces se dieron cuenta de que tenía un cinturón explosivo y encima prendido.

-Es uno de los cinturones que llevan los soldados suicidas -reconoció Stronger.

-Así fue como le insistieron en que luchara -indico Wu.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, van a acabar haciendo volar a Kai por los aires -se encapricho Cole.

-Y haremos algo, pero ahora no os preocupéis, no creo que Zimmer este dispuesto a hacerlo explotar delante de toda la gente apropósito -corroboro Garmadon convencido de esa idea.

Aquello nos los convenció de mucho pero viendo como estaban las cosas era cuestión de tiempo que Zimmer intentaría hacer algo al respecto para hacer mas difícil la situación.

Kai y Ronan seguían luchando entre la pared de la jaula intentando de evadirse del uno y del otro pero le costaba mas de lo que parecía, al final Kai dijo:

-Vamos Ronan, no te das cuenta de que Persiatus te esta tratando como una mierda -volvió a razonar con él para hacerle ver que se equivocaba con lo que pensaba.

-Puede, pero al menos es benevolente conmigo -mencionó y entonces le atizo de vuelta dandole un tremendo golpe que casi parecía letal pero este lo acabo esquivando a tiempo.

-Vamos, matalo ya -insistió encaprichado de vuelta Bulk al ver que no conseguía matarlo del todo.

Ronan volvió a juntarse con él haciendo que peleaban de mala manera.

-Benevolente, Persiatus es como el típico dictador al que solamente le importa una cosa y es ganarse el afecto de la gente, no le interesa nada ni nadie, solamente sus intereses -explicó hacíendole ver la clase de persona que era en realidad su jefe.

Aquello fue algo que Ronan pudo comprender a pesar de todo. Kai aprovecho y le dio otro tirón para que parecía que le estaba dando pero en realidad era apropósito.

-Lo va a matar o no -suspiro nerviosamente Marcus.

-No lo creo, como esto continue así acabaran los dos estallando al mismo tiempo -opino Stronger.

Ronan se recupero pero sin entender porque le hacía eso de atacarlo desprevenidamente.

-¿Porque haces esto? -cuestiono atacándolo con todo lo que tenía.

-Me tienen atado -confeso.

Entonces observo que tenía el cinturón explosivo encendido.

-Ya veo -reconoció convencido de ello.

Siguió dando mas golpes mientras lo esquivaba yendo hacía atrás.

-¿Que puedo hacer? -pregunto asumiendo que le ayudaría.

-Intenta de seguirme el juego, tengo una idea -propuso seriamente y siguió luchando.

-¿Y esa idea consiste en matarme? -cuestiono expresamente.

-Eres tu o yo, así que uno de los dos -indico obviamente.

Siguieron peleando hasta acabar dando vueltas por toda la jaula de la misma manera que habían estado haciendo todo el tiempo. Persiatus lo estaba observando y no podía creer la semejante pelea absurda que se estaba creando ahí dentro, ningúno de los dos estaba peleando, simplemente se estaban dando golpecitos de nada como si estuvieran conversando el uno con el otro.

-¿Que alguien los pare ya? -insistió caprichosamente.

-¿Que sucede señor Persiatus? -pregunto Cryptor poniendose a su lado.

-Esos dos no están luchando a muerte, donde esta la violencia en todo esto -recrimino.

-No se preocupe, pueden luchar como usted le plazca, eso déjemelo a mi -apaciguo Zimmer y entonces volvió a pulsar el botón del mando a distancia.

Entonces el cinturón volvió a titilar de nuevo, al ver eso Kai sabía que no tenía opción, asomo la cabeza y observo que ahí estaba Zimmer observando con una tenue mirada seria. Volvió a atacar a Ronan pero esta vez con mas discreción de antes, ahora iba dando golpes que si resultaban letales pero por suerte Ronan lo estaba esquivando a tiempo o se dejaba herir apropósito.

-Ahora eso es a lo que yo llamo una pelea de verdad -dijo vacilando Persiatus.

-No me van a dejar que siga con esto -aviso Kai desesperado.

-No te preocupes por eso -indico y entonces se abalanzo sobre Kai agarrándole fuertemente, fue tal el tirón que ambos acabaron girando sobre sus propios arneses.

-¿Pero que cojones han hecho? -cuestiono Clarissa observando al absurda técnica que se inventaron.

-Oh venga ya -reprocho Bulk indignado.

Todo el mundo empezo a abuchear mosqueado por ver como se habían quedado los dos, tanto que acabaron levantándose y tirando de todo con tal de lanzar ánimos ofensivos.

-Este es el momento, vamos -apuro Garmadon viendo la oportunidad.

-Si -afirmo convencido Miles y entonces todos se levantaron pero Stronger dijo.

-No, vosotros quedaros aquí -ordeno.

-¿Y eso porque? -pregunto Zane.

-Vosotros os encargareis de ayudar a Kai a salir de aquí, tu Marcus, lanzaras las bengalas -acordo dirigiendose a cada uno con un plan especifico.

-Con mucho gusto señor -afirmo Marcus enseñando el arma.

-De acuerdo vamos -apuro Miles y entonces cada uno fue saliendo de su sitio hasta salirse de la fila de butacas pero asegurandose de que nadie lo notase.

En ese momento el sargento Truman observo algo raro, bajo su ojo bionico y observo como unos extraños individuos que desprendían una gran cantidad de energía se estaban saliendo del lugar de donde procedían, algo no cuadraba en todo ello.

Kai y Ronan estaban atorados con los arneses el uno contra el otro pero apropósito.

-¿Porque decidiste no irte con nosotros? -insistió encaprichado Kai.

-Porque no quería que nadie me viera estando unido con los ninjas -corroboro lo mismo de antes.

-Vamos Ronan, ¿crees que a alguien de aquí le interesa lo que hagas? Solamente les importas porque le das esa satisfacción de violencia que todos quieren ver, si tu murieras seguramente se la estarían pasando pipa viendo a otro dos gladiadores matandose el uno al otro sin parar y no cambiaría la cosa -explicó hacíendole ver que a pesar de lo mucho que la gente le adoraba, solo era un mero ejemplo de publicidad por parte de Persiatus.

Ahora empezó a entenderlo un poco mejor eso y tenía bastante razón.

Persiatus estaban mirando el combate y no entendían que estaba pasando con esos dos.

-Venga Zimmer, explicame, ¿que están haciendo? -insistió mas encaprichado que antes.

-Yo diría que se están aliando juntos -opino Clarissa.

-Imposible, los campeones no deberían de estar aliandose para nada -se enfurruño soberanamente.

-Hay que quitarlos de en medio -propuso seriamente Zimmer al respecto.

-No se preocupen, voy a hacer que esos dos vuelvan a separarse ya mismo -indico Clarissa y entonces saco una estrella ninja que la acabo lanzando hacía la jaula.

Aquel shuriken impacto contra la punta de la jaula sobre el arnés haciendo que ambos se desataran girando de mala manera formando un torbellino sobre su propio eje, fueron girando sin parar hasta que acabaron chocandose el uno contra el otro como dos bolsas de comida.

-Eso esta mejor -afirmo convencido Paxton 2.0. al ver lo que hizo.

-Vaya, no se lo que has hecho chica, pero te juro que estoy en deuda contigo -agradeció.

-¿Que acaba de pasar? -cuestiono Lloyd.

-He podido notar una pequeña figura chocando sobre la punta de los arneses, y venía de ahí -señalo Pixal y entonces todos se asomaron hacía el palco observando a Clarissa.

-Tenía que ser ella -indico Cole al respecto.

-¿Porque? ¿Que hizo ese caramelito con leche? -pregunto indirectamente Marcus.

-Nos traiciono -confeso Zane.

-Vaya, pues seguramente le tendréis mucho odio, ¿no? -intuyo expresamente.

-No mucho mas que Jay -indico Lloyd.

DE VUELTA EN EL PUERTO

Los cinco gangsters de Europa del Este habían conseguido llevar a Jay y Nya al garaje, estaba todo cerrado pero entonces uno de ellos saco la llave y abrió la cerradura, lo hizo y entonces la levanto, no se vio mucha cosa estando casi totalmente oscuro, entonces el mismo tipo se acerco y prendió la luz en el interruptor que había delante.

Se prendió una luz tenue con poca electricidad y lo ilumino todo mostrando directamente el Ninja Carrier en perfecto estado. Ambos se sorprendieron dandose una mirada estupefacta al ver que resultaba que si estaba el camión ahí dentro.

-¿Algún problema ahora? -pregunto al respecto.

-Bueno -se hizo el pensativo Jay y empezó a acercarse al camión para mirarlo mas de cerca, de pronto noto que había un cepo por debajo de la rueda delantera-. ¿Que es esto?

-Es un cepo que pusimos para impedir que lo movieran -confeso otro de ellos.

-Para que no lo movieran, pero que se piensan, que alguien va a robar esto -cuestiono insistentemente mientras le daba golpes al cepo para ver como era, eso significaba que si intentaban de largarse de ahí no podían con eso puesto.

-¿También tiene eso algún problema? -cuestiono otro.

-La verdad es que si, no me gusta como se ve esto, quiero que lo saquen -exigió.

-¿Que lo saquemos? -se sobresalto al escuchar eso.

-Si, no quiero ver esto aquí, quiero ver un camión como dios manda -protesto decidido a que lo hicieran, se hacía el que no le gustaba nada de lo que veía.

Ambos se miraron atemorizados por hacer eso porque significaba lo que no querían que pasara.

-Vamos, sacadlo -ordeno caprichosamente.

Refunfuñaron mosqueados y entonces cogíeron las herramientas para poder quitar el cepo, se dirigió hacía Nya hacíendole un gesto como de que la cosa iba bien. Le quitaron el seguro y entonces extrajeron el cepo levantándolo de lo pesado que era.

-Ya le hemos quitado, ¿le parece bien así? -pregunto poniendose de brazos cruzados.

Se hizo el pensativo otra vez y entonces dijo:

-No, ahora quiero tenerlo en marcha -decidió de la misma manera amarga de antes.

-Oh venga ya, ahora eso -reprocho harto de ver lo que le estaba obligando a hacer.

-Vamos, o dejo que mi consejera lo anote todo -indico señalando a Nya del cual ya hacía que estaba anotando algo, uno de los tipos se acerco para ver lo que ponía.

-¿Quieres que te tache? -le recrimino indirectamente.

-No -retracto intentando de no parecer.

Volvieron a darse otra mirada de lamentos al ver que lo tenían crudo.

Entonces el otro abrió la puerta del camión y se metió dentro intentando de ponerlo en marcha, Jay sonrío encantado pero de pronto estornudo.

-¡Salud! -dijeron los otros dos.

-Gracias -agradeció personalmente por desgracia se le doblo el bigote de pega.

Ambos gangsters se quedaron extrañados al ver lo que tenía, Jay se extraño sin entender porque y entonces observo que Nya le estaba indicando algo en la cara, se fue tocando de lado a lado hasta que acabo descubriendo que tenía el bigote de mala manera, se lo puso como antes.

-Eso era...

-Lo se, el autentico se me murió hace unas semanas, no fue fácil acostumbrarse a eso -declaro y entonces empezo a lamentarse por algo que resultaba totalmente falso.

Todos se le quedaron mirando expectantes al ver como se sentía. Consiguieron poner en marcha el camión y entonces el otro se salió de ahí dirigiendose a Jay.

-Ahora esta en marcha, ¿que quiere hacer ahora? -pregunto indirectamente.

Entonces volvió a mirar a Nya sabiendo que era la hora.

-Pues... esto -le puso la mano encima y electrocuto a los dos por encima.

Luego Nya utilizo su puño de samurai y lo utilizo para golpear a los otros tres dejándolos medio inconscientes. Jay se quito el disfraz y entonces cogío las llaves del que se metió.

-Somos geniales -exclamo entusiasmado.

-No digas tanto, que solamente hemos calentado, lo importante ahora es salir de aquí y marchar directamente hacía donde están los otros -repercuto Nya insistiéndole.

-De acuerdo -procuro justificándolo.

Ambos se metieron dentro del Ninja Carrier y entonces Nya puso las llaves dentro, lo puso en marcha pero no aceleraba.

-¿Pero que pasa? -cuestiono forcejeando para seguir dando mas marcha.

-Algo va mal -dijo Jay desesperado.

-No lo se, algo deben de haberle hecho -recrimino y siguió forcejeando el acelerador.

En ese momento los tres a los que golpeo empezaron a despertarse gimiendo doloridos.

-Venga Nya, tenemos que irnos ya mismo -apuro Jay queriendo que lo consiguiera.

-No puedo -reprocho fastidiada al ver que no iba.

-Oh dios mío no -entonces noto que uno de los gangsters se estaba despertando, se puso de pie mientras iba tocandose la cara del golpe-. Vamos Nya ya viene.

-Eso intento, estos deben de haberle hecho algo apropósito, no dejarían que nadie se lo robase a no ser que pusieran una trampa -concluyo seriamente.

-Eh vosotros, salid de ahí malditos cabrones -reprocho el hombre golpeando la parte trasera.

-Tenemos que largarnos -apuro otra vez al ver que muy pronto los acabarían sacando.

-Hijos de puta -entonces saco un arma apuntándoles de frente.

-Oh joder -echo a Nya debajo para cubrirla.

El hombre disparo haciendo que la bala atravesase la ventana rompiéndola.

-Lo tengo -entonces Jay utilizo sus poderes eléctricos y le dio al acelerador dandole mas potencia.

Funcionó y entonces Nya acelero con todo lo que podía, fue tan brusco el golpe que hizo que el hombre que estaba adelante acabase chocando y cayendo por el otro lado de una forma brusca.

Marcharon a toda velocidad alejandose de ahí mientras veían como el hombre les seguía apuntando a la vez que todos sus compañeros.

-Lo conseguimos -dijo aliviado mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

-¿Acabas de cubrirme para que no me diera? -asumió seriamente.

-Pues claro, que te pensabas, que iba a dejar que te matara -indico insistentemente.

Aquello fue algo que Nya no pudo creer, ahora si le estaba importando de verdad.

-¿Tu crees que nos seguirán? -pregunto mientras echaba la mirada hacía atrás.

-No lo creo, esta clase de tíos jamas se les ocurre salir de aquí, tienen otras cosas mas importantes que hacer, como nosotros -opino pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras en el coliseo.

ABAJO EN LAS MAZMORRAS

Slam Gummer continuaba con lo mismo, casi estaba cerca de forzar la cerradura con la ayuda de una aguja bien grande hasta que al final pudo forzar la cerradura y abrir la puerta.

-Ya esta -aviso eufóricamente y poniendo una mueca de escepticismo.

-Lo has conseguido -dijo aliviada Skylar al ver que lo consiguió.

-Vamos tío, sacame de aquí -insistió Yoggull al ver que funcionó.

Metió la aguja en la cerradura y empezo a forzarla de la misma manera que antes, lo hizo con mucho cuidado y consiguió abrirla igualmente.

-Ja ja -rió Yoggull y entonces choco los cinco con Gummer al ver que lo consiguieron.

-Venga chicos, ahora sacadme de aquí, no -pidió expresamente Skylar queriendo que la sacaran.

Ambos la miraron indirectamente poniendo unas muecas lascivas y entonces se dirigieron hacía ella ahora cambiando a una expresión mucho mas verosímil y de puro descaro.

-¿Me vas a sacar no? -intuyo obviamente.

-¿Porque tendríamos que hacerlo? -cuestiono contradictoriamente Yoggull.

-¿Que? -no comprendió aunque ya era algo que se venía venir.

-Por tu culpa nos metieron aquí, hiciste trampa y nos arruinaste la reputación, porque tendríamos que sacarte de aquí -reprimió severamente Gummer.

-Yo no lo hice, fue Zimmer, nos esta engañando a todos nosotros -insistió queriendo que la escucharan para dar su versión de los hechos.

-No, se muy bien lo que quieres, y no lo conseguirás para nada, te vas a quedar aquí encerrada, hasta ver como tu novio se muere por tu culpa también -dictamino amenazadoramente.

-Como la tramposa que eres -reprocho el otro.

Empezaron a reír a carcajadas y entonces se marcharon dejándola ahí para que se pudriera sola, Skylar no lo podía creer, había confiado en esos hombres y para nada, se marcharon subiendo por las escaleras mientras veía sus hombres desapareciendo. Estaba tan arruinada que se hecho a llorar poniendose de rodillas al ver como había tocado fondo.

-¿Pero que es esto? -se escucho la voz de Gummer seguido de una serie de gemidos y gritos como si alguien les estuviera golpeando.

Se escucho toda una pelea y de pronto acabaron cayendo los dos como si les hubieran dado una tremenda paliza y estos perdieron, quedaron tirados en las escaleras gimiendo inconscientes. En ese momento apareció los que le habían dado la paliza, era Garmadon y compañía.

-Skylar -le aviso.

-Garmadon, Wu, estáis aquí -dijo aliviada al ver que habían venido los ancianos a ayudarla.

-No te preocupes, hemos venido a sacarte -procuro Miles apareciendo junto con todo el resto.

Stronger le echo un vistazo a la cerradura y observo que era una aleación fuerte.

-Vamos a tener que echar la puerta abajo -opino sinceramente.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto Skylar al reconocer que no lo conocía.

-Es el capitán Stronger, ha venido a ayudarnos -aclaro.

-¿El hombre que dejo metido a Nya y a Cyrus? -cuestiono asumiendo que era él mismo.

-Siento que haya tenido que hacer esto, pero créeme, ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien -confeso demostrando que lo quería hacer por ellos.

-Pues no me lo parece -exclamo poniendose de brazos cruzados.

Forcejearon la cerradura y al final vieron que era imposible romperla para abrirla.

-Vamos a tener que romper esto -indico Stronger hacíendose a un lado para dispararlo.

-No espera, si lo haces lo oirán todo el mundo -freno Misako conociéndoselo bien.

-¿Y entonces? -objetó poniendose en desacuerdo.

-Dejádmelo a mi -todos se hicieron a un lado y entonces Garmadon se dispuso a dar un tremendo golpe, un aura de energía se formo a través de su mano y entonces le dio a la verja rompiéndola y haciendo que toda la puerta quedara doblada hacía adelante.

Skylar lo probo y funcionó, consiguió liberarla del todo.

-Gracias a dios -les agradeció abrazando a Wu y Misako al ver que por fin iba a irse con ellos.

-¿Estos son los cocineros de ayer? -pregunto Miles al ver los dos sujetos inconscientes.

-Así es, confiaba en que me sacaran, pero han sido unos grandísimos capullos -mencionó enfurruñada al acordarse de lo que dijeron antes.

-Suerte de que hemos conseguido quitárnoslos de encima -espeto Garmadon.

-¿Donde esta mi tío? -pregunto acordándose de Gus.

-No te preocupes, hemos sacado a Gus y a los demás de donde estaban, están en un lugar seguro, los otros nos esperan arriba -señalo Stronger.

-¿Arriba? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-No nos vamos a ir de aquí sin Kai -indico Misako decidida.

-Pues vosotros tampoco -dijo alguien con un tono amenazante.

Todos se giraron y observaron que ahí estaba el sargento Truman apuntándoles con la ballesta.

-Lastima de que estés aquí para no ver el pedazo de espectáculo que se esta montando ahí dentro -vacilo incrédulamente mientras se iba acercando.

-Tu, esa ballesta es mía -reprocho Skylar al ver que tenía su arma.

-Zimmer va a querer hablar con vosotros -anunció soberanamente.

-Eso ya me gustaría ver a mi -exclamo Miles.

-Ah no, tu has provocado demasiados problemas, así que es mejor acabar contigo antes de que algo mas salga mal -dijo decidido a matarlo con la ballesta.

Todos se quedaron mirando preocupados sabiendo que lo iba a matar cuando entonces oyó un gemido, este se giro observando que se trataba de Gummer, entonces Garmadon aprovecho y alzo otro puño energético como el de antes, Truman se giro y disparo pero le acabo dando al mismo tiempo haciendo que saliera volando hacía adelante y golpeandose por detrás.

-Ah -dijo dolorido Garmadon al recibir la flecha en su hombro, se la tenía atravesando.

-Garmadon -dijo atemorizada Misako al ver lo que le paso, le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Wu notando como se encontraba.

-Si, solamente es un rasguño -declino él irónicamente, se levanto pero entonces la flecha se le movió mas de la cuenta haciendo que le doliera mas.

-Hay que irse de aquí -apuro Miles.

-Puedo solo -insistió él.

-No, no puedes, esta flecha te esta matando, y no vamos a dejar que te mueras ahora cuando ya te perdimos como dos veces, esta vez no -recrimino Wu hacíendole entender que no lo dejaría.

Entonces lo miro entendiendo que lo estaba haciendo por su propio bien.

-Como lamento tener que oírte decir eso -espeto sarcásticamente.

-Vamos, ya discutiremos esto antes -ordeno Stronger y entonces todos marcharon apuradamente subiendo por las escaleras, miraron de un lado a otro asegurandose de que nadie venía.

Skylar se detuvo un momento y recogió su ballesta de las manos de Truman, le dio varias patadas del disgusto que tenía por todo lo que había hecho.

-Esto es por llevarte mi ballesta -recrimino y se largo.

EN LA COLINA

S. y Maythowne continuaban bebiéndose los refrescos con total claridad sin importarles nada, los otros estaban a lo suyo bastante aburridos y sin saber que hacer, pero el peor de todos era Seliel que estaba atolondrada debido a que no podía dejar de preocuparse por ahí abajo.

-Se acabo, voy a bajar -decidió sin mas dilación.

-Espera Seliel, no lo hagas, si lo haces te pondrás demasiado en peligro -insistió Cyrus.

-Prefiero eso a ver a los demás muriéndose uno por uno, imaginate a Cole Bucket ser enterrado vivo como una ironía a sus poderes -explicó hacíendoles entender que eligia a eso a no hacer nada.

-¿Que mi hijo qué? -cuestiono el señor Bucket al oír ese ultimo comentario.

-No nada, solamente un disparate nada mas -retracto dejándolo estar.

-Eh -le daba codazos Dareth en el hombro-. A mi me da que quiere algo con tu hijo.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? -cuestiono sobresaltado al escuchar eso.

-Hombre, miralo bien, en todo el tiempo que la conocemos lo único que le ha importado mas que a nada en el mundo ha sido sobre Cole -indico obviamente lo que parecía ver.

-Bueno, se siente interesada con él, ¿y que pasa con eso? -cuestiono sin entenderlo.

-Disculpeme señor Bucket que le diga esto pero: Son los ninjas, no hay ningúna mujer que se le resista a ningúno -aclaro expresamente para hacerle entender por donde iba.

Aquello lo dejo estupefacto al descubrir algo que jamas antes había llegado a la cuenta.

-Hay le has dado -exclamo S. y entonces él junto con Maythowne se pusieron a reír como una panda de idiotas al estar de acuerdo con esa mención.

-Oh porras -mencionó el otro.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto al ver como reaccionó.

-Se ha acabado la cerveza -declaro mostrando que casi no quedaba nada en su vaso.

-¿Hay mas? -pregunto dirigiendose a los otros.

-Te lo has bebido todo -declaro Jace.

-¿Que? Entonces no hay mas, pues yo necesito otra copa o sino empezara a contar todas mis anécdotas acerca de como me hice mecánico -se encapricho poniéndoles a prueba.

-Oh joder -reprocho insistentemente Alan.

Seliel lo observo y entonces hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y al instante el resto de cerveza que quedaba en el vaso se lleno hasta volver a estar lleno.

-Ah no espera, si ya ha vuelto a llenarse -anunció entusiasmado.

-¿Pero como? -cuestiono asombrado al ver que se lleno de repente.

-Así me quede yo cuando me sacaron del hotel -comento incrédulamente S.

-¿Pero como se ha llenado así? -cuestiono Cyrus sin entenderlo.

-No lo se, a lo mejor magia -espeto irónicamente Dareth.

El señor Bucket se quedo extrañado pero se hizo una posible idea de lo que pudo ocurrir, miro a Seliel dado que ella era la única que no se había asombrado para nada, era posible que ella tuviera algún tipo de poder parecido al de los ninjas de algúna forma.

-Esperemos de que esto termine bien -dictamino suspirada Seliel.

DE VUELTA AL COLISEO

Kai y Ronan continuaban batallando sin parar mientras todo el mundo iba gritando y dando ánimos ahora que la pelea se había anticipado a algo mucho mas grande, ya no era una batalla por querer ver como el otro lo mataba, era una batalla por saber como iba a terminar en si.

-¿Cuando me dijiste lo de venirte con vosotros para ayudaros en vuestra batalla, iba en serio o no? -pregunto queriendo corroborar ese hecho.

-Así es Ronan, nosotros nos apoyamos mutuamente, y si no lo hacemos, que nos queda, tu tienes una oportunidad con nosotros, ¿que tienes tu con Persiatus ademas de ganarte bastante odio? -indico Kai hacíendole entender que era mejor estar con los ninjas que con la gente de aquí.

Eso fue lo mas razonable de todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora.

-Si voy con vosotros, ¿que gano yo? -puso los inconvenientes otra vez.

-En serio Ronan, a estas horas y todavía con lo mismo -le regaño.

-Hombre, yo quiero algúna recompensa, si no, que consigo con todo esto -objetó.

-Pues una vida mucho mejor que esta -comento y le dio otro tremendo ataque.

Zimmer estaba observando el combate y no le gustaba como esta quedando la cosa, quería ver morir al ninja y si Ronan no lo hacía, entonces no quedaba otra que matarlos a los dos, volvió a pulsar el botón del mando a distancia y la luz del cinturón empezó a encenderse otra vez, Kai lo observo y se estaba dando cuenta de que no tenía mucho tiempo, el otro tenía que tomar una decisión rápida.

-Lo siento por esto -aviso expresamente.

-¿Como? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

Entonces Ronan le corto las cuerdas hacíendolo caer contra la arena.

-Oh -todos se asomaron al ver que por fin lo venció, los demás hicieron lo mismo quedandose estupefactos al ver que ahora sabían bien lo que tocaba ahora.

Kai escupió tierra y entonces Ronan salto poniendose delante de él.

-Sígueme el juego -aviso otra vez mientras le apuntaba con la lanza.

-¿Que qué? -seguía sin entenderlo aunque parecía que le estaba ayudando de una rara forma.

-¡Matalo ya! -gritaba Bulk alzando el puño queriendo que mataran a Kai ya.

Todos insistieron con lo mismo queriendo ver como acaba con su vida.

-Ronan -grito Persiatus alzandose, luego hizo el gesto de señalar hacía abajo para indicar que lo matara ya-. Acaba con su vida ahora.

Se lo miro pensativamente y entonces se fijo de vuelta en Kai que lo miraba aterrorizado al asumir que lo iba a matar de verdad.

-¿No lo matara no? -intuyo Lloyd asumiendo que no lo haría.

-No se yo, pero Ronan se nota bastante confiado -opino sinceramente Pixal.

Ronan se dispuso a clavar su lanza contra la cara de Kai, mantenía una mirada muy fija como de que lo iba a matar sin la mas mínima compasión, lo levanto aún mas y entonces lo lanzo atravesando la verja y llegando hacía el palco donde estaba Persiatus y compañía.

-Ah -se exaspero al ver que llegaba pero entonces Paxton 2.0. lo cogío a tiempo.

Lo rompió con su propia mano mientras soltaba un gemido de puro descaro, ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que intento hacer, sobretodo Persiatus.

-¡Ronan! -le grito alzando los puños de lo enfurecido que estaba.

-Oh porras -dijo estupefacto al ver que fallo.

-¡Buh! -abuchearon todos al ver que se dispuso a matar al jefe de una manera muy traicionera.

-¿Que ha hecho? -cuestiono Cole sin entender lo que paso.

-Me parece que acaba de salvar a Kai -indico honestamente Zane.

Ronan levanto a Kai poniéndolo de pie y entonces este dijo:

-¿Este era tu plan? -cuestiono sarcásticamente.

-La verdad es que no -objetó expresamente.

-Ronan, después de todos estos años que te he estado otorgando todo lo que pedías, así es como me lo debes -recrimino injustificando todo lo que hizo por él.

-Tu jamas hiciste algo por mi, solamente querías tenerme apresado para consumir a las masas, jamas me diste mi libertad, ¿y sabes que te digo? Que te jodan -dictamino señalándole con el dedo.

Aquello hizo que se pusiera como una fiera al ver que le desafiaba indiscriminatoriamente.

-¿Lo matamos o no? -pregunto Cryptor dirigiendose a Zimmer.

-Oh claro que si -afirmo y volvió a pulsar el botón del mando a distancia.

Se escucho un pitido y entonces observo como a Kai le titilaba el cinturón explosivo, ya habían activado el detonador, no le quedaba para nada estallar en pedazos.

-Lo siento Kai -se disculpo Ronan al ver que lo condeno.

-El hombre de fuego va a explotar -anunció eufóricamente Marcus.

-No te preocupes, yo ya estoy en ello -dijo Zane y se le iluminaron los ojos.

Algo salió volando y se llevo consigo el mando de Zimmer, era su halcón que se lo llevo lejos.

-¿De donde ha salido ese pajarraco? -cuestiono Clarissa.

-Es el mismo del otro dia -reconoció Cryptor.

-Zimmer, acaba con ese halcón ahora mismo -ordeno encaprichado Persiatus.

-Clarissa, ¿puedes darle desde aquí? -se dirigió hacía la chica.

-Tu lo has pedido -se acerco y lanzo varios shurikens hacía el halcón.

Todas las estrellas ninjas salieron volando y marcharon hacía el ave robotica pero este los fue esquivando uno por uno hasta que le acabaron partiendo el ala, grazno y cayo entre el publico.

-No -se alarmo Zane al ver que lo perdió otra vez.

-Acabemos con esto -decreto Zimmer-. Apresadlos.

Entonces todos los guardias suicidas se acercaron rodeando la verja donde estaban los dos.

-Marcus, es la hora -aviso Pixal.

-Tu me lo has pedido -acepto Marcus y entonces disparo lanzando el misil.

Salió volando recto dejando un reguero de humo rojo, todos alzaron la cabeza al ver hacía donde iba aquel misil, todos incluido Zimmer y compañía observaron hacía donde iba.

-¿Hacía donde va eso? -pregunto Persiatus sin entender que era.

-¿Eso es un petardo? -cuestiono Clarissa intrigada.

-No, un petardo no, un misil -reconoció Cryptor alarmado.

El misil se desactivo dividiendose en varios fragmentos que fueron cayendo en picado.

-Aquí llega -aviso Marcus asombrado.

Fue cayendo hasta que al final estallo transformandose en bolas de luz que cayeron contra todo el palco de la arena, varios de todos los espectadores saltaron de un lado a otro intentando de escapar al ver la lluvia de bengalas que se les venía a todos encima.

-Me parece que hay que largarse -anunció y entonces todos se salieron de ahí.

Todo un tremendo pánico inundo el coliseo haciendo que todo el mundo saliera corriendo sin parar pisando a unos cuantos por el camino, entre ellos se encontraba Bulk que se estaba llevando unos cuantos golpes, se quedo mareado pero entonces observo que había una espada tirada en el suelo, la cogío a tiempo de que otro la pisara, la observo notando que tenía una gran filo, miro al frente notando que todavía estaba Kai ahí abajo, al verle tuvo una idea, ahora iba a cobrar su venganza.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Conoces algúna forma de salir de ahí? -pregunto intuyendo Kai.

Ronan se puso a pensar mientras daba vueltas hasta que se detuvo al girar en una parte.

-Ese extremo esta débil, el año pasado sufrió un tremendo daño y no volvieron a arreglarlo -anunció señalando un extremo donde se notaba una rejilla doblada hacía adelante.

-¿Y que pretendes hacer? Romperlo a empujones -cuestiono encaprichado.

-No, volarlo -declaro y entonces saco unas granadas del interior de su traje.

-¿Las tenías encima? -se sobresalto al ver lo que tenía y no lo dijo antes.

-Las tengo siempre, pero Persiatus me insiste siempre que no las use -aclaro y entonces lanzo las granadas hacía aquel extremo roto, exploto haciendo volar parte de la jaula y dando espacio como para que salieran a la vez-. Vamos.

Echaron a correr saliendo por aquel hueco que estaba a plena vista. Mas arriba de todo Persiatus veía lo que estaba pasando y no podía creer el desastre que habían montado.

-Zimmer, miralo, han destruido mi Coliseo del Caos, que voy a hacer -reprimió Persiatus agarrando a cada uno para que le diera algúna opción.

Todos se miraron sabiendo muy bien lo que tenían que hacer, se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a bajar para cogerlos a todos, Persiatus se quedo atrás sin saber que hacer, en ese momento se dio cuenta de todo el malestar que tenía, algo tenía que hacer o sino nada de lo que hicieran ellos quedaría impune por si solo, este era su lugar, con sus propias reglas.

-Dejadme pasar -insistió empujando a los otros dos por en medio.

-Jared, ¿que estas haciendo? -cuestiono Zimmer al ver lo que hacía.

Se dirigió hacía una vitrina donde había un arma, cogío un abrecartas y rompió el cristal de un solo golpe, fue quitando los restos y entonces saco el arma de ahí.

-¿Que te propones hacer ahora? -cuestiono Clarissa al respecto.

-Hace mucho que he estado haciendo todo esto durante mucho tiempo, ¿y sabéis que? Estoy harto, hoy pienso demostrar la clase de hombre que soy, y es de un hombre muy paciente -explicó dando a entender que se proponía ir con ellos, saco unas balas y las fue poniendo dentro del arma, la cargo y entonces se la guardo dentro del traje.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo muy bien que a lo mejor esto servía como la oportunidad para poder matarlo y así quitarse un peso de encima.

-Vamos a cazar a unos cuantos ninjas -decreto y se dio la vuelta.

DE VUELTA EN LA COLINA

Un enorme fuego se estaba mostrando alrededor del Coliseo del Caos y eso era algo que se notaba a primera vista, el otro grupo que estaba en la colina lo noto y se levanto, Jace alzo su rifle de francotirador y observo que todo eso venía de donde ya se intuía.

-¿Creéis que habrán sido ellos? -pregunto Tito Gus.

-No lo se, pero si es lo es entonces un gran problema -opino sinceramente.

-¿Que hacemos entonces? ¿Vamos a mirar o no? -cuestiono vacilando Dareth por ningún motivo.

-No esperad, Stronger mencionó antes que esperáramos ordenes -comento Cyrus.

-Pues esto a mi me parece una buena excusa como para ir ahí abajo y ayudar a los otros, porque fijate bien, se ha montado un golpe de estado ahí mismo -intuyo el señor Bucket hacíendole ver que esto no era un estallido normal, era un ataque a diestro y siniestro.

Todos se miraron pensativos queriendo saber que iban a hacer ahora, entendían perfectamente de que tenían que quedarse ahí a esperar, pero viendo como estaba todo ahí, eso daba para mucho a entender que algo malo sucedió ahí abajo.

-Jay podría estar en problemas, es mejor que vayáis a ayudarles -insistió Edna Walker.

-No podrán vencer a todos esos hombres, ese lugar es terriblemente hostil -espeto el marido.

Ahí entonces no tuvieron mas opción que ir si es que necesitaba ayuda.

-Vosotros quedaos aquí, si ocurre algo malo, pedid refuerzos por la radio del coche patrulla que trajo Marcus -acordo Alan y entonces todos marcharon hacía el camión.

-Nosotros también vamos -insistieron S. y Maythowne.

-Y yo -también acepto Tito Gus.

-No puedo dejaros hacer esto -recrimino Seliel.

-Si Skylar esta ahí, entonces necesitara de mi ayuda también -aclaro Gus.

-Y nosotros nos quedado con cosas ahí abajo, no pensamos irnos sin ellas -objetó S.

-Claro -reafirmo Maythowne.

Seliel dirigió la mirada hacía los otros y entonces pusieron una mirada de decir que si.

-Todos aquellos que no quieran que se queden con Cyrus Borg -acordo Jace.

-No os preocupéis, yo les protegeré -se conformo el doctor Borg.

Se metieron en el camión y Seliel se dispuso a cerrar la puerta cuando entonces...

-Traed a mi hijo sano y salvo -pidió expresamente Edna.

-Lo haremos -prometió Seliel y entonces cerro la puerta marchándose a toda pastilla.

DE VUELTA EN EL COLISEO

Kai y Ronan consiguieron salir de ahí pero entonces una humareda de viento les tapaba la vista impidiendo saber por donde iba, se tapaban los ojos con la cara pero no les servía de mucho.

-¿Donde están tus amigos? -pregunto Ronan intuyendo que había un plan.

-No lo se, pero seguramente deberían de estar cerca -supuso Kai.

De pronto alguien golpeo a Ronan en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, Kai reaccionó y se aparto justo antes de que uno le atacara con una espada, se aparto lo suficiente hasta que acabo cayendo en el suelo, ahí entonces apareció el que lo amenazaba, era Bulk que lo miraba con una cara desdicha.

-Hola ninja -saludo maliciosamente.

-Tu, ¿pero que cojones haces? -cuestiono reprochándole.

-Acabar con lo que empezamos -dijo y entonces envaino la espada contra él pero Kai la esquivo y así sucesivamente hasta que le acabo dando una patada en el abdomen.

-Tu gente estaba apunto de conquistar el mundo, ¿porque sigues insistiendo en ese tipo de gente? -recrimino queriendo entender porque seguía con ese asunto.

-Era mi familia -reprocho y entonces le atizo de vuelta con la espada hasta acabar provocándole un corte en el brazo del que brotaba un tajo de sangre al aire libre.

Se quedo mirandose la herida, volvió a aprovechar y le acabo golpeando en las piernas haciendo que se cayera otra vez, se puso de pie dispuesto a dar el ultimo golpe.

-Ahora te vas a enterar de lo que es caer bajo -dictamino y levanto su espada bien alto como para rematarlo a base de bien.

Kai cerro los ojos sabiendo que iba a llegar su fin, de pronto algo golpeo a Bulk, alzo la mirada y descubrió que una flecha le había atravesado la cabeza, se quedo con una mirada perdida y entonces cayo muerto soltando la espada, murió.

No entendió que fue lo que paso y entonces dirigió la mirada hacía otra parte observando que había sido Skylar con la ayuda de su ballesta, mato a su cocinero.

-¿Me estas esperando Fueguecito? -exclamo irónicamente.

-Skylar, ¿estas bien? -se levanto sobresaltado yendo hacía ella.

-¿Te ha hecho daño? -pregunto ella.

-Solo es un rasguño de nada, sobreviviré -espeto irónicamente.

-Pues yo no -dijo alguien y ahí entonces apareció Garmadon siendo traído por todos los demás que le ayudaban a arrastrarlo de pie.

-Garmadon, ¿pero que te ha pasado? -cuestiono sobresaltado de nuevo al ver como estaba.

-Ha sido ese estupido del sargento Truman, le ataco y le disparo -confeso Miles.

-Suerte de que no fue nada mucho mas grave -objetó expresamente Stronger.

-¿Quien eres tu? -cuestiono al reconocer a alguien que no había visto antes.

-El capitán Mark Stronger -confeso el otro.

-El mismo hombre que dejo encerrado a mi hermana, trabajando con vosotros -recrimino.

-Es una larga historia, la contaremos mas tarde, ahora hay que irse -insistió Wu.

-¿Donde están los otros? -pregunto Misako.

-Chicos, estamos aquí -aviso Lloyd y entonces los otros cinco se acercaron al ver que ya estaban todos reunidos, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de Garmadon.

-Papa, ¿que te ha pasado? -pregunto el hijo al ver como se encontraba su padre.

-He intentado de hacerme el heroe como siempre, pero no ha funcionado -espeto incrédulamente.

En ese momento despertó Ronan sintiendo un tremendo dolor en la nariz, se la toco y noto que le salía sangre de uno de las fosas nasales.

-Ronan -se percato Kai de que también se despertó, fue a buscarle-. ¿Estas bien?

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto sin tener ni idea de lo que ocurrió antes.

-Uno de los amigos de Skylar que no estaba muy contento conmigo -aclaro señalando expresamente al cuerpo muerto de Bulk con la flecha aún en la cabeza.

-Ah, pues mira que bien -exclamo irónicamente, se quito la sangre de la cara con la manga.

-¿Ahora el viene con nosotros? -cuestiono Cole al respecto.

-Creeme, no me expliques el porque pero ahora le tenemos -acordo estrictamente.

De pronto apareció un disparo que paso rozandoles por encima, alzaron la mirada y observaron que había un grupo de soldados suicidas yendo hacía ellos.

-Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí -ordeno Marcus.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo -acepto Miles-. Vamos.

Se largaron antes de que los soldados les alcanzasen, en ese momento apareció el grupo dirigido por Zimmer y Persiatus observando como se largaban.

-Oh genial -dijo Zimmer con descaro.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Cryptor al ver como reaccionó.

-Stronger esta aquí -declaro.

-¿Él que mandamos para capturarlos? -asumió seriamente.

-Así es, parece que a pesar de todo no hizo caso de mis advertencias -reafirmo con tono soberano.

-¿Y que hacemos entonces? ¿Hacemos lo que acordamos? -intuyo poniendo la opción mas fácil.

-No, solamente harás esto -le entrego otro de esos aparatos para disfrazarse.

-¿Porque me das esto? -no comprendió porque se lo daba.

-Vamos a hacer que Stronger vuelva a odiar a los ninjas otra vez -indico maliciosamente.

MIENTRAS EN EL EXTERIOR

Afuera se había montado un completo barullo sin limites, todo el mundo corría de un lado para otro como si les estuvieran atacando pero no era así, era simplemente un ataque de locura por puro descontrol al pensar que estaban siendo bombardeados cuando en realidad eran simples bengalas que habían lanzado desde el cielo.

El Ninja Carrier paso por ahí con Nya y Jay observando lo que había pasado mientras ellos estaban al otro lado de Puerto Pirata recuperando el vehículo.

-¿Pero que les pasa a estos? -cuestiono atolondrado Jay.

-Deben de haber sido Miles y los otros -intuyo Nya notando la situación.

Seguía avanzando hasta que todos empezaron a amontonarse delante del camino lanzandose cosas sin razón algúna excepto para provocar mas el caos que ya había.

-¿Pero que cojones les pasa a estos? Es que no se enteran de que tenemos que pasar -critico Jay y entonces le dio a la bocina para alertar a los peatones que estaban en medio.

-Cuidado Jay, que como algúno se cabree acabaremos teniendo problemas -aviso seriamente Nya.

-¿Como cuales? -de pronto alguien se puso delante de la ventana donde estaba Jay y empezo a golpearla a medida que decía cosas inverosímiles que no se entendían nada-. Maldita sea.

Un enorme grupo de gente empezo a amontonarse alrededor del camión impidiendo que pudiera pasar con mayor velocidad, todos estaban como queriendo entrar.

-¿Pero que les pasa a estos? -reprocho alarmado al ver como se comportaban.

-Lo de siempre, ven un automóvil y empiezan a exigirlo por cojones nada mas -indico sinceramente conociéndose perfectamente el tema.

De pronto alguien empezo a tirar huevos contra el camión, y lo peor de todo es que algúnos se metían por ese agujero de bala que había en la ventana de delante por el que se salía todo.

-Que asco -se quejo al ver como se le metían los huevos.

-¿Porque? No te gustan los huevos -critico Nya al respecto.

-No es que me gusten, es la textura que tiene, que no se quita con nada -aclaro y de pronto varios golpes mas empezaron a abrirse por todo el Ninja Carrier, ahora era todo el mundo metiendose en medio por intentar conseguirlo por la fuerza.

-Se acabo, solamente hay una manera de finalizar esto -mencionó Nya dispuesta a hacer lo ultimo que se le ocurriría hacer en este ultimo momento, presiono un botón y entonces se oyó una alarma parecida a una serie de disparos sonando por todas partes.

Se pensaron que eran disparos de verdad y todos salieron corriendo de un lado para otro pensando que estaban siendo atacados.

-Ha funcionado -afirmo Jay convencido.

-Suerte de que puse este sistema -exclamo orgullosa, luego acelero aún mas que antes.

Los demás ya habían conseguido salir del Coliseo y se quedaron en medio de toda la multitud donde ahora veían cundir el pánico en todas partes.

-Waters, Bullock, ¿me oís? -pregunto Stronger comunicándose con los otros a través del walkie-talkie, nadie respondía-: Waters, algún otro, ¿me oís?

-¿Donde están Jay y mi hermana? -pregunto Kai dandose cuenta de que faltaban esos dos.

-Habían ido a buscar el Ninja Carrier, pero como Maythowne lo vendió no tuvieron mas opción que recogerlo al otro lado del puerto -aclaro Zane al respecto.

-Ah de acuerdo -comprendió, pero entonces reconoció que quería decir eso-. ¿Que han qué?

-¡A por ellos! -grito alguien y entonces observaron que un enorme grupo de soldados suicidas se dirigían hacía ellos armados con sus fusiles y pistolas de hombrera.

-¿Alguien tiene ganas de pelear? ¿Porque yo aún tenga ganas? -pregunto Ronan.

-Lo mismo digo -acepto Stronger subiéndose las mangas del traje.

Se dirigieron corriendo hacía el grupo mientras alzaban sus armas o todo lo que podían usar a mano, los ninjas se enfrentaron a ellos como mejor solían hacerlo, los policías usaron sus pistolas disparandoles al intentar de darles en algún lugar próximo, Marcus intento de concentrarse y disparo, le acabo dando a un soldado suicida en el ojo del cual lo mato.

-Buen disparo -felicito Garmadon estando todavía malherido.

-Y eso de que es mi primera vez en un campo de batalla -indico orgullosamente.

-Mira tu que bien -exclamo.

En ese momento los otros aparecieron por el otro lado, Zimmer y Persiatus veían la batalla que se estaba librando y parecía que nadie lo estaba ganando.

-¿Vamos a por ellos o no? -pregunto Clarissa al respecto.

-Antes dejádmelos a mi -pidió Persiatus alzando su pistola.

-Como tu quieras -acepto Zimmer sin rechistar.

Todos se le quedaron mirando sin entender a que venía eso, aunque estaba muy claro lo que pretendía hacer dejándole ahí mismo. Este avanzo dispuesto a tener un mejor ángulo donde disparar, los tenía a todos en el punto de mira pero solamente le importaba Ronan que le había traicionado por lo que hizo antes. Zimmer dirigió una mirada maliciosa hacía todos sus compañeros y entonces apunto su arma hacía Persiatus aprovechando que estaba distraído.

-Se te acabo la diversión Ronan -dictamino maliciosamente al tenerlo en el punto de mira y dispuesto a matarlo sin compasión.

Zimmer casi lo tenía ahí mismo cuando entonces se oyó un bocinazo mas fuerte que el de cualquier coche que se hubiera oído, era un camión blindado que venía a toda pastilla aplastando todo lo que hubiera delante, los ninjas se dirigieron se percataron de que era y se hicieron a un lado notando que los iban a aplastar, choco contra varios soldados suicidas hacíendole saltar hacía adelante.

-¿Pero que cojones es eso? -cuestiono Persiatus al ver a aquello.

Ahora perdió la oportunidad al ver que tenía otro problema mayor.

La puerta se abrió y ahí entonces salieron los demás.

-Stronger, ¿esta bien? -pregunto Seliel mientras todos iban bajando.

-¿Pero que ha pasado aquí? -cuestiono S. al ver el desastre que se había montado.

-Cadetes, ¿que estáis haciendo aquí, yo no os he avisado de nada? -reprocho Stronger al verles.

-Veíamos el desastre que se estaba produciendo y vinimos con todo lo que teníamos, sabíamos que no podíamos dejaros solos un momento -explicó Jace mientras sacaba su rifle.

-Suerte de que nunca obedecen a nadie -exclamo Miles al respecto.

-Skylar -grito Tito Gus al ver a su sobrina.

-Tito Gus -reaccionó al verle y marcho corriendo para abrazarla.

-¿Que hacen todos estos aquí? -cuestiono Wu al respecto.

-Al parecer querían ir a buscar cosas que se han dejado porque no piensan irse sin nada -aclaro expresamente Alan dando a entender el riesgo tonto que habían cometido.

-Puede que nos vayamos de aquí pero no con las maletas vacías -decreto S.

-¿Que maletas? -cuestiono Maythowne sin entender el anécdota.

-Es solo una expresión -le aclaro sinceramente.

-Suerte que Jay y Nya no están aquí para ver esto -mencionó Cole llevandose las manos a la cabeza.

-Por cierto, ¿donde esta la parejita? -pregunto Maythowne al reconocer que faltaban los otros dos.

-No os preocupéis, estarán aquí dentro de un rato -aviso Miles.

-¿Donde esta mi padre y los demás? -pregunto Pixal dandose cuenta de que faltaba gente.

-Hemos dejado a los demás en el mismo lugar de antes, no os preocupéis, estarán a salvo, ya les avisamos de que si algo malo ocurría que pidiesen refuerzos -acordo Jace.

-Pues espero de que sepan hacerlo, porque con Dareth seguro que lo estropea todo -opino Zane.

De pronto se oyó otra explosión seguida de un incendió en un edificio.

-Hay que largarse de aquí, los días están contados para este pueblo -insistió Stronger.

-No con Zimmer siguiendo nuestros pasos -indico Misako.

Al otro lado el grupo continuaba observándoles notando ahora enrarecidos como ahora se había unido un grupo mas del que no tenían ni idea.

-Zimmer, ¿tienes algúna idea de eso? -reprocho Persiatus.

-Calmate Jared, esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que tenemos nosotros -insistió pasivamente.

En ese momento apareció el sargento Truman corriendo despavorido.

-¿Tu donde estabas? -cuestiono Cryptor.

-Lo siento señor, pero seguí a los ancianos hacía las mazmorras, habían conseguido soltar a la señorita Chen, intente de detenerlos pero ese viejo de Garmadon me venció -confirmo mientras iba suspirando de la prisa que tenía.

-Dejaste que se escaparan -reprocho Clarissa.

-No fue mi culpa vale, me superaron, yo estaba bien -retracto justificando los hechos.

-Ah, sargento Truman, me has fallado demasiadas veces, me parece que ya es hora de que seas castigado de tus actos -dictamino decididamente.

-No señor, espere -procuro Truman queriendo que cambiara de idea.

-Pégale un tiro -sugirió maliciosamente Persiatus.

-No, un tiro, algo mucho mejor, Paxton 2.0. -retracto, luego llamo al grandote.

Entonces este le agarro del hombro de una manera bastante sospechosa. Luego Zimmer le arranco el cinturón explosivo haciendo que este empezara a titilar.

-¿Pero que ha hecho? -se alarmo al ver eso ya que significaba que se iba a morir.

-Lanzalo contra los ninjas -ordeno.

Lo levanto como un muñeco de trapo y lo lanzo hacíendolo volar como un frisbee hacía donde estaban los ninjas, observaron estupefactos como se iban.

-Cuidado con eso -señalo avisando Tito Gus.

Truman cayo delante del furgón blindado y de ahí paso rodando hacía abajo.

-¡No! -grito y entonces exploto en menos que nada haciendo volar entero el furgón.

-¡Corred! -ordeno apuradamente Miles y todos salieron corriendo como podían debido a que aquella explosión los iba a alcanzar.

El furgón se quedo cayendo de costado hasta que al final exploto del todo provocando una onda expansiva mucho mas grande que antes llevandose consigo todo lo que había delante.

Se formo una bola de fuego mucho tan grande que se acabo viendo desde muy lejos, el otro grupo que había quedado atrás lo observo todo y se quedo entumecido al ver lo que pasaba.

Los ninjas quedaron enterrados entre un montón de escombros, empezaron a despertarse cada uno a medida que se sentían con todo el cuerpo dolorido, habían sufrido el ataque de una explosión que jamas antes habían visto, Kai fue el primero en ponerse de pie observando como estaba todo, no quedo nada de todo el área excepto de algúnos restos esparcidos y con las maderas levantadas en forma de montañas puntiagudas.

-¿Estáis todos bien? -pregunto Kai dirigiendose a sus amigos que estaban por todas partes.

-Estamos aquí -aviso Skylar desde el otro lado, se saco de encima unas tablas de madera mientras ayudaba a Misako a ponerse de pie.

-Skylar -marcho a socorrerla, le ayudo a quitarse de encima de los restos mientras ayudaba a Misako que se encontraba peor que ella, para un anciano era mas difícil.

-¿Donde están los demás? -pregunto ella al respecto.

-No lo se -mencionó Kai sin tener mucha idea.

Al otro lado se encontraba Zimmer y los suyos, habían recibido parte de la explosión también, pero no por haber sacrificado al sargento Truman, sino porque la explosión del furgón policial fue tan potente que hizo una doble onda expansiva.

Persiatus se levanto primero gimiendo dolorido a la vez que estupefacto.

-Estáis todos locos, yo me largo de aquí -reprocho Persiatus dejándoles ahí mismo sin ayudarles, se esfumo como el cobarde que era.

Paxton 2.0. se levanto un rato después lanzando gemidos inverosímiles, se puso de pie fácilmente y entonces ayudo a los otros a ponerse de pie.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? -pregunto poniendo esa voz robotica de siempre.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Zimmer sin entender nada.

-El plan ha salido mal -esbozo.

-¿Donde esta Persiatus? -pregunto Cryptor levantando la cabeza al instante.

-Se ha largado -declaro Paxton 2.0., lo había visto todo antes.

-Justo ahora se ha largado el muy cabron, cuando queríamos matarlo -insistió encaprichada Clarissa mientras se acomoda todo en el cuerpo, escupía el sabor de ceniza de la boca, se miro y tenía todo el cabello ennegrecido-. Y con lo bien que se me había quedado.

-¿Que hacemos? -pregunto el otro.

Entonces Zimmer dirigió una mirada maliciosa hacía donde estaban los ninjas, todavía continuaban vivos a pesar de aquella explosión podría haberlos matado a todos en segundos.

-Yo me ocupare de Persiatus, vosotros encargaos de los otros, tengo cuentas pendientes con ese capullo -acordo expresamente, luego se dirigió hacía Cryptor extendiéndole la caja camufladora que le enseño antes-. Hazlo bien.

-No se preocupe señor -prometió Cryptor decidido a usarlo como mejor sabía hacerlo.

Los ninjas estaban buscando al resto de sus compañeros cuando entonces S. y Maythowne se levantaron suspirando agónicos tras haber sufrido parte de la explosión.

-¿Estas bien tío? -pregunto S. dirigiendose al otro.

-Lo estoy, ¿que cojones ha pasado? -cuestiono Maythowne sin acordarse de nada.

-Me parece que nos han vuelto a atacar otra vez -opino incrédulamente.

-Es que ya es imposible tener paz en este lugar -reprocho quitándose los restos de encima.

Miraron de un lado para notando como había quedado por completo el pueblo y con eso se hicieron una posible idea de que no saldrían vivos de aquí a menos que se lo llevaran todo de vuelta.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí -insistió el mecánico.

-No podemos, tenemos que coger nuestras cosas -le hizo acordar.

-Pero mira como esta esto, tu te crees que encontraremos algo de nuestras pertenencias estando en medio de este campo de batalla -recrimino cuestionando ese hecho.

-No lo se, pero si hay algo que he aprendido, es que no me pienso quedarme aquí a ser el responsable de todo -dictamino y entonces se largo corriendo sin decirle nada al otro.

-S., ven aquí -reprocho enfurruñado al ver que se largaba sin él-. Maldito será.

Los ninjas consiguieron encontrar al resto de sus compañeros, los últimos eran Stronger y Miles, los levantaron y entonces este se percato.

-¿Adonde van esos dos? -señalo con el dedo notando que los dos compañeros estupidos se estaban largando así sin mas, y justo cuando estaban en peligro.

-¿Pero adonde van? -cuestiono Kai sin entender nada.

-Seguro que a recuperar sus cosas -opino sinceramente Miles.

-Hay que detenerles o conseguirán que les maten -insistió Marcus apareciendo por el otro lado.

-Yo iré a buscarles -propuso Kai.

-No, lo haremos nosotros -repercuto Stronger al respecto.

-¡Basta! Iremos todos, y si alguien tiene algún problema, que se lo discuta a Garmadon, que ahora mismo no esta como para eso -critico Cole dejando claro que irían todos en grupo.

Ambos se miraron asumiendo que irían todos a buscarlos.

-Yo también voy -acepto Seliel juntándose.

-De acuerdo, iremos todos, pero nada de separarse en grupos de uno solo porque eso solo empeora las cosas, ya no estamos a salvo -acordo Stronger para que no hubieran problemas.

Aceptaron y entonces se movilizaron yendo a buscar a S. y Maythowne que vayase a saber donde acabaron. Los otros se reunieron ayudandose mutuamente cuando entonces Skylar se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno mas, no veía a su tío por ninguna parte.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Tito Gus? -pregunto sinceramente.

-Skylar -dijo alguien con una voz tenue y susurrante.

Todos se miraron estupefactos y entonces siguieron la voz de un lado para otro mientras Skylar iba gritando sucesivamente hasta que al final lo hallaron.

-Aquí -aviso Ronan y todos se juntaron delante suyo.

Lo levantaron estando aplastado entre varias vigas de un edificio que se había derrumbado a causa de la explosión, intentaron de ponerlo de pie pero Gus gritaba demasiado.

-¿Que le sucede? -pregunto Skylar sin entender nada.

-Oh mirad -señalo Wu observando que había un trozo de madera clavado en el abdomen.

-Santo dios Tito Gus -consoló Skylar al ver lo que tenía encima, aquello lo estaba matando.

-¿No es nada verdad? -cuestiono incrédulamente.

Ambos se miraron ensombrecidos al no tener mucha idea de que hacer, necesitaban un medico o se desangraría mas rápido de lo que les costaría arrancarles eso de la cara. De pronto unas luces surgieron y observaron que venía un camión a toda pastilla, era el Ninja Carrier.

-¿Nos hemos perdido algo? -pregunto Nya asomando la cabeza por el otro lado.

-Menos mal que han llegado por fin -dijo aliviado Ronan.

-Tengo una idea, ayudadme a levantarlo -ordeno Skylar y entonces ambos agarraron a Tito Gus como pudieron aunque este apenas gemía de dolor.

Se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Jay esperándoles.

-¿Que ha pasado? -cuestiono extrañado, paso a Gus en el interior.

-Todos estábamos equivocados con este plan -espeto sinceramente Wu.

Llevaron a Gus y lo apoyaron contra una de las camillas extensibles que habían en un rincón, le pusieron una toalla para taponarle la herida y que dejara de sangrar de momento.

-¿Donde esta mi hermano? -pregunto Nya al darse cuenta de que no estaba con él.

-No te preocupes, ha ido con Miles y Stronger a buscar a S. y Maythowne -aviso Alan.

-Sabía que no era una buena idea traer esos dos estupidos -recrimino Jace.

-Y mira que era imposible confiar en ellos -protesto Jay estando de acuerdo.

-Son como dos chorros de agua, es imposible razonar con dos sujetos que son así -opino Ronan.

-¿Tu que haces aquí? -cuestiono Nya al ver que estaba con ellos ayudándoles.

-Tu hermano hizo un trato conmigo para que me sacarais de aquí -admitió.

-Al final no era tan malo como parecía, solo se hacía el listo para llamar la atención -indico razonablemente Zane hacíendole entender que simplemente lo hacía para caer bien a todo el mundo.

-Y como no iba a ser tan obvio -dijo incrédulamente Jay al reconocerlo.

Gus volvió a gemir al sentir de vuelta como ese trozo le perforaba el abdomen.

-Se acabo, hay que quitarle esto ya mismo -insistió Skylar.

-Pero no podemos, aquí no hay asistencia medica de nada -confeso Nya.

-No, pero hay una manera -mencionó Garmadon.

-¿Cual? -preguntaron todos interesados.

-Cuando estaba en el mundo de los muertos, descubrí nuevos poderes que jamas antes había adquirido, y me parece que uno de ellos es la curación rápida -admitió sinceramente.

-Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que puedes curarle la herida? -cuestiono Skylar al respecto.

-Puedo, pero para eso tendré que quitar lo que tiene clavado y utilizar la energía para curarlo al mismo tiempo -indico poniendo el inconveniente.

-Pero para eso tendrías que hacer las dos cosas a la vez -aviso Misako dandose cuenta de ese hecho.

-Yo se lo quitare -anunció Lloyd decidido a hacerlo.

-¿Tu lo harás? -cuestiono Ronan.

-Así es, me he estado entrenando todo este tiempo para poder utilizar todo mi potencial, creo que con todo esto puedo lograr quitarle el trozo de madera utilizando mi poder elemental -explicó intuyendo que podía lograr si tenía la suficiente voluntad para hacerlo.

Ambos se miraron muy poco convencidos pero sabiendo que él era el que tenía mas poder, había una remota posibilidad de que lo consiguiera.

-Hazlo -insistió decidido Tito Gus.

-¿De verdad quieres que lo haga? -pregunto ella.

-Así es, si es posible que ambos pueden lograrlo, que lo intenten -confío plenamente en ellos.

Dio una ultima mirada a los dos Garmadon y entonces les dijo:

-Salvadle -ordeno decidida a que les dejaran hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

EN OTRO LADO DEL PUERTO

S. y Maythowne habían conseguido volver de vuelta al hotel, estaba todo abandonado y no parecía haber nadie por ningúna parte, ni piratas ni soldados suicidas.

-¿Porque has hecho esto? -cuestiono reprochándole Maythowne por haberse largado así.

-Vamos Maythowne, te has pasado todo este tiempo soñando con poder irte de aquí, hacer un trabajo mucho mejor, tus cosas están ahí, de verdad quieres irte sin ellas -explicó insistiéndole para que entendiera porque tenía que hacerlo.

Se quedo pensando al intentar de hacerse una idea aunque era bastante peligroso, pero en cierto modo tenía bastante razón, eso no podía negarlo.

-Venga, tu encargate del taller, y yo me ocupo de la recepción de dentro -acordo.

-De acuerdo, pero en menos de diez minutos tenemos que volver con los ninjas, porque esto no me gusta -acepto pero poniendo el inconveniente para dejar claro como tenían que hacer con todo.

-Vale -dijo y se marcho corriendo con los dos separándose.

Justo en ese momento vinieron los ninjas siguiendo el rastro de los pero ya habían desaparecido.

-¿Donde creéis que están? -cuestiono Kai.

-Creo que tengo una posible idea -indico Miles dirigiendo la mirada hacía el hotel.

-Era obvio que iban a acabar volviendo aquí de cualquier forma -espeto expresamente Marcus.

De pronto escucharon un extraño sonido que venía de algúna parte.

-¿Habéis oído eso? -pregunto Seliel.

-Lo he oído, y no suena a esos dos -comento Cole precavido.

Todos formaron un circulo alrededor queriendo saber quienes eran los que les observaban pero apenas se notaba si había algúna presencia por alguna parte.

-¿Quizás sea el viento? -objetó Marcus al no oír nada mas.

Ahí entonces el sonido aumento mas de la cuenta a algo mucho mas enorme.

-Eso no suena al viento -mencionó Stronger alarmado.

De pronto un montón de paredes falsas se cayeron mostrando que había todo un ejercito de piratas gritando eufóricamente y dirigiendose hacía ellos con mucha prisa.

-¡A por los ninjas! -grito uno que alzaba el dedo.

-¿Pero que hacen estos? -cuestiono Cole.

-Nos han tendido una trampa -protesto Miles y entonces cada uno empezo a atacar a los piratas que venían de cerca, era un completo ejercito y los tenían rodeado.

Kai junto Cole le fueron dando a patadas a todo aquel que estuviera por ahí cerca mientras que los demás iban disparando con sus pistolas pero aquello no hacía dar mucho efecto ya que se estaban aglutinando sin parar, no tuvieron mas opción que ir dándoles con todo lo que tenían aunque con eso no bastaba, ya no tenían forma de acabar con ellos.

-Hay que largarse de aquí -ordeno Stronger.

-No sin esos dos -dictamino Kai golpeando a uno en la cara cuando de pronto dos le agarraron de los brazos y empezaron a llevárselo arrastrando.

-Soltadme -rechisto al ver lo que hacían.

-Kai -intento Cole de ir a por él pero era imposible, ya se los estaban llevando hacía otra parte.

Los cogíeron a todos separándolos del uno y del otro sin mas dilación.

DENTRO DEL HOTEL

S. ya había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba, le faltaban un par de cosas y ya tendría todo lo que necesitaba para poder largarse de ahí para siempre.

-Venga vamos -se puso a buscar una ultima cosa pero no la encontraba por ningúna parte.

Al final lo acabo hallando, era un reloj que tenía de recuerdo.

-Eso esta mejor -dijo orgulloso y entonces se dispuso a marcharse de ahí.

Salió a la sala de recepción del hotel, estaba completamente abandonada, no había ni una sola alma ocupandose del edificio, eso era algo raro y difícil dado que se pasaba todo el dia repleto de piratas dandole a todo lo que hubiera. Se dio una ultima mirada sabiendo que ahora se tendría y que jamas volvería a trabajar en este lugar.

Se dispuso a irse pero entonces se olvido de algo, volvió al escritorio donde cogío su timbre que usaba para avisar de todos los problemas.

-No me iba a ir sin ti eh -dijo irónicamente.

Se dio la vuelta y entonces se sorprendió al ver a alguien a quien le aterraba bastante.

-Cryptor -dijo sobresaltado al ver que se encontraba el otro nindroide.

-¿Te ibas a algúna parte? -cuestiono con tono soberano.

-No que va, solamente iba a darle esto a la parroquia, ya no lo necesito, pienso vivir sin nada mas que mi propio orgullo -aclaro disimuladamente aunque sonaba totalmente falso.

-Eso es algo que no te crees ni tu -replico y saco su katana.

-¿Que vas a hacer con eso ahora? -empezo a hacerse una mala idea de lo que se proponía hacer.

-Algo que tendría que haber hecho desde el principio contigo -mencionó seriamente y entonces se acerco hacía él de una manera que no sonaba muy bien.

AL OTRO LADO, EN EL NINJA CARRIER

Se dispusieron a cometer la operación, Garmadon se metió dentro del vehículo y entonces dejo que Lloyd hiciera primero los honores, se puso en posición y se concentro, una esfera de energía verde empezo a formarse alrededor de sus manos, todos estaban indecisos al ver eso.

Mientras todos estaban mirando, Zane empezo a sentir algo, se levanto dirigiendose hacía el fondo, y ahí entonces sus ojos se iluminaron, veía la imagen del halcón que todavía funcionaba, estaba escondido en algúna de las butacas pero podía andar con sus dos patas.

-¿Donde estas? -pregunto susurradamente.

Lloyd dirigió la esfera de energía hacía el trozo de madera que tenía Gus clavado, se puso encima y la energía empezo a formarse alrededor de ella como siendo uno mismo.

-¿Como lo hace? -pregunto Ronan dirigiendose a los otros dos.

Nya le rechisto ya que esto requería de mucha concentrancíon.

Lloyd la fue levantando poco a poco mientras Gus apenas sentía algo de dolor, siguió subiendo hasta que se la quito del todo teniendo la herida abierta, empezo a chorrear algo de sangre pero Skylar se lo quito con un trapo, ahí entonces Garmadon aprovecho y expandió la misma esfera de energía que había hecho el hijo, la puso encima de la herida y se unió rodeando los bordes hasta que los acabo juntando de nuevo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Con esto bastara -afirmo Garmadon.

-¿Ha funcionado? -pregunto Jace al respecto.

Entonces Gus empezo a levantarse como si nada, se sentía estupendamente.

-¿Todo esto ha sido real? -objetó sarcásticamente.

-Tito Gus -dijo entusiasmada Skylar al ver que se recupero, había funcionado perfectamente, le abrazo fuertemente mientras este se ponía a reír.

-¿Como sabías que funcionaria? -pregunto Wu al respecto.

-No lo sabía -confeso dando a entender que no tenía ni idea de ese proceso.

-¿Entonces estabas dispuesto a curarle sin saber que efecto tendría? -cuestiono Misako queriendo corroborar el hecho de que podría haber pasado cualquier cosa pero lo hizo de todos modos.

-A veces uno sabe lo que hace, simplemente toma opciones a la ligera para acabar dando un resultado oportuno -concreto sinceramente.

-Increíble -dijo Ronan estupefacto al oír esa cuestión.

En ese momento Pixal noto que Zane no estaba con ella, sabía muy bien de que había roto con él y no quería saber nada, pero viendo que ahora todos se habían separado, necesitaba saber de él ahora mismo, se volteo y observo que estaba ahí a lo lejos mirando la nada, se dirigió hacía él notando como otra vez estaba inerte sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-Zane, ¿que sucede? -pregunto queriendo llamar su atención.

-El halcón sigue vivo, esta en el coliseo -indico murmuradamente.

EN EL INTERIOR DEL COLISEO

Persiatus había conseguido volver a su pabellón para intentar de esconderse de todo el ataque que se estaba produciendo el exterior, le resultaba tan grotesco que no quería saber nada de lo que estuviera ahí mismo.

Entro en su despacho y ahí entonces agarro una de las botellas de whisky de la lacena de al lado, la cogío y empezo a bebérselo de un trago sin usar ningún vaso, casi todo de un mismo sorbo para ahogar sus penas y remordimientos.

-Ah -suspiro aliviado.

Dejo la pistola a un lado y entonces se sentó en su silla queriendo descansar, de pronto olió un extraño olor que venía de algúna parte del interior.

-Oh por favor, chicos, ¿cual de todos vosotros se ha cagado aquí mismo? -pregunto dirigiendose a sus consejeros, aunque no parecía haber nadie.

Espero un rato y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, no había ninguno de ellos por ahí.

-Consejeros míos, ¿donde estáis? -inquirió empezando a alarmarse.

Avanzo hacía atrás hasta acabar tocando una madera suelta que hizo que el armario de detrás se volcara unos metros pero se escucho que había algo pesado dentro.

Se giro sobresaltado y marcho a abrirlo para saber bien que había ahí, lo abrió suavemente pero al final algo acabo cayendo, eran un grupo de cadaveres amontonados en el interior y acabaron cayendo justo a su lado, ahí los reconoció, eran sus consejeros, sus amigos, muertos.

-Oh dios mío no -ahora entendió a que venía ese olor, estaban muertos desde hacía rato, alguien los había asesinado y encerrado en el interior del armario.

Fue avanzando hacía atrás hasta que acabo chocando con alguien, se giro y vio quien era.

-Zimmer, ¿has hecho tu todo esto? -pregunto asumiendo.

-¿Porque lo preguntas? -cuestiono explícitamente.

-Los ninjas no han podido hacerlo, han estado todo este tiempo afuera, así que ha tenido que ser alguien que hubiera estado conmigo, y ese eres tu con tus colegas -indico lógicamente.

-Bien hecho Jared Persiatus, parece que no eres tan tonto como yo pensaba -dijo regocijandose Zimmer mientras este se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Marcho hacía el otro lado intentando de coger el arma pero no estaba.

-Buscas esto -se giro y observo que se trataba de él quien tenía el arma-. Tu no ibas a pensar que lo iba a dejar aquí tirado mientras tu te encargabas de acabar conmigo, ¿no?

Ahí entonces aparecieron los demás soldados suicidas de Zimmer, le paso la pistola a uno y este le rompió la punta, luego la tiro al suelo demostrando que ya no servía.

-¿Donde esta el nindroide y la chica? -pregunto dandose cuenta de que faltaban los otros.

-Afuera, encargandose de los ninjas, planean largarse de aquí, no se adonde, pero los encontrare, pero antes pienso terminar con lo que empece -decreto maliciosamente.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono extrañado al ver como se comportaba con él ahora.

En ese momento oyó algo raro, asomo la cara por el hueco y vio que alguien había activado las aspas de la arena, empezó a temerse lo peor al ver eso.

-¿Porque están encendidas las aspas? -se extraño aún mas y entonces dirigió la mirada de vuelta al frente donde veía que Zimmer le estaba apuntando con otra pistola.

-Lo siento Persiatus, pero he querido hacer esto desde que vine aquí -decreto.

-Oh dios mío, tenían razón -se exaspero atemorizado.

-¿Quienes? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Los dos ninjas, decían que tu me estabas engañando, tenían razón, tu no has venido a hacer un trato conmigo, tu has venido a matarme -aclaro dandose cuenta de su error.

Ahí entonces soltó un suspiro de lamento al enterarse de eso.

-Tendría que haberles hecho callar hace rato -dijo con remordimientos.

-Eres una rata Zimmer -le reprocho.

-No que va, una rata es alguien que escurridizo que escapa como un cobarde, y tu mismo eres un cobarde al volver aquí a ahogar tus penas, yo en cambio, he estado trabajando en mi plan, y una vez que finalice, los hombres como tu dejaran de desaparecer -explicó de forma explicita mientras se iba acercando cada vez mas con el arma a la vez que Persiatus retrocedía hasta que al final se puso delante del borde que separaba la cornisa con la arena.

Un solo tirón y acabaría siendo triturado por las aspas.

-¿Porque quieres hacerme esto? Yo confiaba en ti -inquirió de forma suplicante.

-Porque quiero un mundo en el que todos los avariciosos se den cuenta de lo inútiles que son, y tu mismo eres uno de ellos -concreto sinceramente y entonces giro la rueda del arma.

Persiatus intento de mantenerse firme en la posición defensiva en la que estaba, sin darse cuenta el halcón estaba dirigiendo la mirada desde el palco observando toda la escena.

-Adiós Jared Persiatus, Puerto Pirata necesitara un nuevo líder -se despidió y entonces disparo haciendo sonar un trepidante y fuerte disparo.

Le impacto en la bala y al instante su corazón empezo a sangrar, se le fue la mirada y cayo hacía atrás hasta acabar cayendo dentro de la arena y las aspas le pasaron por encima destruyendo todo su cuerpo, no quedo completamente nada de él.

Asintió mientras soplaba el humo que salía del gatillo del arma, termino una cosa, quedaba otra.

Y ENTONCES AFUERA

Zane lo vio todo, parpadeo fuertemente y entonces se desconecto de la visión de su halcón, Pixal a su lado le estaba mirando y no entendía lo que le pasaba.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto viendo como reaccionaba.

Volteo la mirada fijándose en ella pero no hizo nada, luego se dirigió hacía los demás estando todavía en el camión.

-Persiatus ha muerto -anunció.

-¿Como? -cuestionaron todos a la vez.

-Mi halcón lo ha visto todo, Zimmer ha matado a Persiatus -corroboro plenamente.

-Y le avise de que le estaba engañando -comento Skylar acordándose de que ya le había advertido.

-¿Porque lo hiciste? -cuestiono Jay.

-¿Que querías que hiciera? Dejar que le matara apropósito, nosotros no somos así -injustifico.

-Tiene razón, puede que Persiatus fuera un granuja y un avaricioso diabólico, pero eso no hace que tenga que merecerse un castigo como este -concluyo expresamente Wu.

-Entonces eso significa que Puerto Pirata ya no tiene a nadie quien le gobierne, esto es un golpe de estado -refuto Jace al darse cuenta de que ahora las cosas iban a cambiar.

Al oír eso, Gus se le ocurrió una cosa, se levando dispuesto a ponerse de pie.

-Tito Gus, ¿que haces? -cuestiono Skylar al ver lo que hacía.

-Voy a hacer lo único que puedo hacer después de haber sobrevivido a un tajo como ese -decreto.

Todos se le quedaron mirando estupefactos queriendo saber que tenía que decir.

-Skylar, yo no voy a poder irme con vosotros -anunció.

-¿Que? ¿Porque? -se sobresalto al admitir eso.

-Ahora que Persiatus que esta muerto no hay nadie quien dirija este cotarro, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo pero no como lo hizo antes -indico sinceramente.

-¿Y piensas hacerte cargo tu? -intuyo seriamente Alan.

-Así es, no se como lo haré, pero lo conseguiré, este lugar ha vivido con demasiado violencia, ya es hora de que todo esto termine, y yo soy el lugar al que le ha importado todo esto de verdad -explicó dando a entender que si estaba mas que decidido en hacerse cargo de manejar Puerto Pirata.

Ambos se miraron pensativos al querer saber si eso era una buena idea o no, pero Skylar era la única que tenía la opción de decidir que hacer con él.

-Bueno, si quieres hacerlo, ten cuidado -afirmo convencida de ello.

¿De verdad no me lo vas a recriminar? -cuestiono intuyendo que lo iba a contradecir.

-No, claro que no, yo no puedo hacerte impedir no hacer nada, tu has estado trabajando en este lugar todo este tiempo y no te ha pasado nada, puedo vivir con que tu te encargues de esto -explicó dando a entender que estaba mas que segura de lo que hacía.

Se quedo indeciso al ver que si se lo aceptaba después de todo. Se levanto dispuesto a irse y a ocuparse de buscar su lugar en el pueblo ahora que sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer.

-Os echare de menos -dijo con gratitud.

-¿Podrás ocuparte de esto? -pregunto Garmadon al respecto.

-Bueno, queda algo de gente por aquí, así que a lo mejor puedo lograr que se unan conmigo y crear algo así como una nueva comunidad -intuyo pensativamente.

Todos se lo tomaron como una buena sugerencia.

-Intentad de que esto salga bien, Zimmer todavía esta aquí, y no parara hasta encontraros -acordo queriendo que siguieran con la lucha hasta al final.

Se despidió de todos incluido Skylar dandole un beso en el aire y entonces se marcho poniendose en un lugar seguro para que ellos se fueran en paz.

-¿Sobrevivirá? -cuestiono Zane al respecto.

-Bueno, nadie toca a un cocinero en esta ciudad -opino sinceramente Nya.

-¿Alguien sabe adonde ha ido Kai y los otros? -pregunto Lloyd dándose cuenta de que todavía faltaba el otro grupo por volver.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON KAI

Kai fue arrastro a la fuerza por dos hombres vestidos de negro de los que apenas se les podía notar la cara, estaba intentando de quitárselos de encima pero eran demasiado fuertes, y encima todavía no se le habían aparecido de vuelta sus poderes como para usarlos una vez mas.

-Disculpadme tíos, pero estáis cometido un grave error -insistió Kai queriendo que cambiaran de idea si es que acaso es funcionaba para algo.

Entonces lo dejaron tirado en el suelo de una forma brusca, resoplo angustiado y entonces observo como se quitaban la mascara y el pañuelo de encima, resultaban ser Slam Gummer y Yoggull Dickers, los dos cocineros que supuestamente estaban encerrados en las mazmorras del coliseo.

-Vosotros dos, ¿que hacéis aquí? -cuestiono extrañado al verles sueltos.

-Tus amigos nos dieron una tremenda paliza al igual que tu novia -confeso Gummer.

-Suerte de que al menos hemos conseguido salir de ahí para poder buscarte y darte lo que te mereces, aunque por lo visto no has recibido mucho en la arena -comento Yoggull.

-¿Que queréis? -pregunto queriendo entender sus propósitos.

-¿Te queremos a ti? -le señalo con el dedo.

-Por tu culpa tu novia nos encerró, pero tratandose de ti, un ninja, eres peor -decreto el otro.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido, porque yo iba a ser mas culpable siendo un ninja -recrimino.

-Porque no queremos a gente como tu. Y por eso mismo, vas a pagar por haber venido aquí a chafarnos la fiesta -decreto Gummer y entonces le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago.

Yoggull le levanto mientras el otro se ocupaba de ponerlo de pie, lo agarro por los hombros sosteniéndolo de atrás mientras el barbudo se ocupaba de darle su castigo.

-Esto por haber humillado a muchos de los nuestros -reprocho y le dio otro golpe en el estomago.

Kai aguanto como pudo pero esos golpes eran demasiado fuertes, le seguía dando reprochándole todo lo malo que había hecho desde que llego aunque todo eran anécdotas con poco sentido.

-No te preocupes hombre de fuego, cuando te dejemos tieso, tu noviecita no soportara verte a la cara y tendrá que conseguirse un nuevo mejor, uno que sepa de responsabilidades y no se meta donde no le llama -advirtió maliciosamente Gummer dejando claro que lo iban a seguir golpeando hasta que no quedara nada de dignidad en él.

Aquello hizo que Kai se enfureciera de tal manera que sus ojos se volvieran de fuego.

-¿Pero que? -se extraño Yoggull al ver eso.

Se cabreo tanto que todo su cuerpo se encendió volviéndose en llamas haciendo saltar a los otros dos en varias direcciones. Se quedo con una mirada de puro odio mientras todo su cuerpo quedaba envuelto en unas llamaradas de pura energía.

Los dos cocineros se fueron arrastrando intentando de escapar pero entonces Kai se puso delante de ellos, ambos asomaron atemorizados al ver lo que tenían delante.

-¿Que eres tu? -pregunto Gummer.

-Soy Kai Smith el ninja de fuego, y me habéis hecho arder bastante -dijo con un tono arraigado y entonces alzo sus brazos dispuesto a quemarlos.

-¡No! -gritaron aterrorizados al ver lo que les iba a hacer.

Hizo sacar el fuego de sus manos, y los cubrió a los dos matándolos al instante.

EN OTRA PARTE CERCA DE AHÍ

Maythowne había terminado de recoger sus cosas y se dirigió hacía el hotel intentando de esperar a S. pero no venía, era como si no hubiera salido todavía, se puso a mirar a ambos lados y lo único que veía era un montón de restos de basura tirados por todas partes, aquí había pasado algo mientras estaba solo en el otro lado.

Se dispuso a meterse dentro para saber bien a que se enfrentaba.

Se metió notando todo el lugar oscuro y sin ninguna alma a la vista. Fue avanzando lentamente hasta dirigirse al escritorio donde antes estaba S. trabajando como recepcionista.

-S., ¿estas aquí? -pregunto pasivamente queriendo saber si se encontraba ahí o no.

Observo que la silla estaba ahí y dada vuelta, apenas sabía si era él o no pero notando la pequeña forma de la cabeza que sobresalía pudo asumir que era él mismo.

Agarro la silla y entonces la giro, observo atemorizado lo que tenía delante. S. estaba muerto teniendo un enorme tajo que llegaba desde la barbilla hasta por detrás del craneo, tenía la mirada perdida con los ojos volteados y el iris lleno de sangre.

-S., ¿pero que te ha pasado? -inquirió sobresaltado, su amigo estaba muerto.

-¿Tu eres Maythowne no? -pregunto alguien de una voz siniestra.

Alzo la mirada y observo que había alguien mas con él, era Cryptor sobre el borde de arriba.

-Tu amigo me lo ha dicho todo, lastima de que no haya podido despedirse de ti como haría todo buen amigo -comento dando a entender que él fue quien la mato.

-Ah -se exaspero al ver que ahora venía a matarlo a él, marcho corriendo dando la vuelta dispuesto a escapar y volver con los ninjas, ya estaba equivocado con esto de volver.

-Puede que escapes, pero se muy bien adonde vas -decreto maliciosamente.

Entonces activo la caja camufladora que le había dado antes Zimmer, se la puso y entonces se transformo en alguien con un traje rojo, se marcho dispuesto a cometer su siguiente ataque.

CON EL OTRO GRUPO

Cole junto con los policías habían sido llevados y arrastrados hacía otro lugar de Puerto Pirata, la gente del pueblo los había capturado y se los estaban atrayendo para castigarlos.

-Soltadme soy agente federal -ordeno Stronger.

-Es un poli, acabemos con él primero -reprocho un viejo que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿Porque has tenido que decir eso? -cuestiono reprimiendo Marcus.

-No ha sido mi intención -lo justifico.

Se los llevaron hacía una esquina donde los engancharon a unos postes y les ataron poniéndoles las manos por detrás, cada uno le fue quitando las cosas como la placa y las pistolas.

-Mirad que hay aquí -dijo uno mostrando la billetera de Miles.

-Devuélveme eso -insistió al ver que cogían sus cosas.

Fue inspeccíonandolo hasta que encontró la foto de él y su mujer.

-Dame eso, quédate con todo lo que quieras, pero al menos déjame esa foto -insistió de forma suplicante, no quería perder eso de ningúna forma.

-Nah, de todas formas no es de mi tipo -replico y entonces la tiro haciendo una bola.

Aquello lo exaspero de una forma que le resultaba infernal, había cometido un grave error.

-¿Que nos vais a hacer? -pregunto Cole.

-Vamos a hacer lo que vosotros llamáis: un funeral vikingo -declaro uno con aspecto amargado.

Entonces apareció una mujer obesa mostrando una antorcha encendida.

-Esto no es un funeral vikingo, es una quema de brujas -declaro Seliel.

-Pues quememos a las brujas, o a los ninjas ya que es lo mismo -vocifero el mismo viejo de antes mientras todos alzaban el puño.

-¿Porque nos hacéis esto? Lo único que hemos hecho ha sido intentar de jugar sucio, el único enemigo aquí es vuestro jefe Persiatus, miradlo bien, ha creado ese coliseo para ver como gente de por aquí se mata el uno al otro, ¿os parece que eso es algo normal? -reprimió Stronger queriendo entender la razón de porque se inventaban toda esta absurda disputa.

Ambos se miraron pensativamente ante aquel comentario.

-Antes no teníamos nada, Persiatus nos lo ha dado todo, ha sido un gran líder para nosotros y lo será para siempre -explicó uno que llevaba gafas y un sombrero de campesino.

-A estas horas Persiatus estará muerto, no lo entendéis, desde que ha venido Zimmer lo único que ha hecho ha sido empeorarlo todo -insistió encaprichado Marcus.

-¿Que? ¿Que has dicho? -le señalo.

-Miradlo bien, Zimmer ha matado a un montón de personas, científicos, padres con hijos, como podéis adorar a un hombre que tiene a un terrorista como amigo -indico sinceramente.

-Eso si que ha sonado bien -exclamo Cole.

-Callate ya -le reprocho poniéndole la antorcha delante suyo.

-¿Que has querido con eso? -pregunto queriendo corroborar su versión de los hechos.

-Zimmer es un manipulador, él solamente ha venido aquí para encontrar a los ninjas, no le interesa si ha hecho un trato con Persiatus, para eso en cuanto nos tuviera, le tendría que haber matado ya que le importaba un camino, un peón mas en su plan mayor -explicó de vuelta hacíendoles entender que se equivocaban con todo lo que tenían en mente.

Ambos se lo retomaron pensativamente pero carraspeando al no tenerse muy de acuerdo.

-Será mejor que nos soltéis y que nos vayamos, os prometemos de que jamas volveremos aquí -dictamino sinceramente Seliel para que entendieran que no querían hacerles daño.

-Eso a nosotros nos da igual, todos vosotros sois unos mentirosos, los ninjas siempre son unos mentirosos, dicen que quieren salvar el mundo, pero la única verdad es que lo único que les interesan es la fama y la fortuna, os habéis estado rodeando de un montón de fanáticos, para que os quieran, pero estáis demasiado lejos de vuestra casa -reprimió encaprichado con seguir con eso, ahora no solamente lo hacía porque se creyeran que eran ninjas, lo hacían porque para ellos los ninjas no significaban nada mas que un fraude.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo muy bien que iban en serio.

-Empecemos primero por ella, no quiero que acabe siendo la ultima en ver como todos sus amigos sufren primero -sugirió la vieja poniéndole la antorcha encima.

-Dejadla en paz -ordeno Cole.

-Si eso, dejadla en paz que se va a enfadar -siguió Marcus el mismo rollo.

-Callaos ya, ¿vamos a hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas? -inquirió maliciosamente.

No sabían que hacer, iban a dejar que la quemaran viva, la peor muerte de todas, necesitaban buscar la forma de desatarse antes de que cometieran un terrible error.

-Es hora de que ardas niña, pero no te preocupes todo esto acabara pronto -consoló de una forma muy amenazante y entonces puso la antorcha debajo de un montón de paja que había debajo del soporte donde estaban colocadas las columnas a la que iban atados.

-No, parad -reprocho Cole queriendo que se detuvieran.

La paja se encendió y empezo a arder por debajo, todos se hicieron a un lado mientras el fuego ardía cada vez mas, todos reían y miraban con orgullo al ver que estaba ardiendo.

-No, quemadme a mi primero, pero dejadla a ella en paz -siguió reprochando debido a que no podía tolerar que la quemaran de esa forma.

Seliel estaba aguantando como podía pero notaba perfectamente como el fuego estaba tocando sus pies, pronto se extendería sobre sus piernas y ahí comenzaría lo peor.

-Cole -le llamo Miles.

-¿Que? -pregunto queriendo saber que quería en un momento tan crucial como este.

-Concentrate, utiliza tus poderes -pidió susurradamente.

Con eso ya tenía bien claro lo que tenía que hacer, se puso firme y se concentro para sacar su máximo potencial como siempre, de sus manos empezaron a brotar pequeñas rocas que se iban uniendo a su alrededor.

Seliel estaba esforzándose por intentar de salir de ahí pero veía como el calor ya estaba llegando a su punto limite, los demás estaban vitoreando porque ardiera dolorosamente, les encantaba ver como un ninja ardía en la hoguera como una buena atracción.

Se concentro aún mas y al final pudo romper las cuerdas, se tiro cayendo al suelo pero entonces la gente se dio cuenta sobresaltandose al ver que se soltó.

-Se ha soltado, rápido antes de que utilice sus poderes de ninja -apuro uno de la multitud.

La vieja con la antorcha intento de atizarlo pero entonces Cole lo cogío impidiendo que lo diera, la vieja se quedo indecisa, Cole asomo la cabeza mostrando una mirada inexpresiva pero sus ojos se iluminaban notandose una imagen de mil piedras en su interior.

-¡Basta! -ordeno y entonces tiro a la vieja hacíendola volar e impacto contra la pared.

-Así se hace -felicito Marcus al ver lo que hizo.

Todos avanzaron hacía atrás formando un circulo al ver que ahora Cole estaba completamente desatado, se ilumino su puño y entonces le dio a todos un tremendo golpe que hizo que todos salieran volando e impactando contra todo lo que hubiera adelante, uno de ellos quedo tirado de cabeza con las piernas levantada y con el culo al aire.

Seliel continuaba esforzándose por intentar de salir de ahí y apagar el fuego pero era imposible.

-No te preocupes, ya te sacaremos -procuro Marcus.

-No me hace falta -replico y entonces extendió sus manos contra el fuego haciendo salir un chorro de agua que apago el fuego dejándolo solo en humo.

Marcus se quedo estupefacto al ver eso, aquello demostraba que tenía poderes de verdad, era una ninja elemental al igual que todo el resto.

Cole se tranquilizo pero entonces oyó el sonido de un gatillo que venía por detrás. Había otro de los sujetos que no le había dado y le estaba apuntando con un arma.

-No te muevas -ordeno con tono misericordioso.

-¿Oh que? -cuestiono girandose y poniendose de frente.

Justo entonces un chorro de agua bien fuerte que se lo llevo volando arrastrandolo hasta acabar chocando con la pared de al lado, observo que se trataba de Seliel, podía crear agua de las manos.

-¿Seliel? -cuestiono asombrado.

-¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo? -pregunto Stronger queriendo saber su opinión.

-Me temo que si -reafirmo convencido Miles, no estaba soñando.

Seliel paro y suspiro aliviada al ver que todo acabo para bien o para mal, entonces se giro dirigiéndose hacía Cole que estaba tan pasmado que no se creía lo que había visto.

Después de eso ambos se pusieron a desatar a los otros teniendo terribles magulladuras por todo el cuerpo debido a la paliza que le habían dado los ciudadanos de Puerto Pirata.

-¿Como demonios has hecho eso? -pregunto recriminando Stronger.

-Es difícil de explicar -comento.

En ese momento Cole se dio cuenta de algo que tenía en el brazo, se dirigió hacía ella levantándole la manga y observo de que se trataba, era un símbolo ninja, uno de agua.

-Oh dios mío -vocifero alarmado a la vez que estremecido.

-¿Que sucede? -cuestiono Miles al ver su reacción.

-Esto es un símbolo ninja, del elemento agua, es hija de familiares ninja -declaro.

-No jodas -exclamo Marcus sorprendido al escuchar eso.

-¿Nos has estado ocultando esto todo el tiempo? -pregunto sinceramente Miles al querer entenderlo.

-No era mi intención, tenía que hacerlo o sino todos pensarían que los ninjas eran los culpables, y al ser una mas pensé que me detendrían a mi también y me echarían del trabajo -confeso dando a entender la razón de porque lo mantuvo en secreto.

-Un momento, tu no viniste aquí a vengar la muerte de tu tío, has venido aquí porque como veías que nosotros los ninjas estábamos en peligro querías ayudarnos, te metiste en la operación para así poder llegar hasta aquí -concluyo lógicamente Cole.

-Lo de mi tío fue al principio, pero después de ver aquel mensaje amenazante de Zimmer en el que quería que os culparan por su muerte, asumí que algo andaba mal y me metí en esto para justificar que no erais los asesinos que todos pensaban -añadió dando a entender que lo hizo también por ayudarles y así justificar todos los hechos.

Ambos se miraron convencidos de esa posible hipótesis.

-¿Alguien mas sabe sobre esto? -pregunto Stronger.

-No, pero me temo que Jace ya estaba sospechando de mi -admitió expresamente.

-Típico -exclamo Marcus al oír eso.

De pronto oyeron una explosión que venía de algúna parte, no sabían de donde pero como se oía sonaba a que algo malo mas estaba ocurriendo cerca de ahí.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí -insistió Seliel.

-Todavía, tenemos que encontrar a Kai y a los otros dos, deben de estar por aquí todavía -indico Cole acordándose de que faltaba su amigo y los dos que andaban buscando.

-Ah no, fijate, aquí esta Kai -anunció señalando Marcus.

Todos se giraron sorprendidos observando que por ahí estaba Kai con una posición tenue y firme mientras mostraba una sonrisa inverosímil.

-Kai, ¿estas bien? -pregunto sinceramente Cole.

No respondió, siguió mirándoles de esa forma que no decía mucha cosa.

-¿Ocurre algo? -inquirió acercandose aún mas al intentar de razonar con él.

En ese momento saco un cuchillo dispuesto a lanzárselo a Stronger mirándole fríamente.

-Esto por traidor -recrimino, aquella no era su voz, sonaba mas robotica.

-Mark no -se puso Marcus delante para protegerle.

Entonces la lanzo y salió directa hacía Stronger pero él se puso delante y acabo atravesándole parte del corazón en el peor momento, se quedo tieso sintiendo la punzada del cuchillo.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver eso, pero para Stronger se quedo indeciso al ver que le tenía delante muriéndose por esa cuchillada. Kai se marcho desapareciendo entre el fondo del callejón.

-Lo siento Mark, parece que aquí hemos acabado -decreto y entonces cayo tieso.

-No no no -recrimino Stronger al ver lo que pasaba, intento de ayudarle, se quito la sudadera y se la puso contra la herida para impedir que saliera mas sangre.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿porque ha hecho eso? -cuestiono Cole sin entender porque hizo lo que hizo.

Marcus empezo a regurgitar de restos de sangre por la boca, aquello le había llegado al corazón.

-No te me vayas tío -insistió mientras se lo contenía.

-¿Donde esta Kai? -pregunto Seliel al reconocer que no estaba ahí.

En ese momento apareció el autentico Kai mostrandose todo dañado y lleno de moratones, se quedo extrañado al ver lo que pasaba.

-Kai, ¿que has hecho? -recrimino Cole notando que estaba ahí.

Entonces asomo la cabeza observando que Marcus Johnston yacía en el suelo muriéndose.

-Mark -llamo Marcus alzando el brazo.

-Ahora no Marcus, te vas a poner bien -insistió mientras intentaba de ayudarlo.

-En realidad no -declino y entonces se levanto agarrandose la cuchilla de detrás, se la quito extrayéndosela tal cual que resultaba inverosímil que lo hubiera hecho así, pero lo hizo, aquello dejo mas atónito a Stronger porque no se podía creer lo estupido que había sido al hacer eso.

Se la quito resoplando y dejo el cuchillo tirado por ahí.

-¿Que le ha pasado? -pregunto Kai sin entender nada-. ¿Quien le ha hecho esto?

-Ha sido tu -declaro Seliel.

-¿Yo? -cuestiono señalandose a si mismo.

Miles empezo a extrañarse un poco con eso, pero empezo a hacerse una idea de quien había sido el autentico culpable de haberle hecho eso. Entonces Stronger se levanto mostrando una mirada de pura furia hacía Kai, estaba mas cabreado que nunca con eso.

-Confiaba en ti -recrimino demostrando que ya perdió la lealtad con él.

-Stronger, entiéndelo bien, no ha sido él, acaba de venir hace un momento, era uno de los hombres de Zimmer disfrazado -insistió Miles queriendo que lo entendiera.

Entonces saco un arma que tenía escondida en el traje y le apunto a la cabeza.

-Capitan Stronger -procuro mostrandose autocompasivo.

-Antes pensaba que lo que sucedió con Waters fue solamente mala publicidad, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que hay algo mucho peor que todo eso, y es confiar en un autentico ninja para que luego te mate por la espalda -argumento enrarecido debido al odio que tenía encima.

-Mark, él no ha sido, se muy bien como han hecho para hacer parecer a Kai.

-Callate ya Miles, eres un traidor, has traicionado a los tuyos por ellos, tan ansioso estas por vengar la muerte de Angelina, que has dispuesto de todo lo que tenías por nada, ya no eres el de antes -rechisto hacíendole entender el camino que había tomado al estar desesperado por matar a Zimmer.

Todos se quedaron mirando sin saber que hacer, un solo gesto y Stronger les acabaría disparando antes de que se den cuenta. Miles asintió poniendose firme y entonces dijo:

-Así es Mark, he cambiado, he cambiado mucho debido a que ya estoy harto de esconderme, esta vez pienso actuar, pero no solo -declaro dando a entender porque se había unido a ellos.

Stronger asintió, ahora pudo comprender porque le tenía tanta confianza a pesar de todo.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto asintiendo Marcus, intento de moverse.

-¿Estas bien Marcus? -pregunto girando la cabeza hacía él para mirarle.

Entonces Seliel aprovecho y le dio una patada en la mano que le hizo quitar el arma, luego este alzo la mirada y le dio otra patada pero cerca de la barbilla, cayo noqueado en el suelo.

-Largaos de aquí ya -ordeno apurada Seliel.

Afirmo Miles y entonces ambos empezaron a agarrar las cosas que les habían quitado la gente antes, Miles se puso a buscar la foto, la encontró tirada entre la multitud hecha una bola, la abrió mostrando que estaba perfecta, pero esto era algo que no podía tolerar.

-Espera, ¿que pasa contigo? -pregunto Cole dandose cuenta de que ella no venía.

-No puedo ir con vosotros, si lo hago él se volverá loco y entonces se pondrá a perseguiros cueste lo que cueste -indico razonablemente.

Aquello fue que lo lamento, empezaba a caerle bien y ahora tenía que irse de ahí.

-Miles, ¿que estas haciendo? Vamos -apuro Kai al ver que no se movía del lugar.

Oyó un gemido, se trataba del hombre que le había quitado la foto antes, aún estaba consciente, agarro su arma y le apunto en el pecho dispuesto a dispararle.

-¿Que haces? -ahora pregunto Cole notando que algo iba mal.

El hombre se despertó y entonces observo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Esto es por mi foto -declaro y entonces disparo lanzando como varias balas al hombre haciendo que salieran grandes chorros de sangre, lo mato a sangre fría.

Miles asintió satisfecho pero no se le iba esa mirada de enojo en la cara.

-¿Pero que has hecho? -se sobresalto Kai al ver lo que hizo, mato a un hombre inocente.

De pronto escucharon como Stronger estaba suspirando y lanzando gemidos al aire.

-Deprisa, iros ya -apuro de nuevo para que se largaran ya mismo.

-De acuerdo, adiós Seliel -se despidió Cole mientras ambos se largaban por donde habían venido.

Ella asintió insatisfecha debido a que ahora tendría que dejarlos ahí mismo, en ese mismo momento Stronger se levanto de una forma siniestra mientras se dirigía hacía ella.

-Ah -se giro sobresaltada y entonces le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara que la noqueo.

Quedo tirada en el suelo inconsciente, Stronger aprovecho y cogío el arma que le habían quitado antes, apunto y empezo a disparar hacía los ninjas, fue disparando una y otra vez pero no logro darle a nada, acabo quedandose sin balas al poco rato.

-Maldita sea -reprocho tirando el arma, se quedo malhumorado debido a que esto no lo podía permitir de ninguna forma, ya estaba harto de los ninjas.

-Mark Stronger -siguió llamando Marcus todavía vivo.

Marcho a socorrerlo al ver que todavía continuaba con vida, se quedo a su lado intentando de detener la hemorragia pero resultaba imposible.

-Te vas a poner bien -decreto desesperado.

-No lo hagas -rechazo sinceramente.

-¿Porque? -cuestiono sin entender porque pedía eso.

-En todo este tiempo lo único que he querido es estar al lado de un buen compañero, después de lo que sucedió en aquella fiesta me sentí un poco decepcionado así que estuve bastante tiempo ignorando a la gente que me rodeaba, pero contigo hice una excepción, podría haberme quedado encerrado en casa y desahogarme con unas botellas de ron o whisky, pero no lo hice, volví para ayudarte -explicó demostrando que le importaba tanto que se dejo morir por él.

Stronger no lo podía creer, de verdad le importaba, jamas antes un compañero le había dicho como para acabar así, ahora ya no sabía que hacer.

-El ninja no lo ha hecho -protesto.

-Si que lo ha hecho, le he visto hacerlo, y pagara por lo que ha hecho, ya me he cansado de confiar en tipos vestidos de payaso, esta vez pienso tomármelo mas en serio que nunca -dictamino dispuesto a capturarlos aunque le costara la vida.

-Por favor tío, no lo hagas -insistió reprimiéndose.

-¿Que? -seguía sin entender adonde quería llegar con eso.

Entonces le agarro de la cabeza y lo puso contra su oido, le dijo:

-No lo hagas Mark, eso te matara -advirtió seriamente.

Aquello lo dejo estupefacto, se alejo y entonces hundió la cabeza en el suelo, entonces dijo:

-Podrías hacer una cosa Mark antes de irme -pidió expresamente.

-¿Que? -pregunto dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

-Podrías decirme que fue lo que sucedió para que Zimmer te pusiera contra las cuerdas -pidió dando a entender que le contara su secreto.

Sabía muy bien de que no quería admitirlo, pero viendo que después de todo Miles lo sabía y Marcus se estaba muriendo, no tenía mas opción que contárselo para darle el gusto, se acerco a su oido y le contó todo susurradamente, paso un minuto diciéndoselo todo y entonces se alejo quedandose este con una extraña mirada de estupefacción.

-¿De verdad paso eso? -cuestiono al respecto.

-Así es, todo lo que ocurrió fue por mi culpa -corroboro plenamente.

-Pues que putada -exclamo y entonces se puso a reír a carcajadas, fue bajando de tono hasta que ya no pudo mas y se quedo tieso con una mirada vacía, se murió totalmente.

Ahora no sabía que hacer, su compañero había muerto ahí mismo, tenía su sangre en sus manos, estaba tan exasperado por esta situación, que solamente se le ocurrió una cosa para acabar con esto, se puso firme y agarro el arma que tenía Marcus, estaba cargada, se levanto dispuesto a perseguir a los ninjas, de pronto se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba Seliel tirada en el suelo inconsciente, pensó en intentar de llevarse a los otros, pero viendo como le traiciono ella también, decidió dejarla ahí, estaría mas segura mientras no intentara seguirle.

Se marcho intentando de seguir el rastro de los otros.

DE VUELTA CON LOS NINJAS

Ambos ninjas estaban esperando aunque les atemorizaba mas a la idea de pensar que estaban todos muertos, Nya era la que menos paciencia tenía, quería intentar de ir en busca de su hermano ya que hacía todo un dia entero que no lo veía.

-Tengo que ir -decreto Nya decidida a buscarle.

-No puedes Nya, entiéndelo, Stronger lo dejo muy claro -recrimino Jay impidiendo que otro mas cometiera otra acción imprudente.

Aquello no la animo mucho, se volvió a sentar donde estaba.

-Solo espero de que todos estén bien -mencionó con tono pasivo.

Aquello fue algo que Jay pudo notar, para él Kai también era importante, era su mejor amigo y jamas lo iba a dejar atrás, pero viendo como estaba la situación, era imposible que alguien hiciera algo al respecto como para intentar de buscar a los otros.

-Fijaos, ahí viene -señalo Ronan.

Todos asomaron la cabeza observando que por ahí venían Kai, Cole y Miles.

-Un momento, ¿donde esta Stronger y los otros dos? -cuestiono Jace dandose cuenta de que faltaba mas gente de la que había ido antes.

Llegaron hacía el camión y se metieron dentro exasperados.

-¿Que ha pasado ahí fuera? -pregunto Lloyd al respecto.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo muy bien de que iban a tener que decir la verdad a pesar de todo.

-Johnston esta muerto -admitió Miles.

-¿Que? -chillaron sorprendidos al escuchar eso.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Marcus? -pregunto desesperado Alan.

Entonces Cole dirigió la mirada hacía Kai que él fue quien le mato.

-¿Que ha pasado ahí? -pregunto insistentemente Misako queriendo resolver el asunto.

-Alguien disfrazado de Kai quiso matar a Stronger pero Johnston se puso delante recibiendo el disparo, a estas horas seguro que no lo habrá conseguido -confeso sinceramente.

-¿Como que disfrazado? -cuestiono Ronan sin entender nada.

-No me digas que es otra vez lo de las cajas camufladoras? -objetó Pixal.

-¿Había alguien disfrazado de mi? -corroboro Kai queriendo entender ese hecho.

-Me temo que si Kai, y créeme, Stronger se lo ha tragado bastante -exclamo seriamente Miles.

-¿Que es eso de una caja camufladora? -cuestiono Alan tampoco sin entender ni idea de nada.

-Un momento, ¿que ha pasado con Seliel? -cuestiono Skylar dandose cuenta de que faltaba la otra chica que estaba con ellos.

-Ella se tuvo que quedar atrás para protegernos de Stronger, viene a buscarnos para matarnos a todos por lo que le ha pasado a Marcus -declaro honestamente Cole.

Todos se miraron exasperados al ver que ahora tenían otro problema.

-¿Pero y que ha pasado con S. y Maythowne? ¿No os pusisteis a buscaros? -cuestiono Nya acordándose de que faltaban los otros dos.

Ambos se miraron estupefactos al ver que se habían olvidado de esos dos.

-Mirad, ahí viene Maythowne -señalo Zane.

Todos asomaron la cabeza observando que por ahí venía el mecánico corriendo exasperado hacía ellos con mucha prisa.

-Salid de aquí, S. esta muerto, los hombres de Zimmer ya vienen -anunció a gritos.

-¿Que es lo que ha dicho? -pregunto Kai queriendo entender lo que decía desde esa distancia.

-Me parece que ha dicho que S. esta muerto -reconoció Garmadon.

Maythowne ya estaba lo bastante cerca de llegar a ellos cuando de pronto fue alcanzado por algo que venía de detrás, se quedo rígido con una mirada vacía y entonces cayo de cabeza contra el suelo, tenía una estrella shuriken clavada cerca de la columna, había sido Clarissa que le lanzo uno de sus shurikens apropósito para matarlo.

-Ja, nunca fallo -se dijo orgullosa alzando el puño.

-¡No! -gritaron ambos al ver que le dio.

-Clarissa -reprocho Nya enfurismada al verla y entonces marcho a combatir con ella.

-No espera Nya -intento de frenarla Jay pero era imposible ya se había largado.

Se dirigió hacía ella mientras sacaba su katana de samurai extensible, se dispuso a combatirla para vengarse de todo el mal que hizo antes. De pronto oyó como Maythowne empezaba a gemir.

-Maythowne, ¿estas bien? -pregunto dirigiendose hacía él.

-S. esta muerto, lo han matado -anunció de vuelta, luego se quedo tieso otra vez.

Aquello la enfureció que se puso en posición de atacar.

-Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que luche sola con ella -insistió Jay.

-Cuidado, ahí viene el grandullón de Paxton -aviso Miles notando que por ahí venía Paxton 2.0. moviendose lentamente mientras lanzaba todos esos gemidos inverosímiles.

-Dime Nya, ¿que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a enfrentarte conmigo para sacarte de encima las ganas que tienes de matarme por haberte quitado a tu novio?, ¿o simplemente vas a ayudar a tu amigo el mecánico que se esta ahí muriendo? -indico poniéndola a prueba.

Asomo la cabeza de vuelta, tenía razón, Maythowne todavía estaba vivo pero por poco tiempo, tenía que ayudarle antes que aquella herida le hiciera mas daño del que le estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

Puso una sonrisa picarona al ver que ya la estaba poniendo con bastantes dudas.

-Te equivocas en algo Clarissa -dijo alguien con una voz eufórica.

-¿Como? ¿Quien ha dicho eso? -cuestiono alarmada.

-Yo, Jay, al que le rompiste el corazón hace tres días como mucho -se señalo respondiéndola de una manera que le hacía entender que estaba mas que decidido a luchar.

-Oh genial, este payaso no -exclamo incrédulamente.

Paxton 2.0. resoplo lanzado un pequeño gemido sofocante.

-Clarissa Thorne, esto terminara para ti, ríndete ya mismo -dictamino Miles.

-Todavía no he terminado, Paxton 2.0., acaba con ellos -rechazo y le ordeno al otro.

-¡Si! -afirmo y marcho corriendo a acabar con ellos de una sola vez.

-Vamos -apuro Jay y ambos marcharon a luchar contra esa cosa, los demás agarraron sus armas dispuestos a dispararles para cubrirlos.

Nya sabía muy bien que ellos lo tendrían todo cubierto, se dirigió hacía Maythowne y le quito el shuriken de la columna, lo tenía bien metido.

-S. esta muerto -volvió a mencionar otra vez.

-Lo se Maythowne, lo siento mucho, se muy bien que era tu amigo -le consolo.

-Que va, para nada, solo era un bocazas -reprocho negando esa realidad.

Todos se pusieron a luchar contra Paxton 2.0. dandole con todo lo que tenían pero era tan fuerte que era imposible de darle ya que los hacía salir volando por el otro lado. Jace y Alan continuaban disparando pero se acabaron quedandose sin balas.

-No tengo municíon -aviso Alan.

-Yo tampoco -respondió Jace tirando el arma inútilmente.

Skylar intento de darle a Clarissa, disparo una flecha con su ballesta pero en cuanto la lanzo ella la acabo atajando de la nada, la tiro al suelo mientras miraba desconsideradamente.

-Maldita sea -reprocho ella al ver que era imposible de darle.

-¿Tienes mas de eso? -pregunto Ronan.

-Me temo que no -declaro fastidiada-. ¿Que ahora?

-Quieres una sugerencia, ayuda a tu amiga -señalo hacía Nya ayudando al otro.

-Yo también voy -acepto Pixal con tono decidido.

-Vamos -apuro y ambas se fueron a ayudarla al ver que estaba en apuros.

Nya estaba intentando de razonar con Maythowne pero era imposible con él, en ese momento vinieron las otras dos a ayudarle a impedir que se muriese.

-Ya le avise de que era una mala idea -comento gimiendo.

-Lo se Maythowne, entiendo de que quieres negar esta realidad, pero tienes que entenderlo, S. era tu amigo y lo has perdido -explicó hacíendole entender que se equivocaba con eso.

Ahí en ese momento Maythowne lo reconoció por completo.

Todos continuaron atacando a Paxton 2.0. pero seguían sin provocarle algún daño, era una autentica bestia desatada, probablemente la peor a la que se hubieran enfrentando nunca, todos acabaron tirados en el suelo sin saber agotados debido al fuerte golpe que se llevaron, en ese momento volteo la cabeza dirigiendose a uno en especial, uno del que se acordaba fácilmente.

-Zane Julien -vocifero con un tono terrorífico.

-Oh no, va a coger a Zane -mencionó Lloyd pero nadie le escucho a tiempo.

El nindroide intento de levantarse pero le acabo agarrando del cuello de tal manera que lo levanto como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, lo tenía apresado.

-Zane no -grito Pixal al ver que le tenía cogido.

-Ve a ayudarle, yo me encargo aquí -insistió Nya.

Marcho corriendo a ayudarle pero entonces Clarissa se dio cuenta de eso y le lanzo una espada shuriken, ella se dio cuenta a tiempo pero la estrella acabo impactandose contra su mano de tal manera que la acabo atravesando.

-¡Ah! -gimió dolorida al sentir eso clavado.

-Toma ya -dijo orgullosa Clarissa al ver que le dio.

Zane lo vio todo y no pudo creerlo, su novia a la que hacía unas horas había decidido cortar con él se había sacrificado poniendose en medio para ayudarle, eso era algo que no había visto nunca.

-Tu me mataste, ahora yo te matare a ti -decreto mientras sonaba esa voz mecánica suya.

Empezo a estrujarle haciendo que todos su piel empezara a cortarse a su alrededor.

-Alto Paxton 2.0., recuerda que Zimmer lo necesita -le hizo procurar Clarissa.

-Lo se, solamente le partiré el cuello para que así sea mas fácil quitarle la batería de dentro -indico dando a entender que ya se lo tenía pensado.

Empezo a estrujarle con mas fuerza cuando de pronto algo se le vino, sintió un terrible dolor en la mano que le estaba matando, grito lanzando gemidos inverosímiles mientras se agarraba del lugar donde le estaba provocando ese dolor.

-Paxton 2.0., ¿que te pasa? -se extraño al ver lo que le ocurría.

Acabo soltando a Zane y este rápidamente marcho a ayudar a los otros.

-Dolor -dijo y acabo tirandose al suelo, una extraña marca se estaba formando alrededor del brazo, aquella se movía como si estuviera vivo.

-¿Pero que te han hecho? -se cuestiono mientras intentaba de ayudarlo.

Al otro lado Nya lo estaba observando todo estupefacta al no poder creérselo.

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto Maythowne al querer verlo.

-No lo se, algo le esta pasando al gigante ese -mencionó extrañada sin entenderlo.

-Lastima, yo quiero verlo -reprimió lamentandose.

-Vamos Maythowne, déjalo estar ya y ayudame a ayudarte -insistió queriendo que pusiera algo de su parte ya que no estaba ayudando mucho en querer salvarse.

-No que va Nya, déjalo estar -se negó rotundamente.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono extrañada al oír eso.

-En todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, lo único que he querido siempre ha sido largarme de aquí, pero me temo que eso ya no podra ser, al final parece que no cumpliréis vuestra promesa, que gran desgracia -comento dando a entender que ahora estaba mas que dispuesto a morir por nada.

-No digas eso, puedes lograrlo.

-No, ahora ya no -decreto decididamente-. Podrías mirar en mi bolsillo trasero.

Hizo caso y entonces saco algo parecido a un llavero.

-Si encuentras a alguien de mi familia, dile que al menos intente de volver a casa -acordo.

Nya no lo podía creer, quería que le prometiera de encontrar a los suyos, y justo ahora que se estaba muriendo, volvió a asomar la vista y observo que ahora ya se había muerto del todo, falleció ahí mismo sin soltar un mísero suspiro de compasión.

-Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste -opino sinceramente Skylar a su lado.

-Lo se -reafirmo sabiéndoselo muy bien, pero ahora quedaba eso que le prometió.

En ese momento al otro lado apareció Stronger mostrandose con una cara piadosa y de muy malhumor dirigiéndose hacía ellos, no le importaba en absoluto como estaba la situación, solamente le importaba el hecho de querer vengarse por lo que le hicieron a Marcus.

-Oh no, ahí viene Stronger -dijo Cole dandose cuenta de que apareció mas adelante.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí -apuro Miles sabiendo muy bien que eso iba a ser un problema.

-Será lo mejor, ya hemos acabado aquí -decreto Lloyd y volvieron al Ninja Carrier.

-Larguemonos, ya hemos terminado -insistió Clarissa intentando de levantar a Paxton 2.0..

-¡No! -reprocho negándose a abandonar la batalla.

-Vamos, ya terminaremos con esto otro dia -le replico regañándole de vuelta, le cogío de la mano y entonces ambos se marcharon alejandose de la escena.

Todos ya estaban metidos dentro pero faltaba Nya que todavía estaba con el cuerpo de Maythowne.

-Nya, vámonos -ordeno Jay agarrandola de los hombros.

-No, no podemos dejarlo aquí -recrimino impidiendo que se fuera sin llevarse el cuerpo.

-No podemos hacer nada, esta muerto, ya sabíamos que algo le pasaría -reprimió queriendo que entendiera que iba a ser una muerte bastante obvia.

-No, no lo sabíamos -se harto y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

Jay se quedo indeciso al ver que por primera vez le dio una bofetada de esa manera.

-Lo siento yo...

Entonces este volteo la mirada hacía otra parte notando que Clarissa se estaba escapando con el otro, había perdido su oportunidad de vengarse por lo que le hizo.

-Jay vamos -apuro de vuelta Cole.

Ambos se miraron sabiendo muy bien que no tenían mas opción, miro de vuelta a Maythowne sabiendo muy bien que no había otra que dejarlo ahí tirado, se puso de vuelta con él y lo puso al menos en una posición que resultaba mas admirable.

-Esta es la ultima vez -acordo estrictamente.

Volvieron hacía el Ninja Carrier con todos ya reunidos, Skylar se puso delante de Kai notando que tenía las manos quemadas, no sabía porque pero viendo la cara que ponía estaba bastante claro que había hecho algo mientras él no estaba.

-¿Donde esta tu tío? -pregunto dandose cuenta de que faltaba Gus.

-En un lugar seguro -decreto.

-Ahí viene -aviso Misako notando que Stronger estaba cada vez mas cerca.

-Si nos largamos nos perseguirá sin parar hasta que estemos muertos -indico Ronan.

-Ya no podemos razonar con él -mencionó Miles acordándose del comportamiento que tenía.

En ese momento los dos policías se miraron sabiendo muy bien lo que tenían que hacer.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Wu al ver la cara que ponían.

-Nosotros nos vamos -anunció Jace.

-Si nos quedamos con vosotros Stronger nos perseguirá sin parar, pero si nosotros le hacemos entrar en razón entonces puede que le frenemos un poco -indico sinceramente Alan.

Ambos se miraron notando que tenían bastante razón en eso.

-Pues será mejor que salgáis ahora porque Stronger ya viene en camino -apuro Ronan.

-Vamos -ordeno Jace y ambos salieron del camión.

-¿Que pasara con los otros? -pregunto Zane al respecto.

-No os preocupéis, estarán a salvo -declaro el otro.

-Un momento, falta mi padre y los Walker -mencionó Pixal acordándose de que faltaba gente.

Pusieron una cara de lamentación al darse cuenta que iban a tener que quedarse atrás.

-Lo siento Pixal, son ellos o nosotros -decreto Garmadon.

-Vamonos ya -ordeno Miles y entonces cerraron la puerta.

Los otros dos marcharon hacía Stronger que estaba todavía con la mirada de puro odio.

-Stronger, lo siento mucho pero vamos a tener que impedir esto -freno Jace.

-Yo creo que no -replico y entonces alzo la pistola apuntando hacía ellos.

Ambos se pusieron en una posición defensiva al ver lo que se proponía hacer, ahí entonces noto que el Ninja Carrier se estaba marchando.

-No no no -recrimino Stronger alarmado al ver que se largaban.

Alzo el arma y empezo a disparar con todo lo que tenía, las balas impactaron contra la parte trasera del camión haciendo chispas, los ninjas por dentro sentían las balas y se cubrieron al ver que les estaban disparando. Se alejaron lo suficiente y desaparecieron en el fondo.

-Se han largado -dijo estupefacto al ver que los perdió.

-Lo siento Stronger, pero hemos tenido que hacerlo por ellos -asintió Jace hacíendole entender que tenían que hacerlo por una razón explicita.

Entonces se giro dirigiéndose hacía los dos con una mirada descarada y casi inexpresiva.

-Stronger, detente -ordeno insistemente Alan.

Al final este se harto y le propino un fuerte golpe de puño en la cara que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

-¿Pero que cojones te pasa? -cuestiono reprochando Jace al ver lo que hizo.

Le apunto de vuelta con el arma para tenerlo alejado de él, luego levanto a Alan mientras lo seguía apuntando con la pistola solo que mas cerca que antes.

-¿Entiendes lo que has hecho? Han matado a Jonhston -le recrimino enfurismado.

-No, ellos no han matado a Jonhston, los ha entendido mal, ha sido caso de Zimmer, nos ha descubierto estupido imbecil, nos ha tendido una trampa para vengarse, ¿porque crees que el ninja hizo eso después de haberse pasado tanto tiempo con nosotros? Tu mismo te lo has creído -le explicó de forma clara para que entendiera que todo era un malentendido.

Stronger se dispuso a dispararle cuando de pronto se canso y lo dejo estar, no hizo nada, se aucompadecío de tener que sacarse de encima todo su enojo.

-¿Donde esta Seliel? -pregunto el otro acordándose de que faltaba la chica.

-En el mismo lugar donde deje a Jonhston, vamos a tener que llevarnos todos los cuerpos -decreto refiriendose a todos los que habían muerto incluido el de los dos estupidos a los que tenían que sacar, el cuerpo de Maythowne continuaba donde lo dejaron.

EN EL COLISEO

Zimmer observaba lo que había quedado del coliseo, estaba todo repleto de cenizas debido a la lluvia de bengalas de antes, hoy había sido un dia totalmente catastrófico, asintió y entonces apareció Kai por detrás suyo, pero no era él mismo.

-¿Ha ido bien? -pregunto al respecto.

Entonces se desactivo la caja camufladora mostrando que era en realidad Cryptor.

-Bastante bien -afirmo convencido.

Puso una sonrisa descarada de orgullo al ver que funcionó a la perfección.

-¿Como ha ido con Persiatus? -pregunto acordándose de ese otro asunto pendiente.

-Lo mismo, bastante bien -afirmo y entonces asomo la cabeza mirando hacía abajo en la arena donde se encontraban los restos atrofiados de Persiatus, solamente quedaba una mancha de sangre circular en la tierra, no quedo absolutamente nada.

En ese momento se oyó un gemido bastante raro, se dieron vuelta y observaron que por ahí venían los otros dos, estaba Clarissa ayudando a Paxton 2.0. que no paraba de gemir dolorido.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Zimmer extrañado por ver lo que pasaba.

-No lo se, estaba apunto de acabar con los ninjas cuando de pronto le dio algo en el brazo que no tengo ni idea de lo que es -explicó sensatamente Clarissa sin entender nada.

Zimmer se lo miro y observo que había como un pequeño orificio en su piel de color blanco pero no parecía ser algo muy típico en él, era como si estuviera infectado o degenerado.

-Un momento, yo recuerdo bien que cuando el ninja se enfrento a los hombres de Persiatus este agarro la pistola y se la clavo en su brazo, quizás le haya metido la energía fantasma -opino pensativamente Cryptor al hacer memoria de ese asunto.

-¿Pero la energía fantasma no afectaba a los poderes de los ninjas? -cuestiono Clarissa.

-No, la energía fantasma afecta a todos los elementos, los ninjas tienen mas y por eso se le agotan rápidamente, pero si le das algo que esta hecho de un cierto elemento podría afectarle mas lento y de forma perjudicial -aclaro expresamente Zimmer.

-Pero yo no tengo ningún elemento -discutió Paxton 2.0..

-En realidad si lo tiene, al ser un cyborg es pura tecnología, y en ciertos términos científicos la tecnología es otro elemento mas, por eso mismo le ha afectado -indico reconociéndolo.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos al ver que eso mismo era posible de ser afectado.

-¿Se puede curar? -pregunto asumiendo que era temporal.

-No te preocupes, le sucederá lo mismo que a los ninjas, se ira dentro de un rato, pero por ahora debemos de preocuparnos en saber adonde se han ido -anunció estrictamente.

-Podemos seguirlos como antes, pero tardaremos lo mismo, tenemos que devolver a las tropas a casa para un siguiente asalto -comento Cryptor.

-Pero igualmente, ahora los ninjas saben cual es nuestro punto débil, en cuanto volvamos a encontrarnos con ellos harán lo mismo que han hecho hasta ahora, necesitamos combatirlos con algo nuevo -resumió honestamente Clarissa sabiendo que ahora tenían ese problema.

Entonces Paxton 2.0. recordó algo importante.

-¿Sucede algo? -cuestiono Cryptor al ver la mirada que tenía.

-Tengo una idea -mencionó.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Zimmer interesado.

-Algo que nos puede servir, pero para eso necesitamos volver a la base -indico.

Carraspearon pensativos asumiendo que si tenía una idea podrían aprovecharla por lo menos.

-Bien, pero antes tengo que hacer otra cosa -decreto.

-¿El que? -cuestiono Clarissa sin entender a que venía eso.

-Una llamada -contesto con un tono que sonaba a algo malo.

MAS ARRIBA DE LA COLINA

El otro grupo que había quedado atrás continuaba esperando a que volvieran los otros, Dareth junto con el doctor Borg estaban bastante aburridos aunque de los Walker y el señor Bucket estaban mas que preocupados ya que hacía tiempo que no se sabía que había pasado con los otros, les habían dejado ahí con especificaciones pero no tenían muchas ganas de obedecerlas ya que si lo hacían significaba que algo había salido mal.

De pronto Dareth asomo la cabeza observando que por ahí venía alguien.

-Ahí están -anunció señalando hacía el fondo.

Todos se levantaron dirigiendose hacía ellos, solamente era Stronger y los otros tres arrastrando unos cuantos cuerpos por el suelo.

Stronger estaba con una mirada como de no querer pasar por esto.

-¿Y los otros? -pregunto Cyrus mientras bajaba con ellos.

Entonces Stronger tiro los cuerpos contra ellos demostrando que había pasado, aquello los atemorizo al ver que se trataban de aquellos otros dos amigos que estaban con los ninjas.

-¿Que les ha pasado? -inquirió Edna queriendo entender que había sucedió ahí abajo.

-Han muerto, eso es lo que ha pasado -decreto sin decir mucha cosa.

Stronger se dirigió hacía el coche patrulla que estaba siendo custodiado por el señor Bucket.

-¿Quien tiene las llaves? -pregunto dirigiendose a todo el mundo.

-Yo las tengo -enseño el Bucket teniendo colgando las llaves del coche.

-Demelas -ordeno.

-No -se negó rotundamente mientras una casa de desempeño.

-Señor Bucket, no me obligue -insistió sabiendo muy bien lo que pretendía hacer.

-¿Que ha sucedido ahí abajo? ¿Donde esta el camión con el que nos llevaron? -pregunto queriendo saber todo lo que había pasado mientras ellos estaban aquí vigilándolo todo.

-Nos tendieron una trampa, volaron el camión y después nos separamos, estos dos se fueron por su propio camino y acabaron muertos, incluido Marcus -explicó lamentandose Jace.

-¿El agente Johnston también? -se sorprendió Edna al ver que también estaba muerto.

Entonces Seliel dirigió una mirada frustrante hacía Stronger ya que sabía muy bien lo que paso pero no quería admitirlo debido a lo descarado que estaba siendo con el asunto.

-Así es, asesinado por uno de los nuestros -confeso.

-¿Quien? -pregunto Dareth interesado.

-Kai -mencionó sin mas dilación.

Tanto Jace como Alan se lamentaron por oír eso, seguían creyéndoselo.

-Imposible, Kai jamas mataría a nadie -recrimino injustificadamente Cyrus.

-Pues lo ha hecho, apareció de la nada e intento de matarme, pero Marcus se puso en medio impidiendo que se le clavara a mi, se esforzó un montón por intentar ser mi compañero, y ahora esta muerto por culpa de los ninjas -aclaro dando a entender como fue para él.

-Los ninjas no tienen la culpa -rechisto Seliel queriendo negar ese hecho.

-Ah no, pues fijate bien en todo el daño que han hecho, que hay que hayan hecho bien ademas de haber salvado Ninjago, ¿eh? -reprocho desafiandola de mala manera.

-Tío, será mejor que te calmes ahora mismo -insistió el señor Bucket.

-Tu no tienes ni idea de lo que sucedió ahí, no tienes ni idea de nada, lo único que te importa a ti es mantener en secreto todos tus actos que no quieres que los demás sepan, menos mal que se lo dijiste a Marcus antes de morir -declaro.

-¿Como dices? -cuestiono asombrado al oír eso.

-Vi lo que le decías a Marcus en el oido, no me diste tan fuerte como para quedarme inconsciente, pero con todo eso pude ver que algo gordo, ¿que era? -insistió Seliel queriendo que lo dijera antes de que la cosa se ponga mas mal que antes.

-Y encima lo dice la ninja del agua que lo ha estado ocultando todo -confeso descaradamente.

-¿Como? -se sorprendieron todos al oír eso.

-Ella, en realidad es una ninja mas al igual que ellos -aclaro sin mas dilación.

-¿Es eso cierto eso Seliel? -pregunto Jace al respecto.

Entonces ella hizo una bola de agua que flotaba en la palma de su mano demostrando que lo era.

-Así es -afirmo y entonces se deshizo al chocar en su mano.

-Sabía que ese tatuaje significaba algo -comento acordándose de ese hecho.

-Pero si eres una ninja, ¿para que has venido aquí entonces? -cuestiono Cyrus al respecto.

-Para ayudarles, yo soy la única que al menos confiaba en que los ninjas eran inocentes, y ahora lo creo después de lo que he visto, y si lo he mantenido en secreto es porque sabía muy bien que hay algúnos que les molesta este tema -explicó dando a entender porque lo había hecho todo eso.

Stronger asintió muy bien porque lo miraba así, era obvio que él era el único que se enfadaría con eso ya que tenía problemas con todo el mundo incluido con los ninjas.

-Vamos Mark, yo lo he mantenido por una razón, ¿porque no puedes tu ahora? -insistió queriendo que ahora lo contara después de haberlo admitido la verdad sobre lo que era en realidad.

Todos se le quedaron mirando al querer saber que opinaba sobre esa accíon.

-Olvídalo -se negó y le dio la espalda volviendo al coche patrulla.

-No Stronger, quiero saber que fue lo que sucedió para que te pusieran contra la diana, ¿que es lo quieres ocultar? Puedes decirnoslo, somos un equipo, confiamos los unos y en los otros -inquirió Seliel queriendo que lo dijera para que se sintiera mejor.

Se le quedo mirando con una cara de resignación y entonces le dijo:

-Lo siento Seliel, pero es mejor que no lo sepas -decreto demostrando que no confiaba en ellos, volvió a dirigirse hacía el señor Bucket-. Demelas.

-No, no hasta que me diga donde esta mi hijo y los demás -acordo estrictamente.

Ahí en eso tenía razón, se lo debía después de haberles traído hasta aquí.

-Se han largado sin todos nosotros -confeso.

-¿Adonde? -pregunto Edna al respecto.

-Ni idea, pero al parecer saben muy bien adonde van, tenían que largarse antes de que los hombres de Zimmer les alcanzaran, no pudieron hacer nada mas -comento Jace.

Aquello les entristeció ya que significaba que ahora otra vez tendrían que quedarse atrás.

-¿Y que ha dicho Pixal? -pregunto Cyrus dandose cuenta de que él también faltaba.

-Digamos que se daba cuenta de que no estaría usted para ayudarles -mencionó Alan.

En ese momento Stronger se dio cuenta de una cosa, Cyrus estuvo con ellos, entonces debería de saber entonces que habrían tenido planeado desde antes.

-¿Adonde han ido? -le pregunto poniendose delante con cara desafiante.

-¿De que esta hablando? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Tu estuviste con ellos, ¿que dijeron? -recrimino.

-No te lo pienso decir -se negó, sabía muy bien lo que pretendía hacer si se lo decía.

Entonces Stronger se harto de que todo el mundo lo mantuviera en secreto que no tuvo mas opción que tirarlo de su silla de una manera terriblemente descarada, Cyrus se quejo dolorido.

-¿Pero que mierda estas haciendo? -rechisto eufóricamente Seliel al ver lo que hacía, todos marcharon a impedir que le hiciera daño.

-¿A donde han ido? -siguió interrogandole.

-Que te jodan -reprocho negándose a pesar de estar tirado y sin poder moverse.

-¿Donde están? -soltó el grito mas fuerte de todos.

Al final vinieron los otros y le cogíeron sacándolo de ahí, Dareth y los otros ayudaron a poner de vuelta a Cyrus en su silla, estaba malherido por haberlo tirado así.

-¿Pero a ti que cojones te pasa? ¿Te quieres meter ahora con un hombre en silla de ruedas? -recrimino Jace sin poder creerse lo que hizo.

Asintió frustrado debido a que tenía razón, se había pasado de la raya completamente, tan obsesionado estaba con vengarse que se metía con la gente inocente, la muerte de Marcus le había afectado de una manera que nunca antes había hecho.

-Disculpadme -pidió empujando a los demás y hacíendose a un lado.

-¿Pero que le pasa? -cuestiono Alan sin entender nada.

-Es por Jonhston, ha sido su mejor compañero en años, y ahora lo ha perdido -indico Seliel reconociendo lo que le pasaba, veía su cadaver estando ahí todavía.

Se sentó en extremo en la acera de la carretera intentando de mantener la calma pero no podía, lo había estropeado todo de tal manera que ahora ya no sabía que hacer, de pronto le sonó el móvil, lo cogío lentamente y observo que era el mismo numero desconocido que le había llamado antes, hay se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, otra vez volvía a llamarle Zimmer, contesto:

-¿Que quieres ahora? -pregunto descaradamente.

-Me has traicionado, ¿porque? -se oyó la voz de Zimmer respondiendo con un tono inquietante.

-Porque me has engañado, los ninjas no fueron los que mataron a Walker, pero en cambio ahora yo he visto a uno si hacerlo -comento expresamente.

-Interesante, no solo admites que te equivocaste sino que admites que te has dado cuenta de algo que solamente tu sabías desde el principio -mencionó notandose pensativo.

-¿Que quieres de mi? Te he hecho caso, ahora déjame en paz -insistió malhumorado.

-No, no me has hecho caso, te uniste con los ninjas y eso significa que nos has cumplido con mi obligación, confiaba en que me hicieras caso, pero me equivocaba, y por eso mismo ahora vas a pagar por ello -dictamino decidido a hacer lo que prometió.

-¿Como? Vas a venir a perseguirnos hasta llevarnos a tu guarida -cuestiono indirectamente.

-No que va, yo ya lo tengo todo planeado, no te acuerdas, deje un pequeño regalito en tu central de policía, uno del que nadie se espera -aclaro con tono inquietante.

Ahí en ese momento comprendió que quería decir con eso, había puesto a todos los de la central en peligro por su culpa.

EN LA CENTRAL DE POLICIA

En la sala de paquetes de prueba, se encontraba aquel teléfono que había dejado aquel sujeto antes, este empezo a sonar mientras se oía un pequeño pitido incesante.

Al otro lado Dutson estaba atendiendo unas cuantas llamadas cuando entonces sonó otra mas en su teléfono, este lo contesto:

-¿Diga? -pregunto.

-Hola director Dutson -saludo alguien con una voz inquietante.

-¿Quien es usted? -cuestiono extrañado al oír esa voz tan siniestra y desconcertante.

-Alguien a quien le debe mucho, no debió de haber mandado esa patrulla a buscarme -expreso.

En ese momento se atemorizo por lo que decía ya que sonaba a algo malo.

El pitido dejo de titilar y entonces todo exploto haciendo volar toda la habitación, aquel fuego se expandió por todas partes con toda la gente alrededor, Dutson lo vio todo y la onda expansiva se lo llevo de una fuerte sacudida.

Todo el personal se quedo tirado por todas partes mientras varios restos del edificio salían volando. Aquel fuego se vio desde afuera mientras una cortina humo salía por el piso mas alto.

Y ENTONCES

Stronger lo escucho todo y se quedo estupefacto al oír eso, hizo lo que justamente no quería que sucediese, voló la central con toda la gente dentro.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? -pregunto intuyendo que se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo.

-Si -afirmo sin motivo algúno.

-No te preocupes, esa bomba no ha destruido a todo el edificio, pero habrá matado a los suficientes como para que te hagas una idea de lo que suceda cuando se me traiciona, ¿entiendes? -indico.

-Si -volvió a afirmar.

-Bien, ahora vuelve si quieres, yo ya he terminado contigo. Adiós -decreto y entonces colgó.

Los demás se le acercaron queriendo saber que pasaba, de pronto se tiro quedandose de rodillas como si hubiera descubierto algo terrible.

-Mark, ¿sucede algo? -pregunto Seliel con tono preocupado.

Estaba con una mirada perdida, hoy tenía el peor dia de su vida, había muerto su compañero, había dejado escapar a los ninjas, y había dejado que volara la central, ¿que mas podía pasarle ahora excepto volver y saber cuales habían sobrevivido? Hoy estaba condenado.

EN EL COLISEO

Zimmer colgó y entonces se guardo el móvil, los demás se le quedaron mirando resignados.

-¿Ha pasado? -pregunto Clarissa.

-Si, aunque la verdad es que se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba -objetó.

Aquello hizo que ambos se rieran de una forma irónica.

-Muy bien mi querido asesino cibernético, ¿que es esa idea que tienes? -pregunto Zimmer interesado en querer saber cual era el plan que tenía.

-Seguidme -ordeno y entonces ambos marcharon siguiéndole.

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CARRETERA

El Ninja Carrier continuo su trayecto por toda una autopista abierta, habían conseguido salir de Puerto Pirata y se estaba adentrando en otro nuevo territorio. Todos estaban algo apenados debido a que esta no había sido una muy buena misión, habían acabado en el peor lugar de todos, pero al menos consiguieron que Ronan fuera con ellos para ayudarles con el plan, todavía no le habían dicho nada pero tarde o temprano se lo dirían.

Cole asintió mientras miraba por la ventanilla imaginandose lo que sucedería con Seliel, había descubierto a la única ninja que de verdad se estaba preocupando por ellos, y la había dejado atrás, pero al menos estaría a salvo con su padre si es que él también se estaba preocupando por lo mismo.

Zane levanto una de sus ranuras en el brazo mostrando todo su sistema de cables, se vio reflejado en él y observo como tenía su ojo, continuaba dañado viendo ese enorme agujero vacío, necesitaba conseguirse un nuevo ojo bionico para sustituirlo, pero lo único que le preocupaba ahora era el hecho de que Pixal ya no le hacía caso, era como si no existiese, había cortado con él muy decidida, con esto ya tenía bien zanjado que si no confiaba en ella, entonces ya no sabía que hacer.

Wu continuaba en las mismas, echaba de menos estar con Misako, pero ahora que su hermano había vuelto para ocupar su lugar, se estaba dando cuenta de lo poco que tenía con respecto a todos sus alumnos y a sus tradiciones, jamas la iba a conseguir, eso ya le había dejado bien claro Miles antes.

Miles estaba observando esa foto suya que había conseguido recuperar, estaba algo doblada pero podría dejarlo como estaba, lastima que hubiera que matar a ese hombre a sangre fría, él nunca era así, algo en él había cambiado y eso era algo que muchos notaban. Alzo la mirada y observo que Kai le estaba mirando, estaba algo enfadado con él por lo que hizo.

-No me mires así, tu habrías hecho lo mismo con el sargento Truman -dijo contradictoriamente.

-Lastima de que ahora este muerto porque sino le habría metido aquí mismo para que le hicieras lo mismo -exclamo sarcásticamente dando a entender a que se refería con eso.

-No fue mi culpa, yo nunca soy así, no se que me paso, me deje llevar por nada, me parece que estaba tan enfadado con todo el mundo, que acabe matando al que no debía, me he olvidado de quien soy, Dutson tenía razón, debería haber dejado esto hace mucho tiempo -explicó demostrando que estaba equivocado con todo lo que pensaba.

-Tu no podías saber eso -espeto sinceramente.

-Lo se, ¿pero quien sabe si no acabare hacíendolo de vuelta? -indico obviamente.

Con eso ya daba una idea de que ya nadie iba a ser el mismo, ni siquiera el único policía que podría ayudarles mas de la cuenta.

Ronan se movió entre el camión y entonces se dirigió hacía Nya que estaba conduciéndolo.

-¿Adonde vamos ahora? -pregunto queriendo saber adonde se iban.

-A un lugar donde nos dará respuestas sobre como podemos vencer a Zimmer y a todo su ejercito -mencionó expresamente teniendo esperanzas en encontrar algo ahí.

-Si es que algún podremos acabar con él -expreso irónicamente Jay.

-Ya -exclamo Nya poniendose de acuerdo con él, entonces le dirigió una mirada indirecta como de darse cuenta de que ahora se llevaban mas que bien.

Ambos se agarraron de la mano pero sin que se notasen que lo estaban, Kai echo una mirada y observo lo que estaba haciendo, estaba claro que otra vez volvían a estar juntos y solo era cuestión de tiempo que volvieran a enamorarse como antes.

El Ninja Carrier siguió haciendo todo su recorrido mientras un enorme resplandor de sol iluminaba el nuevo territorio que había mas adelante.

DE NUEVO EN LA GUARIDA DE ZIMMER

Se abrieron las puertas y de ahí pasaron los cuatro hacía otra sala, en ella estaban todos los robots ninja que habían inventado pero puestos en sus lugares de contención, había como unos cien colocados en orden alrededor de toda aquella sala interminable.

-¿De que se trata todo esto? -pregunto Cryptor queriendo entender a que venían aquí.

-Ellos, los vamos a usar -declaro Paxton 2.0. dando a entender que pretendía usar a los robots.

-Los ninjas, pero si acordamos de que no podían servir para poder luchar -cuestiono Zimmer recordando que no se habían inventado para eso.

-Lo se, pero quizás con los conocimientos apropiados, puede que logre recomponerlos y volverlos tan letales como nuestros soldados suicidas -añadió dando a explicar que podía lograr reconstruirlos y convertirlos en algo nuevo y mucho mas poderoso.

-¿Es posible eso? -pregunto interesado Cryptor de vuelta.

-¿Pero eso no era cosa de Billy Paxton? -intuyo Clarissa asumiendo que solamente podía hacerlo el hombre que una vez fue antes.

-Eso también se, pero a lo largo de estos días me he dado cuenta de que no puedo solamente utilizar mi fuerza bruta para ganar esta batalla, necesito volver a ser un ser humano como antes o sino acabare convirtiéndome en algo que no tengo ni idea de quien soy -explicó aclarando el hecho de que se sentía inferiorizado siendo el que era ahora.

-Yo ya se quien eres, eres Paxton 2.0. -le consolo Clarissa poniéndole el brazo encima del suyo para hacerle ver que no necesitaba ser listo para demostrar quien era en realidad.

Paxton 2.0. dirigió la mirada hacía ella y entonces esbozo una expresión casi parecida a una sonrisa de satisfacción por ver que se preocupaba por él.

-Pero igualmente, yo pienso terminar esto como un hombre, necesito acabar con Zane Julien cuanto antes o sino mi venganza jamas acabara saciada -decreto decidido a hacerlo.

-Y la mía también -añadió Cryptor acordándose de que tenía cuentas pendientes con él.

-Bien, pues entonces tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, puede que tardemos un rato, pero al menos lograremos hacer algo para detener a esos ninjas y recuperar lo que me pertenece -acordo poniendose de brazos cruzados mientras observaba todo ese ejercito a su disposición.

Ahora ya sabía que hacer, lo que quedaba por continuar, era el plan y de ahí, a buscar a los ninjas y matarlos hasta que todo esto termine.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, HASTA LA SIGUIENTE QUE VIENE


End file.
